La gran boda 2: Spanish Love
by bastionkirkland
Summary: Despues de la boda de feli, Lovino le pidio a Antonio Matrimonio... ¿como se las arreglarán con 8 histericos y dementes ibéricos que planean su boda?,... aparicion especial de Hetalia Latinoamerica
1. cásate conmigo bastardo

**Nota especial del autor:**

Porque ustedes lo pidieron, aquí está el lanzamiento de la segunda parte.

Para comprender los hechos de esta segunda parte, deben de leer el primer fic: "Hetalia, la gran boda", en donde se narra todo el culebrón de organizar una boda, y en especial si lo hacen los personajes hetalianos, y peor aún si lo hacen los "germánicos" y los "italianos".

"La gran boda 2" conservará la misma línea de narración de su historia antecesora, con más picante, más situaciones comprometedoras, más comedia, y por qué no, con un poquito más de cursilería (o empalago, o más "fresa", como se diga en el país de su procedencia), además de continuar con las parejas de LGB1 y unas que otras nuevas con LGB2. El coprotagonista especial de "la gran boda 2" de **Hetalia** **Latinoamérica** (nombre global que le he dado a los fandoms de _latín Hetalia, Hetámerica _e _Hispanic Hetalia_)será nada más y nada menos que Chile (Alégrense chilenas, su querido "Manu" tendrá su protagonismo en la historia"), aunque no se dejará de lado a Colombia (Juan Pablo seguirá teniendo protagonismo, que diga yo, se disputará el protagonismo con el tsundere chileno). Todo girará alrededor de la relación entre los Ibéricos y los italianos, de una forma algo similar a la que se desarrolló "la gran boda 1" Aunque suscintamente ya la mayoría de ellos están comprometidos con sus respectivas parejas (y eso que Seborga está libre).

Si desean un poco más de picante, un poco más de acción, mas romance, mas situaciones comprometedoras y muchas, muchísimas situaciones "extrañas" (además de concluir las historias que quedaron abiertas con "la gran boda 1") lean entonces "la gran boda 2: Spanish Love

Algunos de los personajes, (aparte de los italianos) que representarán los estados de la península ibérica (Aparte de España y Portugal) son:

**Cataluña**: Jordi Carriedo Companys.

**Navarra**: Fernando Carriedo Montblanc (es el único sobreviviente de los antiguos reinos de la península, y por tanto tío de España)

**Galicia**: Esteban Fernández Carriedo.

**Portugal**: Paulo Carriedo Oliveira (headcanon alterno: Este es el "Segundo Portugal" el primero, hermano de Aragón y Castilla, murió con la casa de Avís, mientras que este surge a partir de la independencia de Portugal gracias a la casa de Braganza, y por tanto "hermano biológico" de España)

**Andalucía**: Rocío Fernández Carriedo (entre amigos "Rochi" o Andalucía-chan).

**Valencia**: Mauricio Carriedo Companys (el molesto hermano menor de Cataluña)

**Euskadi: **Patricio Fernández Carriedo (conocido entre amigos como "Patxi").

**Andorra:** Albert Bonnefoy Montblanc. (Se considera como un "hijo" de navarra y "sobrino" de Francia, en la familia es conocido como "Beto")

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Himaruya, los estados italianos (a excepción de los italias y seborga) son de mi propiedad, los ibéricos aquí mencionados corresponden a sus autores. No pretendo ofender a nadie de España con este fic, y no voy a escribirlo con acentuación ibérica (soy latinoamericano) para hacerlo más accesible a todos los lectores de habla española (tanto los peninsulares como los americanos). Si algún lector de habla española peninsular desea colaborarme con conocimientos en lenguas como el gallego, el catalán y el euskera le agradecería que me lo expresara por MP.

Aclaro que no pretendo ofender a ningún español ni a ningún portugués con las relaciones que tienen entre ellos los estados de España (que en este caso no uso el término de "comunidades autónomas, sino el de algunos reinos históricos como Navarra y Catalunya y regiones como Galicia, Euskadi y Andalucía que incluye también la C.A. de Extremadura, aunque la excepción será Valencia, el más joven de todos estos locos)

Como uso Headcanon histórico, se tomarán a los Reinos de Aragón y Castilla como "padres" de España, y a Navarra como una especie de "tío".

El tsundere de esta familia será Valencia (no por su personalidad, sino por su conflictividad y "mala leche" con Cataluña).

Bueno, sin más preámbulos hacemos el lanzamiento de esta historia, que espero guste como la primera.

Insinuaciones de SPA/Romano y alusiones a los hechos de "La gran boda".

**Capitulo uno: Cásate conmigo, _bastardo Figlio di la putanna._**

Después de la sorpresiva declaración de matrimonio de romano, más de uno había quedado algo aturdido. Más de uno daba por sentado que era España el que daría el primer paso hacia el "compromiso definitivo". Después de la fiesta de aniversario, en la casa del alemán todos los germánicos (excepto Alemania, Sajonia y Westfalia) habían regresado a sus respectivas casas. Y naturalmente España, había regresado a la suya, en un estado de shock atroz, sin saber si su respuesta era sí o no. Prusia por su parte decidió acompañarlo a su casa, pues la reacción del ojioliva era extraña. Y algo parecida a la que había tenido Italia hacia un año atrás.

Ya en la sala, en la casa de soltero del alemán, todos los italianos y los tres germánicos estaban allí, mientras romano los miraba a todos seriamente.

—bueno… al menos el idiota España no me dijo que sí. —exclamó romano algo tranquilo.

—Pero te aceptó el anillo, y tampoco dijo no. —respondió san marino.

Ahora el nervioso era romano. Tendría que esperar la llamada de España, o de alguno de sus "hermanos" o del raro de su "tío".

—Lovino, ¿no crees que fue precipitado para Antonio algo como eso? —Inquiere el vaticano seriamente, mientras bebe un sorbo de una copa de vino blanco—es que declararle matrimonio así fue demasiado sorpresivo.

—pues, el macho-patatas había hecho lo mismo, y le funciono ¿no fratello querido?

Miró a Feliciano con atención, mientras este estaba abrazado al lado de Ludwig. El alemán sonrió con un poco más de soltura, pero sin perder la compostura algo seria le dijo al italiano.

—Romano, la verdad todo lo había planeado cuidadosamente desde meses atrás, no dejé nada al azar.

—Lo que dice Alemania es verdad Romano —afirma el vaticano— yo mismo noté esos detalles cuando Alemania le declaró matrimonio a Italia la vez pasada.

—y lo tuyo no se lo habías contado a nadie, Fratello —afirmo San Marino— ni a nosotros.

—bueno, esa es la gracia de las sorpresas, ¿no?

Y dicho esto se echa a reír sonoramente, cosa bastante rara y sorprendente en el italosureño.

Sin embargo, Sajonia le dice a romano:

—pero el dilema esta vez será conocer la respuesta de Antonio, aunque no fue tan inmediata como la de Feliciano, deberías darle espera.

Sin embargo, aparte de la aparente felicidad y desenfado, se guardaba un enorme sentimiento de incertidumbre.

**Entre tanto, en Madrid…**

Prusia se había ofrecido en llevar a España a su casa, y mientras estaban en el TAV (tren de alta velocidad) intentaba establecer algún tipo de conversación, pero la sorpresa de que romano le haya pedido matrimonio había dejado en una especie de shock catatónico a España. Simplemente estaba allí, sentado mirando con el mismo pasmo con el que había mirado a romano cuando estaba al frente suyo pidiéndole _eso…_

_Y en medio de todo esto, romano llama la atención de todos, por lo que dirigiéndose hacia España, con una caja pequeña en la mano se arrodilla enfrente de este, mientras todos lo miran algo perplejos:_

_"Quiero que seas mi "esposa", bastardo"._

Aun esas palabras le retumbaban en su mente.

—España, ¿por qué no dijiste nada hoy con lo de romano? Al asombroso yo le extraño tu reacción…

—es que la verdad… no sé qué decir… yo era el que le iba a proponer matrimonio a él.

Dicho esto, saca de su bolsillo un anillo de plata con incrustación de un rubí en forma de tomate.

—Pero entonces… que le dirás sí o no…

—tendré que discutirlo con Portugal y _los demás._

Al prusiano de ojos rojizos le recorrió un escalofrío atroz. Comparado con sus hermanos, los hermanos del español eran una bola de dementes que se entendían prácticamente a los gritos, aunque el más conflictivo de todos era Valencia. Ese chico, que no aparentaba más de 12 años mortales era un dolor de cabeza para España, aunque Euskadi no se quedaba atrás.

Al llegar a la estación central de Madrid tomaron ambos un taxi hacia la casa del español, ubicada cerca a la gran vía. Una enorme casa en un sobrio estilo neoclásico se levantaba enfrente de ambos, Antonio toco la campanilla de la misma, con fuerza.

—al parecer no escuchan…

Tocó dos veces más. La voz de una chica se oía atrás de la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy! Un segundo ¿es que no saben esperar?

Y posteriormente abre una chica de cabello negro azabache, ojos verde oliva y tersa piel morena abre la puerta.

—hola Rocío, el asombroso yo ha tenido que traer a Antonio.

—Y que rayos pasó Gilbert —le pregunta la andaluza— ¿acaso le has mostrado tus famosos 5 metros?

—no, como crees, el asombroso yo no sería capaz de eso…

Los dos entran a casa del español, en donde la andaluza los hace sentar en la sala de recibo. Luego, el español le dice a la chica.

—Andalucía, ¿podrías llamar a los demás?, es que necesito hablar con ellos urgente.

—es que la mayoría están ya dormidos, y no me quiero arriesgar a que me quemen viva, en especial Valencia y Euskadi…

—tranquila Andalucía, cualquier problema y yo los pongo en regla con el hacha.

La andaluza sintió un escalofrío atroz con la sola mención del arma consentida del ibérico. Se dirigió hacia los diferentes cuartos, despertando a los demás de su profundo sueño.

—DESPIERTEN, PARRANDA DE HOLGAZANES, ANTONIO ACABA DE LLEGAR!

—deja tu maldito escandalo Rocío —se queja un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años de edad, cabellera y tez albina, ojos azul claro, el cual usaba una pijama y una bata de color blanco marfil.

—no te despertaría así de rápido si no fuera algo tan importante

Y acto seguido aparecen los hermanos del ibérico, algunos medio atarantados, arropados aun en las cobijas o en batas de dormir.

—deberían de respetar el sueño ajeno, son las 10:00 de la noche, es hora de dormir. —espeta de forma arisca un chico de unos veintitantos años, cabello castaño claro, ojos verde lima, vestido apenas con una pantaloneta.

—Deja de quejarte tanto, Esteban.

— ¿me puedes decir cuál es el maldito jaleo que sucede? —se queja un chico de unos doce años, de cabello pelirrojo, ojos color verde lima y vestido con una pijama amarilla.

—Ya verás… y deja de maldecir tanto, Mauricio.

Todos descienden hacia la sala principal, en donde estaba España todavía con la cara de pasmo que no se le había quitado desde la declaración de matrimonio.

—Muchachos, la verdad los he tenido que reunir aquí por un asunto importante.

—oye, oye, oye un segundo… ¿por qué Gilbert está aquí? —le pregunta el navarro.

— ¿te molesta mi asombrosa presencia, Fernando?

—Tío, Gilbert es mi amigo y se ofreció para llevarme a casa… —Le responde cansado el español— no le veo problema para que se quede.

—Está bien.

Acto seguido le dice a todos los que están en la sala la noticia que había dejado con esa cara de pasmo al español.

—Lovino… me pidió matrimonio.

La cara de pasmo se había esparcido alrededor de todos los hermanos del español. Portugal, quien estaba "pasando una temporada" con su hermano, es el primero en hablar.

—Espérate, espérate, espérate… barájala más despacio Antonio, ¿Qué Lovino hizo qué?

El español de ojos color verde aceituna volvió a repetir la respuesta:

—el me pidió que fuera su "esposa".

Ahora todos entendían claramente.

—y que, aceptaste o no.

—no le dije nada.

Todos lo miraron con cara de que no lo podían creer, algunos murmuraron palabras como imbécil o idiota, aunque Valencia no hubiese podido ser más explícito con lo que le dijo a su hermano mayor.

—Eres un maldito imbécil Toño —espetó el valenciano— si tanto amas a Lovino ¿por qué no le soltaste el sí?

—Me cogió por sorpresa —se excusó el español.

Sin embargo, tenía que darle una respuesta a Lovino rápido, el tiempo era esencial. Si se tardaba aún más tiempo, romano podía creer que lo había rechazado, aunque él le había hecho a España precisamente lo mismo.[1]

—Yo no le veo nada de malo en darle espera a Lovino —afirma el portugués— él también te hizo esperar la vez pasada.

—maldición ahora si estoy seguro de darle el sí, no quiero ponerlo a esperar.

Navarra por su parte toma una copa de jerez, mientras le responde a su sobrino.

—bueno, ¿entonces a que esperas Toño? , díselo ahora, convéncelo, no dejes que el tiempo pase.

El español por su parte aún se encontraba indeciso.

—En serio, _Ferdinand _tiene razón Antonio —refrenda Prusia— cuanto más te tardes, más difícil será convencer a Lovino.

Y no quería dar más espera a Lovino. Eran las 11:30 de la noche, si quería darle el sí, tenía que dárselo rápido. Sin embargo, tenía que darle a Lovino una respuesta muy especial, y tal vez algo sorpresiva, aprovechando también la coyuntura del primer año de matrimonio de Alemania e Italia.

— ¿sabes quién nos puede ayudar para conseguir unos violinistas para este preciso momento?

Todos lo miraban perplejos, Valencia quien estaba fastidiado con la inútil vigilia a la que estaba siendo sometido le espeta.

—Realmente no, idiota —responde malhumorado el valenciano— mínimo Lovino estará ya dormido, ¿es que tu cerebro está tan lleno de aire que no estás consciente de que perfectamente te puede decir no, estúpido majara?

—Mauricio, deja de emprenderla en contra de Antonio, él no tiene la culpa de haberse sentido tan nervioso el día de hoy.

El valenciano solo se limita a mirar con cara de fastidio a todos sus hermanos, en especial al catalán, acto seguido se cubre con la manta que había traído consigo y se regresa a su cuarto a dormir.

Y después de eso, siguieron discutiendo por espacio de dos horas, interrumpidos brevemente por las repetidas quejas de Valencia que les gritaba que quería dormir. Al final definieron la sorpresa que le tendrían preparada a romano, algo que lo dejara de verdad impactado, que no le diera espacio a reacciones negativas.

Y España ya sabía que podía hacer para sorprender a Romano.

* * *

[1] Véase el especial "buon san valentino". España le propone a romano matrimonio después de la aprobación de las uniones del mismo sexo en España. Este le pone como condición "tres comidas al día con siesta y pasta" cosa que entiende España como un no.


	2. serenata de un idiota

**Nota del autor:**

En estos últimos días he estado bastante falto de inspiración para la segunda parte, así que necesitaré con urgencia un Beta Reader o algún colaborador de tiempo completo para la historia. No desearía ser tan inconsistente, pero a veces la musa no me llega como debe de ser, y eso que la primera parte fue un rotundo éxito.

Para comprender los hechos relatados aquí se debe leer primero "La Gran Boda".

En este capítulo habrá muchísimo Spa/Romano para pláceme de todos ustedes, además de alusiones a hechos de "la gran boda" y el desenlace que los lectores estaban esperando: los morbosos y sucos detalles de la noche de pasión sexual entre España y Romano la noche de la fiesta de matrimonio de Ludwig y Feliciano.

Los párrafos escritos en _cursiva_ indican _Flashbacks_, relacionados con "la gran boda" o pensamientos del personaje.

**Nota Lexicográfica:**

La canción '**o sole mío** está originalmente escrita en dialecto napolitano y no en el italiano tradicional (eso que hay cuatro dialectos: Lombardo, Sardo, Napolitano y Toscano, aunque el Sardo solo es una variante totalmente independiente que se subdivide en Sardo corso y sardo turinés).

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Serenata de medianoche de un idiota insomne.**

**Berlín, esa misma noche en la casa de Ludd y Feli…**

Lovino aún estaba intranquilo esa noche. Primero, por estar en la casa del bastardo-patatas de Alemania que por ende era su cuñado, (pues su hermano Feliciano les había insistido que se quedaran a dormir en su residencia de casado debido a que ya era bastante de noche como para regresar) agregado al mutismo de Antonio frente a su propuesta de matrimonio.

La cama que ocupaba en el cuarto de huéspedes era de por sí muy estrecha , y aún más estrecha si la compartía con el rezandero imbécil de su hermanito mayor, Gabrielle. En ese momento daba cualquier cosa por que el loco de la escopeta de Vash estuviera en casa de su hermano, pues así lo tendría _bastante distraído. _Sin embargo, los sutiles murmullos de su hermano mayor y compañero de cuarto lo mantenían despierto, intentando reflexionar sobre aquella decisión.

"_cásate conmigo, bastardo"…_

_" cásate, cásate, cásate, conmigo, bastardo"…_

Aun le retumbaban las palabras en su mente.

—_el bastardo aun lo está pensando,… pero creo que me dirá no… _—pensaba Romano recostado en la cama, con los brazos apoyados en la nuca, mientras Gabriel se apertrechaba de medio lado. —_bene, pero si vuelve a rechazarme, esto se acaba de una vez. _

Si Antonio decía quererlo lo suficiente, tendría que demostrárselo aceptando. Y si le decía no, bueno, podría dar por terminado todo, tirar al traste casi 500 años de convivencia, pues eso demostraba dos cosas que Romano ya daba por sentadas en el español: inmadurez e insensibilidad. Además de que eso comprobaba solo una cosa: Que Antonio _quizás _no lo quería tanto como decía.

Sin embargo, extrañamente, mientras las horas pasan en el reloj del cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Feli y su esposo, piensa en aquella pasional noche de sexo salvaje en aquella remota isla en donde su hermano y el macho-patatas habían contraído nupcias…

_Un año atrás, en la boda de Ludwig y Feliciano…_

_La excitación de ambos era tan evidente en ese momento. Lovino Vargas solo sentía una cosa adentro de sí: Calor. No le importaba nada en ese momento, ni su hermano, ni el macho-patatas que ahora era su cuñado, ni el santurrón de Gabriel que quizás en ese momento estaría revolcándose dios sabe dónde con Vash, ni los imbéciles de Fabriccio y Renato, enfrentados por la simplona alemana esa de Greta, la hermana de Ludwig, ni la maniaca loca sartenera de Elissabeta que debe de estar de lo lindo grabando a más de uno en situaciones comprometedoras con el degenerado de Kiku Honda. Le importaba solo una cosa: Antonio. Hacerlo suyo, poseerlo, tenerlo para sí solo, desatar todo su pasional y salvaje paroxismo sexual y libidinoso en el español, como él lo había hecho cientos de veces consigo._

_Lo arrastró hacia la cabaña 24, y casualmente habían tropezado con Itzel Sánchez, la hermana de Pedro, por así decirlo técnicamente una "hija" de las tantas de Antonio. No se detuvieron para saludar, así que simplemente entraron abriéndose paso y tanteando a oscuras el camino hacia las cabañas. _

_Al llegar a esta, lo tiró violentamente a un sofá, y posteriormente le rompió violentamente la camisa volando botones por todos lados, lamiendo, succionando, tocando con avidez animal descontrolada el tórax del español. Antonio se quejó un poco, por lo general él era el que dominaba la situación, así que nunca había estado en esa posición en años. Posteriormente Antonio le desabotona a Lovino la camisa intentándosela quitar, mas sin embargo este lo que hace es tirarla violentamente, para luego arrancarle de un tirón los pantalones y la ropa interior dejando al español al desnudo. Siguió con el juego, aumentando la rudeza, moviendo sus agiles manos como si fuese un pulpo rodeando su presa, sin percatarse del ojo vigilante de una cámara que estaba en una ventana cercana, y del japonés que miraba imperturbable, y con una sutil y depravada sonrisa la candente y muy sexual escena._

—_Hungría-san pagará mucho por este material _—_se decía para sí mismo Japón en una sutil murmuración._

_Luego, se quitó el los pantalones, quedando también en las mismas condiciones que el español, lamiendo aquí y allá, tocando allá y acullá, para después penetrarlo casi violentamente, sintiendo la exquisita estrechez de la cavidad del español. Antonio al sentir la brutal embestida de Lovino se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a este, fundiéndose en un inmisericorde abrazo, atenazándose con fuerza al cuerpo de Lovino mientras le arañaba la espalda con sus dedos, mientras Lovino le decía al oído sutilmente._

—_tuo_ _eres mío,… tutto mío, bastardo spagnolo figlio di la putanna, tutto mío, per sempre…_

_Antonio en medio del inmenso dolor y a la vez placer, solo pudo afirmar entre los gemidos y alaridos ante las vulgares y excitantes palabras del italiano._

—_sí, mi lovi,… soy todo tuyo, nada más tuyo… y seré tuyo por siempre…_

_Y así se quedaron por espacio de dos horas, hasta que terminaron lo suyo, se vistieron como pudieron, aunque Antonio, después de haber tenido que **estar abajo**__había terminado caminando raro, aunque con una sonrisa tan cochina que el mismo Francis hubiese quedado como un santo al lado de él. Podía dar por sentado que a veces estar abajo **no era tan malo.**_

De eso ya hacía un año. Los recuerdos de esa noche se habían disuelto, excepto el video de Japón, por el que Hungría estaba tan feliz, que días después lo posteó con un par de videos de yaoi y también otro de Yuri de varias parejas que habían terminado en similares circunstancias durante y después de la fiesta de una semana Hungría estaba feliz de la pelota con todos los resultados de sus arduas labores de espionaje voyerista, satisfaciendo el exigente mercado pornográfico de su casa. Lo mismo que Japón.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de la posible vida que le esperaba: una casa, tres comidas al día más siesta y pasta era lo que le había pedido a Antonio la última vez. Recordaba ese día de san Valentín, de eso ya cientos de años, y luego, la noche de la fiesta en la boda de su hermano, en la que habían demostrado sin tapujos de lo que era capaz, de que en fin de cuentas era tan o más hombre que Antonio, y que podía poseerlo como se le viniese en gana y no la nenita de España como le decían indirectamente algunos latinos como Rodrigo (Nicaragua), Santiago (Guatemala) e incluso Alonso (Filipinas).

Decide entonces levantarse dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, en búsqueda de algo de tomar, lo que fuera, ya sea cerveza, vino, jugo de naranja, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera olvidar esas cavilaciones que lo atormentaban. Sin embargo, se extrañó en ver que el esposo de su hermano no estaba en su cama, Feliciano estaba dormido en la enorme cama matrimonial como si nada y no se había percatado de la ausencia del alemán. Y con algo de extrañeza oye claramente las estrofas de una canción especial, que no sabe de dónde conoce el idiota España…

**_'O sole Mío-Il Volo._**

(Antonio)

Che bella cosa e' na jurnata'e'sole

n'aria serena doppo na tempesta

pe'll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa

che bella cosa na jurnata'e sole.

Veía al pie de la puerta a Antonio, acompañado nada más y nada menos que por el maniaco de las escopetas de Vash Zwingli y el macho-patatas. Y estaban cantando nada más y nada menos que una de las canciones preferidas de Lovino, por lo que su cara era de impresión y sus ojos empezaban a aguarse de lágrimas.

(Vash e Ludwig)

Ma n'a... tu sole

cchiu' bello, oi ne'

'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!

'o sole, o sole...mio

sta nfronte a te...

sta nfronte a te.

Inmediatamente despiertan los demás, dirigiéndose hacia el balcón en donde los tres le estaban dando la serenata a Lovino. Y como valor agregado, Ludwig y Vash habían colaborado con el español (Aunque Ludwig accedió debido a la insistencia de Gilbert, mientras que Vash quería darle la sorpresa a Gabriel, además de ahorrarse la plata de la serenata, y quedar como un príncipe con su protegido, amante y lo que sea Gabriel para el helvético)

(Antonio e Vash)

Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne

me vene quosa 'na malincunia;

sott' a fenesta toia restarria

quando fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne.

Lovino estaba anonadado, y no podía modular palabra frente a la serenata nocturna que le estaba dando Antonio. Eso era muy de su estilo, además de convencer al loco escopetero y al macho patatas. Siguió oyendo desde el balcón la serenata, junto con sus otros dos hermanos, mientras Fabriccio, Renato, Klaus, Bastian, Greta, Ekaterina y los demás esperaban en la sala contigua al mismo a que terminara, no deseaban interrumpir.

(Ludwig)

Ma n'atu sole

cchiu' bello, oi ne'

'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!

'o sole o sole mio

sta nfronte a te...

sta nfronte a te.

(Vash)

Ma n'atu sole

cchiu' bello, oi ne'

'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!

'o sole o sole mio

sta nfronte a te...

sta nfronte a te.

(Tutti)

'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!

'o sole o sole mio

sta nfronte a te...

sta nfronte a te.

Terminada la serenata Lovino baja rapidamente al pie de la puerta de la casa de Ludwig. Sin embargo, guarda la compostura debida, no podía descontrolarse así como así.

—Bien, estoy esperando, imbécil —le dijo Lovino con un deje de irritación— ¿Qué me quieres decir, si o no?

—tres veces al día con siesta y paella, es lo que pido, mi Lovi-love… —dijo Antonio sonriendo de forma algo tonta— y si quieres te preparo toda la pasta que quieras,...

—entonces,… dímelo sin rodeos bastardo.

El español, vestido con un elegante frac y un sobretodo de chaqué se acerca al italiano, el cual estaban en ropa de dormir, y temblaba por el frio. Se quita el abrigo, quedando solo con la camisa, con los pantalones de tirantes y el corbatín negro del traje formal, cubriendo a Lovino de forma amorosa y tierna.

Lovino al mirar el dedo anular de Antonio nota el anillo de compromiso de rubí, engastado en forma de tomate.

—es un sí, mi lovi-love…

Dicho esto, sin avisar lo abraza, y lo besa de forma apasionada. Entre tanto, Ludwig, con un ramo de rosas rojas, vestido con un traje formal, un sweater cuello tortuga y una bufanda gris se acerca a un sorprendido Feliciano, el cual aún miraba a su hermano besarse apasionadamente con el español.

—este… quería algo especial para nuestro primer aniversario, pero.. no sabía que prepararte —dijo el alemán tímidamente mientras le pasaba un ramo de rosas— así que ten… espero que te haya gustado todo.

—me gustó mucho, Ludd —le dijo Feliciano— pero entremos a la casa, hace mucho frio aquí afuera.

Los dos entonces entraron abrazados al interior de la casa, mientras que Vash y Gabriel, este, vestido con un conjunto clásico de casaca militar verde oscuro, bufanda blanca, boina y pantalón de paño se acercaba al italiano de cabello castaño clarísimo, enfundado en una bata de dormir de lana gruesa, en pantuflas y con sus lentes de montura plateada.

—que pretendías con esto, Vash —le dice el estado vaticano a suiza de forma aparentemente fría y dura, pero con un deje de meloseria.

—etto,… simplemente quería verte de nuevo ¿algún problema con eso?, además sé que esta canción es la que te gusta a tu hermano.

—tu sabes que me gustan otro tipo de canciones,.. Vash —le dice el italiano a modo de sutil e hiriente reproche.

—no puedo permitirme contratar el coro de la capilla Sixtina y ponerlo a cantar el _ave maría_ para ti, **_cuesta mucho_… **—le recrimina el helvético

—bueno, bueno,… ya te entendí, a veces no sé a quién quieres más, a mi o a tus millones.

—te quiero a ti,… y a mis millones

Dicho esto, lo acerca hacia sí y lo besa descarada y apasionadamente. A la santa sede le hacía falta su guardaespaldas y amante.

—te extrañé, me hace falta un buen escolta —le dice Gabriel a Vash

—que esperabas, la guarda suiza tiene muchos escoltas a tu disposición

—pero necesitaría un escolta como tú, ¿Quién defendería a este pío y devoto sacerdote de las garras del ateo degenerado hereje de tu vecino? —exclamó dramáticamente el italiano.

El suizo sonrió, algo bastante extraño.

—te refieres a Francia…

—ese mismo.

—no hay mejor escolta que yo, y no me gusta alardear de eso —exclamó el suizo algo serio, pero con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

Dicho esto, el suizo ingresa con el italiano de forma bastante acaramelada al interior de la casa, la cual estaba más cálida, comparado al frio del exterior.

—bien, debido a que tenemos más _invitados, _tendremos que redistribuirnos para dormir. —dijo Alemania como _dueño de casa_ que era.

Suiza y el estado Vaticano, para felicidad y deleite de ambos compartieron cama, agregado a que tenían que compartir el cuarto con Sajonia, Malta Y Baviera. (Algo es algo), mientras que Romano y España se acomodaron en la cama que le habían asignado a este primero para que compartiera con su hermano mayor. Y por su parte, Alemania y norte de Italia se quedaban como estaban en su alcoba matrimonial, acomodándose en la enorme cama matrimonial de su cuarto.

Ya al siguiente día tendrían que coordinar todo para el nuevo matrimonio, y llamar a ciertas personas en especial.


	3. preparativos I

**En el capítulo anterior de la gran boda 2…**

_—Bien, estoy esperando, imbécil —le dijo Lovino— ¿Qué me quieres decir, si o no?_

_—tres veces al día con siesta y paella, es lo que pido, mi Lovi-love… —dijo Antonio sonriendo de forma algo tonta— y si quieres te preparo toda la pasta que quieras,..._

_—entonces,… dímelo sin rodeos bastardo. (…)_

_Lovino al mirar el dedo anular de Antonio nota el anillo de compromiso de rubí, engastado en forma de tomate._

_—Es un sí, mi Lovi-love…_

**Nota importante del Autor:**

Ya que sigo la misma línea narrativa del fic anterior, y casi los mismos OOC de la anterior historia, aquí harán aparición especial los OOC más conocidos de Hetalia Latinoamérica y los OOC de Sirbluemoustache (katcardenas), N12345, (también usuaria de DA) Colombia (Juan Pablo), Venezuela, (José león, aunque para efectos de la historia es José Francisco) y Ecuador (Enrique). Además de los OOC de Iberic Hetalia! Como Navarra, Galicia, Cataluña, Andorra y Andalucía-chan.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia! Axis Powers es propiedad única de Hidekaz Himaruya, los OOC le pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores, y naturalmente España, Francia, Prusia y Cuba son propiedad exclusiva de Himaruya-sama. Solo el argumento (algo absurdo) de la historia me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Preparativos para una boda medio-decente I parte: si es que se le puede llamar así.**

**Madrid, España, al día siguiente.**

Francis y Gilbert esperaban en la sala de estar de la casa del español, al lado de Fernando, Jordi, Paulo y Esteban. Estaban a la expectativa del plan que había preparado el español así, a la carrera para dar el paso que todos esperaban. Y además, como Vash se ofreció **_gentilmente_**a acompañarlos, (ya que si Francia y Prusia lo acompañaban a la serenata se armaba la de dios es cristo), podía haber sucedido cualquier cosa.

Desayunaron todos tranquilos, no sin cierta tensión e incomodidad, en especial de parte de Fernando, el cual quería salir del comedor lo más rápido posible, mientras que Francis lo miraba de soslayo escrutando en los ojos celestes del navarro de cabellera nívea.

Sin embargo, después del desayuno todos empiezan a llamar precipitadamente a los números que tenían a la mano, los necesitaban a **todos ellos**, especifica y exclusivamente a **ellos **para iniciar los preparativos de la boda.

**Santiago de chile, cerca a las 9:30 de la noche…**

Manuel Gonzales, la representación física de la nación austral se encontraba en ese preciso momento tomando un té caliente de hierbas para combatir el frio helado de la noche santiaguina. El chileno, arrebujado en una incontable cantidad de abrigos y mantas veía con atención el noticiero de la noche, con alocuciones de su queridísimo jefecito, Sebastián Piraña (que diga yo, Sebastian Piñera) noticias del entretenimiento, economía y toda esa pendejada o wèa o que se yo, bebiendo a sorbos el té de hierbas.

Bueno, el hecho radica en que el chileno en cuestión estaba con un genio de los mil demonios tiritando de frio, pero se percata del repique del teléfono, por lo que se levanta del sofá refunfuñando amargamente, tomando el auricular con desgana.

— ¿diga?

—aló, hablas con Jordi Carriedo.

— ¿Qué hacés llamándome a estas horas, aweonao catalán de mierda?, son cerca de las diez de la noche acá en Santiago, estúpido.

—Más respeto con tu tío, Manuel, —le espeta cansadamente el catalán.

—Y que respeto quieres que te tenga, asqueroso saqueador e mierda, —espetó iracundo el chileno

—deberías, porque no te Toño no te invitaría a su boda.

Eso dejó bastante impactado al chileno, por lo que le volvió a preguntar al catalán

—espérate, espérate… ¿Qué Antonio QUE?

—se va a casar con Lovino, idiota. —dijo Catalunya con hastío— y quiere que seas uno de sus "damas de honor".

—bueno, dale mis felicidades a ese imbécil, pero lo segundo QUE NI SE LE OCURRA!

—Sabes Manuel, creo que el hacha de Antonio ha perdido un poco el filo…

—está bien, está bien… —respondió el chileno— me dirigiré hacia allá…

—te espero.

**Ciudad de México, distrito federal, esa misma noche.**

La refrescante noche en el distrito federal aliviaba el sofocante bochorno del día. Las temperaturas diurnas ascendían precipitadamente a casi 37ºC, haciendo posible fritar un huevo en el capó de cualquier automóvil. Y eso sin contar a que ascendía a casi 41ºC en el paseo de la reforma debido al hervidero de autos y atascos de tráfico en el principal punto neurálgico de la mega metrópoli, lo cual hacia posible asar una lonja de carne en cualquier banca de concreto del paseo dela reforma.

Pedro Sánchez, la representación del norte de la repúblicamexicana estaba intentando conciliar el sueño en su cuarto, en su casa de la colonia Los pinos. A duras penas estaba cubierto con una sábana **_demasiado transparente_**_, _debido al sofocante y extremo calor de la noche que aún se sentía en el ambiente, agregado a que había dejado de dormir con pijama, para dormir simplemente con unos **_ajustadísimos_** Boxers rojos. Aunque el insoportable bochorno tarde que temprano lo obligaría a dormir sin **_absolutamente nada_** de ropa.

El insoportable calor del ambiente obliga al norteño a levantarse y dirigirse hacia la cocina en búsqueda de un vaso de agua para refrescarse su pobre garganta, mas sin embargo suena el teléfono de la sala de estar.

—aló…

—Adivina con quien estás hablando, Pedrito…

Pedrito. Solo dos personas le decían así en el mundo, aunque para el resto era señor Sánchez, señor norte de México, o don Pedro. Una de ellas era Antonio, la otra…

— ¿Rocío?

La andaluza le estaba llamando.

—mira, yo sé que tú no te llevas tan bien que digamos con Toño pero adivina que…

—qué pasó con Antonio esta vez.

—Se casa con Lovino en una semana

Eso no le extrañó al mexicano, sin embargo, le preguntó el motivo de su llamada a la andaluza.

—entonces, ¿para qué chingados me necesitan? ¿No sabes que pinches horas son acá en mi casa?

—lo siento Pedrito, pero te necesitamos urgente, Toño quiere que seas uno de sus "damas de honor"

— ¿Qué CARAJOS TIENE EL IDIOTA DE TOÑO EN LA CABEZA? —gritó consternado el mexicano tan fuerte que despertó a su hermana.

—Bájale al escándalo, no dejas dormir.

—lo siento hermanita, pero es Rocío la que llama…

—No manches, NO MANCHES….! —gritó la sureña emocionada, agarrando el teléfono por la fuerza, mientras parloteaba con la andaluza toda suerte de temas de mujeres, que se yo, y al llegar al tema de la boda de Lovino y Antonio ella no puede evitar reírse escandalosamente.

Pedro ya irritado e incómodo, decide volver a dormir, mas su hermana Itzel lo detiene y le dice.

—Rocío me dice que tienes que partir de inmediato, o si no ella misma probará el hacha de Antonio contigo.

—CON UNA CHINGADA —gritó el mexicano colérico.

**Bogotá, Distrito Capital, esa misma noche…**

Juan se encontraba en ese momento leyendo documentos oficiales en su estudio de lectura. Los últimos días habían sido tan agotadores con el meollo de la reforma a la justicia, las Farc atosigando en el norte del cauca, los escándalos de corrupción, los desencuentros y peleas de su ex jefe y su actual superior. El dolor de la rodilla lo aguantaba lo mejor que podía, sin embargo, no era tan intenso como en ocasiones anteriores, sino que iba y venía con intensidad variable: a veces casi como una leve molestia, a veces como un sordo e insoportable dolor.

El café del termo se había agotado por completo, por lo que fue por más café a la cocina. Ya cuando llegaba a la sala de estar, repica el teléfono con insistencia, por lo que cojeando se dirige hacia la mesita en donde estaba el teléfono para contestar.

— ¿con quién hablo?

—Hola Juan, soy Fernando.

—Viejo Fercho, ¿no sabes qué horas son aquí en mi casa?—contestó alegremente el colombiano— estas no son horas de llamar.

—Si, si, si ya sé que es muy tarde allá pero acá son apenas las 10:00 de la mañana —le dijo el navarro— y de paso, no me hagas sentir tan anciano, por el amor de dios.

—Lo siento Fercho…

—que soy Fernando, Juan —le corrige el Navarro cansadamente— Aprende a hablar correctamente.

—Está bien,… **_Fercho _**—le responde el colombiano conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

Definitivamente con algunas cosas no había remedio, así que la representación del antiguo reino hispánico, y actual comunidad Foral dejó de insistir.

—como sigues, Juan —le preguntó el navarro.

—Me duele la pierna, tengo problemas en el sur del país, metieron mil y un micos a la reforma judicial de mi constitución, mis funcionarios se emborrachan y conducen embriagados, pero por lo demás estoy bien—exclamó algo sarcástico el colombiano.

—no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos, —afirmó el navarro—y por dios, ¿micos?, de verdad no os entiendo,.. pero no vengo a llamarte por eso.

—entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que me llamas?

—verás, Antonio se casa con Lovino en dos semanas, y necesita de tu ayuda…

—casi que no hombre, dale mis felicitaciones de parte mía...—exclamó el colombiano risueño felicitando a su ex tutor.

—Como "dama de honor" —agregó el navarro.

—QUE CARAJOS HAS DICHO! —exclamó Colombia tan fuerte que casi deja sordo a Navarra.

—sí, así que deberías alistar tus maletas ahorita mismo Juan, te espero en dos horas.

**Caracas, esa misma noche…**

José se encontraba esa noche en el jardín de su casa mirando la luz de la luna, reflexionando, buscando algo de tranquilidad en medio del polarizado ambiente. El chico de cabello castaño simplemente deseaba tener un poco de tranquilidad en medio de aquel turbio devenir de su destino con un loco en el palacio de Maracay. Se acomoda el cabello de nuevo, intentándose echar hacia atrás el mechón suelto de pelo que sobresale de su cabellera castaña.

El frio empieza a calarle a la representación de la república Bolivariana de Venezuela, por lo que entra de nuevo a la casa.

La sala de estar que daba al jardín, estaba adornada por diferentes cuadros y retratos, además de varios muebles de corte bastante clásico. Al entrar, se sienta en una de las poltronas de la sala de estar, pero apenas sentarse suena el teléfono.

— ¿con quién hablo?

—Hola José, soy Esteban.

— ¿Qué haces llamándome a estas horas?

—Adivina que, —exclamó el Gallego— Lovino y Antonio se casan.

—bien por ellos —agregó el venezolano— pero ¿no debería yo esperar las invitaciones? La vez pasada no había recibido llamadas de nadie antes de que las invitaciones a la Boda de Ludwig y Feliz llegaran a mi casa

—dirás a la casa de Juan, —le corrigió el gallego— por cierto, la vez pasada no pude ir, solo Antonio, Rocío y Fernando fueron al matrimonio, pero no te llamo para hablarte de la boda de Ludd y Feli, eso ya es tema pasado de moda.

—entonces que quieres decirme Esteban.

—Toño quiere que seas uno de sus "damas de honor"

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES?, entonces si quiere que sea su "dama", entonces el sería la "Novia", ¿no?

—ahí está pintado Antonio, Pepito —le dijo el Gallego.

—No me digas así Esteban que nunca me ha gustado

—¿Qué tiene de malo, **_PEPITO_**?

—que SOY JOSÉ, IDIOTA!

—Cálmate y cállate, José— le dijo Galicia a Venezuela tranquilamente— parte de inmediato, aunque creo que tus otros dos hermanos ya estarán aquí.

**Quito, esa misma noche.**

Enrique estaba durmiendo como una piedra en su casa, arrebujado en incontable cantidad de cobijas, buscando la calidez que no lograba encontrar en la fría y helada noche quiteña. Podía pasar de todo, estallar una bomba, temblar y caerse su casa, eruptar un volcán, y nada lo despertaba. Bien, como sea, el hecho también radica en que nuestro querido Enrique también cambia con demasiada frecuencia de postura, y ya habían sido varias las veces que por eso se había caído de la cama. Y esa es la única forma que tiene para despertarse.

Y precisamente esa noche, fue a dar al piso, golpeándose la frente con el borde de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama. (Pobre frente)

—MIERDA, MI CABEZA—se quejó el ecuatoriano de ojos ambarinos.

E inmediatamente suena el celular en la mesita de noche con la que se había golpeado, por lo que atarantado y adolorido se levanta como puede tomando el celular, arrebujándose con un par de mantas de lana, y contestando la llamada.

—¿diga?

—imbécil de mierda, llevo casi dos horas llamándote y tú no respondes estúpido —espeta irritado el valenciano.

—oye, oye, oye, Mauricio— se queja el ecuatoriano—¿Cómo demonios te iba a escuchar si estaba durmiendo, son cerca de las 10:00 de la noche acá?

—NO ME IMPORTA ESTUPIDO PENDEJO HIJO DE PUTA, DEBISTE HABER OIDO EL TELÉFONO, SO BRUTO.

Valencia a veces se gasta un genio peor que Romano e Inglaterra juntos, prácticamente puede decirse que es más tsundere que Inglaterra, pero que carajos, ese no es el tema. Sin embargo, el valenciano le dice al ecuatoriano el motivo de su llamada.

—Mira, no te estaría llamando a estas horas por nada que fuera importante…

—si, como no —espetó cansado el ecuatoriano.

—déjame terminar, estúpido —espetó el valenciano— como te decía, por nada que fuera importante, excepto que el idiota bobalicón de mi hermano mayor…

—¿Cuál, Paulo o Toño?

—Pues Toño, imbécil, deja de interrumpirme—volvió a espetar el valenciano— la cosa es que el idiota se casa con Lovino en una semana.

—pues, dale mis felicitaciones a él y a Toño —le dijo Enrique— así que si solo era eso, mejor me vuelvo a dormir.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando Valencia detiene a Ecuador a los gritos.

—Espera no cuelgues estúpido que no he terminado…

—¿ahora que más tienes que decirme, Mauricio?

—Toño te necesita para que seas parte del séquito…

—¿séquito de qué?

—De damas de Honor de la "novia"

—CON UN DEMONIO, COMO SE LE OCURRE A ESE IMBECIL QUE YO HAGA PARTE DE ESA PAYASADA —gritó el ecuatoriano encolerizado a tal punto que casi deja sordo al valenciano.

—Bien, yo que tú me despertaba, alistaba mis maletas y me dirigiría al aeropuerto lo más rápido posible, adiós —dijo la representación de la _Comunitat valenciana_ a su homólogo ecuatoriano, para luego colgar.

**Buenos aires, esa misma noche…**

Diego Andrés Sarmiento Perón[1], la representación física de la republica argentina, se encontraba como si nada bebiendo mate en el balcón de su casa, reflexionando sobre los últimos acontecimientos de pasados días, en especial de aquel asunto con Antonio. La helada noche Bonaerense se cernía sobre la ciudad como un gélido manto azul oscuro.

_Meses atrás…_

_En palacio las cosas no eran como las esperaba el rubio austral de ojos celestes. Diego podía esperar cualquier cosa de la señora Fernández de Kirchner, su actual jefa menos expropiar una de las compañías petroleras de Antonio. A pesar de que su jefa le había dicho que necesitaban el dinero para el gasto Publico y demás, ese pretexto no le convencía. Comprendía claramente la situación por la que pasaba Antonio en esos momentos, la crisis económica, los rigurosos padecimientos del recorte fiscal, la corrosiva enfermedad que lo acababa con lentitud._

_Sin embargo, la llamada que ese día lo iba a poner de un ánimo mucho peor._

—_diga…_

—_¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto diego?, _—_espetó el español con un deje lastimero en su voz_—_ pudiste haber hecho cualquier cosa menos eso…_

—_debiste haberte ido cuando te advertí…_

—_no me digas nada, por el amor de dios no sabes por la situación que estoy pasando, la crisis, el desempleo, las protestas…_

_Había parado, solo se oía las tristes expectoraciones de la tos, la respiración agitada._

—¿_Te encuentras bien? _

—_sí, estoy bien, Diego, _—_exclamó el español evasivamente_—_ simplemente dejemos las cosas así…_

Aun el oír la tos del español le dolía bastante, le remordía bastante la conciencia haberle hecho eso a Antonio, pues Diego había pasado por esos padecimientos tiempo atrás.

Bebió distraídamente el mate por la bombona plateada. Tenía un gusto bastante amargo, perfecto para aquel sentimiento de culpa que tenía. Sin embargo, oyó repicar el celular, por lo que deja a un lado el tazón de mate para disponerse a contestar.

—¿Aló con quien hablo?

—Diego,…

—¿Antonio?

Era el español el que lo llamaba. Aun se sentía un deje de agotamiento en su voz, pero por lo demás está bien.

—cómo estás, che, como seguís…

—Por lo demás estoy bien —le respondió Antonio desde el otro lado de la línea— pero ese no es el motivo…

—si es por el asunto de REPSOL no puedo hacer nada lo siento

—tampoco llamo por eso.

—entonces, ¿Cuál es el motivo?

—Diego Andrés, me caso en una semana.

—adivino que al fin mamá te dio el sí.

—de hecho, tu madre fue la que me pidió matrimonio.

—¿QUÉ?

Eso dejó consternado al argentino. Lovino nunca se había lanzado así, excepto en la boda de su hermano menor Feliciano, en donde según los rumores, cambió de rol con su "padre adoptivo". Aunque el también deseaba hacer suyo al chileno amargado que tenía al lado, el cual no se atrevía a admitir lo que sentía por él, y había desaprovechado crasamente la oportunidad de la boda pasada. Bueno, al menos un nuevo matrimonio se acercaba, y eso le facilitaba las cosas.

—entonces, ¿me pensás invitar o lo que estás haciendo es dejarme a un lado por el asunto de REPSOL?

—Eso quedó en el pasado, Diego… —le respondió España— lo que quiero es que seas uno de los "damas de honor" de mi boda.

—dirás caballeros de honor, boludo —corrige Argentina.

—no, serán "damas de honor", así que tendrás que usar un vestido muy mono color azul celeste que Francis va a diseñar.

—está bien, está bien, es lo menos que puedo hacer por compensarte por lo de REPSOL.

—lo de REPSOL es cosa del pasado, no te preocupes por eso.

—bien, de todas maneras felicidades a ti y a mamá. —dijo el argentino— y saludame de parte mía a la tía Feliciano.

—está bien, le daré tus saludos a la tíaIta-chan de tu parte.

(**nota del autor:** Argentina es el único que trata a Lovino de "madre" y a Feliciano de "tía").

**La Habana, cerca de las 3:00 de la madrugada.**

Carlos Machado, la representación de la republica cubana estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en su casa, ubicada en el centro histórico de la ciudad, cercana a la playa. El gringo miserable de Alfred Jones podía decir cualquier cosa, pero su vida era tal vez muy pacífica y paradisiaca. De cuando en cuando Matthew iba y venía de visita, charlaba con él un poco, compartían algo de helado, iban a la mundialmente conocida "bodeguita del medio" a tomar algo de ron y escuchar un buen bolero. Sin embargo, Matt había bajado la intensidad de las visitas, aunque no le faltaba compañía: aparte de Matthew el que lo visitaba con mayor frecuencia era José, el cual acompañaba a su superior a sus tratamientos médicos, charlando con el cada vez que podía en la colonial y amplia casa del cubano, ubicada cerca de la playa, aunque eso causara celos (así lo negase cientos de veces) de parte del hermano del susodicho, o en otros términos: Juan Pablo.

Como decía, el cubano estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en su casa cuando repica el teléfono de la mesita de noche contigua a su cama.

—Carajo, es que no saben que estas no son horas de llamar, maldición —espetó malhumorado el cubano, mientras contestaba el teléfono.

—¿con quién hablo?

—discúlpame por haberte despertado a estas horas, Carlos…

—¿Patxi?

—Sí, el mismo.

Reconocía ese sutil acento vascuence en cualquier lado. El vasco le estaba llamando, pero ¿Qué rayos hacia el País Vasco llamándolo a esas horas?, ¿Acaso no era una treta del gringo?, sospechoso, muy sospechoso…

—no creo que seas Patxi, él no se le ocurriría llamar a estas horas, debes de ser un espía del gringo...

—mira, recuerdo que cuando eras más pequeño Francis te dejaba jugar con Dominique (Haití) y Jean Pasquel (Martinica) a las escondidas. Y una vez, no recuerdo muy bien, Francis te vistió de niña con un hermoso y mono traje rosado con un lazo fucsia, bajo la insistencia de la esposa de Roderich, que te pintó en un retrato al óleo. Te veías tan lindo y mono —suspiró el vasco recordando aquellos momentos—. También recuerdo que te gustaba estar conmigo de pequeño, pues te gustaban las historias que te contaba. En serio, ¿me crees espía de ese idiota? por el amor de dios, le he hecho a Antonio varias cagadas, pero él nunca se ha atrevido a acusarme de semejante barbaridad… que yo sepa.

—está bien, está bien te creo Patxi— le dijo cansado el cubano— pero ¿Qué necesitas de mí? Por lo general no creo que Toño me quiera mucho...

—mira, sé que tu relación con Antonio ha sido bastante… regular, pero a él te dolió perderte en el 86, lo sé.

—ve directo al grano o cuelgo.

—está bien, la cosa es que Antonio se casa con Lovino en un par de semanas y necesita que vayas aquí a casa, como parte de las "damas de honor" de él.

—EL IDIOTA ESE QUE TIENE, ¿AIRE EN LA CABEZA? O ES COSA DEL GRINGO PARA PONERME EN RIDICULO —espetó encolerizado el cubano.

—Carlos, cálmate, Alfred no tiene nada que ver con esto, es cosa de Antonio.

—bien, entonces los ayudo pero con una condición: Que Francis ni se le ocurra ponerme un trajecito rosa porque si no le rompo todo lo que se llama cara.

—está bien, le diré a Francis lo que me dijiste Carlos —le respondió el vasco— nos vemos en 5 horas, toma rápido el avión.

**En Madrid, cerca al mediodía…**

El aeropuerto de barajas se encontraba en su hora pico. Las entradas y salidas internacionales estaban atestadas, en especial la parte de salidas internacionales. Entre tanto, 8 naciones latinoamericanas habían conseguido arribar después de un largo y bastante agotador viaje desde sus casas hasta la casa del español.

Ya al llegar a la sala de arribos internacionales, José se sentía pleno, quería descansar un rato después del agotador viaje desde caracas. Lo mismo que Juan y Enrique, los cuales terminaron viajando juntos debido a que el vuelo de este último había tenido que parar en Bogotá, para luego hacer el correspondiente trasbordo, coincidencialmente, en el vuelo que el colombiano había abordado.

Pedro por su parte había tenido que hacer escalas en La Habana, viajando con Carlos, haciendo el viaje más llevadero, llegando dos minutos más tarde. Mientras Manuel, para infortunio de este, había tenido que soportar todo el vuelo con el idiota de su vecino, Diego, alias el "**aweonao fleto culiao Argentino de mierda que le gustaría mandar a la chucha**" (no sé qué signifique eso, pero tenía que ponerlo, ahí está pintado ese tsundere redomado de Chile).

Pero sin embargo la sorpresa, (y el escandaloso) mayor estaba ya por venir… pues acababa de arribar un chico de unos veintitantos años, de delicadas facciones morenas, mirada de fastidio, ojeras de aquí a Pekín, ojos color caoba, acompañado por una llama con lentes que rumiaba con indiferencia y escupía a su paso, vestido con un conjunto sencillo de sweater rojo, pantalones de mezclilla y gorro de cholo de variopintos colores.

—TU! QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ —espetó el ecuatoriano irritado.

—simplemente vengo por que el viejo Toño me llamó para su boda, ¿hay algún problema con eso? —contestó retadoramente el peruano.

—Kike, cálmate no caigas en su juego… —le decía Juan pablo, su hermano mayor.

—Oye Pablito, —Le dijo el peruano— ¿Cuándo me devolverás el trapecio amazónico y Leticia?

—IDIOTA, NO TE BASTÓ CON LA PALIZA QUE TE DI EN EL 36… —espetó el colombiano irritado.— ¿SE TE OLVIDÓ TARAPACÁ[2], IMBECIL?

—Cálmate Juan, solo está provocándote.

—ah, y de paso, ¿no crees que se vería más linda la línea divisoria si fuera diagonal? —dijo el peruano.

—claro, y de paso te quedarías con la mitad de mi mar, —exclamó irritado el ecuatoriano— no te basta con Arica…

—SI!, Pero quiero también Antofagasta…

—MALDITO BASTARDO CODICIOSO HIJO DE PUTA, NO TE ATREVAS A METERTE CONMIGO, MALPAR….. —ladró el chileno iracundo y rojo de ira.

—Ay Miguel,… ni siquiera a estas alturas de la vida no dejas de causar problemas.

Todos se detuvieron al oír la voz del hombre. Y lo vieron de nuevo: Cabello blanco, aspecto majestuoso, vestido con una gabardina blanca y pantalones de color crudo, además de una bufanda verde musgo. Sus cansados y centelleantes ojos celestes hacían resaltar su figura imponente que nunca había perdido a pesar de los años. El último de los grandes reinos hispánicos: el otrora Reino de Navarra, don Fernando Carriedo y Montblanc, conservaba ese porte gallardo e imponente de los antiguos caballeros medievales, cosa que hacia suspirar a más de una chica, y por más raro que parezca, también ponía a suspirar al mismísimo Francia.

—Disculpe usted, Don Fernando.. —se excusó el peruano agachando la cabeza—no quería causar problemas.

Sin embargo, esa aura de venerabilidad parece disolverse unos instantes al saludarlo el colombiano con una jovialidad y un desparpajo inusitados, acercándose cojeando para abrazarlo.

—Viejo Fercho, veo que no has cambiado nada, ¿no?

Y dicho esto, le da un fuerte abrazo que hace que el navarro casi se asfixie.

—bueno, creo que estás un poco más fortachón desde la última vez que te vi —Le dice amablemente el navarro mientras revuelve los cabellos azabaches del colombiano de forma amistosa.

—ya, ya, simplemente hago lo que Gilbert me enseño tiempo atrás.

—Oye, no me gustaría interrumpirles pero tenemos cosas que hacer, —exclamó el chileno con tono serio y practico

—al fin alguien dice algo realmente sensato —refrenda el mexicano de ojos color avellana y venda nasal.

Dicho esto todos salen del aeropuerto, no sin evitar cierto desorden y riñas de parte del ecuatoriano y el peruano que discutían a los gritos, y que de no ser por el cubano o el venezolano se hubieran ido a los golpes. Posteriormente se suben a la van, en donde todos no puede evitar reñir por nimiedades tontas, mientras el navarro conduce hacia la casa de su sobrino.

Al bajar todos de la van, y tocar la campanilla de la puerta, abre un joven de tez morena, ojos color almíbar, cabello castaño oscuro, cejas gruesas y un distinguible rizo.

—_hallo! _Chicos, pasen, pasen —exclamó el maltés— los demás los esperan en el jardín.

Y de hecho, ahí estaban la mayoría de los estados hispánicos de la península ibérica junto con otras dos personas que creía que no sabían del cuento, o que quizás habían sido informadas de mucho tiempo antes… amén de tres de los estados de la península itálica: Malta, el estado Vaticano y San Marino.

—¿Qué demonios hace este aquí? —exclamó el argentino estupefacto.

El brasileño se limitó a mirar con un deje de fastidio al argentino. Era increíble que el rey del futbol y **_dios del sexo_** Brasil tuviera que soportar al niñito rubio arrogante de Argentina. Definitivamente Luciano deseaba sacar de quicio a Diego de cualquier forma posible. Y Diego por su parte, el "rey del futbol", **_amo de la parrilla y el churrasco_**y también**_ amo del sexo_** no sabía cómo carajos habían metido al brasileño en semejante colada.

—me debes un mundial de futbol —espetó el brasileño.

—IMBECIL, en Italia 90 gané limpiamente!

—MENTIRA, INTOXICASTE A MIS JUGADORES

—NO ES VERDAD

—YA BASTA, _carado! _—espetó encolerizado un joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro, recogido en una coleta.

—Hasta que al fin alguien los pone bajo control —exclamó al final un joven de rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro carbón, ojos color caoba, vestido con una sencilla guayabera y unos pantalones color crudo.

—NO TE METAS ALONSO! —le gritan los dos latinoamericanos al filipino.

—Me meto porque si seguimos con tanto escándalo no terminaremos haciendo nada —respondió el filipino bastante serio.

Y ya en las bancas, sillas, y también en el prado del jardín de la casa del español (porque la sala no daba abasto para tanta gente) estaban: Chile, al lado de un molesto argentina, el cual estaba a todas luces ofendido por el comentario de Brasil. Colombia, ecuador y Venezuela, naturalmente juntos, alejados los tres de Perú y su llama la cual pastaba tranquilamente en el prado del jardín; aparte de esto estaban también, cuba, México y Filipinas en un grupo aparte, y para rematar también estaban sentados en el prado Brasil y Perú, ambos mirando con algo de fastidio a sus " rivales" respectivos Argentina y Ecuador, mientras que los ibéricos como Navarra, Cataluña, el amargado de Valencia, Portugal, Euskadi y por su puesto Galicia, Andorra y Andalucía se ubicaban como podían en las sillas, bancas y aun en el mismo prado, buscando alivianar la tensión de las naciones latinoamericanas presentes, además de que los tres italianos se habían sentado juntos aparte de los demás grupos.

Y no tardarían en comenzar los mayores problemas.

* * *

[1] El nombre de Diego Andrés Sarmiento se debe a varias razones: su primer nombre, Diego, obviamente es por Diego Armando Maradona. El primer apellido, Sarmiento, es una alusión a Domingo Faustino Sarmiento, escritor y político argentino que prácticamente fue el principal impulsor de la aventajada política migratoria argentina, y el segundo apellido es obviamente alusivo a Juan Domingo Perón, político y militar argentino que asumió tres veces la presidencia de este país.

[2] Colombia alude a la batalla de Tarapacá, una de las primeras acciones bélicas de la fuerza aérea colombiana en contra de las pretensiones del Perú sobre el territorio amazónico colombiano. La derrota infringida al ejercito inca obligó a los peruanos a replegarse, para después terminar la guerra con los acuerdos de Río de 1936 en los que Perú renunció al amazonas colombiano y a la ciudad de Leticia. Tarapacá, aparte de ser la primer batalla del escuadrón aéreo colombiano, también fue la primer batalla en América latina en la que los aviones se pusieron a prueba como armas de batalla.


	4. preparativos II

**En el capítulo anterior de la gran boda 2…**

—_TU! QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ —espetó el ecuatoriano irritado._

—_simplemente vengo por que el viejo Toño me llamó para su boda, ¿hay algún problema con eso? —contestó retadoramente el peruano._

—_Kike, cálmate no caigas en su juego… —le decía Juan pablo, su hermano mayor._

—_Oye Pablito, —Le dijo el peruano— ¿Cuándo me devolverás el trapecio amazónico y Leticia?..._

—_IDIOTA, NO TE BASTÓ CON LA PALIZA QUE TE DI EN EL 36… —espetó el colombiano irritado. — ¿SE TE OLVIDÓ TARAPACÁ, IMBECIL?_

—_Cálmate Juan, solo está provocándote._

—_ah, y de paso, ¿no crees que se vería más linda la línea divisoria si fuera diagonal? —dijo el peruano._

—_claro, y de paso te quedarías con la mitad de mi mar, —exclamó irritado el ecuatoriano— no te basta con Arica…_

—_SI!, Pero quiero también Antofagasta…_

—_MALDITO BASTARDO CODICIOSO HIJO DE PUTA, NO TE ATREVAS A METERTE CONMIGO, MALPAR….. —ladró el chileno iracundo y rojo de ira._

**Nota del autor: **Mas problemas, bochinches, escándalos, lo que sea… aquí. Este episodio no pretende _**ofender a absolutamente a nadie**_. Puede que hayan palabras muy subiditas de tono, escandalo de parte y parte, pero todo sea por la audiencia.

Colombia tiene un leve toquecito yandere pero es justificado. Aunque eso si él no es Yandere, valga aclarar, Kat-sama no lo hizo así.

**El consabido Disclaimer**: todos los derechos de Autor de Hetalia le corresponden únicamente a Himaruya y blablablá, bah! Solo lean.

**Capítulo 4: Preparativos para una boda medio-decente II parte: Locura pre-nupcial colectiva.**

El escándalo salvaje y atroz en el jardín se podía perfectamente oír desde varios metros a la redonda, e incluso alcanzaba a oírse desde la puerta principal de la fachada de la casa que daba directamente a la calle. Y los más irritables eran los latinos y el filipino, debido a varias razones: una de esas era que a algunos los habían despertado a mitad del plácido sueño para que pudiesen "aportar" voluntariamente a la boda del que había sido su ex tutor.

—CUANTAS VECES TENEMOS QUE DECIRTE QUE EL AZUL CELESTE ESTÁ PASADO DE MODA, JODER! —espetó colérico el chileno

—NO IMPORTA, EL AZUL ES DIVINO, NO TIENES NI UNA PIZCA DE BUEN GUSTO —respondió el argentino

—CALLENSE BOLA DE IDIOTAS, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE VAMOS A SERVIRLES A LOS INVITADOS, ¿RON, VODKA, CHICHA O SANGRÍA? —respondió irritado el colombiano

—se le salió el indio a este tonto —exclamó el valenciano— PUES OBVIO QUE SANGRÍA, SO PENDEJO

—la sangría sabe repugnante, ¿por qué no ron? Tengo una reserva excelente del 95 que no he sacado aun —refrendó el cubano alegremente

—Joder, el ron es de mal gusto Carlos —afirmo el valenciano— además, no queremos una panda de borrachos que hagan escándalo en medio de la fiesta, ESTÚPIDO

—no-vuelvas-a-decirme-estúpido —le respondió fría y duramente el cubano con un tono demasiado intimidante y macabro al Valenciano de mal carácter— JAMAS!.

Los más callados eran obviamente los tres italianos y la andaluza, pues el aspaviento y la alharaca espantosa no daba pié a opiniones contrarias. Sin embargo, aparte de la bola de neuróticos latinoamericanos, otro de los más atrozmente amargados y neuróticos era el propio Fabriccio. El rubio de ojos purpura no soportaba ni un segundo más el salvaje y atroz espectáculo que estaban dando los latinoamericanos y los ibéricos por lo que optó por lo que sabe hacer bien.

—_MALEDIZIONE, _DEJEN EL MALDITO ESCÁNDALO DE UNA BUENA VEZ —gritó encolerizado y rojo de ira San Marino, logrando la atención de todos en el jardín.

Todos fijaron su atención en el hombre de cabellos dorados, rizo de la misma tonalidad, ojos color purpura intenso, vestido con un fresco conjunto de camisa de lino blanca, pantalones grises del mismo material y tenis deportivos.

—CON UN DEMONIO, llevamos 2 horas, DOS MALDITAS HORAS,_ bastardi stupidi di merda! _Y no se les ha ocurrido llegar a nada concluyente, _maledizione_!

—cálmate Fabriccio —le dice el maltés— no es bueno para nadie que te irrites así

—ni una mierda, Renato— espeta irritado el sanmarinense— si no llegan a nada esta maldita bola de _inepti bastardi figli di la putana, _(Traducción: **ineptos bastardos hijos de puta**)pueden dar por sentado que no se hará absolutamente NADA,_ CAPISCI BASTARDI IDIOTI!_

—está bien, entendimos… —exclamó asustado el andorrano en un sutil murmullo, asustado por la sarta de insultos que habría dejado a su lado a Lovino como un santo y un dechado de virtudes— a pesar de tus redundancias.

Con eso había logrado acallar a todos. Sin embargo, el catalán, para aliviar la tensión le propone a todo el mundo:

—eeh, chicos ¿por qué no entramos a la casa?, hace un calor sofocante afuera, y adentro es más fresco.

—sabes, —exclamó el italiano de lentes y sotana— es una buena idea, por dios que el calor del jardín es infernal.

Todos entran en tropel a la casa del español, dirigiéndose al estudio de lectura del mismo, ubicándose como pueden todos en medio del amplio (mas no tan espacioso) despacho.

Ya allí, el joven de ojos almibarados y espesas cejas, con todos los asistentes calmados y tranquilos empieza a intervenir.

—veamos: lo primero que necesitamos es definir en qué parte vamos a realizar la ceremonia y la fiesta, y ya para cuando tengamos definido eso podemos empezar a hablar, o mejor dicho, a discutir sobre todo eso.

—buen punto —exclamó irónicamente Valencia— francamente todos son una bola de idiotas.

—Inclúyete en el grupo, Mauricio —recalcó Catalunya.

—dejen de discutir, dios santísimo esto es peor que el año pasado —afirmó el estado vaticano.

Sin embargo, Renato decidió telefonear a Lovino vía Skype que aun nada que regresaba de la casa de su hermano en Berlín, pues después de la sorpresiva serenata no quería nada que no fuera con su "_bastardo enamoratto_", pasar el día juntos, antes de todas las correrías de última hora para el día final. Y no hablo del día del juicio final…

Después de haber configurado el computador del escritorio del estudio de lectura para la videoconferencia, se logra ver por la webcam a Lovino y Antonio juntos, acaramelados y abrazados, aunque el italiano ya no estaba tan fastidiado como antes, y en cierto modo, se mostraba más displicente y tolerante con las demostraciones de afecto del español.

—**Bene, bene, bene ¿para qué rayos nos contactan a estas horas, **_**bastardi**_**?**

—chicos, —respondió el maltes por el micrófono— no los contactaría si no fuera por nada importante.

—**Dinos entonces Renato, que no tenemos tanto tiempo.**

—**concuerdo con mi bastardo, el tiempo es oro **—exclamó el italiano sin contrariar a su prometido y "novia" español.

—está bien. —dijo el maltes— lo que necesitamos es definir en donde quieren celebrar la boda.

El tenso silencio se palpaba en el despacho del estudio de lectura. Sencillamente se podía palpar esa tensión. Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar:

—**en el castillo de la mota, de medina del campo —**respondió Antonio.

—**en Napoli, en la iglesia de San Ruperto** —respondió a su vez Lovino.

E inmediatamente los dos empiezan a discutir, y para sorpresa de todos España le contesta a romano y discuten de ello agriamente en una mezcolanza de Español e italiano.

—lo mejor para todos es votar. —Intervino entonces el maltés de forma ecuánime, con una sonrisa relajante en el rostro— lo que opten por el castillo levanten la mano.

Cuatro alzaron su mano: Andalucía, Navarra, Galicia y Andorra.

—Entonces, cuales son los que quieren que se haga en la iglesia…

Otros cuatro: esta vez Portugal, Valencia, Cataluña y Euskadi.

—Es evidente que no todos desean votar…

—no queremos meter más leña al fuego —contestó el peruano— bastante tenemos con haber viajado aquí kilómetros y kilómetros en búsqueda de un consenso que difícilmente se conseguirá gracias a _**ciertas personas**_que no les gusta oír reclamos ajenos.

El ecuatoriano se sintió aludido

—YA BASTA MIGUEL, DEJA TUS MALDITOS CAPRICHOS PARA OTRO MOMENTO, SO PENDEJO! —espetó irritado el ecuatoriano.

—el idiota del gorrito de colores tiene razón —exclamó el mexicano— si nos ponemos a dar nuestra opinión, aquí se armaría un pancho peor que el del jardín, y créanme, que lo que menos quiere el viejo y Lovino es más panchos y osos.

—Es verdad —refrendó el colombiano— pero la verdad es ¿por qué carajos nos llamaron para que viniéramos todos nosotros mientras dormíamos, o hacíamos cosa importantes, solo simplemente para oír toda su alharaca y bochinche?, bastante tengo con los (nota de autor: discúlpenme la expresión, pero es con conocimiento de causa) güevones de mierda de mis borrachos funcionarios y a mi querido ex jefecito loco para tener que andar con los problemas de otros. —luego, se quejó— la verdad, me duele como un putas la rodilla derecha y tengo más problemas en mi casa que la verdad no sé qué hago aquí.

—si quieres irte, pues ahí está la puerta Juan Pablo —le dijo serio el catalán.

—ni de riesgos salgo —respondió el colombiano con una sonrisa sardónica— la última vez que me dijo Antonio eso me dio una pela que nunca olvidaría.. al menos le agradezco al viejo Artie, mi parcero del alma a sacarme al Toño de encima en esa ocasión. Le debo mucho al cejudo. Bueno, tal vez demasiado

—entonces, de que putas te quejas, estúpido —exclama con sorna hiriente el valenciano —para eso te quedas en tu casa, o ¿es que los cojones de los que alardeas se te enfriaron en corea so pendejo?

—mira, pedazo de culicagao de mierda —le dijo el colombiano al valenciano sombríamente a modo de respuesta— de verdad no sabes lo que estás hablando… si deje las pelotas en mi casa ese es mi problema, pero mientras Toño y Rocío te limpiaban el culo y te ponían los pañales yo arriesgaba mi culo ayudándole a Alfred a limpiar a Yong Soo de perros comunistas en Corea. E Iván, Yao y el hermano de Yong Soo sufrieron la paliza monumental que les propinamos Alfred y yo, ellos te pueden contar con lujo de detalles, a pesar de que el idiota de mierda de Alfred aceptó el adefesio ese del armisticio de Panmujeon. Tú estabas muy pequeño para acordarte de la guerra civil española ¿Toñito y tus hermanos mayores no te han contado ni mierda de lo que pasaron en los treintas con Franco y sus parceros? Tú todavía no sabes lo que es una guerra. Y mientras tu ibas chupándole la teta a Rocío y pegado del culo de Toño, yo ya venía con más de 8 guerras civiles a cuestas y dos pelas: una que le había dado a Miguel en el amazonas, y otra a Iván y a Yao en Corea. Y créeme, no son cualesquier pelagatos, son enemigos de cuidado. Eso sin contar con la guerrilla que me ha dado problemas desde hace tiempo, y que me tiene con este puto dolor de rodilla alborotado.

—Cálmate juan, los chicos no queremos que causes problemas en casa del viejo Toño —le susurró José a modo de advertencia.

El colombiano al final advirtió sombríamente mirando al valenciano con contenida rabia.

—una advertencia: si vuelves a decir una barrabasada de esas, me aseguraré de hacerte probar la misma mierda que yo he probado tantas veces. Me buscas, me encuentras. Me sacas la mierda y te la hago tragar e incluso si te llega a gustar, seguro querrás repetir. Estas advertido, Mauricio Carriedo. Una palabra más y date por muerto, o si no que te lo diga Kike. Él sabe bien de lo que hablo.

—Juan habla muy en serio, Mauricio —afirmó el ecuatoriano sombrío— no te atrevas a meterte con el jamás.

Y cuando Colombia advertía, era mejor hacerle caso. No por nada el colombiano tenía fama de soldado cruel, disciplinado y despiadado. Cuando de guerras y combates se trataba, había pasado por incontable cantidad de guerras civiles, a pesar de que no hizo parte de la segunda guerra mundial (decidió hacerse al margen de forma bastante prudente de las operaciones bélicas, cosa que le extraño a Pedro y a Luciano que si enviaron tropas, mientras Juan se limitaba a hacer negocios y abastecer a Alfred y a los aliados de materias primas). La guerra de corea fue uno de sus más grandes logros, su arrojo y valor en el combate con sus muchachos del batallón Colombia le hizo ganar el respeto del enorme ruso y del chino, a pesar de que ellos no tuvieron contemplación con el colombiano en Old Baly. Y tal era su prestigio que tuvieron que acudir a él para dirimir el asunto del canal de Suez entre Egipto, Israel y Francia nii-chan. Aprendió de su experiencia y de las valiosas lecciones de su maestro en las artes de la guerra, Prusia, el cual con frecuencia exclamaba que Colombia era su "discípulo más aventajado". Siempre al pie del cañón, al frente de la batalla, nunca le había temido a las balas y por una costumbre propia nunca iba desarmado, ni siquiera en actos formales, o en la misa. Y más de un problema se había ganado en los aeropuertos al detectar su pistola colt. Que en ese momento tenía al cinto.

Y Juan no advertía en vano: cuando descubrió que Enrique se hacia el de la vista gorda al dejar pasar guerrilleros por su frontera le importó cinco pesos que fuera su hermano y no vaciló en dar la orden de bombardear el campamento enemigo en suelo ecuatoriano. Durante días Enrique permaneció con lesiones en el hombro y el cuello, masticando una rabia sorda y estuvieron a punto de entrar en guerra, pero después de que Juan Sebastián (República dominicana) entrara a conciliar las cosas se arreglaron… en apariencia.

Pero ese no era el punto. La verdad es que después de las sombrías y aterradoras declaraciones del colombiano, más de uno había quedado aterrado y asustado, en especial el valenciano, el cual había quedado pasmosamente aterrado y con una expresión en blanco. Sin embargo, el genio neurótico del mismo se borró cuando el chico en mención, de refulgentes ojos color verde esmeralda y cabello negro azabache, se levantó proponiéndole a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—bueno, creo que lo mejor es descansar un poco, ¿Quién quiere café?

Todos estaban aterrados con la facilidad con la que el colombiano había cambiado. De un sombrío y despiadado hombre que estaba que mataba y comía del muerto, había cambiado radicalmente a un chico de sonrisa confiada y luminosa, de gestos alegres y mirada vivaz.

—Juan de verdad da miedo —exclamó el argentino asustado entre murmullos al chileno— mucho miedo.

—por primera vez coincido contigo, weón —refrendó el chileno aterrado.

Todos aceptaron sin chistar la propuesta del colombiano, el cual parecía fresco como una lechuga. Y este por su parte, al ver el sucedáneo que usaban en la casa de su ex tutor se sintió ultrajado, y algo ofendido.

—de verdad, ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Toño beber y servir esta porquería?

—no alcanza para más —se excusó el catalán.

—menos mal siempre traigo algo de café en mi maleta.

Y sacó de su maleta un tarro de granos de café tostados, tomó un mortero, los machacó y molió con pasmosa paciencia, calentó agua, le echó el café recién molido.

—como lo quieren, ¿solo, con leche o con crema?

Algunos pidieron simplemente solo, otros con crema, otros con leche. Con una inusitada agilidad de barista coló, mezcló y sirvió las tazas de café en menos de un parpadeo. Incluso el brasileño, algo reticente a aceptar el café de la competencia, se sintió a gusto con la taza de café que le sirvió el colombiano.

Y después del receso y el cafecito, regresaron al despacho, en donde Gabriel les dijo a todos, a causa de que Renato ya había desistido de intervenir y buscar un consenso.

—bien, el problema es que una boda _**de esta clase**_ no se puede oficiar así como así en una iglesia.

—Yo no le veo problema, Gabriel —exclamó el mexicano— si Toño y Lovino pueden casarse donde se les venga en gana no le veo ningún problema en que se casen en una pinche iglesia.

—ese es el punto, Pedrito…

—No se te ocurra volverme a llamar pedrito… —respondió sombrío el mexicano.

—Además, todos ya sabemos que tú y el loco escopetero de Vash son algo más que _**amigos…**_— respondió el catalán con tono socarrón y con una mal disimulada sonrisilla picara—y que tú lo consideras más que un _**escolta...**_

—ese no es el punto Jorge

—Jordi, imbécil —le responde el catalán fríamente —_aprendre a__parlà__català, maldit descarat de merda.. _—le respondió en Catalá el catalán.

—Perdón… —contestó el vaticano— pero lo que _**exista entre Vash y yo **_no es _**incumbencia de absolutamente nadie**_

Y después de un tenso silencio siguieron con la reunión.

—Bueno, el punto es que Toño no quiere porque sí el castillo de la mota para celebrar su boda, yo no le veo problema en que se case allí con Lovino —afirmó el gallego.

—es más, creo que la razón por la que escogió el castillo fue para recordar a su madre —refrendó el navarro.

—¿hablas de Inés? —refrendó el italiano de lentes— es obvio. Si Feli hubiese querido habríamos celebrado su boda con Ludwig en el foro trajano, eso le recordaría mucho a nuestro abuelo Roma, pero si Lovino quiere que celebremos la boda de el en un sitio consagrado no puedo oponerme a los pedidos de mi _fratello_.

—si Lovino quiere casarse en una iglesia, creo que el castillo tiene una capilla —intervino a su vez el euskera— solo es cuestión de adecuarla, adecuar el gran salón y listo.

—concuerdo con Patxi, Gabriel —reafirma el portugués— además de que saldría más económico para todos hacerlo aquí y no en Italia, sin ánimo de ofender.

—entonces —intervino el sanmarinense— ¿hay alguien que se oponga?

Nadie se opuso al respecto.

—bien, todo está decidido se hará en el castillo de la mota.

Después de haber definido el sitio de la ceremonia, vuelven a comunicarse con Antonio y Lovino vía Skype.

—eeh, chicos… ¿están ahí? —preguntó el navarro con cautela.

El español estaba con unos salvajes chupetones en el cuello y la camisa desabotonada, mientras que Lovino también tenía sus propios morados y chupetones, además de estar sin camisa. Agregado a que ambos, si, _**ambos**_estaban sentados de forma bastante _**extraña**_ y para colmo una puerca y sucia sonrisa se veía en los rostros de ambos.

—se ve que mientras estaban desconectados, aprovecharon bien el tiempo, ¿no? —exclamó socarronamente la andaluza.

El italiano de sotana estaba algo aterrado con las insinuaciones de la andaluza, aunque el sí que tenía bastantes _**secretos sucios**_ con su _**guardaespaldas de chocolate**_, o en otros términos Suiza. Total era que la pareja de futuros esposos estaba de plácemes por la webcam y en apariencia habían solucionado sus problemas.

—bien, ¿la pasaron bueno en nuestra ausencia?

—**no sé de qué estén hablando ustedes **—respondió el italiano por la webcam.

—bien, lo mejor es dejar las cosas así —afirmó el filipino— pero todos los que ves aquí optamos ya por el castillo que Toño propuso.

—**gracias chicos, hoy por la noche estaremos regresando.**

Sin embargo, nadie se había percatado de la ausencia de Gilbert de la casa. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

—por cierto —afirmó el catalán— ¿alguien sabe dónde rayos está Prusia? No lo he visto desde el desayuno de esta mañana.

**Estación central de Atocha, esa misma mañana…**

Un chico de cabellos níveos, intensos ojos color rojizo, vestido con un fresco conjunto de camisa blanca, saco de chaqué gris, pantalones de la misma tonalidad del saco, y tenis converse con un colorido par de cordones azul fosforescente esperaba el arribo de uno de tantos trenes por las salidas de la estación.

—_su atención por favor, el expreso Berlín-Bruselas-Madrid arriba por la plataforma nº 6, en menos de 15 minutos._

—no debería de tardarse tanto.

_Minutos antes…_

_Después de que Antonio partiese en un vuelo sin escalas hacia Berlín, Gilbert había decidido llamar a Klaus para que viniese a Madrid a ver en que podían colaborar, por conocer bien la mala fama de los casi "holgazanes" hermanos de Toño._

—_Klaus, deberías venir acá a Madrid _—_le rogó el prusiano_— _no sabes lo que piensan hacer esta bola de idiotas._

—_lo sé bien Gilbert_— _contestó el Sajón algo cansado_— _pero ¿no crees que ya es muy de noche como para viajar?_

—_está bien,… irás en el próximo tren en la mañana.. Te espero en la estación de Atocha, sabrás como reconocer mi asombrosa presencia._

Y de eso ya habían pasado ya más de 4 horas y ya eran cerca de las 12:00 del día.

Entre tanto, en la plataforma 6 descendía un chico de larga, frondosa y resplandeciente cabellera rubia, constitución fornida, vestido con una chaqueta verde oscura con capucha, ojos color azul cielo, vestido de una forma descomplicadisima, con una simple camiseta negra sin mangas, pantalones vaqueros desgastados y rotos y tenis converse algo ajados por el uso.

—_Hallo Preussen._

—_¿Sachsen? _ Que rayos haces vestido así —le reclama el prusiano

—en primera, quería pasar desapercibido, y en segunda… estamos en España —le respondió el sajón— si alguien se enterara de que soy la representación de una nación extinta, no dudarían en hacerme no sé qué cosas…

—no deberías ser tan precavido,… porque con mi asombrosa protección y fuerza no te pasará nada.

El sajón se echó a reír sonoramente.

—sí, sí, sí, ejejeje… hace tiempo que no veo Rocío, Stefan y Ferdinand, me gustaría irlos a saludar.

—está bien Klaus.

Dicho esto salen de la estación y toman un taxi con destino a la casa del español en la avenida de la gran vía. Y al llegar Sajonia toca de la campanilla.

**Entre tanto, en el interior de la casa…**

Los gritos y alaridos procaces entre los latinoamericanos, los ibéricos y los italianos eran salvajes y atroces. El catalán había alcanzado a oír el sonido tan característico de la campanilla de bronce que estaba ubicada en la puerta.

—YA VOY, UN MOMENTITO! —exclamó el catalán, mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta principal que daba obviamente a la calle.

Después de haber evadido con una agilidad pasmosa muebles, subido y bajado escaleras consigue llegar a la puerta de la casa. Y al abrir la misma se encuentra con el prusiano y otra persona, un fornido hombre de unos veintitantos años, largo y frondoso cabello rubio, intensos ojos azul celeste, vestido de forma muy descomplicada, muy al estilo Grunge.

El catalán se sintió algo perturbado con la visión que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos verde lima se conectaron con los ojos azul celeste del sajón. Klaus notó la incomodidad y tensión patente en el catalán de cabello rojizo y ojos verde lima, y también algo extrañamente se movió algo adentro de él. Una sensación extraña de deseo. Precisamente lo mismo que sentía en ese momento el catalán.

—este… hola Gilbert.

—hola Jordi —exclamó alegremente el prusiano— llamé a mi hermano Klaus para que nos ayudara.

El sajón algo sonrojado asiente a modo de saludo.

—este… pasen, pasen… los demás están en el estudio.

El prusiano entra con un inusitado desparpajo, mientras el sajón entraba con bastante cautela. Y después de haber entrado, se dirigen al estudio de lectura de la casa del español, en donde todos estaban gritando de forma descontrolada e intimidante.

—_MEIN GOTT _ YA BASTA! —gritó el prusiano irritado— mis asombrosos y maravillosos oídos no soportan tanto escandalo

El escándalo para ipso facto. El tenso silencio se notaba en el ambiente. Gilbert se encontraba irritado de sobremanera, y en especial por haber recordado el atroz escándalo del año anterior. Por lo visto hacía falta un buen conciliador.

—creo que tendremos mucho trabajo por delante.

Total, después de casi dos horas en donde ya les había cogido la noche a todos en el estudio de lectura, pero al menos se habían puesto de acuerdo en los grupos que se encargarían de las tareas principales para el éxito de la boda de Antonio y Lovino.

**Ceremonia: **Gabriel (estado de la ciudad del Vaticano), como oficiante. Le colaborarán en esto Enrique (Republica del ecuador) y Esteban (Galicia).

**Alimentación: **Fabriccio (Serenísima republica de san Marino) junto con Rocío (Andalucía) y Pedro (Estados unidos Mexicanos, región del norte) se encargarán de preparar las viandas, postres y platillos.

**Transportes (tanto de los novios, como de lo que se necesite para la boda): **Renato (República de Malta), Luciano (república Federativa de Brasil), Gilbert (el ex Reino de Prusia o Estado federal de Berlín-Brandemburgo) y también Mauricio se encargarán de toda la logística del transporte

**Invitaciones (elaboración y reparto): **Entre todos se repartirán las invitaciones para repartirlas por todo el globo. Valga aclarar que quedarán comisionados para elaborarlas Albert (Principado de Andorra), Diego Andrés (República Argentina) y Patxi (Euskadi).

**Decoración y adecuación de la capilla y el gran salón del castillo: **Naturalmente Jordi (Catalunya), Klaus (estado federal de Sajonia) y Manuel (República de Chile) se encargan de eso...

—espérate, espérate un momento… —reclama el catalán— ¿yo?, ¿con él?

—¿Qué problema hay con que Klaus esté contigo?— exclamó serio el navarro.

—no, no es por eso, _malicio, _no tengo problema con que Klaus_… la __verat__ no sé __como__ parlar de __est__... __Collons__, _no sé, la verdad yo …

El catalán se encontraba sonrojado hasta un punto inconcebible.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema si _Katelunien _desea cambiar de grupo —exclamó el sajón tranquilo, aunque con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

—No Klaus —interviene de nuevo el navarro— él tiene que aprender a tolerarte, no sé porque Jordi se ha comportado tan extraño…

—eso ha sido apenas vio a Klaus…—exclamó socarronamente la andaluza, mientras una sonrisa algo intimidante se veía en su rostro (Hungary Face)

Bueno, como decía… el hecho radicaba en que la incomodidad del catalán no era de puro gratis. Andalucía, con gustos similares a los de Hungría, (le gusta también el yaoi o en otros términos, ver hombres follando) sabía cuándo un hombre estaba _interesado_ por otro, ustedes ya sabrán. Y el hecho radica en que la andaluza, un poco más guarra que la Húngara no tenía contemplación a la hora de cazar material yaoistico. Y no requería de una sartén.

Reanudando la asignación de tareas, los grupos restantes quedaron así:

**Licores y Bebidas (grupo nuevo): **José (República Bolivariana de Venezuela), miguel (República del Perú) y Paulo (República de Portugal) se encargarán de distribuir y emborrachar bajo su responsabilidad a los invitados. También estarán Alonso (República de Filipinas) y Carlos (república de cuba) colaborando con esto.

**Música (tanto de la fiesta como de la ceremonia): **Juan (República de Colombia), Fernando (Comunidad Foral de Navarra) y Feliciano (República Italiana, Región del norte) se encargarán de la música de la fiesta y la ceremonia nupcial.

**El resto…: **Obviamente los pajes de la boda serán Mauricio (Comunidad Valenciana) y Benedetto (Principado de Seborga), y por tradición el traje lo hace la misma "novia" aunque Francis (Republique Française) nos podría colaborar con eso.

—Otra vez el bastardo pervertido,… no de nuevo —se quejó el italiano de lentes y sotana.

—Es un muy buen amigo de Toño, si él quiere hacerle la deferencia no le veo problema. —respondió a la defensiva el navarro— aunque no es que me guste tanto el francés este.

—Porque obviamente es tu vecino desde hace más de 800 años —afirmó el gallego con una sonrisa algo cruel.

Concluida la repartición de las tareas, todos se dispusieron entonces a dormir como podían, aunque para darle más orden al meollo Prusia repartió a los latinoamericanos, los ibéricos y los italianos lo mejor que se podía en las 8 habitaciones de cada uno de ellos. Y por cosas del destino (o cosa de Prusia, o que se yo) Sajonia y Cataluña compartieron habitación (amén de compartirla también con Ecuador y Malta), por lo que la incomodidad (y no me refiero a la cama, que era muy mullidita, cómoda y amplia, o los edredones) entre el catalán y el sajón creció, así mismo que el Deseo.

Amor, quizás. Deseo, tal vez. Lujuria reprimida, la verdad no sé. El hecho estaba en que Jordi Carriedo Companys tenía grabada a fuego en su mente la mirada y los ojos celestes del sajón de larga cabellera. Y Klaus Bielchsmitchd también estaba en el mismo predicamento.


	5. de amor y timidez

**_en el capítulo anterior de La gran Boda 2:_**

_—espérate, espérate un momento… —reclama el catalán— ¿yo?, ¿con él?_

_—¿Qué problema hay con que Klaus esté contigo?— exclamó serio el navarro._

_—no, no es por eso, _**_malicio_**_, no tengo problema con que Klaus…** la verat no sé como parlar de est….Collons**, no sé, la verdad yo …_

_El catalán se encontraba sonrojado hasta un punto inconcebible. _

_—Por mí no hay ningún problema si **Katelunien** desea cambiar de grupo —exclamó el sajón tranquilo, aunque con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas._

_—No Klaus —interviene de nuevo el navarro— él tiene que aprender a tolerarte, no sé porque Jordi se ha comportado tan extraño…_

_—eso ha sido apenas vio a Klaus…—exclamó socarronamente la andaluza, mientras una sonrisa algo intimidante se veía en su rostro…_

**Nota del autor: **Veo que esta secuela ha gustado, aunque pueda que se me ocurra sacar un par de spin offs sobre esta historia o la anterior a esta. Sin embargo, las entregas se pueden tardar un poquito más.

**Mizuki makino-sama: **gracias por tu ofrecimiento, y es posible que te tenga en cuenta… el hecho es que desearía subirlo también con una frecuencia mayor, y someterlo a revisión para ver si es o no es coherente la historia con la anterior… desde el punto de vista del lector. Personalmente soy más del ger/ita, (y eso que soy un hombre) y puede que le dé un poco de protagonismo a Colombia (versión de Kat-sama), pero son valiosas tus opiniones. Y para los lectores de nacionalidad chilena, tranquilos… habrá más de chile a medida que vaya avanzando la historia.

Y con respecto a lo de romano como seme, es obvio que es un seme hecho y derecho, no es una nena rebelde, es todo un (sonará raro escribiéndolo y diciéndolo un hombre pero es la verdad) macho hecho y derecho, pero eso no desmerita tampoco a España. Y prefiero darle coherencia al seme! Romano, por así decirlo veo a Lovino como un seme rudo, agresivo, posesivo, casi violento pero sin rayar en el rape vulgar que se pintan en algunas historias con seme! Romano. Y tienes razón: la sonrisa de Toño ha sido lo más cochino que he escrito hasta la fecha.

Y claro está, va a haber una especie de "romance" entre Sajonia y Catalunya… ¿Jordi aceptará lo que siente por Klaus? (Más de una dirá: maldito alemán condenadamente sexy), ¿Klaus hará lo mismo?.

**Eso solo lo diremos en este capítulo…**

**Capítulo 5:del amor, la timidez y otros inconvenientes…**

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron como pudieron, se arreglaron y desayunaron. Después de haber concertado con algunos decoradores de interiores, y haber comprado cantidades industriales de licor, festones, sedas, flores y demás, dispusieron una caravana de trailers que los llevara hacia la localidad de Medina del campo, cercana al castillo de la mota.

Y obviamente durante el viaje en la van del navarro se notaba una suerte de tensión del alemán de larga cabellera rubia y el catalán de cabellos rojos y ojos verde lima. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que los latinos discutieran entre sí de forma desquiciante.

—CON UN DEMONIO, CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIR QUE EL MAR NO SE DIVIDE ASÍ!

—DAME LO QUE QUIERO, ENRIQUITO, DAMELO TODO! DAME, DAME, DAME DAMELO TODOOOO

—maldición, NO ME DIGAS ENRIQUITO! DETESTO QUE ME DIGAS ENRIQUITO!

Y los peores natural y obviamente eran el peruano y el ecuatoriano, que discutían de forma salvaje y desquiciante, mientras los demás solamente miraban por la ventana o hacían apuestas para ver quién cedía, naturalmente Juan y José apostaban por su hermano, mientras que Carlos, Diego y Alonso apostaban obviamente por Miguel. Y eso que obviamente no eran los únicos, pues Mauricio se había enzarzado en una pelea bastante estúpida con Manuel. (Por eso dicen que Tsundere+Tsundere=pelea segura).

Y agregado a eso Rocío no pudo evitar la mirada penetrante del sajón que se fijaba en su hermano mayor, Jordi. Y para más inri, el catalán parecía al menos incómodo con aquel trasunto de miradas fugaces, de ires y venires de parte de Klaus. Y también de parte suya.

—Te gusta el hermano de Gilbert ¿no?

— ¿ehh?—exclamó el catalán que había salido de su ensimismamiento— ¿yo… con Klaus? estás loca.

La chica de cabellera negra no pudo evitar sonreír y disimular su risilla socarronamente.

—no me mientas tan descaradamente, te conozco porque soy tu hermana.

Y no había que ser tan suspicaz para notar la tensión entre el catalán y el germano.

—Rocío, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?—preguntó el chileno ya cansado de tanto discutir con el valenciano agriado. (que para ser tan jovencito tiene un amplísimo y poco sano vocabulario)

—del sexy bombón alemán de allá —le respondió Rocío señalando a la silla en donde estaba sentado Klaus, obviamente solo—que al parecer ya está reservado muy a mi pesar...

—Afortunada la chica que esté con ese wey—exclamó alegremente el mexicano

—oye, ¿Quién dijo que te metieras? —reclamó Manuel.

—discúlpeme señor Chile, por no pedirle permiso para intervenir. —respondió pedro irónicamente de forma demasiado histriónica.

—ya déjate de Majaderías Pedrito —exclamó la andaluza sonriendo _a la manera húngara**[1]**_

Y sin embargo, Jordi intentaba desviar su atención en cualquier cosa que fuera el paisaje, las discusiones entre Ecuador y Perú, o entre chile y argentina, o entre chile y Colombia (chile sí que es muy conflictivo), mas no podía evitar seguir mirando al alemán, el cual después del largo trayecto había sucumbido ante el sueño. Y tampoco podía negar que al ver a Sajonia dormido, con su cabellera esparcida en el respaldo, mientras la una de las mangas de la chaqueta se deslizaba parcialmente dejando ver uno de sus fornidos brazos, y sus cabellos rubios se iluminaban con la luz del sol como si fueran finísimos hilos de oro, estaba viendo a un hombre **_completamente atractivo. _**(Muy bien, ya lo dije, Sajonia si es un hombre con presencia) y tampoco podía negar que **_en cierto modo le atraía._**

Valga decir que el catalán era algo diferente a todos sus hermanos: era tal vez **_demasiado tímido. _**Podía ser alegre, bonachón, fiestero, un buen compañero de juerga y de parranda, pero en cosas de amor era un completo **_tímido… _**y en especial si aquella persona a la que le gustaba era un **_hombre_**. Si, podía aceptar que su hermano se casara con un hombre, pero Antonio era una cosa y Jordi otra, Y sí, podía decir que el catalán era el más tranquilo de los ibéricos (y el más normal, porque entre la tontera de España, las manías de Andalucía, los despistes de Navarra, la mala leche de Valencia, el descaro de Euskadi, el ácido y perverso sentido del humor de Galicia, la trasunta y gélida frialdad de Andorra, y la escalofriante imperturbabilidad benevolente dePortugal era el más **_normal_**) pero no el más experto en cuanto a las cosas del amor.

Y el amor prácticamente le estaba diciendo a los gritos: _eh! Pedazo de despistado, mira lo que tengo para ti: un sexy bombón germánico que es una completa dulzura…_ no podía negar que la cara algo seria de Sajonia intimidaba, pero si Alemania era disciplinado, aunque estaba casado con una nación diametralmente distinta a él como Italia, y conocía bien a Prusia y sus Egomanías, no sabía cómo era la personalidad de Sajonia. Lo había vistió como un chico tímido, algo fortachón, con una placida y relajante sonrisa que le recordaba mucho al viejo navarra en sus mejores días. También lo había visto con un aire bastante serio, tal como Alemania, pero su seriedad no era tan fría e impoluta, sino con un aire de placidez y serenidad que imponía respeto. Era como una extraña mezcla de benevolencia y dureza. Y esa extraña mezcla le generaba dos cosas: respeto y a la vez confianza.

Amor, oh amor a veces nos puedemostrar en la cara al ser que amas y ni siquiera uno se da cuenta. Así se sentía en ese momento Catalunya, contrariado por sentir aquellas extrañas sensaciones por el hermano menor de Prusia y mayor de Alemania. ¿Rocío estaba en lo cierto?, ¿acaso era de verdad cierto que lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Klaus Bielschmitchd representación física del estado federal de Sajonia, era amor, pasión, deseo, una irreprimible sensación de Lujuria que deseaba desfogar en aquel Alemán?.

Aquella marea de sentimientos, agregado a las insinuaciones de Rocío lo confundían cada vez más. Y también lo que había dicho Pedro**: Afortunada la chica que esté con ese wey; **¿tendrá novia?, y si no la tuviera, ¿podría ser feliz con él, así como lo han sido Feliciano con Ludwig a pesar de apenas llevar un año de casados, como lo iban a ser Lovino y Antonio en próximos días? Ni siquiera se atrevía a admitir lo que había surgido en su interior, ese sentimiento, esa sensación extraña que lo hacía estremecer con su sola presencia, sonrojar a un punto violento, que prácticamente podría hacer por el cualquier cosa , e incluso sentir que no es la gravedad lo que lo sostiene a la tierra, sino **_el._**

(**Nota del autor: **creo que me he pasado de cursi o de empalagoso con este capítulo, excúsenme por semejante atrocidad (el autor prepara un altarcillo y saca una daga para hacerse el hara-kiri) pero era necesario entrar en estos terrenos. Creo que el empachoso sabor dulce no se quitará en días, y lo que he acabado de escribir supera la ecuación de: (**crepúsculo**)+(**cartas aJulieta**)x(**unpoemademasiadocursi**)+(**unempalagosoFFUS/UK**)˃(**cualquier película cursi**)).

Volviendo al trasunto del tema en cuestión, el viaje por las carreteras españolas no tuvo inconveniente alguno. Y ya era de por si bastante entrada la noche al llegar a Medina del campo, una pintoresca localidad cercana al castillo de la mota, que obviamente era patrimonio histórico nacional, pero como obviamente Antonio es un país, y sus hermanos son comunidades autónomas o forales (Caso navarra) o prácticamente estados cuasi-independientes (caso Catalunya con la Generalitat[2] y Euskadi con su Lehendakari[3]) eso traía sus ventajas.

Todos habían llegado al hotel ya entrada la noche. Navarra, el único medianamente sensato de todos ellos se dirigió a la recepción preguntando si habían habitaciones disponibles.

—buenas noches señorita, ¿tiene usted habitaciones disponibles para mí y mis acompañantes?

La recepcionista, bastante hermosa y atractiva no dudó en responder.

—señor…

—Carriedo Montblanc, señorita, soy Fernando Carriedo Montblanc —se presentó el navarro de forma galante mientras la chica se sonrojaba con la coquetería del albino de penetrantes ojos azules que brillaban como si fueran dos zafiros.

—En este preciso momento creo que tengo tres habitaciones disponibles.

—con eso considero suficiente.

Sin embargo, había notado que acababan de arribar al mismo hotel cuatro personas que el navarro podía distinguir a casi varias leguas de distancia.

—Bastardo, no te tardes demasiado que estoy bastante cansado del puto viaje y quiero descansar.

—ya voy mi Lovi… ¿no tendrías problemas si no fueras paciente?

—dejen de pelear _per dio santísimo…_

—ve~ Ludwig, ¿no hay problema si compro unas cuantas cosas para la casa, como recuerdo de nuestra visita?

—mmm, no sé, si quieres comprar no te lo voy a impedir, pero no te deberías gastar el dinero en chucherías

Habían arribado nada más y nada menos que Romano, España, norte de Italia y Seborga. Y Gilbert ni corto ni perezoso se acerca hacia su hermano y su cuñado.

—es bueno que hayas venido a ayudar west—exclamó el prusiano de forma alegre.

—sí, y menos mal que _Sachsen _está contigo —respondió el alemán de forma algo menos parca— y por cierto ¿Cuándo llegó aquí?

—ayer en la mañana, después de que lo llamara —respondió el prusiano.

El sajón entonces se acercó hacia su hermano menor y lo saludó

—hola west, no creí que vendrías.

—es que Feliciano insistió tanto que no pude decir no.

—Ita-chan a veces puede ser muy _persuasivo_— exclamó la andaluza con una sonrisa bastante insana.

—me recuerdas mucho a la marimacha, Rocío—afirma el prusiano.

—ay Prusia, tu sabes bien que Eli y yo somos amigas del alma.

—pero que amigas… —respondió el sajón sarcástico para luego afirmar entre dubitativo y risueño— a veces no sé si es Elissabeta con su sartén o tú la que me da más miedo.

Después de haber ocupado las tres habitaciones, y romano y España haber ocupado la suite matrimonial, habían llegado al comedor. El variopinto grupo de 9 países latinoamericanos, una nación del sureste asiático, un estado federal alemán, un ex reino, 8 comunidades autónomas españolas, dos regiones italianas, y la representación física de la _bundesrepublikDeuchtsland_llamaba de por sí mucho la atención entre los pocos huéspedes del hotel.

—bien, _bastardi_ ¿Qué han planeado en nuestra ausencia? —Preguntó romano.

—primero hola, como te va, que ha pasado _per amore di dio santissimo ¿_el abuelo no nos enseñó a nosotros las mínimas reglas de cortesía? —inquirió Gabriel mirando a su hermano menor, el sur de Italia.

—_fratello_ querido, estoy muy cansado, no he dormido bien, mi bastardo y yo nos casaremos en una semana y tu quejándote del trato que te damos, ¿no tienes ya bastante con toda la pleitesía de tu corte en roma, estúpido? —le respondió Romano al estado vaticano con un deje de fastidio.

—Gaby… no te amargues por un simple saludo —afirma España sonriente.

Y después de la inútil discusión entre los dos italianos, interviene Alemania.

—bien, según lo que me había contado Antonio, todos ustedes optaron por el castillo que sugirió el. —luego agregó— ¿Qué es lo que han planeado para esta ocasión?

—Oye bastardo-patatas, es mi boda, así que yo debería ser el que pregunte eso.—afirmó el italiano de cabello castaño oscuro

—perdón por haber interferido, Lovino —respondió el alemán algo apenado.

Sin embargo uno de los latinoamericanos obviamente rompe la tensión existente entre el alemán, el italiano de cabello castaño oscuro, el prusiano y el español.

—no deberías de hablarle así a Ludd, Lovino —afirmó el chileno— simplemente quería colaborar.

—ni una mierda —exclamó el italiano— ya bastante colaboramos en la boda de el

Y dicho y hecho los dos Tsunderes empezaron a armar pelea como perros y gatos. Sin embargo, intervino ecuánimemente la "serenísima república de san marino" como el ecuánime, justo y pacifico negociador que era.

—_BASTARDI STUPIDI DI MERDA! _DEJEN DE PELEAR TANTO, _MALEDIZIONE!_

Dicho esto, los dos se callaron y regresaron a sus correspondientes asientos. Y el ecuánime italiano de cabellos dorados se volvió a sentar después de haber conseguido calmarlos a todos. (bueno, al menos a los dos tsunderes alborotados)

—esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba —exclamó de forma exhausta el maltés ya agobiado por el escándalo.

Y después de las ya de por si atroces peleas entre el novio, su cuñado, los dos hermanos de este, y los demás latinoamericanos, más el filipino, más el amargado del valenciano, másel menor de los italianos, ese el del rulo extraño en forma casi cuadriculada, más los ya de por si inestables y algo zafados de la tuerca ibéricos, todos los que estaban cenando de forma plácida en el acogedor restaurante del hotel se habían retirado algo espantados y algunos corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.

—CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO, DEJEN EL MALDITO ESCÁNDALO,—gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía el ecuatoriano, que a pesar de mantener en un constante contrapunteo con su homólogo peruano, era el único medio racional en toda esa panda de locos alborotados.

Todo se callaron al oír al encolerizado ecuatoriano llamarlos al orden. Ni siquiera el colombiano le había conocido aquellos alcances a Enrique. De verdad daba bastante miedo. Era en cierto modo _aterrorizante. _

—Kike… cálmate... no _te salgas de los chiros**[4]**_así de horrible.

—cómo quieres que me calme, maldita sea… —espetó el ecuatoriano furibundo y con un rostro colérico que de verdad daba bastante miedo— COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CON UNA BOLA DE IDIOTAS QUE NO SE PONEN DE ACUERDO EN NADA!

—respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez, Kike, no puedes encolerizarte así, cálmate —le dijo el venezolano también intentándolo calmar.

Y entre Colombia y Venezuela logran calmar a un iracundo ecuador, el cual solo le faltaba la espuma en la boca para considerarse un perro con rabia.

Total, cuando ya habían conseguido algo de medianamente decente consenso, empezaron a intervenir poniendo al tanto a la pareja de casados en los preparativos para la ceremonia de matrimonio.

Y obviamente, después de haber cenado y después de que los latinoamericanos pagaran entre todos el hospedaje de los ibéricos (que andaban mal de plata) y los italianos (que también andaban bastante mal de plata), con obviamente una parca colaboración de los germánicos, se distribuyeron entre sí en los tres cuartos, aparte de la suite matrimonial que ocuparían Lovino y su "prometida" Antonio.

**Cuarto 201: **lo ocuparán obviamente Luciano (Brasil), Juan (Colombia), José (Venezuela), Gilbert (Prusia), Esteban (Galicia), Manuel (Chile), Carlos (Cuba) y Alonso (Filipinas).

**Cuarto 202: **Obviamente en este caso lo han de ocupar Klaus (Sajonia), Diego (Argentina), Enrique (Ecuador), Jordi (Catalunya), Pedro (Norte de México), Rocío (Andalucía) y Fabriccio (San Marino).

**Cuarto 203: **el tercer cuarto lo han de ocupar Ludwig (Alemania), su "esposa" Feliciano (Norte de Italia), Fernando (Navarra), Mauricio (Valencia), Miguel (Perú), Paulo (Portugal) y Albert (Andorra)

—bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir, ya es bastante tarde como para seguir trasnochando —afirmó Jordi exhausto.

Y esa noche, mientras todos dormían y se acomodaban como podían en los cuartos, Klaus había tenido que compartir, por extrañas circunstancias del destino, la ya de por sí estrecha cama del cuarto con Jordi. Y sin segundas intenciones, insomne intentando dormir a duras penas notaba el sutil murmullo de la respiración del catalán. E inevitablemente algo se movió adentro de sí, por lo que la excitación del rubio de largos cabellos frente a esa situación era demasiado evidente.

—**_verdamt, _**_no puedo creer que esté así en una situación como esta _—se espetó mentalmente viendo los pliegues del bulto que sobresalía de su ajustado bóxer y que al parecer quería salir al exterior como fuera.

La evidente e incómoda erección no era simplemente la manifestación de sus evidentes ganas, sino también esa extraña sensación de ansias que crecía cada vez más. Y que lo hacía tartamudear como idiota, sudar como cerdo, mirar como bobo y moverse como sise sostuviera en el aire.

Ya de medio lado, y teniendo cuidado de no caerse de la cama, Klaus reflexiona mentalmente. ¿Por qué demonios se comportaba de manera tan tonta frente al hermano menor de Antonio?. Nunca había pasado por esa situación con nadie, ni siquiera con Arthur, el eterno y conflictivo tsundere inglés, ni con la interminable caterva de princesas, príncipes electores, nobles, naciones y demás con los que había hablado durante su larga y eterna existencia.

¿hasta cuándo Klaus Bielschmitchd dejará de atender su cabeza para atender los llamados del corazón? Eso solo lo diría el tiempo.

* * *

[1]**Nota del autor: **"A la Manera Húngara" es aquella sonrisa medio maniaca tan característica de la tan amada (y a la vez tan sexy) fujoshi de Hetalia!: Hungría. La sonrisa maniaca de la que hablo la pueden ver ustedes en los capítulos dedicados a la guerra de sucesión austriaca de Hetalia! World Series. Y de verdad da bastante miedo. El termino es de mi propiedad.

[2]**Generalitat de Catalunya: **denominación del máximo organismo ejecutivo-legislativo del gobierno catalán. Por lo general lo conforman 50 miembros, de los cuales la mitad suelen ser pares hereditarios. En consenso suelen escoger entre ellos a su presidente general el cual tiene un periodo de 4 años. Durante casi 700 años la Generalitat gobernó el estado catalán salvo el lapso de la guerra civil española cuando el gobierno fue disuelto y el presidente de la época, LluísCompanys ejecutado junto con sus colaboradores del gobierno. El Rosellón francés tiene un organismo similar: el "gouvernent du Generalitat Française", el cual tiene una función más simbólica que política.

[3]**Lehendakari: **denominación del jefe del ejecutivo vasco, en euskera "**el primero entre iguales"**. Sus atribuciones son similares a las de un primer ministro o jefe de gobierno: legisla sobre impuestos, defensa, seguridad, mas sus decisiones deben de ser consultadas siempre a la presidencia de gobierno español. El actual titular es **Patxi López **del PSOE.

[4]**Salirse de los chiros:** en el lenguaje coloquial colombiano, significa enfurecerse a un punto álgido, en el que prácticamente no tiene control alguno de sus acciones, llevadas prácticamente por la irracional ira.


	6. romantico incidente

**Una opinión personal:**

Sé que no viene al caso con la historia, pero es necesario manifestar mi opinión abierta y franca sobre ciertos _**realitys**_ de la televisión colombiana.

Escrito en Julio 22/ 2012, a las 11:41pm, hora colombiana.

I'm hearing: **L' arc en ceil- ready, steady GO!**

Comencemos con cierto programita de televisión intitulado "**protagonistas de nuestra tele**" del canal colombiano de televisión **RCN**. Para los que no conozcan el concepto, se trata de una competencia entre 16 personas encerradas en una casa-estudio con todas las comodidades necesarias para vivir, siempre rodeados de cámaras. El objetivo: formarse como actor o presentador o cualquiera de esos seres de la farándula nacional (en este caso, colombiana); se suele "amenazar" a dos participantes: uno en las pruebas de talento (de acuerdo al desempeño, agregado a los puntajes negativos que tenga) y otro por convivencia. Ya al final de la semana, se deja a decisión de la plebe (que diga yo, el público) la cual vota por la persona a eliminar vía mensajes de texto. Ah, se me olvidaba: existe también un sistema de puntos negativos y positivos, la suma de varios puntos negativos (en este caso, más de tres) también podría acarrear ser "amenazado por convivencia".

Y porqué hablo de un reality de la televisión de mi país, se preguntarán algunos: simplemente por manifestar mi completo desagrado hacia este adefesio repugnante que ha impuesto RCN en la parrilla del prime time. ¿a quién,(con el perdón de las lectoras del hermoso género femenino) putas le importa una cáfila de desadaptados con sueños de fama que conspiran unos contra otros, que si tuvieran puñales entre sí convertirían la casa estudio en una suerte de **Battle Royal **(y algunos sabrán de lo que hablo)?. El hecho es que este reality ha llegado a su punto culmen de abyecta y retorcida intolerancia nauseabunda al enfrentarse entre sí dos de los participantes: una chica de la costa atlántica colombiana:** Elianis Garrido** y otro susodicho joven de dudosa orientación sexual (no se sabe si es gay o no, no pretendo ofender a ningún lector con tendencias de ese estilo) participante del mismo nauseabundo y melifluo reality **Oscar Naranjo**. Si RCN pretende subir la audiencia con eso no sé qué de verdad esté pasando por la mente del respetabilísimo Jaime Ardila Lulle dueño de aquel canal. El hecho es más grave si se considera que el agredido en cuestión tiene una salud mental un poco inestable (tiene ya los 18 años, es mayor de edad pero es un insoportable niño inmaduro) aunque eso no desamerita lo que he acabado de ver (pues querido lector, si te hablo a ti, estoy escribiendo este manifiesto que no viene a lugar precisamente terminado el capítulo de hace ya días, de tan abyecto y ruin reality show), pues también se puede decir que todos y cada uno de los concursantes también tienen una salud mental y una reputación muy dudosa. Por eso es que a falta de voz y voto, e imposibilidad de no poder ver otra cosa más que ese reality nauseabundo que han impuesto en el **prime time **RCN, (y del que mi hermana y mi madre son fieles televidentes) manifiesto mi indignación y mi hondo malestar frente a un programa artificial, vacío, lleno de sinsentidos e incoherencias que pretende formar actores de esa ralea para el medio y la farándula nacional. Sí, es incoherente, la ficción es ficción y la realidad es realidad, pero ¿Qué puedes distinguir por ficción o realidad en una casa estudio en donde tienes a 16 personas, aunque en este momento sean 11, que intrigan entre sí, conspiran, pelean, se dicen de todo, y para más colmo ya cruzaron el límite de pelearse entre sí y "agarrarse de las greñas", entiéndase esto último por agarrarse del cabello? ¿Hasta dónde ha llegado la necesidad de subir el **share** y los puntos **rating** emitiendo basura televisiva de este tipo? Sé que en México ustedes tienen sus telenovelas de basura (con el respeto que se merece Pedrito e Itzel pero es la _meritita verdad_, las telenovelas mexicanas son basura demasiado abyecta e irreal), en chile tienen que aguantarse esa bazofia de _**AMANGO**_ una suerte de mezcla malhecha de **isa tk+**, **High School Musical** y otras basuras de ese tiposazonadas un poco con porquería cursi de Justin Bieber (por el amor de lo que sea, es lo peor que ha sacado el pobre de Matthew, sé que él está desesperado por atención, pero él no tenía el derecho de hacerle al mundo un mal así), sin embargo, **protagonistas de nuestra tele** ha cruzado la línea: Su emisión al aire es **un atentado y una falta de total respeto hacia los televidentes colombianos.** Las versiones anteriores si han sido pasables porque la convivencia, aunque insana y turbia se llevaba bajo los límites del respeto mutuo, pero esa delgada línea se ha borrado hoy, julio 22 (aunque ya sean las 12 y sea julio 23). No es que esté defendiendo al agredido, pero si quiero ver gente matándose entre sí, perfectamente puedo poner una película de James Bond o en su defecto (si tuviese televisión por cable) pasarla a la WWE a ver luchadores profesionales dándose en la madre.

Bien, como sea, me excuso por semejante diatriba tan fuera de lugar, y como compensación aquí les va el capítulo. Los que sean de Colombia, comprenderán de lo que hablo y les pido encarecidamente que copien y peguen este manifiesto, compártanlo por el Facebook, twiteenlo, publíquenlo en sus perfiles de , en todo lado. **NO MAS PROTAGONISTAS DE BAZOFIA.**

_**en el capítulo anterior de la gran boda 2…**_

—_Bastardo, no te tardes demasiado que estoy bastante cansado del puto viaje y quiero descansar._

—_ya voy mi Lovi… ¿no tendrías problemas si no fueras paciente?_

—_dejen de pelear per dio santísimo…_

—_ve__~ Ludwig, ¿no hay problema si compro unas cuantas cosas para la casa, como recuerdo de nuestra visita?_

—_mmm, no sé, si quieres comprar no te lo voy a impedir, pero no te deberías gastar el dinero en chucherías_

_Habían arribado nada más y nada menos que Romano, España, norte de Italia y Seborga. Y Gilbert ni corto ni perezoso se acerca hacia su hermano y su cuñado._

—_es bueno que hayas venido a ayudar west—exclamó el prusiano de forma alegre._

—_sí, y menos mal que Sachsen está contigo —respondió el alemán de forma algo menos parca— y por cierto ¿Cuándo llegó aquí?_

—_ayer en la mañana, después de que lo llamara —respondió el prusiano._

_El sajón entonces se acercó hacia su hermano menor y lo saludó_

—_hola west, no creí que vendrías._

—_es que Feliciano insistió tanto que no pude decir no._

—_Ita-chan a veces puede ser muy __**persuasivo**__— exclamó la andaluza con una sonrisa bastante insana._

—_me recuerdas mucho a la marimacha, Rocío—afirma el prusiano._

—_ay Prusia, tu sabes bien que Eli y yo somos amigas del alma._

—_pero que amigas… —respondió el sajón sarcástico para luego afirmar entre dubitativo y risueño— a veces no sé si es Elissabeta con su sartén o tú la que me da más miedo._

No siendo más, sigo con el sexto capítulo de **la gran boda 2. **Excúsenme queridos y afectísimos lectores míos sobre esta diatriba tan fuera de lugar, pero era necesaria.

Habrá más Sajonia/Catalunya para pláceme de todos, y espero que con el capítulo nuevo, les quite, y me quite yo este sabor a mierda de la boca.

**Escrito en 25/julio 2012 05:24pm, hora colombiana.**

Hace poco acabé de leer los comentarios pasados. Me excuso con los lectores de nacionalidad chilena, y sé que Manuel no es ningún cobarde (no por nada ha buscado pelea con más de uno en Latinoamérica, en especial Miguel en la guerra del pacífico, y obviamente no por nada le quitó a Octavio la salida al mar, además de los eternos problemas que ha tenido con Diego por la Patagonia y el canal Beagle) pero la advertencia que le había hecho Juan a Mauricio ameritaba dos naciones latinas aterrorizadas, y como chile y argentina son obviamente vecinos, y el argentino siente _**cierta atracción..**_. pues, no tenía tanta inspiración para poner a otro. Si no puse como los aterrorizados a Ecuador y Venezuela fue por el hecho de que Kike y José ya están acostumbrados a la bipolaridad (No tsunderismo, **Juan Pablo No Es Tsundere**) de Colombia, por lo que ya saben qué hacer cuando Juan se enoja.

De verdad, me siento apenado… no es que hubiese querido tildar al pueblo de chile de cobarde (aunque en esencia todos los somos, y la cobardía a veces es una infalible herramienta de supervivencia), por lo que me excuso. (El autor prende dos velas de incienso ante el altar, toma la daga y se hace el hara-kiri).

Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo de hoy (sea cual sea la fecha)

**Capítulo 6: Un romántico incidente.**

**Al día siguiente,…**

Los únicos que se habían levantado temprano en la mañana habían sido Ludwig, Juan, Fernando y Klaus. Obviamente los demás estaban dormidos a pierna suelta en las tres habitaciones, mientras ellos estaban tranquilamente tomando café (que el mismo Colombia había hecho dado que en el hotel solo había café instantáneo), arrebujados algunos en batas de dormir (Juan) mientras otros estaban simplemente en pijama (Fernando) o en un conjunto fresco de pantaloneta y camiseta sin mangas (caso Alemania y Sajonia).

—Juan, ¿Cómo va tu vida con Itzel? —preguntó Ludwig.

—estamos bien, aunque no podemos evitar reñir por algunas tonterías —responde el colombiano mientras bebe un sorbo de café— pero por lo demás ella es un amor —luego agregó— y tú, ¿Cómo vas con Feli?

—el primer año fue duro, pero estamos bien. Aun así, como que a Italia le entraron las ansias de tener hijos.

— ¿no has pensado en adoptar?, mira a Berwald, el optó por la adopción y su matrimonio es muy feliz —inquirió a su vez Fernando.

—lo he pensado, pero Feli es algo terco, quiere hijos _**propios**_

—Ya voy entendiendo por donde va el agua el molino —exclamó el navarro.

Posteriormente, se les une Manuel a la conversación.

—oigan, ¿hay café?, de verdad, no soporto los ronquidos de Carlos, parece como si se hubiera tragado el motor de un coche usado.

—No te quejes tanto, —exclamó el colombiano con una sonrisa— y tranquilo, sírvete todo el café que quieras, hay bastante.

El chileno se sirvió una taza rezumante de café, mientras se echaba cantidades exageradas de azúcar.

—Tonto, no le echés tanto dulce —exclamó juan consternado— le arruinas el sabor y lo que terminas es bebiendo melado de azúcar…

—Es mi café y le voy a echar el azúcar que se me venga en gana —respondió el chileno sonriente mientras seguía echando el azúcar a su taza.

Y después de eso, se sienta en una de las sillas del balcón, mientras aún se sentía el frio de la madrugada. Eran cerca de las 5:23 am, el balcón del hotel alcanzaba a divisar entre la bruma de la madrugada la efigie del castillo. Y Juan tenía toda la razón: el café excesivamente dulce sabe horrendo, empalagaba feo el paladar pero que se le podía hacer, así que Manuel, obstinado como él solo, se lo tomó así, con tal cantidad de azúcar que un diabético hubiera muerto apenas probara el primer sorbo.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuál es el cuento que tienes con Jordi, mi sobrinito? —le inquiere el navarro al sajón con bastante curiosidad.

—yo… la verdad… ¿de qué cuento estás hablando, _Ferdinand?_

—Que soy Fernando, hombre —respondió el navarro— el nombre se escribe originalmente en español.

No podía negar que el más quisquilloso en cuanto al uso del idioma español era el navarro. Sin embargo, nada podía hacer, sus esfuerzos eran a veces en vano.

—Responde, Klaus —le preguntó el alemán— Fernando tiene derecho a saber porque te comportas así cuando vez a Jordi.

—yo…. La verdad…

—Es más que obvio —exclamó el colombiano después de beber un sorbo de café— "Klaus y Jordi, sentados en el parque,... tomados de la mano, bebiendo chocolate…" —canturreaba tontamente.

—ya basta, _**damnt, **_JORDI NO ME GUSTA!

—vamos, admítelo Klaus —le responde el chileno sonriente (algo demasiado raro en él, quizás era el exceso de azúcar de su café) — te derrites por Jordi, no me podés negar que te comportas como todo un buen aweonado cada vez que lo ves.

—CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRLO, _VERDAMNT_, YO NO TENGO NADA CON EL HERMANO DE ANTONIO!

—Estás mintiendo Klaus —respondió Ludwig serio— y te conozco bien porque eres mi hermano, pero no te voy a insistir más. No te voy a obligar a que lo admitas, —luego agregó serio, después de beber un sorbo de café— y de verdad, espero que los demás hagan lo mismo, ¿no es verdad, muchachos?

—ehhh, si… claro— respondieron todos de forma dubitativa.

Y luego de la conversación, les había dado las 6:30 de la mañana. El grupo de madrugadores se abrió a despertar a todos los demás con procaz escándalo, excepto Ludwig quien despertó a Feliciano primero de forma amorosa y tierna, besándolo dulcemente en la frente, como solo él sabe despertarlo sin necesidad de perturbar su sueño.

Y después de llamar al orden a todos, se dirigieron hacia la recepción del hotel, en donde todos ya se habían arremolinado después de desayunar.

Sin embargo, el argentino había notado la presencia de cierta persona que le gustaba ver mucho de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando no fuera por motivos de trabajo

— TIA!, TIA, TIA, TIA! —exclamó el argentino cual si fuera niño chiquito cuando recién ve a un familiar que no ve de tiempo atrás.

—_ciao, _Diego, _ragazzo mío… _—exclamó el italiano felizmente, mientras el argentino lo abrazaba, lo plagaba de besos, mientras los demás latinoamericanos miraban con una cara de _no me lo puedo creer_ al argentino, en especial chile.

—¿y a este tipo que le pasó?. —Exclamó Manuel— ¿se le terminó de correr la teja o se bebió un mate de _hierba?_

—Ahí está pintado Diego— respondió a su vez Enrique— es el más encariñado con Feli, y eso que Juan es el más efusivo de todos nosotros.

—efusivo, pero no doy pa' tanto—agregó el aludido.

Y después de las muestras de excesivo afecto, que más de uno quedó demasiado extrañado, se dispusieron a s subir de nuevo a la van del Navarro, en dirección al castillo de la mota, en donde ya tendrían que prepararlo todo para la ceremonia y la fiesta de matrimonio, que sería en contadas 2 semanas.

**Ya en el castillo de la mota…**

La espléndida y sobria edificación medieval se alzaba majestuosa en medio de la campiña castellana. Compuesta por una torre del homenaje de cuatro pisos, más una muralla considerablemente alta, el patio de armas, una capilla, y varios recintos subyacentes, el castillo que había sido la residencia de la reina Isabel la católica durante sus últimos días de vida, estaba ya a la disposición de todos ellos. Algunos, que ya desde hacía mucho no estaban familiarizados con los medievales castillos españoles (caso Manuel y Diego entre otros) se asombraron con la enorme edificación, mientras que otros, ya de por si familiarizados con estructuras similares, (Enrique, Juan, Pedro, Luciano)1, andaban como pedro por su casa mirando con atención la estructura. Ya cuando todos los encargados de los tráileres comenzaron a bajar las cosas de los camiones, comenzarían a trabajar en todo el complejo andamiaje.

—Bien, —exclamó Renato, con sus espesas y gruesas cejas algo arqueadas, lo cual era peculiar. — tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, así que deberíamos de empezar a trabajar. Con respecto a los vestidos, anoche me ha llamado Liam, según él, Arthur quiere colaborar con Toño.

— ¿AL PIRATA ESE QUE SE LE HA PASADO POR LA CABEZA? —exclamó el valenciano consternado.

—No dije nada, fue una estupidez —agregó el maltés— sin embargo, creo que Francis puede ayudar con los vestidos de todos, si no hay problema con ello.

—No hay ningún problema, por mí sería perfecto —intervino Antonio, sonriendo como siempre.

Y dicho esto empezaron a trabajar. Obviamente, Albert había notado que podían usar el mismo sistema de invitaciones con chips que se usaron en la boda de Ludwig y Feli, que de verdad eran bastante eficientes si se las sabía manejar.

**Tallin, esa misma mañana.**

La modesta oficina de Edward Von Bock, representación nacional de la república báltica de Estonia era ya de por sí bastante sencilla. Varios retratos con fotos de el con Eloise, su actual novia, con sus otros dos hermanos bálticos Toris y Raivis, y una hermosa foto de la boda de Lud y feli con él, y todos los que habían hecho parte de la organización de la boda de Ludwig y Feli, todos vestidos de riguroso traje militar de etiqueta, o en su defecto un traje formal, y una última foto de el con Eloise Bonnefoy, representación del principado de Mónaco, tomada después de la susodicha boda de cuerpo entero con el hermoso fondo de una playa al atardecer, vestida ella con un hermoso vestido de muselina azul turquesa que volaba con el viento, el de un riguroso traje de gala de saco de chaqué color marfil, corbata en color crudo, camisa de fondo blanco, pantalones color crema y mocasines de cuero café, abrazados de forma tierna y amorosa decoraban el austero despacho, aparte del pabellón estonio que estaba dispuesto en un rincón junto con el retrato del primer ministro de turno. En su escritorio, aparte del computador de oficina y los papeles, tenía todavía la ya de por si algo vieja foto de el con su actual novia en las playas de Montecarlo con la ridícula camisa hawaiana, riendo alegremente con ella, detenidos los dos en ese feliz momento. Eloise tenía una foto similar, pero se retrataban a ambos en el casco histórico de Tallin: ella con un muy elegante, pero muy arrebujado y tupido abrigo, mientras que él estaba con un conjunto de sweater sin mangas, camisa blanca y una corbata sencilla.

Sus ocupaciones en su otro trabajo como revisor de sistemas de seguridad le ocupaban la mitad del tiempo. La otra mitad la dedicaba obviamente a los asuntos de gobierno: que la seguridad nacional, que los impuestos, que la recesión de la UE, que las reformas parlamentarias, que los permisos de exploración marina de las petroleras en las costas del mar báltico, que esto, que aquello, que lo otro. A veces ser una nación independiente es agobiante.

Suena obviamente el timbre del teléfono celular. Responde con algo de desgana.

— ¿diga?

—Alo Edward, habla usted con Albert.

El andorrano lo estaba llamando. Conocía a Albert Bonnefoy Montblanc de simple vista. Por lo general era un chico muy reservado, muy serio para la edad que aparentaba (casi un adolescente de 16 años mortales), a pesar de que trasuntamente algunas naciones más o menos imprudentes le calculaban la edad vagamente en unos 800 o 900 años, si se tomaba en cuenta el _pariatges_2 entre Francis, Fernando y Gabriel. Nunca le había dirigido la palabra, aunque sabía que él se llevaba a las mil maravillas con Eloise. Según las malas lenguas, antes de que Fabriccio fuera botado por ella, algunos suspicaces de las revistas del corazón hacían suposiciones bastante extrañas de una enferma relación sentimental entre Mónaco y Andorra. Nunca le oyó decir ni una palabra ni en contra, ni a favor, pero por alguna extraña razón desconfiaba del andorrano. Y para más inri estaba esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan gélida y fría como el mismo, que armonizaba con su níveo cabello, y el intenso color azul de sus ojos, que parecían dos zafiros refulgentes incrustados en el pálido rostro del andorrano. Esa gélida y glacial mirada, mas esa cínica sonrisa, más los penetrantes ojos azul intenso del andorrano inevitablemente le hacían recordar al señor Rusia. Pero si frente al ruso sentía miedo, porque detrás de esa aparente ingenuidad estaba un completo monstro, detrás de la gélida aura del andorrano estaba escondida una peligrosa y ponzoñosa serpiente, escondida entre las flores lista para atacar a su presa. Y frente al Andorrano no podía evitar sentir una cosa: desconfianza.

— ¿Qué necesita? —le preguntó Edward en un tono cortés, pero carente de toda cordialidad.

—Simplemente necesito que nos asesore a nosotros con respecto a las invitaciones que diseñó usted el año pasado —le respondió el andorrano en el mismo tono frio, carente de toda emoción.

—perfecto, pero tiene un costo.

—Cuál es el costo —inquirió el andorrano.

—en total por mi asesoría serían 134.000€, pero si desean que le ayude a usted con los chips, eso cuesta más.

—entonces el precio total sería…

—402.000€, de preferencia en efectivo —contestó imperturbable el estonio— si desean que yo y mi gente se encarguen de procesar los datos de las invitaciones, e insertar los datos a los chips —y luego agregó, en el mismo aséptico tono— sin contar con los lectores especiales de tarjetas.

—Demasiado caro —respondió el andorrano de forma fría— el precio podía bajarse a la mitad.

—No. El precio por mis servicios se mantiene, señor Montblanc —le respondió el estonio en un tono de voz mucho más gélido.

—le ofrezco entonces 320.000€, si le place a usted, señor Von Bock —contestó a su vez el andorrano intentando sostener el tono de voz neutro e imperturbable, aunque con un sutil deje de irritación.

—le repito de nuevo, no pienso bajar el precio inicial. Mis servicios informáticos valen lo que cuestan, no pienso ofrecerlos por una nadería —respondió de forma tajante el estonio.

Después del tire y afloje, Albert cedió.

—usted gana, Edward. Le pagaremos cuando todo esto haya concluido.

—viajaré entonces con todo el equipo a Madrid, señor Montblanc.

—No debería —respondió el andorrano— tome un vuelo a Barcelona, y de allí tome un tren con destino a Medina del campo, puede tomar el tren de las 4:32 que pasa también por la ciudad de Toledo. El señor Sarmiento Perón le estará esperando en la estación. —Luego, se despidió, con manifiesta frialdad, aunque con un macabro deje de fastidio e ira—tenga usted un muy buen día, señor Von Bock.

—le deseo a usted lo mismo, señor Montblanc—le respondió Edward con un tono imperturbablemente frio.

Nótese que Edward nunca lo llama por su primer apellido, sino por el segundo: Montblanc. Consideraba que era el más adecuado para él. Eloise podía ser seria cuando quería, pero en realidad era una chica cariñosa, alegre, cálida. Francis, su hermano mayor aunque pervertido y todo estaba también plagado de esa plácida calidez hospitalaria. Mientras que Albert era simplemente un gelido muro de fría cortesía. Edward consideraba entonces que el apellido Montblanc era el más adecuado: una montaña blanca, fría, gélida, cruel e inaccesible, que ocultaba sus secretos más abyectos, más profundos. Con toda razón debía de desconfiar de él.

**De regreso al castillo…**

El caos entre todos era cada vez más notorio. Obviamente, el grupo encargado de la decoración estaba moviéndose lo mejor que podía. Unos minutos aquí, otros tantos allá, moviendo esto, retirando aquello, cambiando lo otro.

Manuel se encontraba con el encargado del alquiler de mesas y sillas haciendo la relación e inventario de estas. Mientras que Jordi y Klaus…

La decoración del gran salón del castillo se componía de varios festones de seda de colores blanco y dorado, que serían ubicados ya fuera en las puertas, en las ventanas y en las paredes de piedra del castillo. En el entarimado principal, obviamente estaría la pareja de recién casados y sus dos familias, con mesas adornadas con manteles de la misma tonalidad. En el centro del gran salón estaría ubicada la pista de baile, por si a alguien se le apetecía bailar, mientras que alrededor se disponían las mesas para los invitados. Ya lo que fuera la consola de audio se ubicaría en un salón contiguo al gran salón del castillo, además, si se hacía como en el año pasado, posiblemente vendrían algunos artistas, por lo que se preparó un segundo entarimado al lado de la tarima principal, en donde se ubicarían los artistas (si se llegasen a presentar).

Bien como se decía, Klaus y Jordi estaban decorando con los festones y demás el gran salón. Mientras el sajón, con una fuerza obviamente inherente de él, cargaba varios parales con ramos de rosas y flores de todo tipo, candelabros antiguos y otras cosas en un eterno trasegar, el catalán se encontraba encaramado en una escalera, con martillo, clavos y festones amarrados a su cadera, amarrándolos de extremo a extremo de los nichos de las ventanas, describiendo una ligera curva.

—Deberías tener algo de cautela —le dijo el sajón con algo de manifiesta preocupación desde la distancia— no vaya a ser que te caigas.

—no llames a la mala suerte, Klaus —respondió el catalán alegremente.

Y dicho y hecho, por alguna extraña circunstancia, la escalera pierde su soporte y cae al piso con violento estrépito, quedando Jordi agarrado del colgante de seda dorado y blanco que había acabado de colocar.

—AUXILIOOOO —gritó asustado el catalán—, SOCORROOO!, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEE!

Manuel, Miguel, Pedro y Rocío se habían percatado de los gritos del catalán y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el gran salón. Sin embargo, este estaba ya a punto de caerse.

Y Klaus, como poseído por un raro instinto corre rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el aterrorizado catalán, se abalanza justo cuando ya la decoración había cedido y este caía inevitablemente al vacío, recibiéndolo en sus fornidos brazos.

E inmediatamente Jordi sintió esa sensación extraña, esa calidez, pudo ver de cerca la cabellera dorada del sajón, sus intensos ojos azul celeste, sentir su calor, su fuerza. No sabía si era el susto y la aterradora experiencia lo que hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, como si deseara saltar de su pecho, por lo que acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del sajón auscultando los latidos de este, sintiendo, oyendo el emocionado palpitar.

Klaus le miraba. El sajón miró y escrutó con algo de vergüenza al catalán. Miró sus ojos verde lima, su cabellera rojo fuego, su aparente debilidad, su expresión de espanto y miedo. Sintió un extraña sensación, un impulso de protegerlo, un palpito extraño que lo obligaba a rescatarlo a toda costa de todo mal y peligro. Se sentía como si él fuese una balsa, y el catalán fuese un náufrago aferrado a ella, aferrado a su única carta de salvación posible, aferrado a su propia vida. ¿Eso será lo que llaman amor? Muchos años atrás Ludwig le había contado a Gilbert y a Klaus eso mismo, cuando vio a Feliciano o el Norte de Italia encerrado en esa caja, por las épocas de la primera guerra mundial. Esa vulnerabilidad lo impulsaba extrañamente a defenderlo a toda costa. A protegerlo de todo mal y peligro. Lo mismo que precisamente sentía Klaus por Jordi.

—_maldición, ¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo? _—exclamó mentalmente el sajón algo confundido—_¿por qué me siento así cuando estoy cerca de él?_.

—_Joder, esto es extraño, me siento como una maldita colegiala en brazos del capitán del equipo de lucha olímpica… _—se decía mentalmente el catalán, igual de confundido.

Después de haber oído los gritos de Jordi, los demás habían corrido. Y Rocío, al ver el "lindo" cuadro de su hermano, en los fornidos brazos de Sajonia cual colegiala asustada, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del sajón, rogó desesperadamente por una cámara.

—Chicos… ¿alguno de ustedes tiene una cámara fotográfica que puedan prestarme, por el amor de dios?

—No tengo, lo siento —le respondió Manuel.

—ni me mires a mí, Rocío de mi alma —dijo Pedro.

—yo,… menos. —afirmó a su Vez Miguel.

—MALDICION, CUANDO HAY UNA CAMARA CUANDO UNA LO NECESITA, JODER! —exclamó dolida en el alma la andaluza al haber desaprovechado la exquisita oportunidad de tener una evidencia clara y tangible de que Klaus y Jordi se _**gustaban y se deseaban**_.

Y después de casi eternos tres minutos, en los que el sajón aun cargaba en sus brazos al catalán, estos dos sonrojados como colegialas enamoradas se separan, y para más inri de la andaluza, que se maldecía por haber desaprovechado semejante oportunidad, el sajón lo baja de entre sus brazos como si fuese la cosa más delicada del mundo.

—DIOS! —exclamó Rocío Fernández Carriedo desesperada, al ver cómo Klaus bajaba con un rostro confundido, de forma suave y tierna, a un más confundido Jordi— PORQUÉ ERES TAN MALO CONMIGO!

1 El hecho radica en que en algunos puntos estratégicos de las colonias españolas como los virreinatos de la nueva granada, del Perú, la capitanía general de Venezuela y la Nueva España se habían construido fortines y edificaciones defensivas de todo tipo. E incluso, en el s. XIX, algunos aristócratas quisieron emular las construcciones medioevales construyendo "castillos" como residencias de campo en Ecuador, Colombia y otros países. (El caso más claro es el famoso "Castillo Marroquín" construido por el francés Gastón Lelarge en 1890)

2 **Pariatges****: **En catalán quiere decir _**compromiso**_**. **El Pariatges al que se alude en este capitulo es el acordado entre el obispo de la Seo de Urgel y el rey de Navarra en 1134, sobre las provincias pirenaicas del valle del rio Segre (territorio del actual principado de Andorra). El Pariatges sirvió no solo como tratado feudal, sino también como ley fundamental del principado hasta 1993 cuando el presidente de la república francesa, el Dr. Françoise Mitterrand y el obispo de Urgel, como soberanos del principado firman la constitución de 1993, ante el _**consell**__** del Val,**_ máximo organismo legislativo del pequeño principado pirenaico_**.**_


	7. ira baltica

_**En el capítulo anterior de la gran boda 2…**_

—_Deberías tener algo de cautela —le dijo el sajón con algo de manifiesta preocupación desde la distancia— no vaya a ser que te caigas._

—_no llames a la mala suerte, Klaus —respondió el catalán alegremente._

_Y dicho y hecho, por alguna extraña circunstancia, la escalera pierde su soporte y cae al piso con violento estrépito, quedando Jordi agarrado del colgante de seda dorado y blanco que había acabado de colocar._

—_AUXILIOOOO —gritó asustado el catalán—SOCORRO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEE! __[__…__]_

_Y Klaus, como poseído por un raro instinto corre rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el aterrorizado catalán, se abalanza justo cuando ya la decoración había cedido y este caía inevitablemente al vacío, recibiéndolo en sus fornidos brazos._

_E inmediatamente Jordi sintió esa sensación extraña, esa calidez, pudo ver de cerca la cabellera dorada del sajón, sus intensos ojos azul celeste, sentir su calor su fuerza. No sabía si era el susto y la aterradora experiencia lo que hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, como si deseara saltar de su pecho…_

**Nota del autor: **el rollo entre Sajonia y Catalunya se ha de tornar cada vez más picante, a medida que vaya transcurriendo esta algo extraña historia. Agradecimientos a todos los lectores, en especial a **mizuki-makino-sama**: tus comentarios son muy valiosos, los tomo siempre en cuenta, y sinceramente me gusta que cause tanta risa la historia (pues esa era, es y seguirá siendo la intención, y no importa si te ríes en el metro, en el bus, en la casa, lo importante es disfrutar con esta modesta historia**, sin importar lo que los demás te digan **(lo digo con conocimiento de causa)**.**

Por cierto, **¡Felices 202 años, COLOMBIA!** (Aunque algo tardecito, pues los cumplió este 20 de julio pasado, la intención es lo que cuenta). Le debo un regalo a Juan, espero no me mate. Además de eso: **EN TU CARA, ARTHUR KIRKLAND!, NOS GANAMOS LA PRUEBA DE CICLISMO DE RUTA, AUNQUE SEA LA DE PLATA, ESO ES PARA QUE NO VOLVÁS A DECIR QUE EL HIMNO NACIONAL DE COLOMBIA SUENA FEO!, PUEDES TENER A CAVENDISH, A WIGGINS, PERO NOSOTROS TENEMOS A URÁN Y SU MEDALLA DE PLATA! Y TU NO TIENES NADA! (aunque haya sido en la prueba de ciclismo de ruta).**

Para los que estén perplejos con lo que dije, simplemente es porque según cierto diario británico, calificando los himnos nacionales de cada país, el himno de Colombia ocupó el sexto lugar entre los más feos. No sé en qué criterios se hayan basado (si en el concepto de la letra, o en la musicalización) pero en el primer lugar está corea del norte, seguido del de Uruguay. Y eso que hasta el son de hoy el himno más estético había sido la marsellesa (el himno de Francia-niichan) seguido del himno nacional de Colombia. Y por así decirlo ese fue el desquite de Juan con Arthur porque nadie se esperaba que **Rigoberto Urán **(del equipo ciclístico _SKY pro-team _que es ingléspara más inri) se volara con el kazajo **Alexei Vinokurov **(también del mismo equipo) en un final épico. Aunque Vinokurov se quedó con el oro, y Urán con la plata (otro kazajo también se quedó con el bronce) dejaron muy atrás a **Bradley Wiggins, Henry Cavendish, Vincenzo Niballi **y** Theo Van Gardener **todos triunfadores del ya pasado tour de Francia, en especial el primero, triunfador absoluto del tour, y dueño actual del _maillot_ amarillo de la versión nonagésimo novena del tour. Un logro más para Juan Pablo, y algo que restregarle al tsundere en la cara. La próxima va ser de oro, y se tendrá que aguantar nuestro himno nacional. **HE DICHO!**

(excusas por haberme pasado de chovinista)

Posibles insinuaciones de Perú/Ecuador, y Chile/Argentina. Este capítulo es especial, porque es una narración paralela a "un romántico incidente".

**Capítulo 7: la ira del rio Segre contra la ira del mar báltico.**

Diego se encontraba algo distraído con respecto a sus labores. A pesar de que aparentemente estaba "encargado" de la elaboración y repartición de las invitaciones, Albert les había dicho que "ya se había encargado de eso" así que se puso a merodear por las diferentes estancias del castillo. Se sentía como si hubiese regresado a los días de su ya bastante lejana infancia, cuando Toño solía decir que de todas sus colonias el que mejor se comportaba era él, debido a la tendencia natural de rebelarse de los demás en especial de parte de Itzel, Pedro, Juan, Daniel y Octavio que le habían causado muchos dolores de cabeza. Solo cuando los ingleses, comandados por el "_**Monstruo de cejas raras**__" _(léase Inglaterra) intentaron invadirlo1, agregado a la traumática experiencia (que lo haría fomentar un visceral odio hacia el inglés, que no se acabaría nunca) de soportarlo casi un año, y la poca o casi nula ayuda que recibió de Antonio cuando aconteció todo ese trasunto lo distanciaron de él. Pero por lo demás, Toño solía decir que el mejor portado de todos ellos era Diego. Y no podía negar, que ese "buen comportamiento" le acrecentaba la arrogancia, porque no hay nadie más arrogante que el argentino.

Sin embargo, ese no era el punto. En ese preciso instante conducía en un auto de alquiler por las carreteras españolas con destino a la estación central de Toledo. Edward se había comunicado con Albert de nuevo, le había dicho que los trenes con dirección a Medina del campo solo partían ciertos días a la semana, así que ecuánimemente tomó el siguiente tren a Toledo, y de allí ya encontraría el modo.

Y allí estaba el. Edward Von Bock se encontraba allí, esperando, en una de las bancas del andén 8 de la estación central de Toledo, con dos enormes maletas de viajero que llevaban toda suerte de equipos informáticos, más el morral con su ropa. El duro viaje en avión, agregado al movidito viaje en tren lo tenían de un genio algo _irascible._

—casi que no llegan, llevo 2 malditas horas esperando aquí con todos los equipos —espetó fastidiado el estonio.

—Tranquilo, relájate, no te acelerés tanto che—le respondió el argentino—no todo en la vida es trabajo...

—Tú debes de ser Diego, ¿no? —le pregunto Edward.

—sí, soy el grandioso Diego Andrés Sarmiento, o la república de argentina, como querás llamarme —contestó el aludido con un guiño coqueto, una sonrisa arrogante de aquí a Pekín y una pompa muy parecida a la de Gilbert.

—bueno, dejemos las presentaciones para otro día, tenemos trabajo que hacer —contestó Estonia algo cansado, pero con más soltura.

Era sabido por todos que Diego era muy _**abierto**_ a la cultura Europea. No por nada se ufanaba en decir que prácticamente _**recibía con los brazos abiertos**_ a cualquier extranjero que viniera por el "sueño americano", cuando este solo no se extendía solo a Alfred F. Jones o los estados unidos de Norteamérica. Por eso Edward se sintió algo a gusto con la compañía del latinoamericano de ojos azules vivaces, cabello rubio cobrizo, un extraño rizo saliendo de un lado de su cabello similar al de Italia, vestido con un conjunto bastante relajado de pantalón de jean gastado, tenis reebok, y una camisa de la selección argentina de futbol, bastante contrastante con lo que llevaba el estonio puesto: un pantalón de paño, mocasines color caoba, una corbata color rojo carmín, camisa de lino, y obviamente en el bolsillo de la camisa cuatro lapiceros y un Smartphone.

—Che, dejá la rigidez, hombre…, decime como te llamás chico —le inquirió Diego al estonio.

—ah, claro… disculpa mis modales. —le respondió Edward apenado al argentino— soy Edward Von Bock, representación de la república báltica de Estonia.

—¿Estonia?, Entonces conocés al Torito ¿no?

—¿Hablas de Toris?

—Sí, Torito —le respondió el argentino con desparpajo— así le digo al pelotudo de cariño.

Y mientras salían de la estación, dirigiéndose hacia el auto de alquiler que el argentino estaba usando, hablaron de toda suerte de temas, de la vida diaria, tradiciones, cultura, platos y bebidas típicos, costumbres, Festividades , mitos y leyendas, en fin. Y ya en la carretera, empezaron a hablar propiamente de sus vidas paralelas.

—¿y en que laborás?, Eduardo decime

—aparte de mis ocupaciones como país soy consultor privado de sistemas cibernéticos de seguridad —contestó el estonio— las computadoras siempre se me han dado fácil—luego agregó—¿y tú en que trabajas Diego?

—Una cosa aquí, otra cosa allá, hubo un tiempo que estuve laborando de estanciero, otro tiempo de gaucho… ahorita estoy en el negocio del futbol con el equipo de mis amores, el boca2 —luego agregó— ¿conocés la pampa?

—no, la verdad no he tenido la oportunidad de salir de mi país salvo por motivos de trabajo, o con mi novia.

—¡¿tenés novia? —exclamó asombrado el argentino— No fregués boludo, contame ¿está buena?,

—no te entiendo —respondió perplejo el estonio.

—¿Qué si la mina es preciosa? —apuró el argentino emocionado.

—si, Eloise es tan hermosa y perfecta… que de verdad sé que ella es más cercana a la perfección que la Deep Blue que derrotó a Kasparov3.

—Móstrala che—insistió el argentino.

Y dicho y hecho, le había mostrado una foto de Eloise que siempre tenía en la billetera. El argentino se quedó asombrado con verla, no podía negar que Edward era bastante afortunado con su novia, más sin embargo, cayó en cuenta al reconocer a la susodicha.

—No fregués, es Mónaco…

—¿Creias que era otra persona?

—no mi hermano, no decía nada, pero por lo que sé el friolento de Alberto anda detrás de ella desde hace rato, me lo contó con detalles mi tía Fabriccio.

La sola mención de Albert perturbo el ambiente. Se notaba que el andorrano no era muy del agrado del argentino. Y el detalle era que Albert rara vez era del agrado de alguien. Quizás tal vez de Iván, pero el ruso notaba que esa gélida frialdad era diferente a la suya. Mientras Iván buscaba la calidez con ansia como buscaba un moribundo su morfina para el dolor, Albert se encerraba en su inexpugnable fortaleza natural del valle del rio Segre, alejado de la vista de todos, alejado de todo. No era de aspecto severo, ni era intimidante, ni bajo ningún motivo era chocante: todo lo contrario, era un chico totalmente educado, cortes, metódico, calculador, cauteloso, hasta podría decirse que encantador y dulce. Decía Francis que era más fácil que una cabra montesa cayese al vacío que descubrirle algo a Albert, pues detrás de aquella trasunta frialdad y esa ladina y cínica sonrisa se escondían muchos secretos… nada buenos. Y si sus intenciones con Eloise eran otras, tenía que andar con mucha cautela.

Después de conducir casi dos horas desde Toledo hasta medina del campo, habían conseguido llegar al castillo. El rastrillo de la puerta se había abierto, y Diego había estacionado el auto alquilado en el patio de armas. Y adivinen quien estaba esperando.

Albert estaba allí, esperándolos. Esos glaciales ojos azules que escrutaban en lo más profundo de las personas se habían fijado en el estonio y el argentino. Su cínica e imperturbable sonrisa se dibujaba finamente entre sus labios, sin romper la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, y que con su sola presencia hacía que se congelara todo a su alrededor con su gélida aura. Fastidiado con el calor y el bochorno castellanos, (pues lo contrario que Rusia, Andorra es un amante del clima frio), el andorrano podía estar rodeado de alacranes y serpientes venenosas y nunca se le borraría la sonrisa cínica y trasunta que tenía, con la burla aflorando en los labios, pero silenciada por el mutismo frio y parco que le caracterizaba.

—Edward, gracias a dios que usted llegó con bien.

—le agradezco sus intenciones, señor Montblanc— le respondió el estonio fríamente— pero reserve sus preocupaciones para otra persona. —luego agregó—Diego, ¿podrías tener la gentileza de ayudarme a bajar las maletas?, por cierto, son materiales muy delicados así que ten cuidado.

Entre el argentino y el estonio bajan las maletas del auto, teniendo cuidado de no causar daños a los equipos en su interior. El andorrano solo se limitó a orientarlo por los laberinticos pasillos del castillo.

—entonces, ¿en dónde puedo establecer mi lugar de trabajo? —preguntó el estonio en un tono aséptico, como si tratase con un completo desconocido al que no quería tratar.

—Hay un cuarto contiguo al gran salón del castillo, a mano derecha en donde se puede trabajar con toda tranquilidad, señor Von Bock —le respondió el andorrano con fría cortesía.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el mencionado cuarto. Posteriormente, acomodaron con cuidado en una mesa plegable todos los equipos informáticos que el estonio había traído en las dos maletas: tres monitores, un par de scanners, su infaltable Ipad , dos lectores de tarjeta, un teclado flexible de goma, una CPU, e infinidad de microchips en un recipiente de plástico, amén de pinzas, un mini soplete, varios cilindrillos de gas, y demás artículos para trabajos de precisión.

Diego podía evidenciar la tensión entre Albert y Edward. Se notaba de parte del estonio una desconfianza, un eterno trasunto de sospecha, mientras que el andorrano disimulaba con esa cínica y sutil sonrisa un inmenso odio. Un odio exquisitamente bien disimulado en aquellas agraciadas buenas maneras.

—vé que te pasa con ese boludo, Eduardo.

—Nada— contestó evasivamente el estonio— lo mejor es que nos pongamos a trabajar.

Sin embargo, cuando ya se disponían a empezar a encender los equipos del estonio, se oyen varios gritos y suplicas de ayuda, que los sacan de volada de sus labores correspondientes, para ver lo que había acontecido.

**En ese mismo lapso de tiempo…**

—¿Que rayos sucedió?

Juan Pablo, José, Luciano, Paulo y Fernando se encontraban en uno de los extremos del castillo, charlando tontamente, mientras bajaban en un eterno trasegar toda suerte de equipos de sonido, tornamesas, bafles, y demás elementos para la improvisada cabina de audio. Juan, Feli y Fernando obviamente se encargarían del control de audio y música en la sala del audio. Obviamente, el eterno movimiento de cables de extensiones eléctricas, equipos y demás implementos requería de bastante ayuda, y como Feliciano no era tan gran ayuda…

El escándalo venía de parte del gran salón del castillo. Todos habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de donde provenía la alharaca propiamente dicha, mas sin embargo ya había cesado el escándalo y solo estaba Manuel, Rocío (la cual parecía bastante mortificada, como si una oportunidad de oro se le hubiese ido de las manos), Jordi, el cual estaba avergonzado a un punto inconcebible, y con un tono rojo intenso de vergüenza (o será de otra cosa…) en sus mejillas, mismo caso del sajón de larga cabellera rubia.

—¿alguien nos puede explicar lo que ha sucedido aquí? —preguntó el navarro perplejo.

Sin embargo, toda respuesta se muere en el aire con el arribo de dos personas en especial: Un francés de largo cabello rubio, ojos color azul oscuro, una sutil sombra de barba vestido de un relajado y elegante traje informal, acompañado de su hermana, la cual lucía un traje de corte ejecutivo bastante serio, lentes de fina montura plateada, ojos de la misma tonalidad de su hermano, y un rostro bastante parco y serio.

—_bonsoir__, mes __amis__… _ veo que están muy ocupados…

El navarro se encontraba bastante incómodo con la sola presencia del francés. Intentó evadir algún encuentro inoportuno bajo algún pretexto tonto.

—eehh… Francis, ¿quieres que busque a Toño para que hables con él?

—_non, __mon__chérie__ Ferdinand… _por ahora no necesito hablar con Toni, sin embargo vine aquí a ver en que puedo colaborarles.

Sin embargo, Eloise al ver a Edward se acerca hacia él, dispuesta a saludarlo y a darle el beso que se merece el cómo novio suyo que es, pero Albert de forma _oportuna_ o _inoportuna, _depende del modo en el que se le mirese acerca a ella dispuesto a darle un _afectuoso abrazo de buen amigo…_

—Hola, Eloise…. Tiempo sin ver tu lindo rostro —contestó el andorrano sonriente y risueño, haciendo gala de su más exquisita cortesía.

—gracias por los halagos, Bertie, y ¿Cómo van tus negocios con los chalets y los balnearios termales?

—van de maravilla, querida mía— agrega el andorrano sonriente— cada vez más turistas vienen ya sea por el camino de Santiago, o simplemente a pasar por las estaciones de esquiar pero últimamente con esta _maldit__recàlentament global _los turistas que vienen a esquiar han disminuido, pero unas cosas compensan otras, menos mal tengo también unas buenas fuentes termales por ahí, cerquita a mi valle del Segre.

—dímelo a mí, que tengo encima a más de un policía por mi casino, dicen que es un lavadero de activos—exclamó la monegasca sonriente.

Eso era lo que más le enfurecía al estonio. Edward no es que quisiera acaparar la atención de Eloise, él era consciente de que ella era una nación, sabía que los deberes de estado eran ante todo, pero no era la primera vez que Albert, pretextando su amistad con Eloise se acercaba a ella con intención clara de marginarlo a él. Siempre había logrado anticiparse ante las jugarretas del andorrano, mas sin embargo se sentía como si estuviese en una partida de ajedrez, en la que cualquier movimiento en falso pondría su relación con su amada Eloise en jaque.

Sin embargo, la monegasca nota la patente incomodidad del estonio, aunque este la disimula bastante bien con un rictus de sonrisa bastante formal, tragándose para sus adentros la ira. Tal cual como hacía en casa del señor Rusia: tragar hondo y disimular que las cosas andaban bien, cuando en realidad todo era un total y completo desastre.

—disculpa que no pueda seguir hablando contigo, pero creo que mi novio se siente un poco solo… ¿te molestaría si dejamos la conversación para otra oportunidad? —exclamó la monegasca alegremente.

Albert no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla extraña de satisfacción y algo de frustración frente a la petición. Pero si se negaba quedaría bastante mal visto de su parte. Tenía que pasar a su siguiente estrategia rápido.

—Tranquila, querida mía —le respondió con pasmosa jovialidad— no tengo ningún problema que hables con Edward _no soy un hombre celoso.._.

Dicho esto, se despiden muy afectuosamente, y la monegasca mientras ella se acerca de forma cariñosa hacia el estonio, y este con algo de incomodidad le responde al abrazo.

—te extrañé, Ed.

—y yo también.

Sin embargo, el mira atentamente los ojos color zafiro del andorrano, y su sonrisa cruel y cínica, como si deseara decirle: _lo he logrado, imbécil: y pronto lograré alejarla de ti._ La guerra seria entonces muy larga entre Edward von Bock y Albert Bonnefoy Montblanc. Y al parecer Albert, en su cínico narcisismo, no pensaba en la que supuestamente era su amiga, sino en pisotear y humillar al novio de turno que tuviera.

Pero la república báltica de estonia ya se había cansado de huir y ser cobarde. Defendería lo que se había ganado con mérito. Lucharía por defender el corazón y el afecto de su amada, con las mismas armas si era preciso, pero no se dejaría ganar por Albert Montblanc.

1 Los ingleses intentaron invadir el rio de la Plata en 1809, por lo que habían conseguido tomar la ciudad de buenos aires ese año. Mas sin embargo, los bonaerenses oponen una fierísima resistencia, obligándolos a salir de la ciudad. Lo de "**monstruo de cejas raras**" no es una expresión que me pertenezca, sino que es propiedad de Vtophia, una usuaria de DA que tiene unas tiras cómicas muy buenas de Latín Hetalia (o Hispanic Hetalia en este caso).

2 No me maten los argentinos hinchas del river plate, pero es que el equipo más conocido en el exterior es el boca juniors, y también por lo general está asociado con Maradona.

3 La **deep Blue**fue la supercomputadora que derrotó al gran maestro ruso y 5 veces campeón del torneo mundial de Ajedrez, **Gari Kasparov, **en 2001. Actualmente Kasparov se dedica a la política, en la oposición a Putin. Varios ajedrecistas y grandes maestros han intentado derrotarla sin éxito, los últimos ha sido el gran maestro **Vladimir Kramnik, **de Kazajstán en 2008, y el gran maestro y campeón actual **Veselyan Toparov**,originario de Rusia en 2010**. **Como un apunte personal, a Rusia-chan no le vendría mal un presidente que también sea ajedrecista. KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL…


	8. Y las noticias vuelan rapido

**_En el capítulo anterior de la gran boda 2:_**

_—¿y en que laborás?, Eduardo decime_

_—aparte de mis ocupaciones como país soy consultor privado de sistemas cibernéticos de seguridad —contestó el estonio— las computadoras siempre se me han dado fácil—luego agregó—¿y tú en que trabajas Diego? _

_—Una cosa aquí, otra cosa allá, hubo un tiempo que estuve laborando de estanciero, otro tiempo de gaucho… ahorita estoy en el negocio del futbol con el equipo de mis amores, el boca—luego agregó— ¿conocés la pampa?_

_—no, la verdad no he tenido la oportunidad de salir de mi país salvo por motivos de trabajo, o con mi novia._

_—¡¿tenés novia?! —exclamó asombrado el argentino— No __fregués boludo, contame ¿está buena?,_

_—no te entiendo —respondió perplejo el estonio._

_—¿Qué si la mina es preciosa? —apuró el argentino emocionado._

_—Sí, Eloise es tan hermosa y perfecta… que de verdad sé que ella es más cercana a la perfección que la Deep Blue que derrotó a Kasparov__[…]_

**Nota del autor: **Este capítulo estará dedicado exclusivamente a los invitados a la boda. Los diálogos escritos en _cursiva_ indican diálogos telefónicos.

Y de paso, me he superado en cuanto a lo más cochino que he escrito. De verdad hasta que no leí el comentario de la sonrisa puerco-compartida de Lovino y Toño, no supe que había llegado a esos alcances. Puede que en un capitulo o dos las cosas se pongan **_más calientes…_**

**Nota sobre los OC**:

primeras apariciones de:

**Uruguay:** Matías Artigas Benedetti

**India: **Nijiraan Baharadur Nehru

**Marruecos: **Dashtan Al Nahiri

**Sahara Occidental: **Hiraan Al Nahiri

**Paraguay: **Daniel de Irala y Ascencio

**Melilla: **Deyanira Fernández Carriedo

**Ceuta: **Nadia Fernández Carriedo

**Nombres propuestos:**

**Bélgica: **Emma Van Dyne

**Holanda: **Govert Van Dyne

**Neko! USA: **D.C.

**Aclaración importante:** El nombre **_Dashtan_** corresponde a la película **_the prince of Persia_, **haciendo la importante aclaración de que solo tomo el nombre ya citado para el OOC de Marruecos (que no tiene nada de similar al **_Dashtan_** de la película) tanto la película como el nombre le pertenecen a sus directores y productores.

Las lluvias de Castamere y los libros de Canción de hielo y fuego, le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y a la editorial Gilgamesh. Es mi recomendado del día, los libros se pueden descargar online, y son de verdad fascinantes, muy diferentes del género fantástico común y corriente.

**Mizuki-makino-sama: **De verdad me gustó mucho que compartieras mis opiniones, pues la realidad, tanto en México como en Colombia a veces no parece tan distinta, y obviamente como ustedes tienen allá esa (con el perdón tuyo y de todos) mierda llamada "Televisa" (cuyos adefesios transmiten también acá en Colombia) nosotros también tenemos algo similar llamado "RCN". Menos mal ahora están pasando los juegos olímpicos, que si valen la pena ver y no perder el tiempo viendo basura (simplemente lo que hago todas las noches es escribir Fanfictions que se me vengan a la mente o continuar esta historia hasta que llegue la hora de dormir, hasta que me viene el sueño u ordenan que me vaya a dormir).

**Convenciones: **los textos en _cursiva _indican diálogos telefónicos, los diálogos en _cursiva _y **negrita **obviamente solo indican los diálogos telepáticos entre Alfred y Tony.

Bien, basta ya de tanta palabrería y disfruten del capítulo de Hoy. Insinuaciones de US/North! Mex, Marruecos/Melilla, Uru/Par, y Luxemburgo/Holanda.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: y las noticias vuelan rápido…**

**Budapest, cerca de las ocho de la noche…**

La casa de Elissabeta Herdeváry, representación de la republica de Hungría, se ubicaba en un pintoresco vecindario de la ciudad de los reyes magiares: Budapest. Con una esplendorosa vista del rio Danubio, el casco antiguo de la ciudad, la catedral de san esteban y el edificio del parlamento, construido a semejanza del edificio parlamentario de Westminster en Londres, cualquier ambicioso e inescrupuloso agente inmobiliario daría cualquier cosa por ese terreno.

Y eso que la vista era inmejorable con la noche. Se veía el espléndido juego de luces de las casas del parlamento húngaro, el rio Danubio iluminado por las cientos de luces de los edificios, casas, autos y demás que le daban un nostálgico toque dorado a sus turbulentas aguas, y eso sin contar con los magníficos atardeceres que se solían divisar desde la azotea.

Precisamente en ese mismo momento, Hungría se encontraba en la sala de su casa, finiquitando algunos asuntos con respecto a algunas licencias de distribución de productoras de cine pornográfico que deseaban incursionar en el ya de por sí muy apetecido mercado húngaro. No por nada Budapest era la meca del porno europeo.

—sí, señor Colt…, su licencia de distribución estará lista en dos semanas, usted conoce el tramite…, si… si, si necesita un foro para otra producción yo le presto mi casa, tiene una magnifica vista al Danubio, y usted sabe que me gusta saludar de vez en cuando a Arpad y a los muchachos... y _verlos de vez en cuando en acción_

El otro hombre al lado de la línea le responde:

—_Ay, Eli querida, tu siempre tan corrompida, por eso es que eres mi amiga_— responde el productor pornográfico desde la otra línea—_pero mi querida Eli, tu sabes que este negocio está bastante reñido... ¿Por qué a los de Ranging Stallion les distes la licencia tan rápido, no se demoraron ni tres días… mientras que Colt Studios ha esperado casi dos semanas la renovación de nuestra licencia?_

—no sabía lo de Ranging Stallion, corazón mío— le responde la húngara algo asombrada— además, creo que su registro no está con ese nombre, está como Staghomme Studios.

—_¿la productora de Logan Mccree y su novio?_—exclamó perplejo el señor Colt—_¿no que se había disuelto por no sé qué pleito?_

—sí, el bombonazo de Vinnie D'Angelo —le responde Hungría—aunque creo que rompieron hace unos meses, el todavía sigue como gerente de la productora de Logan, y también como uno de sus principales actores.

—_y cambiando un poco de tema Eli de mi alma,… ¿cuándo será que me darás uno de esos libros tan monos y lindos que tienes?, una vez me los mostraste y me quedé tan fascinado con los dibujitos, que posiblemente haga una película de ellos..._

—¿Los Doujins? —le pregunta la húngara— creo que tengo un par de Doujinshis USUK R-18 por ahí, que me regaló Kiku unos días atrás, te los envío por correo— luego agregó con una insana y sucia sonrisa— ¿Una película? Esa idea me suena, pero tengo que consultarla con Kiku si autoriza, son sus Doujinshis, y sería una falta de respeto adaptarlos sin su consentimiento.

—_Gracias Eli_ —le responde taimadamente el productor pornográfico—_ y espero que mi licencia no se demore más tiempo, porque si me entero que a Bel Ami, o a los españoles de Jaliff Studios les dan las licencias antes que a mí, me va dar un yeyo_.

—tranquilo Señor Colt, ya buscaré la forma de solucionar lo de sus licencias.

—_Corazón tengo que colgar, estas llamada de larga distancia a Budapest me están costando una fortuna_

—Bueno, señor Colt—le responde la húngara—envíeles saludos a Arpad, a Pavel, a Leo y a los demás chicos por mí, que les envío besos y abrazos, que los recuerdo mucho, y que mi casa está abierta a ellos para que se diviertan cuando quieran.

Dicho esto, se despidió y colgó el teléfono. Ser una nación a veces era muy duro. Después de haber hablado largo y tendido con SamuelColt, el dueño de la productora Colt, y ponerse al tanto con el asunto tan molesto de las licencias de distribución, decidió tomar algo de juguito de naranja o ver las ultimas noticias. No solo tenía que estar pendiente del fructífero negocio de la pornografía que a veces era un dolor de cabeza, aunque era amiga de varios reconocidos productores, directores y actores, y le gustaba ir a los foros ver la grabación de las escenas. (Y sabiendo cómo es Hungría ya se imaginarán de que películas hablo), charlar con los productores, e incluso dirigir una que otra escenita. Y no lo hacía para nada mal.

Sin embargo, alguien tocaba persistentemente la puerta. La húngara, con algo de desconfianza toma su inseparable sartén por el mango, bajando al living del primer piso, en donde estaba empotrada en la pared una chimenea bastante rustica y hogareña, que le daba un ambiente acogedor al primer piso, además de unas poltronas en estilo imperio primorosamente talladas. Sobre la chimenea , un retrato a cuerpo entero de Austria en traje de gala pintado al óleo, con sus arreos militares y su sable adornaba la sala, además de unas cuantas porcelanas en la repisa de la chimenea.

(**nota del autor: **A pesar de los años, Hungría nunca se ha olvidado del señor Austria)

Al bajar, se encontró con un sobre color pergamino, sellado con lacre y con su dirección escrita pulcramente en tinta roja.

_234 del boulevard __FerençRadkozy_

_República de Hungría_

_Señorita Elissabeta Herdévary_

_Budapest._

Recogió el mencionado sobre, tomó un abrecartas y rompió el sello del mismo con cuidado. Al abrirlo, leyó atentamente la invitación del interior.

**_Tenemos el gusto de invitarle a usted, a la celebración del compromiso matrimonial de_**

**_Antonio Fernández Carriedo_**

**_(Reino de España)_**

**_Y_**

**_Lovino Vargas_**

**_(República Italiana, región del sur)_**

**_Que se celebrará el día 30 de mayo del presente año, en el castillo de la Mota, localidad de Medina del Campo, comunidad autónoma de Castilla-La Mancha, Reino de España._**

**_Agradecemos su asistencia._**

**_Nota: Se acepta dinero en efectivo._**

—Tan lindos… y tan descarados — exclamó la húngara enternecida, apretando fuerte su sartén.

**Tokio, bastante avanzada la madrugada…**

Kiku Honda, la representación del país del sol naciente se encontraba en ese preciso momento durmiendo plácidamente en su cuarto. Había ya pasado un año desde el nefasto desastre del sismo, el tsunami y la fuga radioactiva de la planta de energía Fukushima-Daiichi. Lo mismo que la boda de Italia y Alemania en aquella perdida isla del pacífico sur. Un largo año.

Sus ocupaciones diarias en cuanto asuntos de gobierno eran variables. Unos días tenía un cerro de agobiante trabajo: las exigencias a TEPCO, los problemas con la planta de Fukushima, Naoto-sama[1] intentando hacer lo que puede, las repetidas acusaciones de los rivales de Naoto-Sama, en especial Shinzo-san[2] y Taro-san. Eran más agradables los días con Koizumi[3]-San, al menos él no era de un trato tan riguroso y seco: Solían discutir quien era el mejor cantante de Rock: Elvis o los Beatles[4]

Y para más inri Heracles caía más hondo en su debacle financiera y social, y él estaba impotente porque ya tenía de por si bastantes problemas en su casa y no podía ayudarle.

En ese preciso momento alguien tocaba a la puerta, por lo que el japonés algo atarantado se levanta de su futon, lo enrolla, y con unas sandalias caseras se dirige hacia la puerta principal de su casa, encontrando el sobre con su dirección escrita en pulcra caligrafía Hiragana.

_57 de la calle Shinoda, distrito de Odaiba._

_Nihon_

_Señor Kiku Honda_

_Tokio._

Distinguía claramente la pulcra caligrafía hiragana, y al leer la invitación quedó algo perplejo ¿por qué romano-san y España-kun le invitaban a su matrimonio?, claro, conocía a Antonio-san desde hacía tiempo atrás antes de implantarse la política Tokugawa del _Bakufu**[5]**_, con posterioridad no tuvo más relaciones con Antonio, salvo a través del padre Arrupe[6], prepósito de los jesuitas en Japón en los años cuarenta.

—bueno, tendré que tomar las medidas necesarias para darles un buen regalo —exclamó el japonés.

**Rabat, cerca a las 11:00 de la noche…**

La fresca brisa nocturna inundaba las noches beduinas de la capital marroquí. Dashtan al Nahiri, o mejor conocido entre amigos como Marruecos, y su hermano Hiraan al Nahiri, representación del antiguo Sahara español, aunque él se había cambiado el nombre a **república árabe democrática saharaui **estaban en la terraza de su casa, ubicada en una agradable zona residencial de Rabat, cerca del palacio real, por si al rey Abdulá necesitaba algo de ellos.

Los dos estaban sentados en dos poltronas forradas en fieltro verde, disfrutando la brisa fresca de la noche, cuando ven que alguien toca persistentemente a la puerta.

—¿Quién demonios será a estas horas?

Sin embargo, el chico de ojos café oscuro y lentes no se decide levantar de su estiba. Sin embargo

—Hermano, lo mejor es que yo baje.

—No deberías Hiri, (así le dice de cariño Marruecos a Sahara Occidental) quédate aquí y yo bajo.

—no todo lo tienes que hacer tu, Dashtan —reclamó agobiado el menor— quieras o no voy a bajar.

—está bien Hiri… baja tu entonces

Dicho esto el sahariano baja rápidamente, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con el cartero, y al hacer los correspondientes saludos, recibe un sobre de lacre, escrito con pulcrísima caligrafía árabe, con su nombre y dirección.

_Distrito de Madinat-al-Nujahiri_

_Señores Dashtan y Hiraan Al Nahiri_

_Reino de Marruecos, territorios del Sahara Occidental_

_Rabat._

Subió a la terraza de nuevo, mientras se quejaba murmurando de que habían escrito mal su nombre.

—Por Alá misericordioso, otra vez se equivocan con mi nombre, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirles a todos que soy la **república democrática saharaui**, no Sahara occidental?

—da gracias a Alá el santísimo que no te llamas todavía **_Sahara Español_****[7]**…

Los dos se echaron a reír después de las afirmaciones del marroquí de lentes. Sin embargo, después de eso, tomó un dátil de una fuente que estaba en la mesita de al lado de su silla, lo tiró al aire, y lo recibió en la boca, masticándolo con algo de pausada tranquilidad, mientras le preguntaba a Hiraan de quien era la misteriosa carta.

—Entonces… ¿de quién es la carta?

—ten paciencia Dashtan —le increpó Sahara occidental— apenas llegó y ya me haces mil y un preguntas sobre la carta.

Abren rápidamente el sobre, leyendo detenidamente la invitación. Su expresión cambió en un parpadeo.

—por los mil demonios del infierno! —exclamó irritado el marroquí— ¿Cómo se le ocurre invitarme a su boda después de intentarme quitar mis lentes?[8]

Y después de esa irritable expresión, escupió el hueso de Dátil con un deje de fastidio sin percatarse de la presencia de cierta chica en especial.

—dale una oportunidad, Dashtan no seas tan severo con Toño…

El marroquí reconocía ese acento tan suave y sutil, como el murmullo del viento sobre la arena, o la brisa del mar golpeando las olas.

—Doy gracias al santo alá por tu presencia, Deyanira.

Deyanira Fernández Carriedo, la representación de la ciudad autónoma de Melilla había aparecido tan repentinamente como un espejismo en el desierto. La mujer que más deseaba Dashtan, pero a la vez tan inaccesible por ser la prima de **su rival**. Su hermoso cabello negro azabache, tan lustroso como la misma noche, sus intensos ojos verde esmeralda reluciendo como dos brillantes joyas verdes perturbaban y atormentaban los pensamientos del marroquí. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Dolorosamente lejos. Maldito sea mil veces Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

—hola Deyanira, ¿y tu hermana Nadia?—le pregunta Hiraan.

—Ella está en casa, seleccionando los vestidos para la boda, —respondió la española con una sutil sonrisa— ¿todavía no has perdonado a Toñito por lo de tus lentes?

Obviamente Ceuta se tenía que quedar en casa. Ella por lo general era más desprendida, más alegre, mas festiva mientras que su hermana Melilla era un completo enigma. Y por esas razones era que a Dashtan le gustaba Deyanira

—Él sabe bien que Leila es mi territorio, que no reclame lo que no le corresponde.

—en serio hermano, ¿Aludes a Leila o a otra cosa? —inquirió Hiraan insinuando algo.

El marroquí se sonrojó como idiota, evadió la mirada. Hiraan había dado directamente en el clavo, el menor era a veces muy suspicaz.

—No hablemos de eso, Hiri.

Deyanira se quedó algo extrañada con las evasivas de Dashtan. Definitivamente, el marroquí de cabello negro azabache, con una sombra de barba en el mentón, enigmáticos ojos color café y lentes de montura vino tinto[9] era un condenado enigma en sí. Y aunque ellos siempre habían sido vecinos, y le había ayudado en las buenas y en las malas, Deyanira aun no lograba descifrar la misteriosa y algo complicada personalidad de Dashtan. Lo mismo que el marroquí pensaba de la española: aun Deyanira tenía muchas cosas ocultas, y ese misterio la dotaba de una sensualidad que al árabe le gustaba.

**Moscú, alrededor de las 7:30 de la noche…**

La agradable, aunque gélida noche moscovita hacía que Iván Braginski desease caminar por las calles de Moscú. La actividad nocturna en el boulevard Potemkin, en donde tenía fijada su residencia no lo aburría en lo más mínimo. Un restaurante aquí, un puesto de comidas allá, un puesto de artesanías acá. Los niños correteaban, las ancianas le pedían su bendición y el de forma alegre se las daba, los hombres le ofrecían hospitalariamente un trago de buen Vodka que el con gusto aceptaba, los puestos de artesanías y las artesanas le ofrecían al señor Rusia siempre las mejores bufandas, cubre cuellos, abrigos y guantes aceptándolos con agrado , una vida de verdad tranquilay feliz. Y no despertaba miedo entre su gente. Todos reían alegremente, desatendiendo las ocurrencias macabras del ruso, riendo como si fuese un chiste más.

Eso era lo que le agradaba a Iván Braginski de sus salidas nocturnas a los negocios de la calle Potemkin, que nadie se aterraba en su presencia.

Después de haber caminado un par de horas, se topa con el cartero, arrebujado en incontable cantidad de abrigos, con un sobre en la mano.

—¿Qué tienes hoy para mí? —le preguntó al cartero con una inocente y angelical sonrisa, mientras un aura macabra le rodeaba.

Este, simplemente le pasó la invitación que el ruso tomó con naturalidad. No se sabía si el pobre cartero estaba temblando por acción del frio o por puro y físico miedo.

—_Spasibe_, si quieres te invito a otro Vodka, ¿da?

El cartero aceptó la invitación, fueron a un bar cercano y el señor Rusia pago el trago del cartero. Luego, este salió del bar algo "entonadito" caminando a tumbos, y después de tomar una bicicleta que no era la suya, aguantar franciscanamente los golpes del dueño y tomar su propia bicicleta, siguió con su ronda pedaleando algo errático y bamboleándose en su bicicleta de dotación.

(**Nota del autor:** Lo digo con conocimiento de causa: nunca conduzcan ebrios en bicicleta, si van a tomar, dejen la bicicleta en la casa: eso se llama **inteligencia vial)**

Rusia entonces consideró que ya era bastante de noche por lo que regresó a casa. Al entrar, miró detenidamente el sobre de la invitación, en la cual estaba escrito en pulcra caligrafía cirílica en tinta roja lo siguiente:

_23 de la calle Grigori Potemkin_

_Federación Rusa_

_Señor Iván Braginski_

_Moscú. _

Al abrir el sobre y leer la invitación no supo que sentir: si felicidad porque Antonio se casaba al fin, o una intestina rabia porque estaban descaradamente pidiendo dinero. Ante esto, solo sonrió y musitó extrañamente lo siguiente:

—KolKolKolKolKolKolKol… —fue todo lo que dijo, no irritado sino sonriente, y daba de verdad miedo.

**Bruselas, entre las 8:30 y 8:45 de la noche.**

Emma en ese momento se encontraba en la sala de su casa mirando las ultimas noticias del día. Que la crisis económica, que el presidente del parlamento no se ponía de acuerdo, que Flandes y Valonia volvían de nuevo a pelear, que la UE se caía a pedazos. Con justa razón decían que era el "estado fallido más exitoso de la historia".

Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones era otras en ese momento. Preocupaciones que tenían dos nombres: Alois y Govert.

Sus dos hermanos estaban por esos días **de visita** en su casa Y si era molesto convivir con Govert aun peor era la convivencia con Alois.

Ambos juntos eran un completo torbellino de tormentosa y algo absurda rivalidad: Quien superaba a quien en cualesquier cosa. Y además de que Govert tenía un regusto algo enfermizo en provocar la ira de Alois con toda suerte de recursivos e ingeniosos desplantes. No se sabía quién demostraba más inmadurez: Govert haciéndole la vida imposible, o Alois dejándose llevar por los impulsos que el holandés quería.

Precisamente en ese momento Alois estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la sala un libro (uno de los últimos ejemplares de "Danza de dragones" recientemente traducido al francés), mientras que Govert, con varias vaharadas de humo de su cigarro de "hierba prohibida" se acerca al chico de ojos color castaño, cerrándole el libro con rudeza y arrebatándoselo.

—Idiota, estaba leyendo eso —espetó Luxemburgo irritado.

—El nene se queja porque le dañé la lectura —le respondió Holanda a modo de reto.

—DEVUELVEMELO MALDITA SEA!

—te devuelvo tu libro con una condición.

—No señor, para eso voy a la librería más cercana y compro otro ejemplar.

—discúlpame —contestó burlonamente el holandés— pero ya compré todos los ejemplares del último libro de tu saga favorita en todas las librerías de Bruselas, en ambas ediciones: tanto en francés como en flamenco —Luego agregó— ¿quieres que te cante las lluvias de Castamere?[10]Me sé toda la letra.

—no me hagas pasar por semejante tortura—rogó el luxemburgués.

—Chicos, por el amor de dios, ya basta —espetó la belga irritada.

Y rápidamente Emma le arrebata el libro a Govert, lo mismo que el cigarrillo, tirándolo al piso y apagándolo con la punta de su sandalia.

—Govert, sabes las reglas. —afirmó Emma bastante seria— en esta casa no se fuma.

—Solo era un cigarrillo, nada más —reclamó el holandés— si no fumo aunque sea solo un día, me ataca el maldito síndrome de abstinencia.

Sin embargo, no le pasa el libro a Alois.

—por el amor de dios, devuélveme el libro Emma, estaba ya en el capítulo sobre el asedio de Mereen, y quiero saber qué pasa con Ser Barristan el bravo.

—que Mereen ni que Barristan—le increpa la belga— que yo recuerde tenías deberes. ¿Aún no has lavado los platos de la cena?

—le tocaba a Govert —se queja el luxemburgués.

Sin embargo, alguien había tocado a la puerta dejando la correspondencia. Vincent, el perro raza Huskee de Luxemburgo empezó a ladrar estentóreamente a la puerta, pues al pie de esta estaba un sobre con sello de lacre, con nombre y dirección de la casa en tinta roja.

_34 de La calle Alexander DeBlois_

_Reino de Bélgica, Gran Ducado de Luxemburgo, Reino de los países bajos_

_Señorita Emma Van Dyne, señores Alois Becquerel y Govert Van Dyne._

_Bruselas._

—¡VINCENT!, perro malo, eso no se hace —le corrige el luxemburgués al can— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le ladres a la puerta cuando estamos en casa ajena?

Alois al bajar al primer piso recoge la carta, dirigiéndose al Living del segundo piso en donde estaban Emma y Govert discutiendo.

—Acabó de llegar esta invitación. Emma, ¿es tuya?

—no, que yo sepa.

—Abre entonces el sobre Alois.

El luxemburgués abrió el sobre con parquedad impasible, mientras sus ojos paseaban por las líneas de la invitación.

—Emma, deberías leerla tu —le dijo el luxemburgués con una irónica sonrisa—no sé si deberías alegrarte o enfurecerte

—dame acá

Y dicho esto leyó la invitación. Sonrió al enterarse de que Antonio y Lovino se casaban, pero quedó desconcertada al enterarse de la petición económica de la futura pareja.

—bueno, hay que ver cómo están las cosas, la crisis económica nos está afectando a todos.

—eso solo tiene un nombre: DESCARO—espetó el holandés irritado.

—Descaro o no, hay que traer un presente. —le respondió el luxemburgués a modo de reto para luego preguntarle burlonamente a su hermano mayor—¿piensas ir a la boda?

—escucha bien mis palabras: Ni muerto —contestó secamente el holandés.

Sin embargo, Emma interviene entre Alois y Govert de forma ecuánime y justa.

—Vamos a ir todos a la boda de Toño y no quiero más discusiones al respecto, ¿han entendido?

Los dos simplemente asintieron. Simplemente se habían puesto de acuerdo en una cosa: No hacer enojar más a Emma.

**Montevideo, a eso de las 6:30 de la mañana…**

El sol brillante de un nuevo día iluminaba el estuario del rio de la plata. La ciudad otrora grande y magnifica, la siempre elegante Montevideo, el eterno faro del rio de la plata, se levantaba de su sueño nocturno. Los decadentes edificios neoclásicos y modernistas se iluminaban con los primeros rayos del alba, como pilares que se alzaban en el cielo.

Entre tanto, en uno de los balcones del edificio "brisas del estuario", una imponente edificación de 16 pisos construida en el tan característico estilo ArtDecó que tanto imperaba en la capital uruguaya, un joven de unos veintitantos años, cabello rubio, intensos ojos color azul ceniciento, con unos lentes de marco oscuro se despertaba con una matutina desgana. El joven en cuestión era Matías Artigas, la representación de la república oriental del Uruguay, técnicamente uno de los "nietos" de Antonio.

Matías siempre se levantaba temprano por costumbre, a mirar el amanecer desde su balcón, el cual daba una vista panorámica privilegiada al rio de la plata y de la austral urbe. La sala de estar contigua tenia aparte del juego de sala, un moderno equipo de sonido, un tocadiscos con varios LP, y un bien esmerado y conservado gramófono con todos sus discos de vinilo originales. Por todos lados se veían fotos de famosos cantantes y compositores de tangos, algunas ya descoloridas por el inevitable paso de los años: Matías, diego y Carlos Gardel, en una última foto tomada en 1936, días antes de aquél trágico accidente que se llevaría al "zorzal de América", Julio Sosa junto con Matías en esa misma sala, el cantando y el otro tocando el acordeón, Matías con el legendario Aníbal Troilo en el estudio de este último, sonriendo eternamente, y una última foto con la eternamente inolvidable Margarita Gautier.

Y colgado de una pared, estaba su bandoneón. Aquel instrumento que tantos recuerdos le traía. Que con solo pasear sus manos por las teclas o el fuelle sentía una irreprimible sensación de nostalgia. Ah, qué tiempos tan hermosos eran aquellos. Tiempos en los que alguna vez rivalizó con Diego como polo de desarrollo del cono sur, a pesar de que eran prácticamente vecinos por el hecho de compartir el estuario del rio de la plata. Pero por desgracia, el poder y la ambición todo lo corrompe, y los nefastos gobiernos de la junta militar, Bordaberry, Lacalle y otros **_innombrables_** lo habían llevado a una inevitable decadencia de la que hasta el son de hoy no salía.

Suena el citófono que estaba empotrado a la pared de al lado de la puerta de su apartamento. Debe de ser el portero. El uruguayo sale con algo de desgana del balcón, cierra la puerta corrediza del mismo, dirigiéndose hacia el citófono de la puerta, y respondiendo a la llamada.

—¿diga? —inquirió Matías con algo de pereza, después de bostezar.

—Señor Artigas, acaba de llegar su correspondencia. —le respondió el portero—¿se la llevo en la ronda o usted baja por ella?

—No se preocupe Néstor —le respondió el uruguayo— yo bajaré por ella.

Tomó un desayuno ligero, se puso una sudadera azul claro, una camiseta blanca , tenis deportivos. Limpió sus lentes y con una inusitada rapidez bajó los 16 pisos del edificio dejando su estela de brillos blancos por donde había pasado. Nadie podía negar que el uruguayo aun llamaba la atención por ese peculiar brillo que lo rodeaba siempre.

Al bajar a la portería del edificio saluda al portero con amabilidad jovial.

—Buenos días don Néstor, ¿Cómo se encuentra su señora esposa?

—de maravilla Don Matías.

—le regalo el Don, don Néstor —le contestó el uruguayo sonriente— creo que tiene correo para mí, ¿podría pasármelo?

—claro don Matías en un momento se lo entrego.

El portero del edificio, ya bastante entrado en años sabía de primera mano la identidad real de Matías Artigas, mas era prudente. No por nada las representaciones nacionales vivían en un secretismo alto, identificándose con sus nombres humanos en una suerte de doble vida. El imaginario popular creía que habían muerto, que se habían disuelto en las leyendas del pasado, pero la realidad era diferente. Ellos seguían existiendo entre la gente, porque ellos eran la esencia de la misma gente, del pueblo, de su cultura y de sus costumbres. Eran y son naciones, y no morirían hasta que su cultura y costumbres se perdiesen en el olvido.

Pero ese no era el punto. El portero le entrega al uruguayo tres sobres, dos recibos, unos cuantos documentos de gobierno y el periódico de la mañana. Posteriormente el uruguayo se despide con una sonrisa del anciano portero, subiendo con rapidez los escalones, regresando a su apartamento con la correspondencia del día.

Miró con atención el sobre, en el cual estaba escrita en tinta roja la dirección de su casa.

_Avenida José Gervasio Artigas, Edificio brisas del estuario, apartamento 503_

_República Oriental del Uruguay_

_Señor Matías Artigas Benedetti_

_Montevideo_

Al abrir el sobre y leer la invitación se dirigió sin dudarlo al teléfono. Marcó cierto número telefónico, esperó a que respondieran con espartana paciencia.

—_¿con quién hablo?_

—Dany… ¿tenés planes para el 30?

**Nueva Delhi, rondando las cuatro de la tarde…**

La sofocante tarde y el bochorno que imperaba sobre la capital hindú se sentía en cada rincón de la casa de Nijiraan. El hindú no sabía la manera de salir del desquiciante calor que lo sofocaba. Y para más Inri estaba el tedio. A pesar de que la tensiones entre su molesto hermano Jahed Khan (Pakistán) por el bate de criquet[11] habían bajado, el tedio era realmente insoportable. En su estudio de lectura estaban apilados un cerro de documentos oficiales de la oficina del primer ministro, del ministro de defensa, del canciller, en fin. Entre tanto, en la sala estaban desperdigados una considerable cantidad de DVD y discos Bluray de varias películas de Bollywood como _mi nombre es Khan, Lagaan, Devdas, Namasté_ y demás películas melodramáticas de esa misma tendencia.

En ese momento Nijiraan se encontraba en el estudio de lectura, sofocado de calor, con el Kurta ya de por si húmedo de sudor, y pegado a su cuerpo, el cual hacía resaltar su atractivo físico.

—por el amor de Shiva, este calor está infernal —espetó India irritado tirando los documentos oficiales con bastante fastidio.

Los toques persistentes de la puerta lo sacan de su ocupación diaria, sin embargo no quiere salir a la calle. Si el calor adentro era infernal, afuera podía suponer que era como estar en el interior de un horno a una altísima temperatura. Bajó las escaleras, pero por poco casi se tropieza.

—QUE KARMA ESTOY PAGANDO EN ESTA VIDA, DIOS!—exclamó el hindú desesperado por el calor, después del incidente de las escaleras que casi le hubiera costado dos dientes de su agraciada dentadura— QUE COSA MALA HICE EN MIS VIDAS PASADAS PARA MERECER ESTO!

Abre la puerta, encontrándose con el cartero. Le saluda como es debido, juntando las manos y tocándole el pié izquierdo a modo de bendición, aunque el joven le insiste que no lo haga.

—Es una muestra de respeto ante usted, señor Baharadur… es lo menos que puedo hacer ante la tierra que me vio nacer.

Si, Nijiraan Baharadur Nehru es la representación de la republica de India. La nación más antigua del mundo, después de china (Por mil añitos es más viejo que Yao)

(**comentario de China-san: **YO NO SOY TAN VIEJO, ARU!)

Después de agradecerle al cartero por la correspondencia sube de nuevo los escalones hacia su casa, ubicada en un segundo piso. Se sienta, ya de por si agobiado por el calor, no sin antes buscar en la nevera algo de tomar. Mientras bebe algo de juguito de arándanos fresco y helado mira la correspondencia.

—Factura, factura, suscripción a "Zoom Boollywood", prensa, publicidad, publicidad, suscripción a la revista "World of cricket", más facturas…

Y se detuvo al ver el sobre con sello de lacre, con su dirección escrita claramente en letra sanscrita, y en un legible hindi.

_3445 de la calle Lahl Baharadur Sashtri_

_República de India_

_Señor Nijiraan Baharadur Nehru_

_Nueva Delhi._

Abrió con cautela el sobre, y leyó la invitación con detenimiento, en especial la parte de **_se acepta dinero en efectivo._**Después de esa declaración quedó con la boca bastante abierta.

Definitivamente había hecho algo muy malo en una vida pasada para pagarlo en esta, pero al menos tenía planes para el fin del mes.

**Asunción, aproximadamente a las 7:40 de la mañana…**

—_¿tenés planes para el 30?_

El paraguayo había quedado algo perplejo frente a la pregunta del uruguayo. Daniel de Irala, un jovenzuelo de unos 19 o 20 años había respondido el teléfono después de haber pasado una de las peores noches de su vida. No había podido dormir por el sencillo hecho de que una considerable cantidad de personas estaban en el frente de su casa protestando, amén de que su nuevo jefe le había pasado una pila de trabajo pendiente, agregado a que lo tenían aislado y para más inri estaba entre ceja y ceja de todo el mundo, en especial cierto pelirrojo de ojos almíbar y rizo en s. (Léase Venezuela)

No había conseguido salir del estudio de lectura, pues ya siendo las 6.00 de la mañana se encontraba casi adormilado en el escritorio llevado del cansancio, y el sonido del timbre del teléfono lo había repentinamente despertado del ansiado descanso que deseaba. Al responder y reconocer la voz del uruguayo no supo que sentir.

—En este momento no, pero creo que podría ir a tu casa.

—_No es por eso, ¿es que no te ha llegado todavía la invitación?_

—¿Me podés esperar un segundo Mati?… —le inquirió el paraguayo— creo que alguien toca a la puerta.

Dicho esto, Daniel se dirige hacia el Lobby en donde le habían dejado la correspondencia del día, al pie de la puerta de su casa que daba a la calle. Luego, regresó hacia el teléfono volviendo a restablecer la comunicación.

—bien, ¿en qué íbamos?

—_en que si recibiste ya la invitación al matrimonio de Lovino y Antonio_

—apenas acabó de llegarme la correspondencia… ¿era solo para eso o tenés algo más que decirme?

—_discúlpame_—contestó con un sutil y sarcástico acento el uruguayo— _en serio, no quería quitarte tu tan valioso tiempo_.

Dicho esto, mientras escuchaba por el teléfono abría el sobre con la invitación, y al pasear sus ojos verde cieno por las líneas escritas en el papel no supo si aceptar la invitación, rechazarla, o simplemente hacer caso omiso. Mención especial de la frase **_se acepta dinero en efectivo_**lo había dejado en un frio gélido. Se demoró en responder.

—_entonces que ¿vamos o no vamos?_

—¿Cómo así que vamos? —inquirió perplejo el paraguayo

—_quiero que me acompañes a la boda… como mi **pareja**_—le contestó el uruguayo.

**Washington D.C, cerca de las 6:20 de la mañana…**

El amanecer iluminaba la capital norteamericana, resaltando los blancos mármoles de sus monumentos. La avenida Pensilvania, rodeada de imponentes edificios como lo son el capitolio, la misma casa blanca, la sede de la vicepresidencia, los monumentos memoriales de Lincoln y Washington, la amplia explanada del national Mall junto con el imponente obelisco a Washington, se iluminaban diáfanos con las primeras luces del día. En medio de todos estos edificios se alzaba una imponente y sobria casa en estilo victoriano, con un hermoso y bien cuidado jardín interior con un imponente nogal, varios arbustos de flores, una fuentecilla para los pájaros rodeada por una reja de baja altura. Una casa así en un lugar tan importante, prácticamente contigua a la casa blanca daba a entender que el residente era alguien importante, bueno, tal vez **_demasiado importante…_**

Todos los santos días se oían las insanas risotadas de un chico que no pasaba de sus veintes recién cumplidos. Los transeúntes y turistas solían ver como el joven en cuestión, de cabello rubio oscuro, lentes de mica, ojos azules con un brillo vivaz y un peculiar mechón de pelo saliendo de su frentesalía y entraba de la casa blanca como pedro por su casa. Había ocasiones en las que era al contrario: importantes funcionarios se dirigían en dirección a la casa del chico en cuestión, por lo general acompañados fuertemente de escolta, y unas rarísimas veces el mismo presidente de los estados unidos iba a la casa, mientras el joven lo trataba como si fuera un amigo más con esa eterna sonrisa. Por lo general el chico vestía informalmente, aunque cada vez que visitaba la casa blanca usaba un uniforme color caqui y una chaqueta de cuero de aviador con el numero 51 plasmado en el respaldo.

Nadie sospechaba que Alfred F. Jones, pues ese era su nombre, era la representación física de los **UnitedStates of ****America.**

Bueno, pero ese no era el punto. El cartero en ese momento estaba haciendo su ronda diaria por el vecindario, en este caso, la avenida Pensilvania. Ya cuando había llegado a la casa de Estados unidos, había dejado una considerable cantidad de cartas, sobres altamente confidenciales, algo de extrañísima correspondencia, un par de juegos de Xbox, en fin.

Estados unidos se levanta con algo de pereza de su cama. El norteamericano sabe bien que el correo llega siempre temprano, por lo que se dirige, arrebujado en su bata de dormir y aun en pantuflas hacia el buzón.

En un rincón del cuarto un gato de pelo color amarillo pálido, ojeras en sus ojos simulando una suerte de lentes, y un cuello felpudo marrón se levanta de su cuna aperezado, mientras se frota entre las piernas de su amo, maullando de hambre.

—Calma D.C, después de bajar por el _post_ te daré la comida.

Baja con una rapidez inusitada las escaleras, pasando por el Lobby del primer piso: una sala con un gusto nostálgicamente victoriano y de corte clásico, y al frente de esta un televisor LCD 29', amén de Blu-ray y un potente teatro en casa más una consola de Xbox 360 con sistema Kinect. Ya al llegar al exterior recoge la edición vespertina del _Washington Post_, que aunque puede leer con todas las facilidades del mundo en su nuevo Ipad, conserva aún la costumbre de leer la edición física (en serio, ¿no se puede en verdad ser más idiota?)

Ya al recoger el correo y saludar alegremente al cartero y a los transeúntes se dirige de nuevo hacia el interior de su casa. Tony, el extraterrestre, se estaba ya encargando de arreglar el desayuno de los dos: huevos fritos con beicon (o tocino), tostadas recién hechas de pan de centeno (nada de pan industrial, le había dicho la esposa de su jefe) juguito de naranja (valga decir que no de naranjas recién exprimidas) y una taza rezumante de café (obviamente, café importado de X lugar, el paladar de Alfred enloquecería con el café colombiano).

D.C baja hacia la cocina, mientras que Tony se encarga de revisar la correspondencia.

—**_No sabía que te hayan invitado a una boda, Alfred_**

—Tony —le dijo serio el norteamericano— cuantas veces te he dicho que no espíes mi correspondencia.

—**_vivo en tu casa Imbécil, así que técnicamente TAMBIEN es mi correspondencia _**—le contestó telepáticamente el alienígena.

En ese preciso momento Alfred estaba abriendo la lata de comida para gato de D.C, y echándola en el tazón de comida del gato. D.C apenas servido el atún se dispuso a comer con extrema avidez. (maldito gato glotón, algún día se va a indigestar).

—en serio Tony ¿de qué boda estás hablando?

—**_Mira el correo, so tonto._**—respondió el alienígena algo ofuscado.

Le extiende la correspondencia a Alfred, el cual hace aparte los documentos oficiales, la suscripción a tiras cómicas como D.C, Marvel, Dark Horse Comics entre otras, el correo basura y la mencionada invitación, con sobre de pergamino, sello de lacre y su dirección escrita en un pulcro inglés.

_345666 de la avenida Pensilvania_

_Señor Alfred F. Jones_

_Estados Unidos de América_

_Washington D.C._

—vamos a ver que hay aquí… —decía para si el norteamericano mientras rompía por uno de los lados el sobre, sacaba la invitación y leía con pausada lentitud el contenido de la misma. Sin embargo, quedó algo perplejo con aquello de **_Se acepta dinero en efectivo._**

—what a fuck?! —espetó horrorizado y abrumado el angloparlante al leer semejante pedido descarado de la futura pareja de esposos, y eso que él no se encontraba en el mejor momento de su situación económica. Pero en fin, con algo se las arreglaría, sin quedar como un descarado insensible, o como un pobre idiota sin dinero.

Tony sonrió sutilmente. Sabía claramente el porqué de aquella reacción del norteamericano.

—**_entonces ¿piensas ir, o no piensas ir?_**

—_Off __course, Tony! _—le respondió el norteamericano de forma optimista y alegre— Antonio es un gran amigo, le he ayudado mucho, lo menos que puedo hacer es ir a su boda.

—**_entonces yo me encargaré de cuidar a D.C. durante tu ausencia _**—le respondió el alienígena, y luego le agregó en un tono malicioso—**_ojalá te diviertas... si puedes.._**.

Aparte de la obvia fiesta que subsecuentemente vendría después de la ceremonia, obviamente podría ver a Pedro. Por el cual Alfred sentía _algo._ Y aprovechar tal vez la nueva oportunidad que se avecinaba, y ya de una buena vez dejar de lado su triste y vacía soledad. Con aquel a quien quería, pero que para más Inri no le correspondía en absoluto: Pedro.

**(Nota del autor: **El regalo de estados unidos será algo para no perderse. Se los aseguro)

* * *

[1] Naoto Kan es el actual primer ministro de Japón, después de la destitución de Yoshihiko Noda en 2011.

[2] Shinzo Abe fue primer ministro en la legislatura 2009-2011, mientras que Taro Aso lo fue durante el periodo 2007-2009. Ambos han criticado duramente la política de Naoto Kan desde su nombramiento. Aso tiene el significativo logro en ser el segundo primer ministro católico que ha asumido la alta magistratura ante el **_Kokkai _**(o Dieta legislativa japonesa)**_._**

[3] Junichiro Koizumi fue primer ministro durante dos legislaturas seguidas: de 1999 a 2001, en la que sucedió a Ryutaro Hashimoto y de 2002 a 2004. Su estilo de hacer política y su estilo de vida extrovertido y fiestero (es un fanático acérrimo de Elvis Presley) le valieron el título del "Berlusconi de oriente".

[4] Es canon: A Japón le encantan los Beatles.

[5] El **Bakufu **fue la política de aislamiento implantada por los shogunes Tokugawa a partir de 1650. Tokugawa Ieyasu la implantó después de los perjuicios de la influencia española que intentaba establecer su poder colonial a través de Daimios inconformes del sur. Solo se sostuvo un ínfimo trato comercial con algunos mercaderes holandeses en el islote artificial de Deshima. Con el periodo de la restauración Meiji (entre 1856 y 1910) el Bakufu es anulado. Se alude a esta política de aislamiento en los capítulos 47 y 48 "la llegada de los barcos negros"

[6] El sacerdote Pedro Arrupe S.J., fue superior provincial de la compañía de Jesús en el pacífico y filipinas entre 1936 hasta 1948. Fue uno de los testigos oculares directos del bombardeo nuclear de Nagasaki en octubre de 1945, pues estaba establecida allí la casa provincial jesuita para el Japón. Sus testimonios han sido en extremo valiosos para la investigación histórica de aquellos acontecimientos y las consecuencias que llevaron. Años más tarde, en 1956 es nombrado prepósito general de la orden en roma, siendo el tercer español que asume la dirección de la orden jesuita. Muere en 1993.

[7] Era la antigua denominación de los dominios españoles en marruecos, hasta 1930 cuando pasaron bajo fideicomiso francés. Posteriormente en 1960 cambia de nombre a **Sahara Occidental**, después de que el fideicomiso pasara a manos de la ONU. A pesar de que varios países reconocen a los territorios de Sahara occidental como nación independiente, aun occidente no ha dado su reconocimiento pleno.

[8] Los lentes de Dashtan representan el islote de Leila o Perejil, que desde hace bastante tiempo están bajo litigio. El ejército español ocupó el mencionado islote en 2005 hasta 2006 cuando la Corte penal internacional de la Haya falló a favor de Marruecos. Ese mismo año los cascos azules entraron a ocupar el islote, sin embargo, el litigio no se ha solucionado aun.

[9]Dashtan Al Nahiri es prácticamente una personificación de mí mismo (el autor) por así decirlo mi _alter ego,_ valga aclarar que este no es el Dashtan de **_the Prince of Persia, the time sands_**_, _sino un Dashtan diferente. De Dashtan solo puedo decir que él tiene mi aspecto físico, pero no mi personalidad. Y puedo decir que en cierto modo **_hago mi aparición en la historia_**sin meterme en el **_Self-inserting._**

[10]**Las lluvias de Castamere:** Es uno de los cantos más conocidos de la saga de Libros **Canción de hielo y fuego** del escritor George R.R. Martin y eso que la letra ya de por si es muy macabra. Para los que no conozcan el origen de la canción ahí les va el dato: Uno de los señores vasallos de Lord Twyn Lannister, señor de Roca Casterly (y uno de los personajes principales de la historia, un completo y eficiente hijo de puta digno del final que tuvo), el señor de Castamere se había levantado en su contra. Así que Lord Twyn ni corto ni perezoso sofocó la rebelión con tal saña que los bardos compusieron una canción trágica sobre la caída del castillo de Castamere y el extermino del señor rebelde y toda su familia. El castillo nunca se reconstruyó. Lord Twyn solía ordenar a un Bardo a que cantara la canción a sus señores vasallos en son de advertencia por si se volvían a rebelar en su contra, para que supieran las consecuencias que acarrearía.

[11] El bate de Criquet al que se alude es representado como la región de Cachemira. Lo hice por una sencilla razón: El criquet por lo general es el deporte más popular de India, uno de los tantos legados del imperio británico. Y por lo general la rivalidad entre India y Pakistán también se extiende al criquet, pues la combatividad entre ambas selecciones en los juegos de la Commonwealth es bastante notoria. Y desde ya hacía mucho tiempo india y Pakistán han intentado por todos los medios posibles quedarse con la susodicha Cachemira a tal punto que apuntan el uno contra el otro con sus armas nucleares. Nijiraan (o Niji) y Jahed pueden ser muy hermanos y todo pero se matarían por Cachemira si es preciso.


	9. consejos de un buen hermano

**_En el capítulo anterior de la gran boda 2…_**

_—hola Deyanira, ¿y tu hermana Nadia? —le pregunta Hiraan._

_—Ella está en casa, seleccionando los vestidos para la boda, —respondió la española con una sutil sonrisa— ¿todavía no has perdonado a Toñito por lo de tus lentes?_

_Obviamente Ceuta se tenía que quedar en casa. Ella por lo general era más desprendida, más alegre, mas festiva mientras que su hermana Melilla era un completo enigma. Y por esas razones era que a Dashtan le gustaba Deyanira_

_—Él sabe bien que Leila es mi territorio, que no reclame lo que no le corresponde._

_—en serio hermano, ¿Aludes a Leila o a otra cosa? —inquirió Hiraan insinuando algo._

_El marroquí se sonrojó como idiota, evadió la mirada._

_—No hablemos de eso, Hiri__[…]._

_Y aunque ellos siempre habían sido vecinos, y le había ayudado en las buenas y en las malas, Deyanira aun no lograba descifrar la misteriosa y algo complicada personalidad de Dashtan. Lo mismo que el marroquí pensaba de la española: aun Deyanira tenía muchas cosas ocultas, y ese misterio la dotaba de una sensualidad que al árabe le gustaba._

**Nota especial del autor: **

Este capítulo es especial. Bajándole un poco a la tónica de capítulos pasados de cursilería y morbo, este capítulo es un poco más fraternal y familiar.

Habrá más Spa/Romano, Ger/Ita, Sajonia/Cataluña, y todos las parejas planteadas durante la historia, además de algunas parejas de "la gran boda 1"

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Consejos de un buen hermano.**

Lovino estaba confundido. No atendía las indicaciones de Feliciano en cuanto a las medidas del traje. Le daba lo mismo que le dijeran que levantara el brazo, que se parara, que tela usarían, que si algodón, que si lino, que si satín, que si paño. No atendía las indicaciones y requerimientos de Renato quien estaba en un rincón plasmando en un bloc las ideas de Feliciano en cuanto al traje del novio. No atendía a los requerimientos de Gabriel para que se confesara, pues según él no debía recibir **_la sagrada forma en estado de pecado…_** como si le importara de verdad comulgar en ese momento o que su hermano mayor lo oyese en confesión.

Obviamente Lovino Vargas sentía en ese momento una cosa: Miedo. Puro y físico miedo.

Ese mismo día se habían repartido las invitaciones en todo el mundo: trabajo bastante tedioso para quienes le tocaron. El día se acercaba con cada vez mayor rapidez, y sus dudas se acrecentaban cada vez más.

Y aquellas palabras de Gabriel en la casa de Ludwig le calaban y le martillaban el cerebro todas las noches: _¿no crees que fue muy precipitado pedirle matrimonio a Antonio?._ Él estaba en ese día 100 por ciento seguro del paso que iba a dar, de las consecuencias que acarrearía eso. Había visto a Feliciano y su feliz vida de casado junto a Ludwig y eso también influyo en su decisión.

Había salido del cuarto de modistería que se había dispuesto para la confección del traje del novio rápidamente en búsqueda de un lugar tranquilo para reflexionar. Al llegar a la capilla, se arrodilló desesperado en el reclinatorio dispuesto para el novio en la ceremonia y se dispuso a rezar.

—_Dio Santissimo_, ayúdame a disipar estas dudas que tengo con respecto a mi bastardo… lo quiero, lo amo, pero tengo miedo de que todo esto fracase. —rezaba Lovino en la capilla del castillo abstraído de todo, de todos en ese momento, en un arrebato de piedad raro en él.

Feliciano había notado el comportamiento extraño de su hermano mayor, no se tenía que ser un genio para deducir que Lovino estaba aterrorizado con la expectativa de un matrimonio, un compromiso para toda la vida, o en el caso suyo, **_para toda la eternidad_**.

Estaba al pié del portal de la capilla mirando a Lovino rezar de rodillas en uno de los reclinatorios dispuestos para la pareja, ricamente adornado en flores y cintas blancas y doradas.

—Lovino… mañana es el ensayo.

—hazme un favor Feliciano, —le contestó sur de Italia con su acostumbrado mal genio— no me interrumpas mientras estoy orando.

—_Scusa, fratello _no sabía que estabas…

Sin embargo, notaba el rostro de desesperación de Lovino. Se acercó hacia el para intentar consolarlo.

—Lovi, ¿te sientes mal?

—No… estoy de maravilla, tan de maravilla que estoy pensando escaparme y dejar al idiota España en el altar Ajhahajha… —respondió el italiano con algo de forzado sarcasmo, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

—sabes que mentir en una iglesia está mal —le dijo su hermano menor—, tranquilo puedes confiar en mí.

Sin ninguna duda, aterrorizado por todos los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a ese momento se abraza de Feliciano asustado, temeroso, con las dudas atormentándole la mente.

—tengo miedo, fratello.—le respondió Lovino lloroso— miedo de decepcionarlos a todos, de decepcionar a Antonio, de no saber si seré feliz con él por el resto de mis días, tengo miedo del futuro, tengo miedo de fracasar... no me he sentido tan aterrado como en estos días… Dios santísimo no sé qué haré… estoy completamente aterrorizado.

Feliciano le pasa tranquilizadoramente una de sus manos por el cabello, acariciándolo, arrullándolo de forma pausada, intentándolo calmar.

—no seas tontito fratello —le contesta norte de Italia— es normal que sientas esas dudas antes de casarte.—luego, tomó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y le secó las lágrimas a su hermano— no importa lo que piensen los demás, o lo que suceda mañana… tienes que vivir el presente cada día como si fuera el ultimo de tu existencia, y saber que tienes a la persona a la que amas al lado, que te va a apoyar, que va a estar contigo sin importar lo que pase.

—En la riqueza y en la pobreza —refrendó Lovino con la voz algo quebrantada por el llanto.

—en la salud y en la enfermedad— contestó Feliciano con suavidad.

—Todos los días de tu vida, hasta el fin de los tiempos —dijo Gabriel con voz fuerte desde el portal de la capilla.

Lovino y Feliciano se dieron vuelta para verlo. Gabriel estaba vestido con un sencillo pantalón de color azul medianoche, camisa blanca y cuello clerical, amén de una cruz pectoral de plata sencilla y mocasines de cuero terracota. Sus lentes, de una delgada montura plateada relucían bastante, mientras que su cabello castaño pálido lucia más brillante. Se acercó lentamente, se persignó de forma devota ante el sagrario de la capilla, mientras se dirigía hacia sus dos hermanos.

—comprendo tus dudas, y no soy un insensible,—le afirmó el de lentes— todo compromiso puede generar dudas al comienzo, pero si tienes plena certeza del importante paso que vas a dar, no deberías vacilar. —Luego, con una sonrisa paternal agregó— no pienses simplemente en que sucederá mañana, ni en el ayer. Solo piensa en el hoy, en el presente, ya el mañana Dios proveerá y dispondrá a su libre voluntad.

—_nuostro fratello maggiore_tiene Razón Lovino —refrendó Feliciano con una sonrisa— _carpe Diem_, vive el momento.

A veces Lovino sentía que subestimaba mucho a sus dos hermanos. Los abrazó a ambos y luego murmuró:

—_Grazie, Fratelli._

**En otro lugar del castillo…**

Klaus seguía atormentado por sus dudas. Después de aquel incidente en el gran salón del castillo no podía dejar de pensar en él. Jordi. Sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de él, revoloteando cual mariposa atada a la luz de una bombilla, siendo el la mariposa y el catalán la bombilla. Necesitaba el consejo urgente de alguien, que alguno de sus hermanos le orientara para saber que hacer frente a aquel tormentoso dilema. No quería herir a Jordi, en cierta forma pero aquella marea extraña de sentimientos lo hacía sentir de mil y un formas: Feliz, enojado, abstraído, distraído, tonto, enamorado… era una mezcolanza extraña de sensaciones nuevas que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Y estaba también el carácter del catalán. Jordi siempre estaba con esa placida y relajante sonrisa a flor de piel, esa aura de jovialidad que siempre irradiaba hacia que todo el que estuviese cerca de él se sintiese en plena confianza, ese desparpajo, esa sutil alegría que no llegaba al exagerado paroxismo, menos a la fría hipocresía, esa sensación de calidez mediterránea que siempre lo acompañaba en todo momento hacia que el sajón quisiese o amase, como quiera verse, cada vez más al catalán.

—West… —inquirió avergonzado el sajón— ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

—claro, no hay problema _Sachsen.._

Ludwig se encontraba en esos momentos colaborando con la acomodación de algunos bafles de enorme tamaño para la fiesta, debido a su considerable y ya conocida ciclópea fuerza.

—no sé por dónde comenzar,.. la verdad…

—suena tonto y redundante pero comienza por el principio— afirmo el alemán de cabello rubio al chico de larga cabellera.

—la verdad, estoy confundido.

—¿confundido? —inquirió Ludwig— deberías explicarme en términos un poco más claros Klaus.

—estoy confundido por lo que siento por Jordi, el hermano de Antonio.

—Ya voy entendiendo— afirmó Alemania— ¿y esa confusión a que se debe?

—no sé,… la verdad es que desde la primer vez que lo vi, algo se movió adentro de mí, algo _surgió de la nada_… es extraño pero cuando estoy con el…

—sientes que estás completo ¿no? —complementó el alemán con una sonrisa sutil, pero más suelta y sincera— créeme, así comencé yo.

—la verdad no te entiendo Ludwig —exclamó Sajonia confundido.

—verás: lo que sientes es una enfermedad algo extraña y peculiar, pero no es nada grave… al comienzo.—le explicó Ludwig didáctico y sonriente, algo extraño en él, mas sin embargo era agradable— sientes que aquella persona te necesita más que nada, y que tú la necesitas a ella. Sientes que es tu deber, tu obligación acompañarla en todo momento y protegerla de los males que acechan a su alrededor. Además de eso, los síntomas se suelen manifestar en comportamientos extraños y erráticos, tartajeos tontos, enrojecimientos inexplicables de las mejillas, pérdida temporal de la noción del tiempo y el espacio, y demás. Cuando ves a aquella persona con otra que no seas tú te hierve la sangre y deseas con todas tus fuerzas asesinar al susodicho sin piedad. Intentas pensar en otra cosa que no sea otra persona y no puedes, y por más extraño que parezca el mismo destino conspira en contra o a favor tuyo y te acerca hacia ella en las circunstancias más insospechadas. Ya en la etapa final, sientes que lo que es tuyo, le pertenece a esa persona incluyéndote y viceversa, y serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por no dejar que se borre aquella sonrisa.

—y entonces, cual es el diagnostico, doctor Bielchsmitchd.

—afortunadamente sufres de Amor —le respondió Alemania a su hermano mayor— la única cura conocida es admitiendo lo que sientes por él, aceptándolo —luego agregó— pero eso sí: No puedes presionarlo, un amor bajo presión nunca es sano para nadie. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso, si Jordi es la persona indicada para ti, el destino sabrá como orientarte. Si no te corresponde, bueno… siempre hay fracasos en la vida, y ya sabrás afrontarlos como tu creas conveniente.

Aun Sajonia estaba algo escéptico, aunque algo más informado y tranquilo con las didácticas explicaciones de su hermano menor.

—y… ¿entonces como sabes tanto de esto?

—simplemente soy solo un aprendiz, _bruder _—le contestó Ludwig sonriente— y creo que sabes quien ha sido mi mentor y maestro durante estos años.

Si, había sido Italia. El italiano de alguna forma había logrado cavar en los resquicios más profundos del corazón del germano la impronta de su amor. Un amor correspondido. Un amor de verdad dulce, que aunque lleno de algunas heridas y tintes de desengaños y tristezas, era de verdad un amor sincero, puro, realmente honesto, una forma de amor realmente extraña en un mundo cruel y despiadado como este.

(nota del autor: **por eso es que, a pesar de que soy un hombre, me gusta el Ger/Ita: Por el sencillo hecho de que es una expresión de amor en su estado de más pura inocencia. Suena cursi y todo, pero es la verdad, es por así decirlo la pareja que tiene el amor más sincero y desinteresado en el fandom, así me caigan encima los fans de US/UK con bayonetas, katanas, cuchillos, mini-uzis y picos de botella encima. Les recomiendo la saga _Der _****_ErsteStern_, volúmenes del 1 al 4: en esencia cursis, pero muestran el Ger/Ita en su máxima y más dulce expresión.**)

Ahora Sajonia estaba plenamente seguro y convencido de sus sentimientos hacia Catalunya: Lo amaba. Sencillamente lo amaba.

**Entre tanto,… en el patio de armas del castillo…**

Enrique se encontraba en ese momento tomando un descanso, dormitando un poco, mientras Galapaguito, su tortuga estaba en su regazo también dormitando. Dos metros más allá estaba la llama de Miguel, mientras que este se encontraba en las cocinas, ayudando a Pedro y a Rocío a hacer las preparaciones de muestra para los platillos que se servirían en la boda.

Y repentinamente sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de el: Miguel. A pesar de toda la bola de conflictos que había tenido con él desde tiempos inmemoriales, en cierto modo miguel _le atraía. _No sabía realmente si esa atracción era simplemente sexual (no le veía problemas en echarse _una canita al aire_) o si implicaba algo más. Puede que su carácter algo tsundere lo hubiese hecho distanciar de él, pero en cierto modo se sentía atraído por el inca. Y eso era difícil de reconocer para el menor del **Bad Latín Trio.**

Recostado en la hierba, miraba el cielo azul prístino e impoluto de la campiña castellana, pensando... reflexionando… sobre la marea de sentimientos hacia el posesivo peruano.

Ay amor, hasta cuando dejarás de atormentar al pobre de Ecuador. Las pocas veces que Miguel no hacía alguna alusión a sus reclamos territoriales, o le echaba crueles indirectas se comportaba como un dulce y gentil caballero, atento y servicial. Lo malo de eso es que era en extremo posesivo. Y si, podía admitir que Perú tenia cierto encanto… así se lo tragara para sus adentros, y no se lo quisiese contar a sus otros dos hermanos. ¿Qué le dirían Juan y José al respecto?... por lo que sabía ellos tenían sus respectivas novias, aunque él sabía que las cosas entre Itzel y Juan se estaban enfriando, y lo de José con Natalya iba directo en picada. Así que técnicamente, el **bad latín trio **estaba en crisis romántica en esos momentos. El amor es también muy cruel y despiadado a veces.

Sin embargo, ese no era el punto. Miguel, Miguel, su nombre y sus ojos color cieno lo acosaban por las noches, las raras noches en las que su sueño no era tan duro y rígido. Y desde el día en el que lo habían llamado para que viniera a colaborar en la fiesta y en la boda de su ex tutor no había podido dormir bien. Que maravilloso, ¿no? El sueño del ecuatoriano, que era de piedra, que solo con un duro golpe se levantaba, se había convertido en el sueño más susceptible, sensible a cualquier cosa y pensamiento que lo atormentara. "Cuzqueña", la llama del peruano, o mejor conocida como "Cool Llama", que ya había sido famosa por los comerciales de Halls, lo miraba detrás de sus lentes fijamente... como si lo analizara.

—¿y tú que estás mirando? —le espetó el ecuatoriano irritado al camélido.

—no te desquites con el pobre animalito, Kike.

Era Juan, el cual aparecía cojeando, dirigiéndose hacia él. Con algo de dificultad, y haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo se recostó al lado de su hermano menor.

—Juan, la verdad no sé qué hacer…

—mmmm…. ¿hacer respecto a qué? —le inquirió el colombiano, mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

—Respecto a lo que siento por Migue.

El colombiano iba entendiendo. Intentó aconsejarle.

—dime, exactamente que sientes por Miguel, Enrique.

—Qué raro, tu nunca me dices Enrique…

Era de por si extraño que lo llamara por su nombre completo. Por más enojado que estuviera, siempre lo llamaba por la acotación de su nombre: Kike. Y de hecho, a él le gustaba que lo llamaran así, por lo que era en extremo extraño que algún país de América latina lo llamase por su nombre completo. O por sus nombres y apellidos: Julián Enrique Alfaro y Roldós de Jaramillo y Aguilera. Un nombre demasiado largo. Así que si lo había llamado escuetamente **Enrique** era porque su hermano tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

—La verdad… es que aunque Miguel es algo insoportable, neurótico, codicioso, acosador, fastidioso, algo estúpido y un completo hijo de puta… este.. —contestó el ecuatoriano evadiendo.

—ve directo al grano, —le dijo su hermano de forma tranquila, sin presionarlo, con una sonrisa cómplice— ¿para qué le das más vueltas a la cosa?

—es que la verdad, no sé por qué pero Miguel…

Un torvo silencio se sintió en el patio de armas.

—suéltalo Kike, dilo de una vez.

—YA ESTÁ BUENO, MIGUEL ME GUSTA, ¿CONTENTO, ES ESO LO QUE QUERÍAS OÍR?

El colombiano había quedado algo asombrado con lo que le había dicho el menor de sus hermanos.

—bueno… "_lo sospeché desde un principio"_

—No te creas el chapulín colorado, la verdad no te queda.

—claro, porque soy cien veces más atractivo, fuerte y listo… ¿o no es así? —exclamó el colombiano con una sonrisa— pero cambiando de tema….

Si Migue te gusta, porque aún no le has contado nada.

—No sé cómo reaccione, y temo que me rechace, o crea que estoy intentando quitarle algo a él.

—No te culpo porque tengas miedo, eso es natural en cada uno de nosotros, pero si tú no estás dispuesto a dar el primer paso las cosas se quedarán ahí, estancadas.

—pero, ¿y si me rechaza?

—ese es un riesgo que debes de correr, Kike.

Su hermano tenía razón, era a la vez tan obvio pero también tan difícil de asumir: Amaba a miguel, deseaba a Miguel, quería a Miguel, pero la física y vil timidez lo amordazaba. Que le podía hacer, habían sido rivales en una tonta espiral de conflictos desde que tenía memoria, cuando el padre de ambos, el Imperio Inca vivía: Cuzco contra quito, Luego la audiencia de Quito contra el flamante virreinato del Perú, la era republicana y las constantes peleas, el "matrimonio" de Octavio con Miguel que terminó en sangriento divorcio, en fin. La historia estaba plagada de tantos problemas y desencuentros con su vecino, que solo rememorarlos le producían jaqueca.

—de verdad, a veces no sé cómo me conoces tan bien Juan.

—aparte de que eres y siempre serás mi hermano, también has sido mi enemigo. —le contestó el colombiano con tal naturalidad y con esa sonrisa vivaz que lo caracterizaba, que daba algo de miedo— y a los enemigos hay que conocerlos muy bien, sus puntos fuertes y débiles, y aprovecharlos en tu beneficio: Gilbert me lo dijo una vez y yo te lo digo a ti: las batallas solo se ganan si conoces la estrategia del rival y aprovechas la fuerza de ellos mismos en su contra. Técnicamente, lo que harías es meterle autogol. En fin de cuentas, si dice quererte deberá demostrártelo de alguna manera, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Si lo presionas huirá despavorido.

—te entiendo, y gracias por los consejos… —le respondió el ecuatoriano— y la verdad,… hay días en los que das bastante miedo.

—pero no soy tan intimidante como Iván, soy una mansa ovejita… ¿quieres oír mi balido? —afirmó sonriente Juan Pablo.

Ecuador se echó a reír con las ocurrencias de su hermano. Juan siempre había sido así, siempre le gustaba sacar lo mejor de cada uno, el inherente afecto y calidez del colombiano daba confianza. Podía ser algo presuntuoso, (mas no excesivamente petulante como Diego), algo molesto, un poquito intimidante (de hecho, tiene un lado oscuro que no conviene despertar), un tanto de perezoso y algo despistado, con una bipolaridad de aquí a Pekín, pero por lo general era muy alegre. A pesar de todas las heridas y cicatrices que con el paso de los años se acumulaban en su lacerado cuerpo, y del enorme sufrimiento que padecía, siempre estaba con esa sonrisa y ese optimismo contagioso a flor de piel. Y Enrique admiraba eso de juan: su inherente fortaleza para tragar entero todo el mal que se venía encima y enfrentarlo siempre con una sonrisa.

—De verdad gracias Juan Pablo, la verdad no sé qué haría si no estuvieras.

—para eso son los hermanos, Kike

Lo abrazó, y sin embargo el colombiano se quejó del dolor que tenía en la rodilla, el ecuatoriano se preocupó, al ver la grave hinchazón de la misma. Ya cuando se había levantado, intentó ayudar a su hermano mayor levantarse.

—por el amor de dios, tienes esa rodilla muy mal

—no te preocupes Kike, estoy ya acostumbrado a esto

Dicho esto, el dolor se intensifica y se vuelve más insoportable. El colombiano respira profundo, y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar de dolor, el ecuatoriano lo nota y lo sostiene. Sin embargo, el dolor no lo resiste más y prorrumpe un fuerte alarido, para después desmayarse del insoportable dolor en brazos del ecuatoriano.

—¡Juan, que pasa!, Juan, ¡reacciona, maldita sea!—luego prorrumpe en ensordecedores gritos desesperados— ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!


	10. dolores del cuerpo y del alma

_**En el capítulo anterior de la gran boda 2…**_

_Lo abrazó, y sin embargo el colombiano se quejó del dolor que tenía en la rodilla, el ecuatoriano se preocupó, al ver la grave hinchazón de la misma. Ya cuando se había levantado, intentó ayudar a su hermano mayor levantarse._

—_por el amor de dios, tienes esa rodilla muy mal_

—_no te preocupes Kike, estoy ya acostumbrado a esto_

_Dicho esto, el dolor se intensifica y se vuelve más insoportable. El colombiano respira profundo, y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar de dolor, el ecuatoriano lo nota y lo sostiene. Sin embargo, el dolor no lo resiste más y prorrumpe un fuerte alarido, para después desmayarse del insoportable dolor en brazos del ecuatoriano._

—_¡Juan, que pasa!, Juan, ¡reacciona, maldita sea! —luego prorrumpe en ensordecedores gritos desesperados— ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!_

Esto cada vez se pone más truculento. Además de que es necesario explicar el origen de los dolores de rodilla que padecía Colombia, además de situaciones "muy comprometedoras". Exceso de Col/Ven en este capítulo en especial, además de otras parejas sorpresivas.

**Capítulo 10: dolores del cuerpo, del corazón y del alma.**

Lo habían llevado rápidamente a la van de Fernando, pues no podían atenderlo en el castillo. Enrique no se había despegado ni un segundo de Juan, además de que José también lo acompañaba, además del **bad friends trio, **los cuales estaban completamente preocupados al respecto. Todos sabían que no podían llevarlo así como así a un hospital, Juan requería de una atención _**especializada. **_Así que se pusieron de acuerdo en regresar al hotel y llamar a quien lo pudiese atender.

—Conduce rápido Fernando, a Juan le está bajando la temperatura rápido —exclamó el ecuatoriano desesperado, mientras sostenía al chico inconsciente.

—Conduzco tan rápido como puedo, Enrique —le respondió desesperadamente el navarro.

En vez de dirigirse hacia el hospital se dirigieron al hotel, en donde José y Enrique cargaron a Juan aun inconsciente, en búsqueda de una habitación disponible.

—Dios santo, que sucedió… —inquirió asustada la recepcionista al ver al joven de cabello negro, tez morena y vestido con una sencilla camisa azul clara, y pantalones de jean, inconsciente, cargado por un chico de cabello negro ceniza y otro de cabello tonalidad castaño con un extraño semirrizo en forma de S.

—señorita, no pregunte tanto y díganos que habitación tiene en estos momentos disponible.

—¿Por qué no lo lleva a un hospital?

—sería difícil que lo atendieran en una clínica —contestó el venezolano.

La recepcionista los oriento hacia uno de los cuartos del tercer piso. Lo recostaron con cuidado en la cama mientras José tomaba el teléfono de su hermano menor, revisando su agenda.

—tenemos que llamar a Arthur, él es el único que sabe cómo curar a Juan.

—José, ¿Juan no sabe algo de _medicina especial_1? —inquirió Antonio perplejo y asustado.

—él sabe unas cuantas cosas básicas, pero realmente no sabría cómo lidiar con semejante infección.

Enrique nervioso había telefoneado a Arthur, mas este no podía atenderlos pues se encontraba ocupado con la organización de los juegos olímpicos. Sin embargo, en la agenda se había encontrado con otro teléfono que le podría servir.

**Edimburgo, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo.**

Andrew Kirkland, la representación física de Escocia se encontraba como siempre en su casa, mirando las últimas noticias y maquinando alguna treta para que Arthur caiga _**de nuevo**_ en sus redes. Dado que había hecho un pacto de sangre con Patrick, (que de paso, el muy bastardo le había cobrado con sus mejores reservas de Whisky añejo, de la cosecha de 1634, una cosecha muy valiosa y rara) posiblemente podría acelerar el proceso. Y también quitarse al irlandés de encima (aunque con la degeneración de Escocia, no le veía problema **enseñarle** al pequeño Patrick **quien es el que manda**).

El escoces estaba entonces en ese momento fumando un espléndido habano de república dominicana, matizado con hierbas silvestres que le daban un indescriptible sabor a las vaharadas de humo que salían de su boca. Sin embargo, el repique de su teléfono lo saca de aquella abstracción.

—Diga.

—_Escocia, te necesitamos urgente aquí, es Colombia está muy mal_

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la desesperada voz de un joven. Andy entonces suponía que era Enrique, el menor del Bad Latín Trio.

—dime que es lo que tiene.

—_su rodilla, esta inflamada, está perdiendo calor, lo tenemos abrigado con todas las cobijas y mantas que hemos encontrado y aun nada, por el amor de dios, ayuda a Juan._

—Prepararé el botiquín, iré enseguida para allá.

Dicho esto apagó el cigarro en el cenicero, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su cuarto y sacó toda suerte de implementos médicos, alcohol medicinal, guantes, lentes y algunos analgésicos y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto en donde tomó un vuelo sin escalas hacia Madrid, España.

**De regreso a medina del campo…**

—Enciende la tele y ponla en las noticias.

Francis obedeció en el acto la orden del prusiano. Juan se encontraba aun inconsciente, arrebujado en una considerable cantidad de mantas, mientras que José y Enrique estaban sentados a un lado de la cama, vigilándolo. Gilbert estaba a un lado, revisando constantemente la temperatura, mientras que Antonio estaba buscando cada vez más mantas.

—Menos 15 grados —afirmó el prusiano— _Mein Gott_, si sigue así tendremos que tomar medidas extremas.

—¿de qué medidas hablas?

—Sacro Imperio a veces sufría de los mismos males de Juan. Lo que hacía en esa época era calentar agua en una tina y sumergirlo allí hasta que su temperatura corporal subiera— respondió el prusiano seguro.

—Pero si lo movemos, la rodilla puede agravarse —terció el venezolano— no sé lo que esté pasando en casa de Juan pero debe de ser demasiado grave como para que le esté ocurriendo esto a él.

—chicos, dejen de hablar y presten atención a esto —exclamó Francis.

Las noticias daban cuenta de una delicada situación de orden público en el sur de Colombia. Los graves enfrentamientos entre el ejército y las comunidades indígenas, amén de los hostigamientos de la guerrilla habían agravado la situación. Todos veían con frio estupor como los indígenas se enfrentaban al ejército, desalojándolos por la fuerza, provocándolos, insultándolos, mientras que estos se retiraban inmutables, haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo de no disparar ni una sola arma, de no encender la mecha del conflicto. Gilbert miraba escéptico la escena, y se sintió impotente al ver a aquel soldado llorando de impotencia y de rabia, insultado por todos, mancillada su dignidad, mas no su honor. Sabía bien que una de las primeras lecciones que le había enseñado a Juan era__la de **nunca atacar a un civil, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos de que sea un riesgo para el orden y la seguridad de los demás. **Después de haber visto aquella valentía de no disparar para no provocar peores tragedias, sintió admiración por su ex pupilo.

—esto es de verdad muy grave.

Entrada la noche, llegó escocia con todos los implementos médicos.

—Díganme que pasa.

—es su rodilla, Andy —le respondió Antonio— está mal, haz algo por el amor de dios...

—¿y porque demonios no lo han despertado? —Espetó el escocés— si sigue inconsciente puede ser peor para su organismo.

Dicho esto toma un algodón y lo impregna de alcohol, haciéndolo pasar por la nariz del colombiano, lo cual aturde su nariz y lo lleva de nuevo a la consciencia.

—Que paso… Kike… donde estoy.

—No hables mucho Juan, puedes empeorar el dolor.

El escocés hizo quitar todas las cobijas que cubrían al colombiano.

—Tengo que romper el pantalón, si te lo quito normalmente puedo empeorar la lesión. —Luego le preguntó— no hay problema con eso, ¿verdad?

—Haz lo que creas conveniente —le respondió el de ojos verde esmeralda al pelirrojo escocés débilmente.

Dicho esto, y con unas tijeras especiales rompió con rapidez el pantalón, dejándolo en ropa interior y camisa, dejando ver la rodilla totalmente inflamada, resaltando de los vendajes de su pierna derecha2. Le quitó con sumo cuidado las vendas, mientras evaluaba la gravedad de la inflamación.

—esto se ve mal, si el idiota de mi hermano estuviera libre podría atenderlo mejor— espetó el pelirrojo irritado.

—no te quejes y haz algo maldita sea, no soporto este dolor tan ******* —espeto débilmente el colombiano.

No había de otra.

—Francis: tráeme agua limpia y hervida, Antonio: necesito sabanas limpias y nuevas, de preferencia recién compradas, Gilbert: tráeme una palangana y gasas. —ordenó el escoces serio.

—¿Y nosotros que podemos hacer? —inquirió el venezolano.

—simplemente denle apoyo a su hermano y sosténgalo cuando yo les diga.

Dicho esto, el bad friends trio se dirigió rápidamente hacia afuera, en búsqueda de los implementos que había solicitado el escoces.

—¿Qué demonios me piensas hacer? —inquirió Juan.

—Lo que Artie haría en estos casos: reducir la inflamación y sacar toda la materia y pus que tienes acumulada en tu rodilla.

—QUE DEMONIOS! —exclamaron los tres consternados

—si las cosas se normalizan en tu casa, solo tendrás una pequeña cicatriz y sanarás rápido. —luego agregó—si no es así… tendrás que regresar a tu casa para terminar de sanarte completamente.

—¿Está seguro de que sabes lo que haces?— le preguntó el colombiano

—realmente no. —Contestó Andrew— pero conociendo al idiota de mi hermano, sé que esto es lo que haría en un caso como el tuyo.

Los tres regresaron con las cosas solicitadas.

—Francis, necesito que limpies el escalpelo y las agujas que tengo en mi maletín.

El francés no admitió replica, hizo lo solicitado.

—Antonio, las sabanas.

El español le entrego las sabanas. Escocia extendió la misma por debajo de la rodilla.

Luego, Gilbert ubicó la palangana, la llenó de agua caliente y la puso al lado de Andrew.

—chicos, necesito que se retiren. AHORA. —Les dijo Andrew a todos en un tono que no admitía replica.

—no seas tan idiota Andrew, Juan nos necesita —reclamó el prusiano.

Sin embargo, una mirada de este los forzó a retirarse. Y cuando se disponían Enrique y José a salir el escocés los detiene.

—necesito que ustedes se queden, Juan de verdad los necesita.

Sin embargo, el colombiano sonrió forzadamente, sacándole el chiste a la situación.

—soy un hueso duro de roer, a mí no me acaban tan fácil.

José se hizo a un lado de Juan y lo tomó de una mano, mientras este la apretaba con fuerza. Enrique se encargaría de asistir a Andy en el procedimiento.

—¿estás listo?

—tu sabes que siempre lo estoy —contestó sarcástico el colombiano— el dolor ha sido parte de mi vida.

Desinfectó la rodilla con solución de yodo e hizo la primer incisión, precisa y directa, mientras la materia negra, sanguinolenta y pútrida, de un intenso olor salía de la herida abierta, en dirección a la palangana. El escocés, con los guantes enfundados hacía una suerte de masaje forzando aquella masa a salir al exterior. Juan Pablo hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soportar el intestino y visceral dolor que lo corroía, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de José. La palangana se había llenado de la susodicha materia, y aun había más.

—Desecha eso rápido, y lava bien la palangana.

Tapó la incisión con una gasa, mientras se cambiaba los guantes ya manchados de materia por otros más limpios. Enrique regresó con el recipiente limpio y siguió con la operación. Juan lagrimeaba de dolor pero no emitía queja alguna, y aún estaba apretando la mano de José con fuerza. Después de retirar la gasa ya impregnada de pus, una segunda tanda de menor cantidad había salido de la rodilla del colombiano. Ya casi terminaba, la hinchazón había remitido bastante.

—Ya casi, solo un poco más y ya al menos la infección habrá cedido —exclamó algo satisfecho y agobiado el escocés.

—menos mal, ya no soporto todo el maltrato que le das a mi pobre rodilla.

—te quejas más que mi hermana Claire.

Dicho esto, las emanaciones de materia y pus cesaron. Juan soltó la mano de José, la cual estaba ya de por sí muy adolorida.

—aprietas muy fuerte— se quejó Venezuela mientras se frotaba su mano adolorida.

—El dolor era insoportable y no es que quisiera gritar.

Andrew se dispuso entonces a suturar el corte con precisión quirúrgica con los implementos que había traído consigo. Juan se sentía agotado por completo, y con la pierna adolorida pero no al mismo nivel que antes.

—Andy, de verdad gracias.

—no deberías agradecer—respondió el escocés— era lo menos que podía hacer por ti.

Se retiró rápidamente de la habitación. En el pasillo se encontraban Francis, Gilbert y Antonio a la espera de alguna noticia de su "sobrino", "hijo" y "pupilo"3

—¿dinos como está, Andy? —inquirió desesperado el español— por el amor de dios, dime como está Juan Pablo.

—por lo pronto está bien, en este momento está reposando en la cama.

Después de excesivas muestras de afecto del español y el francés hacia el colombiano, y obviamente después de haberse retirado los tres europeos, Enrique y José se habían quedado.

—José, si quieres vete a descansar o regresa al castillo. —le dijo el colombiano—creo que los demás estarán preocupados por lo que me pasó y querrán noticias mías.

—En serio Juan, ¿me estás echando?

Una cara de juan que expresaba sin más ni más "necesito estar a solas con Kike" le indicó que su presencia era inconveniente. José entendió de inmediato.

—Y entonces… ¿piensas decirle a Miguelito lo que sientes o me vas a tomar por pretexto para no hablar con él?

**En el lobby del hotel…**

Fernando se encontraba preocupado en el Lobby. De los latinoamericanos, el navarro estaba prácticamente más encariñado con Juan, eso debido a que no podía evitar contagiarse de aquella inherente alegría y calidez que le recordaba a sí mismo en tiempos mejores, cuando no tenía tantas preocupaciones encima.

—¿Qué sucedió?, díganme, me tienen con el cristo en la boca.

—Ya está fuera de peligro, Fernando —le responde Francis.

Sin dudarlo dos veces el navarro se abraza del francés, como si se hubiese librado de un peso de encima. En un comienzo a Francis le incomodó un poco que Fernando le abrazara tan repentinamente, pero sintió que algo revitalizante resurgía de su interior… algo que estaba dormido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—_Navarre…_

El navarro al oír las sutiles primeras palabras de una posible retahíla de sinsentidos del francés se separa violentamente y algo sonrojado se excusa.

—la verdad yo… no soy así, perdón tengo que retirarme.

Y sale como alma que lleva el diablo del lobby.

Francis Bonnefoy y Fernando Montblanc tenían una larga y algo triste historia juntos. Una historia que quizás en otra oportunidad valga relatar.

**Entre tanto, en el castillo…**

La noticia los tenía a todos preocupados, en especial a los latinoamericanos. Todos tenían el alma en vilo por lo que podía haberle sucedido a Juan. Se habían ubicado en el gran salón del castillo sentándose en las sillas de las mesas dispuestas para los invitados, rodeando un semicírculo en la pista de baile recién instalada.

—el debió quedarse en casa y no ponerse en estas —exclamó el chileno— yo desde que lo vi llegar noté que su rodilla estaba muy inflamada.

—no podés decir nada Manu, conocés lo terco que es Juan —le respondió el argentino— casi tan terco como vos.

—Diego tiene razón, pero en serio… Juan Pablo nunca se había desmayado, por más dolor que tuviera siempre tenía las pelotas para aguantarlo y no decirle nada a nadie. —afirmó Pedro.

—es por eso Pedro, siempre se reserva el dolor para sí mismo, nunca le ha gustado que los demás se metan con sus problemas —interviene el brasileño— es más, las veces que me han pedido que intervenga en las liberaciones de sus secuestrados me regaña e insiste que no me meta en sus asuntos.

—Es lo mismo que ha hecho con Francis, y con todos —intervino esta vez el alemán— todos nos preocupamos por Juan, pero él no quiere preocupar a nadie. Realmente no entiendo cómo puede el solo a veces echarse semejante carga.

—Es que está habituado a ella, Ludwig —le respondió esta vez Alonso— Juan y yo no somos tan grandes amigos que digamos, pero lo poco que se dé él es que no le gusta que los demás se metan en sus asuntos porque no quiere que ellos pasen por lo que ha pasado el, sencillamente se guarda su dolor para sí mismo, eso puede ser bueno para todos, pero realmente es muy malo para él.

—Alonso tiene mucha razón en lo que dice— agrega el cubano— no solo ha sido con lo de las guerrillas, sino con sus problemas de violencia bipartidista. En el 48 con lo de la muerte de Gaitán no quiso que nadie se metiera, y para colmo todos estábamos en Bogotá por lo de la cumbre panamericana4. Ni siquiera le permitió al gringo meterse. Y además me acuerdo mucho en lo del proceso de paz del 99, yo mismo fui a casa de juan para ver si al fin podían negociar el gobierno y la guerrilla.

—Además, que yo me acuerde muchos quisimos ayudarlo en el 995, —recordó el brasileño—pero la verdad nadie en esa época estaba interesado en prestarle su verdadera ayuda. Ni siquiera Ludwig ha podido ayudar a Juan.

—Si estás hablando con respecto a lo de Maguncia6 —intervino Ludwig serio— sencillamente fracasó porque no existió ninguna voluntad de ambas partes, no por mi culpa.

—sin embargo, no dice nada en aceptar la ayuda del gringo—interviene el chileno— el prácticamente le destina bastante dinero a Juan, a pesar de que se dé buena fuente que no es que lo tenga muy presente.

—Son grandes amigos, Manuel —le responde a la defensiva el filipino—, y creo que es el único amigo que tiene Alfred en Latinoamérica si no estoy mal.

—No ha sido el único que ha enfrentado esos problemas, pero el manejo que Juan le ha dado a los suyos ha sido incuestionable. Yo mismo he pasado por lo mismo con los de sendero luminoso en los ochentas. —intervino el peruano

—Tu caso es diferente al de Juan, Migue— le responde el brasileño— _Joao_ ha tenido muchas décadas de violencia bipartidista, que sus jefes han manejado a veces bien, a veces mal, sus guerrillas llevan mucho más tiempo peleando en contra de sus gobiernos, casi cincuenta años.

—Sin contar con los narcotraficantes —agregó esta vez pedro —créeme, esos malditos chacales han sido mi condena desde años para acá, Juan ha sido el único que sabe cómo darles manejo.

— que a veces no ha sido el mejor, Pedro. —le insistió el carioca— Juan me contó cierta vez que no solo era la guerrilla y el narcotráfico los que le hacían más daño, sino sus propios políticos.

—corruptos hay en todos lados, ¿de qué rayos se queja por unas cuantas lacras? —le inquirió el peruano.

—no vengas con el cuento de Fujimori Migue.

—el punto no era ese —volvió el brasileño a intervenir— sino que ellos prácticamente ponían en esencia su "granito de arena" para, según lo que él decía, "Joderle la vida". Sus políticos tienen la poco sana costumbre de aliarse con ciertas organizaciones de poco fiar, ustedes saben: narcos, guerrilla, ejércitos privados…

—¿hablas de paramilitares, Luciano? — inquirió el peruano algo tenso.

—de eso mismo hablo, Miguel —agregó serio el brasileño

—De verdad, a veces no los comprendo a ustedes, chicos— intervino perplejo el sajón.

—y nosotros no podríamos explicarte el novelón completo, Klaus —le respondió el peruano— aunque creo que José nos podría ayudar a dilucidarte tus dudas.

Y precisamente llegaba el venezolano. Al verlos a todos ahí charlando, no pudo evitar sentir algo de rabia. El al lado de su hermano, el cual estaba padeciendo aquel visceral dolor, acompañándolo en ese momento junto con Kike, mientras que los demás comadreaban y cotorreaban como viejas chismosas en una cocina.

—QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AHÍ COTORREANDO COMO COCINERAS, MALDITA SEA —espetó colérico el venezolano

—José, cálmate y cuenta hasta diez— intervino el cubano— sé que tu estas preocupado por Juan, pero él no le gustaría verte así.

El venezolano estaba intentando hacer un sobrehumano esfuerzo para no sucumbir ante la desesperación y no llorar. Sin embargo, sabía que sus preocupaciones no eran en vano, y que su hermano estaba en manos confiables: Enrique podía a veces ser un buen enfermero.

—de verdad, perdónenme chicos… —se excusó el venezolano.

— y bien, ¿dinos cómo está? —le preguntó Carlos

—Está bien, Andrew lo atendió y ya le retiró toda la materia acumulada que tenía en su rodilla. Dice que puede que se mejore para mañana.

—de verdad, que alivio, estábamos todos preocupados —intervino esta vez el chileno

—y por cierto, ¿en dónde está Enrique? —inquirió el peruano.

—se quedó, está cuidando de Juan.

Se notó un leve tono de celos en el peruano por la pregunta. Al parecer, como que Miguel _deseaba_ a Enrique y quería algo más que una porción de mar o una extensión de territorio.

**En otro Lado del castillo…**

Eloise se encontraba mirando los alrededores del castillo con algo de curiosidad. La tapicería, los detalles escultóricos, la decoración de la capilla del castillo, la cual estaba ricamente adornada con flores amarillas y blancas, amén de los dos reclinatorios y dos sillas ricamente decoradas. Albert le seguía silenciosamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta, en búsqueda de la precisa oportunidad para abordarla apenas la viera con Edward, para así provocar celos en él y obviamente disensión en la feliz pareja. Hasta el son de hoy esa estrategia le estaba sirviendo de maravilla, aunque el estonio sabía disimular excelentemente su enojo e ira, el autocontrol de Edward no duraría para siempre, pues por más fuerte que sea el acero, más fácil puede llegar a su punto de quiebre. Tendría que ser paciente, como lo había sido en anteriores ocasiones.

Entre tanto, Edward se encontraba en su improvisado taller de gestiones, revisando la información de cada uno de los invitados y las distribuciones que había planificado de acuerdo a las mismas. El día anterior se había pasado toda una noche en vela junto con Diego y Benny insertando la información en los chips de las tarjetas, y membreteandolas a mano. Sería una total falta de respeto hacer las invitaciones impresas, pues el éxito de las invitaciones de la boda de Ludd y Feli había sido tal que ya le solicitaban los mismos servicios para otros eventos en su propio país y en otros. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones no giraban en ese momento alrededor de quien ubicar al lado del señor Rusia, o como evitar que Serbia busque pelea con Albania, Kosovo, Montenegro o Croacia (y de paso con San Marino), sino acerca de cierto joven de ojos zafiro y gélida sonrisa. Albert. Ese maldito de Albert.

No podía mantener en estado de total y completa vigilancia a Eloise por el sencillo motivo que estaba dando a entender de que obviamente desconfiaba de ella. No podía tampoco enfrentarse directamente al andorrano sin enfrentarse a su novia, pues la estima de ella por el susodicho era enorme. Obviamente no podría impedir que ella y Albert se encontraran, era obvio que eran amigos pero ella desconocía sus oscuras maquinaciones. Solo quedaba una alternativa, y era la más difícil de todas: desenmascararlo. Y eso era un duro reto, pues Albert era minucioso, hasta el más mínimo detalle en ocultar sus perversas maquinaciones con respecto a Eloise. Podía decir que era una versión en pequeño de James Moriarti, frio, astuto, manipulador. Sencillamente habían días en los que deseaba romperle los dientes con un buen puño y borrarle esa sonrisa cruel y cínica que hacía bajar la moral de cualquiera.

—¿por qué tan sola, Eloise? —le inquirió el andorrano al ver a la monegasca mirar abstraída los detalles de la capilla.

—Simplemente miraba, a veces me gusta caminar por los pasillos del _Grand palais _ y mirar los detalles… sin embargo, a veces me siento más a gusto entre la sencillez de estos muros que en los pomposos cuartos de mi casa.

—un día de estos debería invitarte a conocer el _palau__ del __consell_ —le respondió el andorrano— es una hermosa construcción, algo tosca y vieja por los años, pero tiene un encanto y un no sequé que me recuera mucho a mis días de infancia cuando pastoreaba mis cabras.

La monegasca sonrió.

—¿y Edward?

—está ocupado, y no es que me guste mucho interrumpirlo. — le respondió la monegasca—además, lo mejor para nosotros dos es conservar nuestros espacios.

—personalmente nunca te dejaría sola ni un segundo, no sé,… puede sucederte _**cualquier cosa**_, dios no lo quiera.

—no deberías preocuparte tanto, _mon amie Andorre,_ puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola.

La monegasca había entendido la implícita indirecta, mas sin embargo creía y suponía que las cosas le habían quedado al andorrano claras desde tiempo atrás. Ella no lo amaba: solo lo quería, como un gran y buen amigo, no como el amor de su vida. Primero había sido Fabriccio con sutiles e hirientes desplantes, y ahora era Edward con aquellas inoportunas e incomodas apariciones. Sin embargo, aún no podía decir que Albert no era de confiar.

—¿Qué sabes de _Jean Paul_?

—me contó cierto pajarillo que él está bien, reposando en el hotel. Uno de sus hermanos lo está cuidando.

—Cuál de los dos, ¿_Joseph_ o _Henri_? —inquirió la monegasca de nuevo.

—creo que lo está cuidando Enrique. Por lo pronto está bien.

—menos mal.

A juan lo conocía Eloise por medio de su hermano Francis, además de que uno de sus empresarios, Julio Mario Santodomingo había emparentado a través de su hijo, con uno de los hijos de la princesa Estefanía, Andrea Cashiragi. Pero su relación con el colombiano era de simples conocidos, nada más, no era como la relación de amistad que Juan sostenía con su hermano mayor.

—creo que ya va siendo hora de que regrese a mi hotel, ¿no crees?

—sí, creo que sí.

Sería bastante duro. Sin embargo, ya entreveía algo que pudiese usar a su favor.

1 **Medicina especial: **el concepto de los Nation-tan de Himaruya es simple: cada vez que tienen un problema económico lo exteriorizan como una enfermedad: las recesiones suelen manifestarse como gripas, los disturbios como infecciones repentinas del organismo. En el fandom, se considera que **Inglaterra** tiene capacidad para saber cómo tratar el cuerpo enfermo de una Nación, paralelo a la normalización de su situación política o económica. Agregado a eso, Juan tiene también noción de unos **primeros auxilios especiales** que sabe autoaplicarse cada vez que sucede un enfrentamiento armado, cosa que el siente como una incómoda molestia en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Ya el tratamiento médico de una nación (el cual es muy delicado) lo denominaría yo **Medicina especial.**

2 La ubicación de la rodilla inflamada no fue al azar: esa rodilla derecha representa el departamento del cauca, en el suroccidente del país.

3 Personalmente sigo este headcanon:Colombia considera a Francia como una suerte de tío, muy cariñoso por cierto, el cual le enseño algo de buena cocina (lo mismo que el cejudo). En cuanto a Prusia, él ha sido su "maestro" en cuanto al arte de la guerra, y de vez en cuando le dice "profe" a Prusia. Los dos están muy encariñados con juan, en especial Francis, que lo siente como si fuese un sobrino muy cercano para él.

4 El 9 de abril de 1948 habían asesinado a Jorge Eliecer Gaitán en el centro de Bogotá al salir de su oficina. Subsecuentemente se generan violentos disturbios que arrasan gran parte del centro de Bogotá, generando una enorme cantidad de muertes. Lo perturbador del asunto está en que en esos días se estaba desarrollando la cumbre panamericana, la cual daría origen a la OEA en mayo de 1948 con los estatutos de Bogotá.

5 Se alude al proceso fallido de paz de 1999-2002. Muchas ONG y gobiernos extranjeros intentaron servir de garantes en el proceso, pero a la hora de la verdad no fueron de gran utilidad.

6 Alemania alude a las conversaciones de Maguncia entre el ELN y el gobierno. El canciller de esa época, el señor Gerhard Schroeder intentó servir de garante internacional en un proceso de paz entre el ELN y Andrés Pastrana en 1998. Sin embargo, los graves desacuerdos y la intransigencia en no reconocer la posición de "beligerancia política" hacen que fracasen las negociaciones al año siguiente.


	11. y adios a la solteria

_**En el capítulo anterior de la gran boda 2…**_

—_¿por qué tan sola, Eloise? —le inquirió el andorrano al ver a la monegasca mirar abstraída los detalles de la capilla._

—_Simplemente miraba, a veces me gusta caminar por los pasillos del Grand Palais y mirar los detalles… sin embargo, a veces me siento más a gusto entre la sencillez de estos muros que en los pomposos cuartos de mi casa._

—_un día de estos debería invitarte a conocer el __palau__ del __consell__ —le respondió el andorrano— es una hermosa construcción, algo tosca y vieja por los años, pero tiene un encanto y un no sequé que me recuera mucho a mis días de infancia cuando pastoreaba mis cabras. _

_La monegasca sonrió._

—_¿y Edward?_

—_está ocupado, y no es que me guste mucho interrumpirlo. — le respondió la monegasca—además, lo mejor para nosotros dos es conservar nuestros espacios._

—_personalmente nunca te dejaría sola ni un segundo, no sé,… puede sucederte __**cualquier cosa**__, dios no lo quiera._

—_no deberías preocuparte tanto, _mon amie Andorre,_ puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola. _

**ADVERTENCIA DEL AUTOR SOBRE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

Este capítulo es especialmente crudo y subido de tono, y ciertamente el más explícito que se haya escrito en . Contiene mucho lenguaje subidito de tono. Eso sí, este capítulo **solo es recomendado para mayores de 18 años** o más. Si el querido lector aun desatendiendo la advertencia, es menor de este rango de edad y desea leer, hágalo por su propia cuenta y riesgo. No quiero reclamos de "**que degenerado**", "**es peor que Francia protagonizando una peli porno**" entre otras. Repito: esto es **demasiado fuerte**, que prácticamente he superado mis retorcidos y abyectos límites, y que incluso cualquier fantasía que Hungría haya tenido quedaría como un simple paseo por el parque…

No me hago responsable por los efectos psicológicos secundarios como pesadillas, traumas, posesiones demoniacas, y demás… el estado de la ciudad del vaticano no se encontrará disponible para confesiones y exorcismos, pues estará _**sacándole el demonio**_ a Suiza para luego _**meterlo al infierno **_(de hecho, como que le gusta mucho a suiza que el vaticano le "saque el demonio y lo meta al infierno" ahí están pintados ese par de morrongos cochinos).

Hasta el momento agradezco a los lectores y lectoras de México, Chile, Argentina, Perú, España también a los lectores de Rusia (_**spasibe, vanya!)**_ y otros países. Agradezco en especial a _**Mizuki-makino-sama**_ quien ha seguido esta loca saga tan llena de romance, acción, intriga, peleas, piratas, tsunderes, yanderes, franceses y escoceses pervertidos, Kilts, y todas y cada una de las cosas narradas aquí que sé que seguro gustarán sin encasillarnos en el spa/romano o en el Ger/Ita (pero tampoco sin dejarlo de lado).

No siendo más los dejo con este retorcido y calenturiento capítulo, especialmente para ustedes. Muchas parejas sorpresas, y algo de Ger/Ita, con Seme! Italia. También Feli merece ser seme aunque sea una vez, ¿no creen? (el autor sonríe de forma muuuy pervertida).

**Escrito el 11/ agosto de 2012 a las 7:16pm.**

He superado la barrera de las 10.000 palabras, por lo que agregado a las notas de autor, notas suplementarias y advertencias este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Corregido, revisado, recontra revisado, archirecontrarequetecorregid o y recontrarequetearchirecontra revisado puedo considerar este capítulo en especial como mi obra maestra. Bueno, disfrútenla, porque tantas noches en vela y tantos regaños de mi madre y mi hermana por estar pegado a mi laptop, espero que valgan la pena.

**Capítulo 11: Y adiós a la soltería.**

Después del incidente con Juan Pablo, susto por el cual todos dejaron sus ocupaciones en ese momento, todos habían regresado a sus quehaceres. Francis en especial tenía muchos quehaceres.

Debido a la reticencia obvia de Lovino (por no decir **fobia**), Francis se estaba ocupando del vestido de boda de su gran amigo, agregado a eso que tenía que planificar la despedida de soltero de Antonio, como "madrina" que era de la novia. Y entre encajes, telas, agujas, hilos de plata, ajustados corsés, alfileres y demás Francis intentaba pensar que le gustaría a Toño para su última noche de soltería. Que difícil era a veces ser padrino, o en este caso ser la "madrina": elaborar 10 vestidos de diferentes tonalidades para cada uno de los latinos que habían sido escogidos para "damas de honor", organizar y arreglar el vestido de "novia" de Toño, coordinar su despedida… en fin de cuentas sí que era mucho trabajo. Algo se le iba ocurrir.

—AHH, MERDE! —se quejó fuertemente el francés después de pincharse con una aguja mientras bordaba el corsé del vestido.

Se chupó el pinchazo de aguja y la sangre que emanaba de su dedo, mientras buscaba a tientas una bandita que le sirviese para tapar la minúscula herida.

—No te desconcentres tanto Francis. —le reclama su hermana, la cual estaba en una máquina de coser rematando y cosiendo un vestido tonalidad aguamarina.

—Dios, es que el idiota de Toni debería de hacer su propio vestido, él había dicho que era tradición de su casa que la novia lo hiciera.

—míralo por el lado amable Francis, —le respondió Eloise— él se encargó del diseño del vestido, y tú sabes que Antonio es algo _torpe_ con la aguja y el dedal.

Ah, sí. El recordaba con algo de fastidio que Alonso, el antiguo reino de Aragón lo había adiestrado en todas las artes, salvo en la costura. El "gran idiota Aragón" decía que _"aquellas labores solo eran para las mujeres o para los franceses, que no se diferencian en mucho"._ Sin embargo, Castilla era diestra y ágil con la aguja y el dedal, así como lo era con la espada. Era inevitable recordarla. Y doloroso a la vez, porque quizás la que fuese madre de su amigo hubiera estado en esa misma posición en la que estaba ahora: sentada, mirando a la ventana, mientras bordaba con hilo de oro el vestido de su futura boda con Alonso.

Sin embargo, deja de lado la costura y empieza a pensar… ¿Qué le gustaría a Antonio para su despedida?, pues aparte de que ese condenado y sexy trasero tendría ya dueño, tendría que ver cómo poner feliz a Toni sin tanto escándalo, pero también sin ser un pacato tacaño.

—_mon chérie Eloise… _ la verdad no sé qué hacer para la despedida de Toni… No se me ocurre nada.

—algo se te ocurrirá, Francis. —le animó su hermana— quizás necesites alguna ayudita, tal vez de _ciertas amigas mías._

—¿estás hablando de Elissa o de Charlene1?

—Charlene no puede, tu sabes porque. —le respondió su hermana— en cuanto a Elissabeta, ella estaría encantada de ayudarte, conoce _mucha gente_ que puede dar un _buen espectáculo_

El francés tuvo una genial idea. Un bombillo muy _**rojo**_se iluminó en su insana cabeza.

—se me ha ocurrido algo hermanita querida, pero necesito que me consigas muchas diademas con orejitas monas de gato, de perro, también de conejito… y llama a Eli, necesitaremos mucha gente, —luego agregó— también necesito vestidos de maids… todos los vestidos de maids que puedas conseguir.

Y una sonrisa nada sana se dibujó en el rostro del francés, una sonrisa tan pervertida que prácticamente rompía un espejo con solo mirarlo y aterraría al pacato (mas no tan santo) estado Vaticano.

Mónaco no se atrevió a preguntar lo que planeaba su hermano. Pero mientras no involucrara a su novio, no tendría problema alguno.

**Entre tanto, en otro lugar del castillo…**

Renato se encontraba precisamente en el mismo predicamento. Como padrino que era del novio, una de sus obligaciones era preparar la despedida de soltero. Ah, sí, esa maldita despedida de solteroque le estaba devanando los sesos desde hacía ya dos días.

—ehhh… Fabriccio, ¿se te ha ocurrido algo?

—no me preguntes nada— respondió el rubio de ojos purpura.

—maldición, no se me ocurre nada para la despedida de Lovino y esa maldita despedida tiene que ser hoy, no sé qué hacer.

Su amigo por lo visto estaba más relajado, aunque por lo general era al contrario: él era el chico bueno, calmado y sensato, mientras que su amigo era impulsivo, algo neurótico y temperamental. Definitivamente el mundo si estaba al revés, pues ahora el que estaba de genio de locos era el pobre maltés de cejas espesas, las cuales se amontonaban en un peculiar ceño fruncido que causaba algo de gracia.

—Renato, de verdad Arthur te perjudicó muy feo con esas cejas. —le afirmó san marino a su gran amigo conteniéndose a duras penas de la risa.

—de verdad, ¿te causan tanta gracia mis cejas? —contestó irritado el maltés.

Fabriccio no pudo evitar reírse, atacado por escandalosas carcajadas al ver a su amigo enojado. No lo podía evitar, Renato se veía tan gracioso (y algunas chicas decían que tan encantador) iracundo que no podía evitar estallar en risa.

—perdóname _meri amico Renato… _pero causas gracia cuando te enojas —exclamó el sanmarinense con dificultad, después del violento ataque de carcajadas.

—creo que me estás contagiando tu temperamento —exclamó el moreno— a este paso, tendré que cambiarme el nombre a Fabriccio

—Ja, tú también estás haciendo lo mismo —respondió el de tez clara— aunque el nombre de Renato no es que me quede tan mal…

Los dos se echaron a reír. Así eran los dos, sin importar lo que pasase, su amistad era tan férrea como el mismo hierro.

Sin embargo, el problema radicaba en qué hacer para la despedida de soltero. Bueno, el año pasado habían salido de ese impase con una reunión informal bebiendo varias botellitas de vino en el "príncipe de malta". Sin embargo, el "príncipe", el nene consentido de Renato Kirkland se encontraba en esos momentos anclado en la capitanía de puerto de Barcelona.

—lo más sencillo es hacer una pequeña fiesta a bordo en el "príncipe", ¿no crees?

—No pienso hacer lo mismo del año pasado, ¿crees que es fácil navegar embriagado en altamar? —le contestó sarcástico el moreno de ojos ambarinos.

—el año pasado la fiesta se hizo con el velero anclado a un muelle, podemos hacer lo mismo…— le replico el rubio de rizo dorado y ojos violetas

—bastante tengo con confiarle a Jordi mi "príncipe" —Afirmó el maltés de ojos ambarinos— pero de ahí a armar una fiesta en él, jamás.

Dicho esto irrumpe en el cuarto en el que estaban el gallego de cabello cobrizo y ojos verde azulado.

—¿problemas con la organización de la despedida?... — inquirió el gallego.

—dime Esteban, ¿de qué problemas estás hablando?...

—no me creas tan caído del zarzo Renato —le respondió Galicia— sé que es tu responsabilidad preparar la despedida de soltero del novio, y considerando que Lovino es el novio…

—qué quieres a cambio —le inquirió el sanmarinense serio,

—mmm… no sé, tal vez unos días que Renato me preste el "príncipe" y les ayudo con gusto

—NI LOCO TE PRESTO A MI NENE, NO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE CON "ESPIRITU DE LA VALETTA"! —espetó el maltés colérico y aterrorizado.

(**nota del autor**: el "espíritu de la valetta" era el velero gemelo del "príncipe de Malta". Malta se lo prestó a Galicia para una regata, mas sin embargo el velero termina gravemente dañado. El pobre Renato tuvo que declararlo en pérdida total y llevarlo al desguazadero. Lloró. Lloró como María Magdalena cuando lo desguazaban, y estuvo inconsolable durante días)

—prometo cuidarlo mucho… no le haré daño

—eso mismo dijiste la última vez

—YA BASTA, DEJA DE CHANTAJEARLO, _MALEDIZIONE!_ —Le espeta el italiano de ojos purpura.

El carácter de San Marino podía atajar casi cualquier cosa. Si, a veces un tsundere con carácter sensato hace milagros.

—si quieres ayudar, hazlo —le dice el sanmarinense— pero si intentas hacerlo con otro tipo de intenciones, lo siento mucho pero tu ayuda no sería muy útil.

El gallego ni se inmutó con la cruda declaración de la representación del microestado2.

—está bien, está bien, los voy a ayudar —exclamó agobiado el gallego— conozco un excelente bar en Toledo que puede servirles para la despedida.

Sin embargo, el maltes estaba serio y con el ceño fruncido. El sanmarinense conteniéndose de la risa le dice a su amigo

—Renato,… ¿Cómo se dice?

—Gracias… idiota.

No es que se caigan mal, valga aclarar. El hecho está en que Renato no suelta al "príncipe" a cualquier idiota. En especial si ese idiota era Esteban.

**Entre tanto, esa misma noche en el hotel…**

Juan pablo se encontraba mortalmente aburrido. Lo único que hacía en esos momentos era mirar ociosamente la televisión: noticias, series, miniseries, películas, comedia, concursos, en fin. Nada interesante.

Su rodilla estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados, pero no quería arriesgar a moverla. No quería terminar de tirarse la lesión. Pero sin embargo estaba el hecho de que la boda de Lovino y Antonio era ya mañana. Y el aburrimiento no cedía en mínimo, que le podía hacer. Sin embargo, recordaba con vaga claridad cómo le había apretado con fuerza la mano a José. Y si, sabe que tiene mano "muy pesada" y que aprieta muy fuerte, debió de dolerle. Y por eso no era que quería contarle a nadie por haber hecho pasar a Enrique, a José y a los demás con respecto a aquel dolor. El mismo se mete en sus problemas, así como el mismo debería solucionarlos, por eso su franca hostilidad a que los demás interfirieran, mas sin embargo en ese momento no podía negar que a veces necesitaba de la ayuda de sus hermanos en esos momentos. De no haber sido por Enrique, José, Andy y los demás su infección se hubiera agravado.

Sin embargo, en ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.

—Siga —dijo el colombiano con algo de desgana, quizás era los de servicio a la habitación que le traían algo de comer, u otra cosa.

No se había percatado aun del chico de cabello castaño fuego, ojos color ambarinos, un rizo en forma de S, vestido solo con unos ajustados boxers transparentes, una camisa de enfermero de color blanco y un estetoscopio. Y cuando Colombia vio a Venezuela dos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente:

—_¿Qué rayos hace José vestido así?... _—y luego pensó — _aunque no puedo negar que se ve bastante bien como enfermero… espera, __**con un demonio, es tu hermano, tienes novia, ¿en qué carajos estás pensando?**_

Aparte de que el venezolano se veía _condenadamente sexy_, en especial ese hipnótico y atractivo trasero que tenía (por el cual más de una, inclúyase Francia, botaba la baba), agregado a la soltura con la que se acercaba, Juan Pablo se encontraba perplejo. Y eso que era su hermano, nunca lo había visto así **jamás.**

—Veo que el paciente se encuentra un poco mejor, —exclamó serio aunque de forma taimada el venezolano — sin embargo, necesita _algo de __**terapia**_**…**

—Yo no necesito terapia, Doctor… —contestó sonrojado el colombiano — estoy perfectamente, de maravilla.

Sin embargo, el venezolano simula tocarle la frente, como si le tomase la temperatura, mas sin embargo con la otra mano toca **otra cosa.**

—veo que tiene usted la temperatura muy baja, señor Márquez Botero, déjeme revisarle el pulso.

Se acercó a la cama, mientras el colombiano se encontraba incomodo, algo sonrojado y para colmo de males **empezaba a excitarse… **

—_por el amor de dios, es mi hermano, es un hombre… no es correcto, no es correcto, maldición, no quiero pero este idiota se ve tan sexy, CARAJO, dios porque me pones en estas…_ —espetó mentalmente el colombiano mientras el venezolano le desabotonaba la camisa, pasando una de sus cálidas manos con sensualidad por entre sus piernas haciéndolo excitar aún más. Cuando le terminó de desabotonar la camisa, el venezolano ya estaba sentado en horcajadas de la cadera del colombiano, y el bulto del bóxer de este último era más que evidente.

Se acercó al pecho de Juan, auscultándolo con el frio estetoscopio. Sin embargo, se quitó este, auscultando al oído los latidos del colombiano, cuyo corazón estaba al mil.

—José… aparte de que eres mi hermano, tengo novia

—No me importa.

—nuestros jefes no es que se quieran mucho

—eso es mentira —respondió el venezolano con un sutil y sensual acento — pero si fuera verdad tampoco importa.

—sé que ocultas guerrilleros en tu casa…

—no me importa.

—tu jefe no me agrada.

—no me importa…

Sin embargo, el venezolano decidió lanzarle una contraofensiva verbal, para saber si le gustaba o no a Juan aquel juego.

—Juancito, tu estarás abajo.

El colombiano lo pensó. Y en cierto modo, aceptó su realidad. No tenía escapatoria, mas sin embargo, eso no lo consideraba importante.

—No me importa — contestó sonriente el colombiano.

Siguió con el juego. Simuló tomarle de nuevo la temperatura y emitió su diagnóstico.

—Definitivamente, necesitas terapia… y si las cosas siguen a ese ritmo, mucho me temo que **tendré que inyectarte.**

—Cualquier cosa menos eso, doctor.. —suplicó el colombiano — inyecciones no.

Dicho esto, le quitó el bóxer, dejando ver el palpitante y erecto miembro del colombiano, el cual masturbó con rapidez, estimulándolo con sus cálidas manos, con agilidad inusitada, pasándolo una y otra vez por su boca, lamiendo aquí y allá, incluso en las zonas más recónditas de la intimidad de su hermano menor. Juan no había sentido tan exquisito y delicioso placer, se dejó llevar por el momento, dejó que José hiciese lo suyo, mientras la humedad de su lengua invadía sus regiones vitales. La rodilla seguía allí, obviamente molestando, pero el placentero momento valía la pena

Ambos estuvieron en esa posición, por un espacio de quince minutos, hasta que José, después de emitir su diagnóstico, quitarse la ropa interior y limpiarse la saliva de la boca dijo:

—con eso ya es suficiente, así que ya es hora de **la inyección.**

Le levantó con cuidado la pierna izquierda, izándole una de las nalgas. Quería hacerlo si, pero no quería terminar de perjudicar la rodilla de su hermanito. Venezuela sonrió de forma pervertida y sucia, y Colombia no supo que hacer o decir. Simplemente una sutil y suelta sonrisa fue la respuesta.

Y a Juan no es que le gusten mucho las inyecciones… en especial **ese tipo de inyecciones. **En especial con la portentosa jeringa del venezolano, que estaba viendo en ese preciso momento, toda erecta y ansiosa del trasero del colombiano. Y no estaba en posición de hacer pataletas en ese momento… así que tuvo entonces que resignarse a **que lo inyectaran.**

**Entre tanto,… en otro lugar.**

Ludwig se encontraba en ese momento en una de las terrazas del castillo mirando el prístino cielo nocturno de la campiña castellana. Obviamente estaba pensando en ese momento nada más y nada menos que en su hermano Klaus y sus quereres con Jordi. Y obviamente en Feliciano. Podía decir que prácticamente la vida de casado lo había cambiado mucho: con ya un año de convivencia, podía decir que sonreía con un poco más de soltura, era un poco menos severo, así como Feli era un tantico más sensato y responsable. Aunque valga decir que la convivencia pre-matrimonial sirvió mucho en eso, y también algunos consejos de "Su-san" sobre cómo ser un buen esposo. Sin embargo, también no podía negar que le habían entrado las ansias de tener hijos.

Prusia había subido a la terraza, al ver a su hermano menor allá. Tenía en la mano un sobre.

—West, ¿Por qué tan solo?, Ita-chan debería estar contigo.

—a veces es mejor que cada uno conserve sus espacios, _Preus__s__en_ —le contestó su hermano menor — además, creo que estará en la despedida de soltero de Romano y lo mejor para él es que comparta el mayor tiempo posible con su _bruder._

—Bueno, en todo caso creo que Ita-chan acaba de dejarte esto. —le dice el prusiano extendiéndole el sobre — me dijo que no lo podía abrir y que solo podía entregárselo a ti.

—_Danke, Mein bruder _—contestó el alemán.

—kesesesesese, creo que necesitarán de mi asombrosa presencia en la despedida de Antonio, si no voy eso será peor que un velorio… ¿vienes conmigo o te quedas?

—lo mejor es que me quede, estoy cansado y voy a descansar.

Alemania abre el sobre y lee con atención las escuetas líneas del mismo, escritas en una pulcra caligrafía manuscrita.

_Sigue el camino de luces y rosas, al final tendrás una recompensa._

_Con todo mi amor_

_Feliciano._

Al bajar por las escaleras notó que habían unas velas encendidas, y que varios pétalos de rosas rojas estaban esparcidas por los peldaños. Bajó las mismas, encontrándose un sendero completo de pétalos de rosas y velas, que lo dirigían por pasillos y corredores hasta el exterior del castillo, llevándolo al patio de armas. Luego, estaba allí estacionado el auto de alquiler, rodeado de cuatro antorchas y con una nota pegada en la ventanilla.

_Conduce y sigue las antorchas._

Hizo lo indicado y salió del castillo, conduciendo por la carretera, siguiendo el camino de antorchas que lo habían llevado al pueblo, y aun no acababa allí, pues las mismas lo conducían al hotel. Al bajar del automóvil, un Valet parking toma el mismo y lo estaciona, y uno de los botones le dice.

—Señor Bielschmitchd, me han pedido que le entregue esto.

Un sobre sellado, Ludwig lo abrió y leyó el nuevo mensaje.

_Te estoy esperando en el restaurante del hotel, pero debes lucir elegante. _

_Adentro del sobre hay unas llaves, dirígete hacia la habitación, hay una sorpresa para ti._

_Con todo mi amor_

_Feliciano._

Hizo lo indicado. Subió al cuarto y se encontró con un elegante traje de etiqueta extendido en la cama. En uno de los bolsillos se encontró una nota. La leyó.

_Te espero en el restaurante en 20 minutos._

_Feliciano_

Se aseó, se arregló, se puso el traje de etiqueta, compuesto de frac, pajarita y corbatín color marfil, además de un par de mancuernas plateadas en forma de águila, su símbolo nacional. Listo, peinado, arreglado y perfumado bajó al lobby del hotel y se dirigió al restaurante en donde Italia le estaba esperando, vestido de pulcro y elegante traje de etiqueta color blanco marfil, con una resplandeciente sonrisa, y un espléndido ramo de rosas entre sus manos. El restaurante se encontraba solo, y aparte de Feliciano se encontraba un solo mesero, una botella de vino, a la luz de las velas en la mesa.

Ludwig se acerca hacia la mesa, y su "esposa" toma la iniciativa al besarlo dulcemente. Recibe el ramo de rosas.

—Feliz primer aniversario, _amore mío _—le dice alegremente Italia a Alemania.

—no sabía realmente lo que…

—lo tenía planeado desde hacía ya tiempo, pero con el matrimonio de mi _fratello_ los planes se me habían cruzado. —contestó el italiano — ¿quieres ordenar?

Se sientan ambos en las sillas dispuestas en la mesa, y el alemán se dispone a ordenar.

—ehh, si, tráiganos dos platillos de pasta en salsa napolitana… —le dice el alemán al mesero pero Feliciano se le anticipa.

—en serio, _ordena lo que tú quieras _—le dice de forma cariñosa su esposo al alemán.

—Está bien. —luego dijo al mesero — mejor solo una orden de codillo de cerdo con puré de patatas y _choucroute_3de acompañamiento, también algo de tinto seco, y de postre tarta de la selva negra.

El mesero tomó la orden, luego se dirigió al italiano de cabello castaño y rizo.

—¿y el señor Vargas que desea ordenar?

—pasta en salsa napolitana, ossobuco en salsa con _rissoto_ de nueces y almendras como acompañamiento, el mismo tinto seco que ordenó mi esposo y de postre un _gelatto_ de fresas silvestres y frambuesas.

—sabes lo que te pasa cuando comes demasiado _gelatto, _¿no? —le advirtió serio el alemán.

El italiano sonrió y atendió la advertencia del alemán.

—está bien Ludd —exclamó de forma triste el italiano, mas sin embargo le dice al mesero — mejor no sirva el _Gelatto_, también tráigame una porción de tarta de la selva negra, de la misma que pidió mi esposo.

El alemán no podía negar que aquel detalle había sido con mucho esfuerzo. Los pequeños detalles, que llenaban de encanto y de un romántico secretismo la velada eran tan espontáneos, tan sutiles, tal y como a Alemania le gustaban. Prácticamente Feliciano se tenía guardado ese as bajo la manga.

Cenaron en silencio, analizándose concienzudamente, mientras se compartían mutuamente los platillos de forma dulce, aunque Feliciano rechazó el segundo bocado de choucroute, pues consideraba que estaba muy agrio para su paladar. Ya para el final, compartieron mutuamente la porción de tarta de selva negra que les habían servido de forma dulce y dedicada, bebiendo a sorbos el tinto seco.

—y bien, ¿Qué te pareció?, no es como lo que tu esperabas pero puedo…

—me pareció excelente Feliciano. —le respondió sincero el alemán — no creí que de verdad hicieras todo esto para mí, solo por celebrar nuestro aniversario.

—siempre lo tuve presente, es nuestro primer año.

—si, nuestro primer año juntos…

—como _marido y mujer…_

Los dos sonrieron nostálgicos. Tantos años de convivencia los habían llevado a ese punto. Habían vivido juntos tantas cosas, que era inevitable que terminaran así, juntos, felizmente casados, viviendo el uno para el otro, sin importar lo que sucediera o pasara.

—ven conmigo, nuestra celebración no termina aquí —le dijo Italia a Alemania, mientras lo llevaba del brazo, y lo orientaba hacia una de las habitaciones del hotel.

Al llegar se encontró con una cama, adornada con pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, mientras varias velas aromáticas encendidas le daban una esencia sutil de flores silvestres al ambiente. Se desvistieron lenta y pausadamente, besándose sin prisa, con pausada tranquilidad, disfrutándose de cada uno, recostándose ambos con lentitud en la cama, hasta que quedaron totalmente al descubierto, listos para ese momento final, ese momento especial por el que Feliciano había preparado todo tan minuciosa y delicadamente, y por el que Ludwig había seguido un largo camino desde el castillo de la mota en donde todo estaba preparado para el matrimonio de su cuñado y del amigo de su hermano.

Sin embargo, los besos y caricias se detienen.

—¿por qué paras?

—la verdad yo… quiero —el italiano se sentía algo cohibido con lo que iba a decir.

—simplemente dilo —dijo Ludwig algo serio, lo que intimidó a su "esposa".

—simplemente quiero estar arriba esta vez —le respondió Feliciano algo cohibido— pero si hay problema con eso, mejor dejemos las cosas así.

El alemán no dijo nada al respecto. Sonrió, era lo justo. Las cosas tenían que ser equitativas entre los dos en todos los aspectos, no dejarse llevar por la monotonía rutinaria que los llevaría a la desesperación, al tedio y por ultimo al fracaso.

—si es lo que quieres, yo no tengo problema con que _estés arriba_ en esta ocasión —le contestó Alemania— tengo que ser justo contigo.

Al italiano se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad al oír esas palabras. Se acomodaron de la forma más cómoda posible, y luego el italiano le musitó al oído a su esposo

—prometo no hacerte daño.

Y dicho esto, lo embistió. Y fue incomodo al principio para Ludwig, pero no dolió.

**Entre tanto, en cierto bar de Toledo…**

Renato, Esteban y Fabriccio se encontraban en el bar ultimando los detalles de la despedida de soltero de Lovino. Nada oneroso, así que quizás la sorpresa que tenían preparada para el tsundere sus dos hermanos y su "cuñado" no podría salir. Lástima por la pobre modelo, la cual era atractiva a mas no poder, y por la que Esteban estaba prácticamente botando baba, con una curvas de infarto, un hermoso rostro y un busto bastante atractivo.

—Cariño, me duele decirte esto pero no vamos a poder contratarte —le dice dolido el gallego— cuestiones de presupuesto de cierto tacaño maltes

La modelo hace un puchero.

—don Esteban, usted sabe que yo no tengo problemas con el pago a crédito, usted sabe que con esta crisis una acepta lo que sea, cualquier trabajito que haya.

—corazón mío, quizás podría contratarte para un reservado pero la palabra de mi amigo Renato es ley.

Sin embargo, Fabriccio insiste con su amigo aceptar la propuesta de Esteban de la chica que habían contratado para la presentación.

—Mira, podemos aceptar los servicios de Paulina, es tan hermosa y la pobre está tan necesitada.

—no me fio de Esteban y tú sabes porqué— le respondió el maltes— y yo soy el padrino de Lovino, así que yo soy el que decido al final.

—pero tú no eres el único que asistirá a la despedida, aparte de Lovino— le contrapunteó Fabriccio a su amigo— también irán muchos de los latinos a la fiestecita

—que yo sepa serían Luciano, Pedro, Alonso y Carlos. —intervino el Gallego— sin contar con invitados de último minuto

—¿a quién demonios te refieres?

—quizás Bastian venga a la despedida —le dijo el sanmarinense— o quizás vengan los gemelos, o Roderich, tal vez Alphonse, no se...

—por el amor de dios, si viene Bastian, también vendrá Greta y no quiero que se ponga celosa —replica preocupado el representante de Malta. —y si no viene, el bastardo de Bastian le vendrá con el chisme a Greta y créeme, lo menos que quiero es tener problemas con mi novia.

—¿no que Greta era algo más relajada y _liberal_? —exclamó ácidamente el gallego

—sabes bien que me rijo por principios muy rectos —le espetó serio y desafiante el maltés— antes que nación fui una orden militar y religiosa.

—lo mismo que Prusia, si me sé tú maldita historia, a la porra con tu rectitud, es el siglo XXI hombre —le contesta el gallego sarcástico.

Y como dice el dicho: tanto que golpea la gota a la piedra que la rompe. Renato aceptó y prepararon a la hermosa modelo para el show de despedida en el bar. Esteban Fernández Carriedo 1, Renato Kirkland 0.

**En ese mismo lapso de tiempo, pero en otro lugar….**

En los camerinos de un bar en Medina del campo, se estaban arreglando varios jóvenes y varios hombres para un show de "despedida de soltera", aunque la soltera en cuestión era la representación física del reino de España, Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Eloise y Rocío había conseguido después de duros esfuerzos los disfraces de Maids que fueron pasándoselos a cada uno de los susodichos, entre los cuales se encontraban dos naciones latinoamericanas, un estado federal alemán y dos actores pornográficos (cortesía de la señorita Hungría) bastante fornidos y de complexión musculosa, además de considerable trayectoria, amén de que también eran españoles: Roberto Ballantinos y Martin Mazza.

—de verdad, he hecho muchas cosas en esta vida, pero vestirme de sirvienta para una despedida de soltero es nuevo —dijo Martín Mazza.

—no sé porque demonios me presté a esto —se quejó el chileno mientras se ponía el uniforme de Maid—debí quedarme en el castillo o irme con los demás a la despedida de soltero de Lovino

—no eres el único que te quejas Manu —afirmó el ecuatoriano, mientras uno de los actores pornográficos le ajustaba el corsé de maid— esto es lo que me gano por haberle respondido la llamada al imbécil de Mauricio, debí de haberle colgado cuando tuve la oportunidad —Luego se quejó— podrías tener la decencia de no apretar tanto el maldito corsé, no quiero morir asfixiado en el espectáculo.

—discúlpame, a veces no mido mi fuerza —se excusó Roberto apenado.

Sin embargo, aparte de las quejas de los dos latinoamericanos, el sajón se estaba arreglando, poniéndose él solito el uniforme de Maid, y de verdad, no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo… o _por quien _lo estaba haciendo.

—Klaus, ¿necesitas ayuda con el corsé?

—no, yo me las arreglo —respondió el sajón avergonzado.

Entró entonces Rocío, la cual miraba abstraída a los que se habían prestado para el espectáculo. E inevitablemente un hilillo de sangre salía por su nariz, mientras una sonrisa para nada sana, muy depravada, que daba miedo y que dejaba por el suelo a Elissabeta se dibujaba en su rostro. La consumación de su fantasía fue ver a Sajonia vestido con aquel uniforme de Maid. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, el hermano de Prusia vestido de **MAID**.

—DIOS, GRACIAS, ERES GRANDE Y MISERICORDIOSO AL ENVIARME A ESTE BOMBONAZO ALEMÁN VESTIDO DE MAID PARA QUE CUMPLA MIS SUCIAS FANTASIAS… —exclamó alborozada la andaluza al ver a Sajonia y a los dos fornidos actores pornográficos vestidos de sirvientas, y aprovechando la situación los reunió y les tomó varias fotografías sugerentes a los tres, en especial a los dos actores pornográficos que se encontraban algo intimidados por la fujoshi ibérica y su escándalo.

—esta tía de verdad me da miedo, y no sé por qué. —exclamó aterrado Ballantinos

—Roberto, si te aterras con Rocío, en serio aun no has conocido a la señorita Hungría. —le contestó Martin— aunque no puedo negar que dirige muy bien las pelis.

—Sí, _mon chérie_, Martin tiene razón, Eli tiene por así decirlo… mucho carácter, —respondió el francés a la afirmación del actor porno.

—y no te olvides de su sartén Francis —le completó Martin.

—Maldición, dejen de parlotear como cotorras y ayúdenme con el puto corsé de una buena vez —se quejaba Manuel mientras intentaba alcanzar el cordón del mismo para amarrárselo.

Sin embargo, Francia nota que Sajonia se vería mas mono y lindo si se hiciera unas trencitas en su lindo cabello.

—Klaus, sabes, te lucirían bastante unas trenzas muy monas que yo te puedo hacer.

—tocas mi cabello y considérate hombre muerto —contestó macabramente el sajón.

Con eso dejó frio al francés.

Prusia, vestido con un smoking de luces y brillantes bastante vistoso entra a los camerinos y les avisa a todos.

—muchachos, no puedo negarles que se ven bien, pero no tanto como mi asombrosa persona… sin embargo, el público ya los está pidiendo a los gritos, en especial cierta marimacha sartenera.

—_ma cher Prusse _—le dijo el francés— no estamos listos, aún falta el toque final…

Todos quedaron pálidos al oír que cierta húngara había llegado a ver el espectáculo de despedida de soltero de Antonio. Ahora si querían todos, (excepto los dos actores porno, que aprovecharían esa oportunidad como una audición, quizás la señorita Hungría les ofreciera un jugoso contrato con algún productor) que se los tragara la tierra o que sucediese algo para que el show no pudiera continuar. Con posterioridad Francis tomó cada una de las diademas con las orejas para cosplay: a algunos les tocó sendas orejitas de perro huskee (Manuel), a otros les tocó las orejas de gato (caso Enrique, lo que hacía verlo 100 veces más adorable, exponencialmente apetecible para cualquier mente insana), a otros les tocó el cosplay de maid-conejito. (aparte de los dos actores pornográficos, el desafortunado en este caso había sido Sajonia).

—ya están todos listos, así que vamos, vamos _ale, ale, _rápido…al escenario —decía el francés mientras arrastraba a los cinco hombres vestidos de maids al escenario.

**Entre tanto, en cierta habitación del hotel…**

El fragor y pasión entre los dos latinoamericanos era salvaje. La rodilla le dolía aun a Juan Pablo, aunque no al mismo nivel que antes, mas sin embargo no era eso lo que ponía a gemir. Era su hermano mayor, el que lo estaba **inyectando**. Juan no había pasado por esa sensación tan incómoda y a la vez algo_ agradable, _en especial después del interesante preludio que le habían realizado el mayor. Eso mínimo había sido Francis el que le había aconsejado, tenía obviamente su impronta. Y obviamente como que el venezolano estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, que estaba sintiendo el colombiano.

—espera, para un segundo… —le decía el colombiano, el cual se aferraba a uno de los edredones de la cama— simplemente para un maldito segundo, mi trasero no puede con más.

—¿por qué lo estás diciendo? —le inquirió el venezolano, aun penetrándolo— creí que te gustaría

—sí, me gustó y todo… pero no tienes que estar dándome a mí todo el tiempo.

—entonces quieres cambiar de rol.

—exacto —afirmó el colombiano en medio del fragor sexual— pero como tú sabes no puedo moverme tanto, así que hagámoslo más fácil.

Juan le indicó a José que se sentara a horcajadas sobre su miembro, a lo cual este atendió no sin cierta reticencia. El venezolano sintió un punzón algo fuerte, pero sin embargo se acomodó lo mejor que pudo.

—¿listo para la cabalgata, jinete?

—Más que listo —contestó el venezolano.

Subía y bajaba con lentitud, sintiendo la carnosidad del miembro del colombiano moviéndose en el interior de él. Luego, el ritmo empezó a aumentar de forma más rápida y salvaje, mientras el chico de ojos verde esmeralda le tomaba por las caderas ayudándolo a subir y a bajar en un repitente bamboleo. Los sutiles quejidos y gemidos del venezolano empezaron a oírse en el cuarto, mientras este sentía adentro de si el miembro erecto y duro de su hermano menor. En cierto modo la postura era algo monótona, pero si no querían terminar de tirarse la lesión, era la más conveniente para que Juan hiciese **lo suyo**.

Y repentinamente ambos llegan al punto culmen, llegando a su cota máxima de placer, gritando con salvaje ansia sexual, mientras la semilla del venezolano manchaba el torso y pecho de su hermano menor, y este por su parte dejaba su "sello" en el interior de su hermano mayor.

Al final de todo, José se recostó al lado de Juan. Ambos estaban bastante agotados, en especial el colombiano, que al parecer se sentía pleno al haber sido "usado" por José y a la vez "usar" a su hermanito mayor para semejante "jueguito".

—wow, eso fue… —exclamó el colombiano mientras se echaba los brazos para atrás— indescriptible…

José se puso de medio lado, para mirar con atención al colombiano, el cual estaba echado a su lado, cansado de tanto sexo, recostado cual animal espléndido en reposo.

—me alegro que te gustara.

Sin embargo, Juan toma la iniciativa, acerca el mentón del venezolano y lo besa con algo de descontrolada pasión. José se sonrojó levemente.

—no podemos tener una relación seria… somos hermanos.

—no me importa.

Y lo besó nuevamente.

**Unos minutos más tarde, a dos cuartos de distancia del de Colombia…**

Un alemán corpulento de cabello rubio se encontraba recostado en la cama de hotel, mientras su "esposa" dulcemente lo abrazaba a sus espaldas, un italiano de cabello castaño claro y peculiar ahogue. Ludwig se levantó con algo de cuidado, y se dirigió hacia la hielera en donde había una botella de champán sin destapar. Aun desnudo, simplemente se sentó, destapó la botella, no sin cierto e inevitable escándalo, pero evitando que el corcho saliera volando por los aires y sirvió dos espumosas copas de champan.

Feliciano se había levantado algo aperezado, después de haber estado como dominante en el acto. Y al ver a su esposo sentado en el sofá, esperándolo con dos copas llenas de champan, se levantó algo sonriente.

—aún no hemos terminado de celebrar, falta el brindis —le dijo el alemán.

Sonrió y aceptó la invitación de su esposo, por lo que se levantó y se acercó hacia él, sentándose a su lado y recibiendo la copa de champan.

—por nuestro primer año juntos.

Chocaron las copas y bebieron entrelazados de los brazos las copas de champan. Luego, Italia le pregunto a Alemania sobre cómo le pareció su nuevo rol.

—¿lo hice bien o no te gustó?

Se notaba la curiosidad inocente del italiano por saber cómo le había parecido al alemán su desempeño como pareja activa, o como se dice en el argot fujoshi, oficiar de "**seme**".

—bueno, la verdad…

—tienes que ser sincero conmigo, Ludd —le dijo sonriente Feliciano— no me gustaría que me mintieras para hacerme sentir mejor.

—La verdad es que lo hiciste bien —respondió finalmente el alemán— aunque un poco lento al principio claro está, pero para ser el primer intento lo hiciste muy bien.

—temía lastimarte

—tu nunca me harías daño, así como yo nunca te lo podría hacer, _Mein kleine italien kirschtomatte_

Y después de esto, lo besó y lo acunó en el sofá, recostándose ambos en el mismo y quedándose profundamente dormidos en un dulce cuadro.

**Entre tanto, en el castillo…**

Edward en ese momento se encontraba a esas horas de la noche ocupado en la reprogramación de los escáneres de tarjetas. Había ingresado los datos de casi 123 invitaciones repartidas a diferentes naciones del mundo, personalidades, ex estados y demás invitados a la fiesta, ubicándolos de forma aleatoria en la capilla y en las mesas dispuestas para la fiesta, tomando en cuenta que la mesa principal sería ocupada por las familias del novio y la "novia". Sencillo, en teoría.

Sin embargo, le había llegado ya la noche ingresando esos datos. Estaba ya al borde del cansancio, cuando dos tersas manos se pasan por debajo de sus lentes tapándole la vista.

—adivina quién soy…

—mmm, ya sé quién eres pero no pienso decir.

—solo levántate, yo seré tus ojos por esta noche.

Eloise se había posicionado atrás de su novio, y lo estaba sacando del salón donde estaba trabajando, llevándolo a ciegas hacia un lugar en especial.

—¿hacia dónde me llevas?

—ten paciencia, ya lo verás.

Lo llevó por salones, pasillos y recámaras, subiendo y bajando escalones hasta llegar a una de tantas terrazas de la palaciega edificación. Encapotados bajo la luz de la luna, en medio de los muros del medioeval edificio y teniendo como testigo la luz de la luna, estaban ellos dos, solos.

—Ahora, abre los ojos.

Enfrente de Edward había dispuesta una sencilla mesa para dos, cubierta por un mantel color crema, con una hielera en la que había una botella de excelente champan francés, y dos platillos dispuestos para los comensales, simplemente iluminados a la luz de las velas, y teniendo solo la presencia de la luna y las estrellas.

—¿Tu hiciste todo esto?

—si— contestó la monegasca con aires de suficiencia— es nuestra noche especial, nuestro momento para nosotros dos, sin que nadie ni nada nos moleste.

Dicho esto ella lo besó y lo llevó a la mesa, en donde se sirvieron mutuamente los platillos, cenaron y compartieron mutuamente los bocados de sus platillos, bebieron felizmente champán, rieron con algunas ocurrencias, mirándose con deseo y ternura. No estaba Albert para que interfiriera intentándolo opacar. No estaba la aterrorizante presencia del señor Rusia, pidiendo a gritos que se uniera de nuevo a él, no había nadie que les arruinara ese dulce momento de felicidad que tenían.

—no me importa lo que pase, o lo que me digan, lo único que me importa en este momento es decirte cuanto te amo.

La monegasca se sonrojó.

—lo mismo digo de ti, realmente no sabes cuánto te he amado…

Se besaron con pasión. Se amaban a pesar de las trabas que les había impuesto sutilmente el andorrano, a pesar de los enormes celos que corroían al estonio al ver al andorrano merodearla. Se amaban y no había nada ni nadie que se los impidiera.

**En ese mismo lapso de tiempo, pero en otro lugar…**

El bar estaba a rebosar de gente. Luciano, Pedro, Fabriccio, Alonso, Renato, Carlos y obviamente el agasajado, Lovino se encontraban sentados bebiendo alegremente cerveza, charlando, molestándose unos a otros, en especial el mexicano y el cubano riendo con las tontas ocurrencias de este primero. Botellas y vasos de cerveza iban y venían de las mesas, mientras las atractivas meseras servían a los asistentes, en especial al agasajado. El único que al parecer tenía algo de malgenio era, por más paradójico que pareciera, Renato, la representación de Malta.

—Eh Bastardo! ¿por qué esa cara de pocos amigos, imbécil? —le dice alegremente Lovino a su padrino.

—no quiero problemas con Greta, o que le vayan con chismes malintencionados.

—Greta confía en ti, ¿por qué tantos problemas?, —afirmó Fabriccio— o es por el hecho de que Esteban fue el que sugirió traer a Paulina…

—¡NO ES POR PAULINA MALDITA SEA!

Sin embargo, el portugués interviene en medio de la conversación.

—deja la paranoia Renato, Greta no se aparecerá por esa puerta. —le dice alegremente el portugués— simplemente disfruta la última noche en la que Lovino es libre, ¿no es mucho pedir?

Celebrar. Bueno, eso lo podía hacer.

—OIGAN! Quien está dispuesto a participar en un concurso de bebidas —exclamó de forma alegre el gallego, mientras servía dos vasos de whisky escocés.

(nota del autor: Galicia y escocia son muy grandes amigos, y sabiendo cómo es Andy, imagínense como es Esteban).

El primero en apuntarse había sido Renato. Mala idea. Una muy mala, malísima idea.

**Mientras tanto, en medina del campo…**

Antonio estaba sentado en una suerte de trono improvisado, mirando el escenario, con su característica sonrisa. Al lado de este, se encontraban en otras sillas Miguel, Diego, Fernando y Jordi, como acompañantes de la "novia" en su despedida. Y para más Inri habían llegado de última hora nada más y nada menos que Elissabeta y Roderich, aunque este último tenía una cara de cansancio atroz, amén de un rostro de enorme fastidio.

—Buenas noches a todos —saludó con fría cortesía el austriaco.

—Hola Roderich, tiempo sin vernos —le dijo alegremente el catalán— y por cierto, ¿aun insistes en que Pau Casals es un mal chelista o te retractaste?

—ya te he dicho cientos de veces que Casals era mediocre —le respondió con hastío el austriaco.

—Roderich, deja de discutir aunque sea una vez por música— le dice la Húngara— y por cierto, Felicidades por tu matrimonio

—Gracias, Eli —le respondió el español de ojos verde oliva.

Tomaron entonces asiento. El show de Maids estaba ya a punto de iniciar.

**En otro lugar, diferente totalmente a los mencionados…**

Gabriel se encontraba solo merodeando silenciosamente por los pasillos del castillo, solo. Usaba esa noche una camisa de manga larga gris, su infaltable clergyman, pantalones de color oscuro, mocasines caoba, lentes plateados y un crucifijo tallado en madera de balso que pendía de su cuello. Su eterna condenación era la soledad. La triste soledad a la que estaba condenado por ser la santa sede, la cátedra de san pedro, agregado a sus "votos de castidad y obediencia", o en otros términos, celibato. Y sin embargo, ahí siempre estaría su fiel escolta, guardaespaldas, confidente y a la vez amante: Vash.

500 años de su vida habían pasado al lado del helvético, desde que había contratado sus servicios de mercenario para que lo protegiera. En el Saqueo de Roma él lo defendió de forma salvaje de caer en las garras de Roderich y Antonio. Recordaba aquellos días en el Castel sant'angelo en el que Suiza prácticamente era su sombra. Siempre estaba allí, en la adversidad, en las alegrías y en las tristezas, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Su relación con el suizo era lo más parecido que podría tener a un matrimonio.

Pasó sus manos por el crucifijo de balso. No podía negar que Vash era un tacaño en todo sentido y regla de la palabra, sin embargo le había regalado ese cristo tallado con esmero para que lo usara.

_Muchos años antes, en el palacio de verano de Castelgandolfo…_

_Gabriel y Vash caminaban tranquilamente por la ribera del lago albano. Los dos se encontraban con bastantes ocupaciones, a pesar de que el receso de vacaciones del sumo pontífice aligeraba su trabajo. Los años sesenta se devenían precipitados en medio de un enorme barullo de reformas, las conclusiones del concilio no eran del agrado de algunos, y a Gabriel no le terminaban de tragar entero algunas propuestas de los obispos en el aula. Y también estaba Vash. La tortura de tenerlo tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos, como comandante supremo de la guardia suiza pontificia, revestido de su uniforme, severo, pétreo y distante, mismo caso de él, revestido de sus ornamentos episcopales en las sesiones del aula era una verdadera tortura para su corazón atormentado. Las vacaciones de verano servirían al menos para acortar esas crueles distancias._

—_de verdad ya no quiero más esto, Vash_—_exclamaba al borde de la desesperación el italiano._

—_¿tanto trabajo tienes?_

—_lo digo por el hecho de que no quiero estar más lejos de ti._

—_siempre estoy cerca de ti _—_le responde el helvético_— _soy tu escolta._

—_es por eso, siempre tienes que o ser mi escolta, o ser el comandante de la guardia, o ser suiza. Solo quiero que seas aunque sea una vez Vash, que seas tú mismo y que me saques de esta eterna monotonía a la que dios me tiene atado._

_Siguieron caminando, sin embargo encontraron un pedazo de madera de balso flotando cerca de la orilla, tan claro como el mismo marfil. El suizo se acercó al agua y la sacó del lago._

—_Es una madera muy perfecta, quizás la use._

—_¿trabajas la madera?, de verdad no lo sabía._

—_apenas estoy comenzando a aprender._

—_de verdad, hay muchas cosas que no se de ti, a pesar de haber sido mi escolta casi cuatrocientos años._

_Se demoró tres días completos tallando un precioso crucifijo de madera de balso, improvisando el cordel con agujetas de zapatos. El último día de las vacaciones, antes de que el sequito papal partiera del palacio, la representación de la confederación helvética le pide unos momentos a su homólogo del estado vaticano para entregarle algo._

—_me demoré mucho tallándolo, pero lo hice especialmente para ti._

_Le entregó el crucifijo tallado con esmero, un trabajo sencillo en esencia, pero con un encanto sin igual._

—_grazie. _

—_cada vez que lo tengas puesto, sin importar en donde estés, siempre estaré a tu lado. Nunca estarás solo._

_Dicho esto, lo llevó a un pasillo cercano en donde no los podían ver y lo besó apasionadamente._

Ahora habían pasado muchos años de ese día en castelgandolfo. Y las cosas seguían igual, en esencia lo amaba, pero sabía que no podía hacer público su amor, pues se expondría a hacerlo sufrir, y de paso sufrir el. Y lo que menos quería Gabriel Vargas era que Vash Zwingli sufriera. Su amor por el suizo era a la vez su cruz y su condena.

—Es increíble que después de casi cuarenta años aun lo conservas.

Reconoció la voz a sus espaldas. Su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. Se dio la vuelta, para cerciorarse de que no era una ilusión propia.

Era Vash Zwingli, representación de la confederación suiza quien lo esperaba.

**Regresando con Renato y los demás chicos, en el bar…**

Acababa de llegar Andrew al bar, y en medio de la salvaje alegría de los invitados a la despedida había llegado el regalo principal, el cual había sido del agrado de Lovino. La sensual y hermosa chica entonces se dispuso a recrear los ojos de todos los que asistían a la despedida del italiano. Y sin embargo, el gallego no había parado la ronda de competencias de tragos.

—bueno, bueno, bueno, ahora les lanzo la siguiente pregunta —inquirió sonriente el gallego— ¿en qué año las potencias de la triple entente establecieron la tregua del día de navidad de la primera guerra mundial con los imperios centrales?

Los tres pensaron. Ya tenían muchos tragos encima.

—1915—Respondió el maltés.

—1917—respondió el brasileño.

—idiotas, no hubo tregua —afirmó el euskera.

—Error, si hubo una tregua en 1914 —contestó el gallego con una sonrisa maligna— y ya que los tres erraron, vamos a subir a una bebida más fuerte —posteriormente sirvió tres vasos de ron blanco —así que beban los tres estas copitas de ron, a la salud de Lovino.

—SALUD! —exclamaron los tres, y se bebieron de golpe el ron blanco.

El gallego siguió con otra pregunta.

—la siguiente pregunta es sobre geografía… respondan: ¿Cuál es la montaña más alta en Europa: el monte rossa en los Alpes dolomíticos, o el Materhonn en los Alpes franco-suizos?

—es el Materhonn, la respuesta es evidente —respondió el euskera.

—no, no, no… es el rossa —exclamó el maltés seguro.

—se equivocan todos, es el monte posets en los Pirineos —afirmó el brasileño.

Sin embargo, llega el sanmarinense y detecta la pregunta capciosa. La responde.

—ninguna de las opciones es la verdadera, es el Elbrus con 5.642 metros —agregó sonriente y luego dice. —entonces, ¿acerté?

—si Fabriccio, acertaste —luego agregó Galicia —ahora tendrán que beber todos, excepto Fabriccio, DOS TRAGOS DE VODKA!

Y poquito a poco los iba emborrachando.

Siguieron con toda suerte de preguntas sobre todos los temas habidos y por haber: religión, política, deportes, historia, tácticas militares, **sexo… **, y cada vez los concursantes se emborrachaban más rápido con los tragos que iban bebiendo. Botellas de todo tipo y clase habían sido servidas por el gallego con alevosa y algo maligna intención de emborracharlos: Vodka, cerveza, Grappa, jerez, tequila, brandy, pulque, pisco, aguardiente, ron, Kirsch, bourbon, entre otros más. Y lo estaba logrando. Solo faltaba el traguito final. El más fuerte de todos: el **absinthe**, la dulce "hada verde".

—chicos, pregunta final, el todo por el todo. —Luego el gallego mostró una botella de cuello elegante y estilizado, con un líquido verde claro— el perdedor tendrá el desafortunado honor de beberse **sin parar **y en el menor tiempo posible, esta hermosa botella de **Absinthe**4. Les advierto, esto no es para cobardes.

—sirve la maldita preshgunta de una pustha vez, carajdo —exclamó ebrio el brasileño.

—Concuershdo con el bashtardo de Fabrisscio, LANZA LA ESTHYUPIDA PREGUNSHTA! —refrendó el maltés igual de ebrio (o como decimos en Colombia, **jincho de la perra**).

—No, no, no… yo soy Lushiano, no me confundhash con ese mono degeneradhso de tu Ashmigo…— afirmó el brasileño también ebrio

—¿porshrque me conshfundesh con ese? —reclamó ofendido el sanmarinense, también ebrio.

—no te queshia confundish,… yo te ashmo, eresh mi mejosh, amishgo,…. Mi amishgoo… —le respondió el maltés ebrio, mientras abrazaba al sanmarinense todo borracho.

—ya, ya dejen tanta payasada, aunque creo que le voy a ceder el honor de terminar de embriagarlos, que diga yo —exclamó el gallego— de que diga la pregunta a Andy.

Y el escocés entró con una sádica sonrisa, y obviamente guiñándole el ojo al gallego. Algo estaban tramando ese par. Algo que no era para nada bueno.

**En la despedida de soltero de Antonio…**

Los Maids habían salido haciendo una coreografía muy sensual, en especial los dos actores pornográficos que bailaban con soltura. Los dos latinos y el germano no habían sentido tanta vergüenza en sus inmortales vidas, pero lo tenían que hacer. Elissabeta grababa imperturbable el caliente espectáculo, mientras todo mundo hacia brutal escándalo, en especial a las chicas. Querían ver a los maids desvestirse.

Digo se fijó entonces en uno de los maids. Valga aclarar que todos estaban usando antifaz, por lo que a duras penas los podía reconocer. Sin embargo, el argentino pudo medio reconocer a alguien conocido.

Manuel bajó del escenario, y taimadamente se acercó al argentino y lo atendió cual maid común y corriente, bastante provocativa. Su uniforme de minifalda bombacha, medias largas que le cubrían las piernas por completo, altos tacones, orejas de perrito huskee y para más inri, el maldito antifaz, lo hacían ver _provocativamente sexy._ Que más daba, era una enorme tentación para Diego tener a la chica (pues suponía que eran mujeres las maids). Diego acercó peligrosamente una de sus manos hacia el provocativo trasero del chileno, mientras la húngara lo grababa con atención. Sin embargo, chile se entera de las malignas intenciones de su vecino, se da vuelta y le pega un violento derechazo que lo deja con la nariz rota.

—IMBECIL FLETO DE MIERDA, ATEVER A TOCARME EL CULO Y VERÁS QUE TE LAS PARTO, MALPA.*** (censurado por respeto a la decencia)

El argentino había quedado estupefacto, la "chica" sí que tenía mano bastante fuerte y pesada.

Siguieron entonces con el espectáculo, sin ningún sobresalto. Y ya terminado el mismo, todos se dirigen a los camerinos, mas sin embargo el peruano detiene a uno de los maids, el de orejas de gato de tonalidad parda y vestido rosa.

—¿Enrique?

El aludido simplemente se dio vuelta y corrió de nuevo hacia el camerino todo avergonzado.

**Y ya para terminar este capítulo… En la despedida de Lovino.**

Todos estaban a la expectativa sobre la pregunta final que iba a lanzar el escocés. Se sirvió tranquilamente un chupito de absinthe, bebiéndolo tranquila y pausadamente. Luego les hizo a las cuatro naciones ya ebrias la pregunta final.

—bueno, bastardos borrachines, ahí les lanzo la pregunta: durante el proceso de reunificación italiana hubieron muchos interventores políticos de diferentes países. Sin embargo, solo dos de ellos se enfrentaron directamente en una batalla en suelo italiano, díganme con nombres propios, fechas y lugares quienes fueron los susodichos.

Se pusieron a pensar y analizar la pregunta en medio de la tontera momentánea causada por la borrachera.

—No la eshtás poshniendo diifichiil… es sehsnchillo, fue la batallsha del río Voltushno en 1866… —respondió con dificultad el maltés— Antoshnio intenthso ayudash al rey Feshnanndo de lash dosh sishceileias pasha detenesh a Garsibalsdhi y sus camishas rosshias,….

—No, no fue en el rio Volturno.

—Entponches fue en la ishla de Fantha, en 1833, en contrhsa de los ejeshtsos impeshiales de Rio duranthes la Farroupilha en rshio Grshandee… —contestó el brasileño ya demasiado ebrio— Gashibalsdi le ayudó a Bento Gonçalves a Ganash esa batalhaa…

—IMBECIL, no confundas mi historia con la tuya —exclamó Lovino molesto— y si, Garibaldi vivió en tu casa pero no fue durante mucho tiempo, fue hasta 1840 después de los tratados de Poncho Verde, cuando se fue al Uruguay.

—Nno, no señosh… es than obwishia la reshpueshta… MAGHENTIAAAA —gritó el sanmarinense inconcebiblemente borracho— fue en Magenta contrhas Rodhserih, en 1867. Franshcisca le ayudhioo a Ita-chan a retroshedesh al ejsherchito austrioacco hasshta el otsho ladhio del rshio Magenthia, aunque el frachsjess esshe resulthio ser un trashfugaaaa… se arhepío al lashidio de Gabrhisell en 1870,…. Peso con la palishba que le dhsio Priusiia en el seshdan en ese anio tuvo shufishenntee…

—Has respondido acertadamente Fabriccio, así que te vamos a dar tu premio. —exclamó Andrew, luego tomó la botella de absinthe y con ayuda de Esteban se la hizo beber toda.

—FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO…—gritaban todos mientras el licor verde se deslizaba de la botella hacia la garganta del rubio de ojos purpura, el cual a duras penas podía sostenerse, mientras gotas del verdoso licor se deslizaban por las comisuras de la representación del microestado.

—y como aquí no hay perdedores, tenemos dos premios especiales para nuestros otros dos contendientes… —exclamó alegre y con una sonrisa sádica el gallego.

Una botella de tequila y otra de vodka fueron servidas. Y también se las hicieron tomar a Luciano y a Renato. Toda la botella, hasta la última gota. Los tres estaban prácticamente borrachos, y para más inri les toman una foto que suben directo al Facebook. Y también va directo al twitter.

_sadistic_scotland…_

_Miren a este trio de angelitos borrachines… ¿no son adorables?_

Sin embargo, no sabían realmente lo que se les vendría a ellos tres pierna arriba al día siguiente.

1 **Charlene Allister: **Es el nombre propuesto para Seychelles.

2 **Nota aclaratoria: **se debe diferenciar el concepto de **microestado** del de **micronación.** Es sencillo, los primeros tienen reconocimiento de diferentes naciones, agregado a que su extensión territorial es ínfima: casos como el de San Marino, Andorra, Ciudad Del Vaticano, Singapur, Belice y Liechtenstein deben de considerarse como microestados reconocidos. Ya en el otro caso, las micronaciones son estados no reconocidos por ninguna nación, aunque ha habido casos como el de la toma de rehenes en Sealand (1998) en el que una comisión alemana negociadora visita la plataforma, asumiendo un reconocimiento "de facto" de parte del estado alemán.

3 El **choucroute** es un encurtido de repollo fermentado que se suele elaborar en algunas regiones de Francia y Alemania. Suele ser un acompañamiento para el codillo de cerdo y otros platos alemanes. Su elaboración es algo dispendiosa: en un barril de madera se pone una capa de repollo finamente picado en julianas, seguida de otra capa de sal gruesa. El proceso se repite hasta llenar el barril.

4 El **absinthe **o también conocido como **absenta** es un licor elaborado con hojas y bayas de ajenjo. También llamado "el hada verde" su graduación es tan alta (60º) que su consumo en Francia se considera ilegal. Dicen por ahí que puede causar alucinaciones.


	12. lo que dios ha unido

_**En el capítulo anterior de La bran boda 2…**_

—_perdóname meri amico Renato… pero causas gracia cuando te enojas —exclamó el sanmarinense con dificultad, después del violento ataque de carcajadas._

—_creo que me estás contagiando tu temperamento —exclamó el moreno— a este paso, tendré que cambiarme el nombre a Fabriccio_

—_Ja, tú también estás haciendo lo mismo —respondió el de tez clara— aunque el nombre de Renato no es que me quede tan mal…_

_Los dos se echaron a reír. Así eran los dos, sin importar lo que pasase, su amistad era tan férrea como el mismo hierro._

_**Entre tanto, minutos después…**_

—_José… aparte de que eres mi hermano, tengo novia_

—_No me importa._

—_nuestros jefes no es que se quieran mucho_

—_eso es mentira —respondió el venezolano con un sutil y sensual acento — pero si fuera verdad tampoco importa._

—_sé que ocultas guerrilleros en tu casa…_

—_no me importa._

—_tu jefe no me agrada._

—_no me importa…_

_Sin embargo, el venezolano decidió lanzarle una contraofensiva verbal, para saber si le gustaba o no a Juan aquel juego._

—_Juancito, tu estarás abajo._

_El colombiano lo pensó. Y en cierto modo, aceptó su realidad. No tenía escapatoria, mas sin embargo, eso no lo consideraba importante._

—_No me importa — contestó sonriente el colombiano._

_**Esa misma noche, en el restaurante del hotel…**_

—_y bien, ¿Qué te pareció?, no es como lo que tu esperabas pero puedo…_

—_me pareció excelente Feliciano. —le respondió sincero el alemán — no creí que de verdad hicieras todo esto para mí, solo por celebrar nuestro aniversario._

—_siempre lo tuve presente, es nuestro primer año._

—_si, nuestro primer año juntos…_

—_como marido y mujer…_

_Los dos sonrieron nostálgicos. Tantos años de convivencia los habían llevado a ese punto. Habían vivido juntos tantas cosas, que era inevitable que terminaran así, juntos, felizmente casados, viviendo el uno para el otro, sin importar lo que sucediera o pasara._

—_ven conmigo, nuestra celebración no termina aquí —le dijo Italia a Alemania, mientras lo llevaba del brazo, y lo orientaba hacia una de las habitaciones del hotel_.

_**En otro lugar, pero en ese preciso lapso de tiempo…**_

—_adivina quién soy…_

—_mmm, ya sé quién eres pero no pienso decir._

—_solo levántate, yo seré tus ojos por esta noche. _

_Eloise se había posicionado atrás de su novio, y lo estaba sacando del salón donde estaba trabajando, llevándolo a ciegas hacia un lugar en especial. _

—_¿hacia dónde me llevas?_

—_ten paciencia, ya lo verás._

_**Y ya al final, minutos más tarde, esa misma noche…**_

—_Es increíble que después de casi cuarenta años aun lo conservas._

_Reconoció la voz a sus espaldas. Su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. Se dio la vuelta, para cerciorarse de que no era una ilusión propia._

_Era Vash Zwingli, representación de la confederación suiza quien lo esperaba._

**Nota especial del autor: **

Ha llegado el momento de terminar esta historia. Muchas sorpresas en este capítulo en especial, muchos invitados, espero no decepcionar a nadie con este capítulo. Spa/Romano, más Ger/Ita, más de todo lo que se concibió de antes, mas parejas sorpresa. Así que deleiten su lectura con la entrega de hoy, pues ya está cerca el **gran final** y el **epílogo** de esta bilogía. Y de no ser por ustedes, esto no hubiese sido posible. _Grazie, meri amicci!_

**Capítulo 12: Lo que dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.**

**Temprano en la mañana, en el hotel…**

La luz del día se escurría por entre las cortinas de la ventana. Un joven de ojos ambarinos, cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena y bronceada, agregado a unas cejas espesas y gruesas se despertaba algo atontado por la monumental y épica borrachera del día anterior. Malta se encontraba con un insoportable e inconcebible dolor de cabeza, además de unas viscerales nauseas.

—dios… mi cabeza —exclamó el maltés mientras se frotaba su frente, paseando su pulgar por una de sus cejas.

Palpó a su lado, sintió la cabellera café oscura de alguien más en la cama. Se dio vuelta, y quedó helado de espanto al verlo.

—oh, no dios santísimo no… no… —se decía para sus adentros el maltés de ojos almibarados aterrado.

Y distinguió la figura del brasileño a su lado. Y para más inri miró debajo de las cobijas. Estaba desnudo.

Luciano también había abierto los ojos. Y lo vio. Renato estaba con una cara de espanto y terror bastante evidente, como si hubiera matado a alguien sin querer.

—¿Qué demonios hicimos anoche? —exclamó el brasileño asustado al verse con el maltés, también sin ropa. Y para más inri, ambos miraron al costado izquierdo del brasileño: estaba un chico de cabellos dorados, ahogue del mismo color, tez clara, dormitando profundamente como si nada, también sin nada de ropa. Y al despertarse Fabriccio, y ver a su amigo y al brasileño en la misma cama, comenzó a gritar. Y el brasileño gritó espantado en la cara del sanmarinense. Y el maltés gritó aterrado en la cara del brasileño. Y luego los tres gritaron espantados todos juntos.

Una sinfonía de gritos y alaridos aterrorizados se oía en el hotel. Qué bonito despertar.

**Unos cuartos más allá…**

Juan y José se encontraban durmiendo abrazados, descansando de la candente y pasional sexual noche anterior. Y sin embargo se hubieran quedado dormidos si no los hubiese despertado el salvaje escándalo de tres cuartos más allá.

—¿es que no saben respetar el sueño ajeno? —espetó el colombiano —NO JODA!

Se levantó con cuidado y se enrolló una sábana en la cadera, dispuesto a reclamarle al molesto trio de escandalosos (pues infería por los alaridos y gritos de espanto que eran tres). José al ver a su hermano levantarse como si nada le inquiere sorprendido.

—eh.. ¿no deberías de quedarte en reposo?, tu rodilla aún no se ha recuperado del todo.

—estoy perfectamente —le dijo el colombiano — aunque claro, molesta un poco.

—y por cierto, ¿Quién es el que hace tanto escándalo?

—a eso iba.

—¿así?, ni que fueras Francis. —le dijo el venezolano.

—por si no lo sabias no tengo pantalones porque Andy me los rompió para atender mi lesión, y realmente mis cosas están en el castillo. —luego agregó— simplemente espérame aquí, y luego ya buscaremos la forma de ir al castillo para arreglarnos para la boda del viejo Toño.

Y salió del cuarto dejando a José solo.

**Unos dos o tres cuartos más adelante…**

—_Mein gott, _que es lo que está pasando.

Ludwig se había levantado sobresaltado por los gritos. Había pasado una romántica y dulce velada con su "esposa" con motivo del primer aniversario de casados. Todo había salido a la perfección, agregado a que había decidido complacer uno de los deseos de Feliciano: que este asumiera una postura dominante durante el acto del amor. Y en cierto modo Italia había actuado de forma dulce, gentil, con pausada tranquilidad, intentando en todo momento no lastimarlo, mas sin embargo él le "ayudó un poquito" con posturas un poco más cómodas para Feli, para que pudiese acceder un poco más fácil a su intimidad. Y luego, después de aquel momento de pasión, brindaron de nuevo, bebieron champan y se recostaron en el sofá en donde abrazados, durmieron toda la noche.

Sin embargo, al oír los escandalosos gritos se asusta. No sabe lo que está sucediendo, y posiblemente Feliciano podría salir afectado. Se levanta sutilmente del sofá, intentando no despertar al italiano y se pone una de las batas del baño, saliendo en dirección al pasillo.

**Ya en el pasillo…**

—Juan Pablo, ¿Qué rayos haces así? —inquirió el alemán.

El colombiano había salido simplemente con una sábana enrollada a su cadera y cojeando levemente.

—me estaba duchando… —mintió la representación de la nación suramericana.

—Y te enrollaste con una sábana… —le respondió su homólogo alemán.

Sin embargo, dejan de hacer averiguaciones, porque no por nada Alemania simplemente estaba en bata de baño así como así. Y no hay que ser un genio para sumar 2+2. Y precisamente lo mismo había deducido el colombiano.

Ingresan los dos al cuarto, encontrando a los dos itálicos y al suramericano en la cama, gritando de forma escandalosa, asustados, aterrorizados y desconociendo el cómo y por qué estaban en semejante situación. Y al ver al colombiano y al alemán, el uno solo con una sábana enrollada alrededor de la cadera, y el otro con una bata de baño, obviamente **sin ropa **se aterrorizaron aún más.

—no puede ser posible dios santo —exclamó el maltés atormentado— acabamos de hacer una orgia… Greta y Feliciano me van a asesinar cuando se enteren de que me metí con su hermano y con su esposo...

—no, no es verdad, no creo que me haya metido con alguien casi ochocientos años menor que yo— recalcó atormentado el sanmarinense de ojos purpura— me siento como un sucio pederasta, Antonio me va a matar por haberme metido con Juan.

—¿yo?, eh… ¿con Juan y con Ludwig?... ¿Qué he hecho?... ¿Qué pasó anoche?... —dijo el brasileño aterrado y asustado.

Sin embargo, el alemán les aclara el equívoco en el que habían entrado ellos tres.

—no estuvimos con ninguno de ustedes anoche —contestó serio el alemán.

—entonces, ¿por qué están así?! —inquirió asustado el maltés.

—¿a qué te refieres? —inquirió el colombiano perplejo.

—ASÍ, SIN ROPA —Exclamaron los tres todos traumados.

Luego, agregó el alemán serio.

—estaba celebrando mi primer aniversario de matrimonio con "mi esposa" —dijo serio el alemán—y realmente Juan Pablo,… no sé qué estaba haciendo el, aunque creo que su rodilla está mucho mejor.

Ahora el colombiano estaba avergonzado, evadiendo las afirmaciones del alemán.

—estabas con alguien, ¿no, picarón? —dijo el brasileño mientras se levantaba.

—Luciano, por el amor de dios, vístete, ponte una toalla o algo —le reclamó el colombiano evadiendo la mirada.

—mira quién habla —contestó sarcástico el brasileño.

Sin embargo, había entrado José al cuarto en búsqueda de Juan Pablo. Estaba simplemente con una toalla enrollada a su cadera, la cual cubría obviamente "ciertas regiones privadas". E inmediatamente el brasileño comprendió.

—Ahhh, ahora entiendo… —exclamó Luciano suspicaz— como que tú y José "se quieren mucho"…

—no sé de lo que estés hablando Luciano —exclamó retadoramente el venezolano.

—Ya dejemos de discutir —agregó el sanmarinense—vistámonos de una buena vez que hoy es la maldita boda, y no podemos llegar tarde, _cazzo!_

Y en ese punto al final todos se habían puesto de acuerdo. Daban gracias al cielo de que Elissabeta no estuviera presente, aunque no se habían percatado de la cámara de video que estaba vigilándolos atentamente en un rincón del cuarto, toda oculta. Y de la húngara que la controlaba.

**Entre tanto, en el castillo…**

Todos se estaban preparando lo mejor que podían para el "gran día", aquel por el que habían esperado casi dos semanas. El trajín en el improvisado taller era de locos, pues Francis estaba ultimando los detalles finales del vestido de bodas de Antonio, compuesto por un corsé sencillo de encaje, capa de hombros color marfil, larga cola blanca, agregado al consabido velo. En cambio las "damas de honor" irían vestidos con vestidos en tonalidades pastel, ya en diferentes colores: amarillo, azul, rosado, verde menta y naranja claro. Y obviamente todos estaban reticentes a ponerse semejantes vestidos, aunque el francés se había lucido con los sobrios y elegantes diseños. El acelerado trajín de ese día era simplemente una carrera contra el tiempo.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está Luciano y José? —preguntaba el francés en medio del barullo de latinos e ibéricos que se ponían sus correspondientes trajes y uniformes.

—No, creo que aún no han llegado…

Rocío y Mauricio le estaban ayudando a poner el vestido a Antonio, compuesto de una larga falda de encaje tejido en croché y tela de satín reluciente, agregado a la capa de hombros que cubría los hombros de "la novia". Agregado a eso se incluía un velo de tela traslucida, más una diadema de plata con incrustaciones de madreperla. Fernando por su parte, como "tío" de Antonio y familiar cercano de Alonso, tendría la obligación de entregarlo ante el altar. Precisamente se estaba poniendo una túnica de color blanco puro con altura hasta la rodilla, tan limpia e impoluta como las alas de un cisne, amén de una larga capa blanca con dos cruces de Santiago bordadas a los lados las cuales caían sobre sus hombros, de un fortísimo rojo escarlata, agregado a unas botas de equitación y un pantalón de finísimo lino blanco Navarra tenía y conservaba ese porte nostálgico de un caballero medieval, agregado a que se había abrochado la capa blanca con un broche de plata en el que estaba tallado el escudo del reino español. Francis sin embargo, no pudo evitar rememorar días más amargos para él. Días de batallas pasadas, de alianzas que supuestamente serían imperecederas, pero que terminarían de forma fugaz. Días en los que Fernando solía acompañarlo a cazar ciervos en los bosques, días que jamás volverían.

**En otro lugar…**

Obviamente las cosas en el cuarto del novio no eran las mejores. Debido a que nadie sabía el paradero del padrino, el cual obviamente se había embriagado de forma desquiciada en la despedida de soltero del novio. Entre tanto, Benny estaba arreglando y ultimando los detalles finales del traje del novio, ayudándoselo a poner obviamente a Lovino, aparte de la obvia falta del padrino de bodas del cual para más inri se desconocía su paradero.

—quédate quieto Lovino, — le decía el más chico de los itálicos, a pesar de que no aparentaba más de 16 años— necesito acomodarte el maldito prendedor…

—Imbécil, ¿Cómo quieres que me quede quieto si estoy prácticamente muerto de los nervios?, _maledizione,…_ porqué putas deje que el imbécil de Renato participara en ese concurso. —espetó aterrorizado, irritado y nervioso Romano.

—solo dios sabrá donde esté pasando la resaca —exclamó serio el estado vaticano— y _con quien_ la esté pasando.

—total, es que tienen que llegar en menos de 15 minutos —recalca el chico de rizo cuadriculado—, y por cierto, tampoco Fabriccio ha venido… eso ya de por sí es extraño.

—ni tanto, estúpido —respondió Romano— si bebió como un desquiciado anoche en ese lindo concurso de bebidas que organizó el bastardo de _Stefano, _ya sabes, el hermano del idiota _Spagna_…

—ya va siendo hora de que dejes de referirte a Antonio como _Idiota_— le reclama serio el estado vaticano— en pocas horas te casarás con el…

—ya, ya deja la maldita cantaleta —le espeta irritado— y tú, ten cuidado con las mancuernas de las empuñaduras, zoquete.

—discúlpame por ayudarte, Lovino… —exclamó sarcástico Seborga— pero eso si… tengo que regresar a hotel, donde _mia bella donna Paulina_ me está esperando

—¡¿Qué demo-,..? —exclamó consternado el suritaliano— ¿te metiste con Paulina y no dijiste nada?

El joven sonrió con aires de suficiencia.

—ese _bello bombón _ en este momento está retozando en _la mia stanza_ del hotel.

Como dice el dicho, "el que menos corre, VUELA". Benny se había quedado con el premio mayor, al final podía alardear de ello con sus otros amigos, o con sus "rivales": Peter (Sealand), Steven (Hutt River), Clarke (Molossia) y obviamente el idiota narcisista de Clarence (Redonda)1. Y de paso, quitarse de encima a Kyle (reino Gay y lésbico de las islas del coral) que lo acosaba a cada rato hasta en el Facebook. Aunque claro está, no podía dejar de pensar en su próxima víctima, que diga yo, pretendida: Allison Mckennet (Wy), o quizás Claire Kirkland (Islas del canal).

**En la entrada al castillo, a eso de las nueve de la mañana…**

Los primeros invitados obviamente habían empezado a llegar temprano a las instalaciones del castillo. En el rastrillo del primer recinto se habían apostado dos valets parkings para recibir a los invitados, y obviamente para aparcar a los automóviles en un improvisado estacionamiento cercano (si llegaban a traer consigo automóviles). Este primer filtro se pasaba presentando simplemente la invitación original a la fiesta y la ceremonia. El segundo filtro, el cual era el acceso al patio de armas, un par de encargados se encargarían de escanear las invitaciones con los lectores de tarjeta, los cuales mostrarían el nombre del invitado, su ubicación en la ceremonia y la mesa dispuesta para la fiesta. Y ya pasados esos dos filtros previos, podían perfectamente ingresar a la ceremonia de matrimonio y a la fiesta propiamente dichas.

Entre tanto, conduciendo un auto clásico Rolls Royce modelo 1944 acababa de arribar un chico de trasunta mirada beduina, lentes color vino tinto, ojos marrón oscuro, barba leve en el mentón, vestido con una fresca túnica de lino, agregado a un turbante usado a la usanza árabe. Le acompañaba un chico de uno 15 años, de ojos marrones, largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta, vestido con un riguroso uniforme militar.

—Hiri… dime el motivo por el que usas uniforme. — inquirió serio el marroquí

—tu sabes porque uso uniforme, Dashtan.

—Aun insistes en que Antonio te reconozca como estado, ¿no?

—debería de hacerlo… viví mucho tiempo con el —reclamó el sahariano.

Y después de eso, llegaron al filtro del primer rastrillo en donde mostraron la invitación. Luego pasaron al segundo filtro.

—señor Al Nahiri… ¿tendría la gentileza de pasarme su invitación?

—Claro —respondió el marroquí — aquí tiene.

El encargado pasó la invitación por el lector, mas sin embargo, el panel que mostraba la información de la misma no decía nada alentador.

_Error, información insuficiente_

_Intente nuevamente._

—Dios, no puede estar pasando— exclamó el muchacho nervioso.

Las dos naciones norafricanas habían quedado perplejas al ver los nervios del pobre encargado. Y el barullo iba creciendo, pues no era la única invitación rechazada por el sistema.

**En otro lugar del castillo…**

Juan Pablo, José Francisco, Renato, Fabriccio, Luciano, Feliciano y Ludwig habían conseguido llegar a tiempo al castillo. Ya que Ludwig era bastante previsor, se había puesto el mismo frac negro con pajarita que había usado en su velada de aniversario, así que ya estaba de por sí bastante arreglado. Los demás se las habían arreglado lo mejor que podían, en especial Juan, el cual había tenido que pedir prestado un par de pantalones. José obviamente tuvo también que hacer lo mismo, y para más inri usar la camisa de enfermero del disfraz de la nochecita anterior. Los tres "angelitos borrachines" tenían una resaca de tal magnitud que se habían confundido entre si las prendas de vestir. Así que Renato usaba una camisa _verde amarela _que le quedaba bastante grande, Fabriccio estaba usando ya de por si los pantalones blancos del brasileño, amén de la camisa de manga larga aguamarina de su amigo, mientras que Luciano usaba la camisa blanca de Fabriccio, la cual le quedaba un "poquito" apretadita. Y agregado a eso, todos tres estaban de un genio insoportable, y usaban lentes opacos. Una tortura atroz.

—que lindas las horas de llegar de ustedes tres, ¿no? —exclamó sarcástico el valenciano— arréglense rápido, la boda es en contados minutos

—ten compasión de mí, la cabeza me duele fatal— se quejó el brasileño

—que compasión ni que nada, borracho de quinta, —espetó de nuevo Mauricio— apestas a tequila y tus otros dos amigos huelen a Absenta y Vodka. Parrandada de alcohólicos es lo que son ustedes.

Sin embargo, el maltés había quedado helado y estupefacto al ver a cierta chica de trenzas doradas, ojos inconfundiblemente celestes, mirada algo severa, torneadas curvas, vestida con un sencillo traje de etiqueta con escote en v. Dios no podía ser tan bueno, y tan malo a la vez.

—_Mein Gott, _¿pero qué demonios te pasó Renato?, —exclamó la alemana— ni que te hubieras bebido dos galones de cerveza en el _oktoberfest._

Era Greta. Y si se llegaba a enterar de lo que había pasado después de la despedida de soltero, Renato podía darse por hombre muerto.

**Entre tanto… en el cuarto del novio…**

Gabriel se sentía entre la espada y la pared. El paso de los siglos y los años habían menguado su frio y severo carácter. Intentaba por todos los medios recuperar la fría dureza que alguna vez tuvo en el pasado, mas sin embargo no podía. Y para más inri estaba Vash. 500 años a su lado, como abnegada sombra protegiéndolo, escoltándolo. A pesar de que él sabía que el suizo tenía sus obligaciones como estado, siempre estaba allí. Y para más inri sentía celos cuando "cierto aristócrata petulante" se le acercaba, a pesar de la cercanía que Roderich sostenía con él. Pero sus sentimientos se encontraban divididos en seguir esa ilícita, pecaminosa, pero a la vez tan larga relación de 500 años con suiza, o terminarla de un tajo. Tenía que escoger entre sus votos de celibato y obediencia, o el amor del suizo. No los podría tener a los dos. Y sea cual sea la decisión, sabia plenamente que alguien saldría herido y lastimado.

Pensaba en eso mientras se ponía cada uno de los ornamentos episcopales: la túnica blanca, la capa pluvial, el _pallium_, el broche que la sostenía, la cruz pectoral, los guantes episcopales, el anillo, el solideo de fieltro rojo escarlata, la mitra preciosamente bordada con las _ínfulas_2, el báculo episcopal.

Aun usaba el crucifijo de balso. Paseó sus dedos por él, intentando recordar, inhalar la sutil fragancia de chocolate, pasto, cerezas y pólvora a la que olía el suizo. No importaba que fuera. Podía ser el mercenario, el escolta, el comandante de la guardia, el edecán de su _alteza eminentísima la cátedra de san pedro_, el representante físico de la _sweichszerische Eidgennonsenschaft_, pero para el sencillamente era Vash Zwingli. Sin embargo, cada vez más sentía que **Vash** era cada vez más esquivo entre la marea de personalidades del helvético, entre la multitud de facetas que mostraba ante los demás.

Por eso es que en esencia, eran tan similares: ambos siempre usaban eternas mascaras ante todos: Gabrielle cardenal_**sancti romanae eclessie**_Vargas, representación de la cátedra de san pedro, del estado de la ciudad del vaticano, guardián perpetuo de la basílica de san pedro, cardenal obispo de Roma. Solo ante el suizo simplemente era **Gabriel. **Y sencillamente tendría que elegir entre ser la cátedra o ser Gabriel. Y además estaba esa corrosiva y fría distancia que ambos tomaban, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, siempre severos, siempre distantes, sin decirse nada el uno al otro en los actos oficiales, en las recepciones de estado, en las ceremonias litúrgicas, a pesar de que querían romper ese tortuoso y frio mutismo, confesar ante el mundo el amor que se prodigan, amarse y besarse sin pudor y sin pena. Pero no podían, el deber era antes que nada. Y eso para ambos era un eterno suplicio. Un suplicio y una tortura. Una cruel tortura.

**De regreso a la entrada al castillo…**

El caos entre los invitados había crecido en forma exponencial. Cada vez llegaban más naciones invitadas, y cada vez más invitaciones eran rechazadas. Más de uno terminó irritándose violentamente con los pobres encargados de la revisión y confirmación de las mismas. Y los paneles no cesaban de mostrar las mismas palabras una y otra y otra vez:

_Error, información insuficiente_

_Intente nuevamente._

—¿Cómo QUE LA RECHAZA? — gritaba enojado un danés, vestido de elegante smoking blanco con camisa roja y corbata de tonalidad oscura— Maldita sea, insista nuevamente.

—Ya le dije señor Andersen… —contestaba aterrorizado el pobre muchacho— la rechaza.

Pasó de nuevo la invitación por el lector. Aun nada de nada, seguía rechazándola.

—INSISTA DE NUEVO, MALDITA SEA, AL REY DEL NORTE NO LO DEJARÁN POR FUERA! —exclamó el danés iracundo mientras una aterradora aura oscura se sentía alrededor del mismo.

Y no era el único. Más atrás, un boliviano de ojos color verde cieno y cabello negro ceniza, con una sonrisa sutil y un aura que daba de verdad miedo, esperaba con impaciencia a que le dieran paso.

—si siguen así, a este paso lo único que tendremos que hacer es quemar el castillo y matar al novio, ¿no creen?

—Octavio, por una vez en tu vida deja de pensar en cosas tan negras maldición, —le espetó un joven de cabello café oscuro y ojos verde oliva.

—lo haría, si tuvieras la decencia de devolverme el Chaco Boreal, Daniel. —espeta el boliviano— y aún más si me devolvieran mi porción de costa, es más… creo que la bandera boliviana se vería bastante hermosa en Asunción, o quizás en Santiago… no se… quizás matar unos cuantos miles de personas y quemar unas cuantas ciudades no me vendría mal —exclamó al final tan tranquilo y campante, que daba de verdad **mucho miedo…**

Todos se alejaron del boliviano el cual de verdad intimidaba. (Bolivia si es un yandere en todo el sentido de la palabra. Es más yandere que España).

**De regreso con Estonia…**

Obviamente el caos en la organización de los equipos electrónicos para la fiesta era bestialmente considerable. El estonio se encontraba concentrado en su pad tecleando frenéticamente esta, mientras reconfiguraba los controles de la cabina de audio. Sin embargo, aún no lo habían puesto al tanto de lo acontecido en la entrada con las invitaciones, el caos generado por ese espantoso barullo, y el riesgo de que empezara un disturbio.

—SEÑOR ESTONIA, SEÑOR ESTONIA! —decía a los gritos uno de los encargados de la entrada del patio de armas— TIENE QUE VENIR RÁPIDO!

—¿qué demonios sucede? —inquirió el estonio estupefacto— ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

—Son las invitaciones señor… el sistema las rechaza, TODAS.

—No puede ser verdad, dios santo —exclamó Edward.

Los dos inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la entrada en donde ya varias naciones se encontraban arremolinadas, molestas, algunas iracundas, otras tantas con un aura muy oscura, en especial un ruso, un sueco, un danés y un boliviano que destilaban un aura muy amenazante y siniestra.

Sin embargo, el estonio no podía acobardarse en un momento así.

—August! —llamaba el estonio— August, ven para acá en este instante.

Un joven rondando por la edad de 23 años, de cabello negro azabache, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro, saco cuello tortuga, ojos color azul oscuro, pantalones de tela negra, mocasines negros y corte cuadriculado, agregado al auricular que usaba en su oreja izquierda avanzaba hacia el estonio con cara de preocupación.

—Señor Von Bock, esto es un caos —decía August Einehert, quien era por así decirlo "la mano derecha" del estonio en estos eventos— hemos intentado hacer todo lo posible pero las invitaciones son rechazadas.

—¿el problema es con todas?

—si señor —respondió August —absolutamente todas, y no solo aquí sino también en la entrada B y en la entrada C.

Se dirigieron hacia una de las entradas, en donde los de seguridad intentaban controlar a todos los invitados que estaban empezando a irritarse. El estonio tomó su Ipad y lo conectó a uno de los lectores, tecleando frenéticamente la pantalla del mismo, buscando el problema.

—no puede ser… infectaron el código raíz de los lectores con un troyano —musitó el estonio al ver el problema —necesito que me traigan el código madre, rápido —ordenó serio Estonia— está en un sobre azul sellado. RÁPIDO, O ESTO SE VÁ A SALIR DE CONTROL!

Definitivamente alguien había saboteado su trabajo, pues sabia claramente que no podían ingresar con facilidad al sistema de control de invitados, él personalmente había diseñado el sistema de seguridad, a menos que…

—bastardo hijo de puta— espetó el estonio iracundo, mientras rompía entre sus manos la tableta electrónica que usaba.

**En otro lugar del castillo…**

Albert se encontraba entre tanto, en la capilla del castillo sentado en una de primeras bancas. Entre sus manos sostenía una tableta electrónica, mientras sonreía de forma cínica y cruel. Todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca: el sabotaje de los sistemas de control de invitados, ingresando un simple pero efectivo troyano a las redes de las entradas A, B y C había logrado descontrolar el sistema. Ya cuando los lectores de tarjeta se activaran, la información no sería procesada, sino que inmediatamente sería borrada de la invitación al escanearse el chip, generando un error en el sistema. Sencillo, pero efectivo. Sin embargo, la información no se perdía del todo. Los lectores de tarjeta simplemente redirigían la información hacia su Tablet, la cual tenía las direcciones y ubicaciones de todos los invitados a la ceremonia, naciones, ex estados, invitados especiales. Podría usar esa información a su beneficio, negociar ventajosos acuerdos, manipular a unas cuantas conciencias aquí y allá. En fin, todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. O eso creía él.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí, estúpido?

Mauricio lo había visto. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

—ah, simplemente estaba rezando.

—con una Pad en la mano… ¿es tu nuevo libro de oraciones?

El andorrano sonrió cínicamente.

—son tiempos modernos Mauro, hay que renovar las tradiciones.

—mira quien lo dice —espetó el valenciano —ese cuento no me lo creo tan fácil viniendo de ti.

—qué quieres de mí, Mauricio.

—Nada. —contestó serio Valencia— simplemente debes corregir lo que has hecho, darle reversa lo más rápido posible si no quieres arruinarle el día a Antonio.

—es un inevitable daño colateral —afirmó sereno Andorra— un daño menor, que es inevitable en búsqueda de lo que deseo.

—DEJA DE PENSAR EN TI MISMO Y TU MALDITO EGO— espetó el valenciano iracundo— No sabes el daño que estás causándoles a Lovino y a Antonio, arruinando el momento más feliz de sus vidas.

—ellos no me importan, —dijo imperturbable el andorrano— ¿Por qué te importarían a ti? Si mal no recuerdo, tú y Antonio no es que se lleven bien que digamos.

—no me conoces bien —exclamó serio el valenciano— puedo a veces ser un soberano hijo de puta con Toño, pero él y Lovino realmente **si me importan.**

Los dos se miraron de forma seria. Andorra preveía lo que podía suceder. Dejó de un lado la tableta. Valencia perdió los estribos y lo agarró por las solapas del cuello, encolerizado.

—deja de meter a Antonio y a Lovino en tus malditos problemas— espetó el valenciano colérico, acercándolo violentamente a su rostro— si quieres acabar con Edward, adelante, hazlo, pero no te metas con ellos.

—ya te he dicho —respondió el andorrano imperturbable— es un inevitable daño colateral… _no puede evitarse_, es necesario para conseguir mis fines.

Lo zarandeó violentamente.

—REVERSA LO QUE HICISTE!

—primero muerto.

Lo golpeó en el abdomen con brutal y salvaje fuerza, el andorrano escupió un poco de sangre.

—lo repetiré de nuevo, **REVERSA LO QUE HICISTE, BASTARDO!**

—Nunca —contestó con dificultad el andorrano.

Un segundo golpe, aún más fuerte que el anterior, esta vez en las costillas.

—el próximo será más abajo, así que te lo pediré de nuevo. **Reversa lo que hiciste.**

El andorrano cedió. Tomó la Tablet y tecleó con algo de lentitud los códigos. Luego, se la entregó a Mauricio.

—Ya está. —le dijo algo adolorido el andorrano— entrégasela a Edward, él sabrá que hacer.

El valenciano simplemente tomó la tableta, y se retiró rápidamente de la capilla.

**Entre tanto, en el taller del novio…**

Norte de Italia se había arreglado con su riguroso uniforme militar, y se había tenido que separar de Alemania. Romano estaba frio y sudoroso de nervios, y el traje no le ayudaba en mucho. El traje del novio se componía de una casaca militar azul medianoche con presillas doradas, agregado a las chatarreras con galones dorados. El pantalón, de riguroso lino oscuro, era de un corte militar perfecto. Un fajín color escarlata enrollado a la cadera, justo por encima de la casaca y la banda tricolor cruzada al lado derecho, agregado a varias condecoraciones e insignias era lo que completaba el traje del novio. Por último, unos mocasines de cuero negro Salvatore Ferragamo complementaban el traje del novio, el cual lucia con porte elegante y vistoso el uniforme militar. Lo malo del asunto era que la casaca sofocaba infernalmente.

—te ves muy bien Lovino —exclamó Renato, el cual estaba con una casaca militar un poco más sencilla, con los arreos correspondientes a un almirante, pantalones de lino blanco y su infaltable cruz de malta al cuello, amén de un prendedor con la cruz de san Jorge en el lado superior izquierdo de su casaca, cerca al corazón.

—sí, no puedo negar que me veo bien… —exclamó el italiano de cabello castaño oscuro —aunque esta puta casaca me está cociendo a fuego lento.

Ya se acercaba la hora definitiva.

**Mientras tanto,… en las entradas…**

Habían conseguido al menos remediar en parte el daño que había cometido Albert. Edward por su parte intentaba controlar la ingente marea de naciones que estaban en la entrada, esperando impacientes el ingreso. Obviamente, tenía que darle prioridad a los que estaban más encolerizados, caso de Suecia y su "esposa" Finlandia, Rusia, Dinamarca y obviamente Bolivia. La pad que usaba el andorrano tenía todos los datos de los invitados y sus correspondientes ubicaciones, así que el proceso de distribución se dificultaría de peor forma que el año pasado por el hecho de que el virus había dañado severamente los lectores, así que Estonia tuvo que crear un rápido plan de contingencia con notas de papel que iba entregando a los invitados cada vez que hacia el cotejo de la información con las correspondientes invitaciones. Pero lo que importaba era que la información no se hubiera perdido.

Los invitados ahora habían logrado ingresar después del molesto inconveniente. Sin embargo, ese momento no era para escándalos, ya Edward se las cobraría a Albert. Si pretendía arruinarlo con ese impase, no lo había conseguido. Antes había conseguido encolerizar al estonio.

**En la capilla del castillo…**

El caos de la entrada hacia difícil la repartición de las sillas en el interior de la capilla, que aunque espaciosa, no daba tanto abasto para tanta gente. Obviamente, en los primeros tres puestos se ubicarían algunos invitados especiales, la familia del novio, la familia de la novia, el duque de Suarez (Adolfo Suarez Gonzales), y agregado a eso en uno de los costados de la capilla, se habían dispuesto dos esplendidas sillas en terciopelo cubiertas por un sitial, en caso de que sus majestades, los reyes Juan Carlos y Sofía asistieran a la boda, aunque el príncipe de Asturias asistiría a la ceremonia, obviamente **solo.**

A partir de la tercer fila, se dispondrían los demás invitados de acuerdo a su precedencia, sus nexos con el novio y la "novia", entre otras cosas. ,Ya los soldados de la guardia de honor del ejército español se habían alistado con rigurosos uniformes de gala, apostados a lado y lado del pasillo que dividía las dos columnas de invitados y que conducían en dirección al altar de la capilla.

Lovino por su parte se encontraba bastante aterrorizado con el compromiso que iba a realizar ante todo el mundo, literalmente hablando.

—ya es hora Lovino —afirmó serio el maltés.

Ya todos los invitados habían llegado a la capilla, y tomado sus correspondientes asientos. El novio, obviamente nervioso y aterrado había entrado a la capilla, presidido por el oficiante (que en este caso sería Gabriel), junto con otros dos acólitos, en medio de los honores del ejército, los cuales habían desenvainado sus sables en una suerte de calle de honor. Renato, Feliciano y Fabriccio acompañaban al novio, en medio de los redobles marciales y los honores de los soldados. El estado Vaticano hizo una venia ante el altar, Romano obviamente ocupó su correspondiente lugar ante el altar, mientras que sus otros dos hermanos se ubicaban en las sillas dispuestas especialmente para ellos, aunque obviamente Alemania estaba sentado un puesto más atrás que Feliciano, pero sin embargo estaban técnicamente "cerca".

Romano obviamente se quedó de pie, mientras Renato, Fabriccio, Feliciano y Benny estaban a su lado, vestidos ellos de riguroso uniforme militar en espera de la "novia", la "madrina" y las damas de honor.

_**Marcha Nupcial-Georg Friedrich Haendel.**_

Unos dos o tres metros más allá, un peculiar sequito de "damas de honor" acompañaban a una peculiar "novia" ante el altar. Antonio se encontraba nervioso frente al futuro compromiso, obviamente quien no lo iba a estar. Para mayor colmo el vestido y el corsé lo estaban asfixiando de forma salvaje. Aún no habían salido, y sin embargo todos estaban algo nerviosos.

Aparte del vestido de novia de Antonio

—estoy aterrado, dios mío que hago…

—Cálmate Antonio —le decía el navarro—que es el día en el que al fin podrás estar con Lovino por siempre, ¿te da miedo eso?

—precisamente por eso siento miedo —le respondió aterrado el español— además, estos tacones me están matando, el corsé me aprieta y me siento como idiota.

Sin embargo, habían pasado por alto un importante detalle.

—creo que se les olvidó algo, ¿No? —exclamó el mexicano.

—¿a qué demonios te refieres? —le dijo el catalán.

—sencillo, la "novia" debe tener por lo general algo viejo, algo nuevo y algo azul para que sea feliz su matrimonio.

—técnicamente ya tendría algo viejo con la diadema de madreperla que le prestaron a Toño hoy, ¿no creen? —comentó Patxi

—y el vestido es nuevo.

—bien, ya tenemos lo nuevo y lo viejo, falta lo azul…

El navarro se les había adelantado a todos.

—es obvio, Antonio me tiene a mí.

—¿a qué demonios te refieres Fercho? Inquirió con curiosidad el colombiano.

—¿notas algo?, mis ojos son azules.

Antonio rió con las ocurrencias del navarro, mientras que Francis hizo lo mismo. Posteriormente rocío les avisó a todos que ya tenían que partir, así que todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos puestos para la ceremonia nupcial.

**Ya en la capilla…**

—Carlos, contrólate, no queremos que haya problemas en la boda de Toño —le decía Juan al cubano.

—ese idiota está aquí, tengo que golpearlo, tengo que acabar con ese imbécil —decía Carlos en medio de su concebida irritación.

Apenas habían comenzado a ingresar la novia, con el sequito de damas de honor, la madrina y Fernando, en representación del padre de Antonio, se había oído por unos contados segundos la tan característica y tonta sonrisa del norteamericano, para después ser acallada por chistidos severos. Sin embargo, el norteamericano se intentaba contener a duras penas la risa, al ver a los 9 latinoamericanos, (mas el filipino) vestidos con largos y sendos vestidos en tonos pastel cual damas de honor.

—Alfred, silencio —le espetaba su hermano menor Matthew— no ves que estamos en una ceremonia.

Y dicho esto, el insoportable norteamericano se calló.

Antonio había llegado a su correspondiente lugar. Fernando le tomó entre las manos y le dijo al italiano, el cual estaba con una mirada bastante severa.

—te lo entrego Lovino, en nombre mío y de mi hermano Alonso. —decía el navarro— y espero que lo hagas muy feliz, porque así Alonso e Inés lo hubieran deseado.

—_capitto__, __signore__ Fernando _—respondió serio romano— se lo prometo.

Luego, hizo el gesto de entregarle a Antonio, y luego se retiró a su correspondiente lugar. Francis obviamente estaba a su lado, fungiendo de "madrina".

—Nominus Pater, Et Filius, et Spiritu Sancti,…

—Amen...

Había comenzado la ceremonia.

—queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para atestiguar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Lovino Vargas. — dijo el estado vaticano con voz fuerte— si alguno de los presentes tiene algún impedimento para que esta unión no se realice, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Bielorrusia se disponía a levantarse pero sus dos hermanas la detienen a tiempo.

—Mi nii-san se va a casar!

—No es Rusia-chan hermana —le decía Georgia— Rusia-chan está a dos puestos de ti, estúpida.

—Alexandra tiene razón —le decía la ucraniana.

Sin embargo, el oficiante advierte este hecho, recordando lo que había sucedido el año anterior.

—les suplico a todos que no confundan al novio con otra persona—dijo Gabriel—el señor Braginski aún no ha decidido casarse, y si lo hiciera, no lo podría hacer conmigo.

El ruso estaba con un aura bastante oscura, muerto de la vergüenza pública.

Luego, siguieron los votos. Gabriel se acercó a los novios y recitó los compromisos ante todo el mundo.

—Lovino, ¿aceptas a Antonio por "esposa", te comprometes a ser fiel, a respetarlo, a amarlo y quererlo, a acompañarlo en todo momento, a consolarlo, a aconsejarlo y a compartir con el todo, hasta el fin de los tiempos?

—Si, acepto. —musitó el italiano.

Luego, le puso el anillo en el anular de la mano derecha al español.

—Antonio, ¿aceptas a Lovino por esposo, te comprometes a ser fiel, a respetarlo, a amarlo y quererlo, a acompañarlo en todo momento, a consolarlo, a aconsejarlo y a compartir con el todo, hasta el fin de los tiempos?

—la respuesta sobra, Gabriel—le dijo el español sonriendo— es obvio que acepto.

Le puso el anillo en el anular de la mano izquierda al italiano.

Con posterioridad, les unió las manos.

—lo que dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. —después las separó— ahora yo los declaro, Marido y… bueno, es obvio no.. ahora ya están unidos para siempre por lo que…

Lovino simplemente acalló a su hermano besando a Antonio con pasión, haciendo que su hermano mayor se sonrojara de forma violenta.

—puedes besar a la novia…

E inmediatamente un aplauso atronador invade toda la capilla.

1 El **reino de redonda** o mejor conocido como **Clarence Anderson**, es una micronación ubicada en el caribe, entre alguno de los cayos de trinidad y Tobago. Y por cierto, Clarence es por así decirlo mi primer OOC de Micronación. Le gustan los ovnis, lo paranormal, también tiene un velero, "Libertad de redonda" que suele usar, mas sin embargo no es tan rápido como "príncipe de malta".

2 **Ínfulas**: son dos bandas que penden de la mitra episcopal. Representan la autoridad conferida por dios, tanto divina y la terrenal del obispo sobre su grey.


	13. una fiesta inolvidable

**_En el capítulo anterior de la gran boda 2…_**

**_Esa mañana, en el hotel…_**

_—dios… mi cabeza —exclamó el maltés mientras se frotaba su frente, paseando su pulgar por una de sus cejas._

_Palpó a su lado, sintió la cabellera café oscura de alguien más en la cama. Se dio vuelta, y quedó helado de espanto al verlo. _

_—oh, no dios santísimo no… no… —se decía para sus adentros el maltés de ojos almibarados aterrado._

_Y distinguió la figura del brasileño a su lado. Y para más inri miró debajo de las cobijas. Estaba desnudo. _

_Luciano también había abierto los ojos. Y lo vio. Renato estaba con una cara de espanto y terror bastante evidente, como si hubiera matado a alguien sin querer. _

_—¿Qué demonios hicimos anoche? —exclamó el brasileño asustado al verse con el maltés, también sin ropa. […]Y al despertarse Fabriccio, y ver a su amigo y al brasileño en la misma cama, comenzó a gritar. Y el brasileño gritó espantado en la cara del sanmarinense. Y el maltés gritó aterrado en la cara del brasileño. Y luego los tres gritaron espantados todos juntos._

_Una sinfonía de gritos y alaridos aterrorizados se oía en el hotel. Qué bonito despertar._

**_Entre tanto, en las entradas…_**

_—Señor Von Bock, esto es un caos —decía August Einehert, quien era por así decirlo "la mano derecha" del estonio en estos eventos— hemos intentado hacer todo lo posible pero las invitaciones son rechazadas._

_—¿el problema es con todas?_

_—si señor —respondió August —absolutamente todas, y no solo aquí sino también en la entrada B y en la entrada C._

_[…]_

_Definitivamente alguien había saboteado su trabajo, pues sabia claramente que no podían ingresar con facilidad al sistema de control de invitados, él personalmente había diseñado el sistema de seguridad, a menos que… _

_—bastardo hijo de puta— espetó el estonio iracundo, mientras rompía entre sus manos la tableta electrónica que usaba._

**_Minutos más tarde, en la capilla…_**

_—deja de meter a Antonio y a Lovino en tus malditos problemas— espetó el valenciano colérico, acercándolo violentamente a su rostro— si quieres acabar con Edward, adelante, hazlo, pero no te metas con ellos._

_—ya te he dicho —respondió el andorrano imperturbable— es un inevitable daño colateral… no puede evitarse, es necesario para conseguir mis fines._

_Lo zarandeó violentamente. _

_—REVERSA LO QUE HICISTE!_

_—primero muerto._

_Lo golpeó en el abdomen con brutal y salvaje fuerza, el andorrano escupió un poco de sangre._

_—lo repetiré de nuevo, **REVERSA LO QUE HICISTE, BASTARDO!**_

_—Nunca —contestó con dificultad el andorrano._

_Un segundo golpe, aún más fuerte que el anterior, esta vez en las costillas._

_—el próximo será más abajo, así que te lo pediré de nuevo. **Reversa lo que hiciste.**_

_El andorrano cedió. Tomó la Tablet y tecleó con algo de lentitud los códigos. Luego, se la entregó a Mauricio._

_—Ya está. —le dijo algo adolorido el andorrano— entrégasela a Edward, él sabrá que hacer._

**_Entre tanto, en la capilla_**

_—Lovino, ¿aceptas a Antonio por "esposa", te comprometes a ser fiel, a respetarlo, a amarlo y quererlo, a acompañarlo en todo momento, a consolarlo, a aconsejarlo y a compartir con el todo, hasta el fin de los tiempos?_

_—Si, acepto. —musitó el italiano._

_Luego, le puso el anillo en el anular de la mano derecha al español._

_—Antonio, ¿aceptas a Lovino por esposo, te comprometes a ser fiel, a respetarlo, a amarlo y quererlo, a acompañarlo en todo momento, a consolarlo, a aconsejarlo y a compartir con el todo, hasta el fin de los tiempos?_

_—la respuesta sobra, Gabriel—le dijo el español sonriendo— es obvio que acepto._

_Le puso el anillo en el anular de la mano izquierda al italiano._

_Con posterioridad, les unió las manos._

_—lo que dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. —después las separó— ahora yo los declaro, Marido y… bueno, es obvio no.. ahora ya están unidos para siempre por lo que…_

_Lovino simplemente acalló a su hermano besando a Antonio con pasión, haciendo que su hermano mayor se sonrojara de forma violenta._

_—puedes besar a la novia…_

**Nota del autor: **

Si, lo se, no tengo perdón de dios por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero la larga espera vale la pena.

He estado un tanto ocupado por el hecho de que he tenido que colaborar con las labores de mi casa (ya saben: arreglar la loza, doblar la ropa, extender la ropa lavada, hacer el almuerzo, en fin, hacer de "Zoiel" o Zoielque barre, Zoiel que cocina, Zoiel que limpia los regalitos de la mascota… mientras mi madre y mi hermana cumplen con un encargo que ellas tienen de unas prendas, obviamente sin dinero no hay comida, ni servicios públicos ni lo demás), por lo que mi tiempo en el portátil escribiendo es un tantico limitado. Bueno, eso era todo, espero no me maten por la tardanza (el autor se persigna asustado al ver a las ochenta chicas con mirada perdida y desesperada, con antorchas, picos de botella, rastrillos y armas).

El capítulo en esta ocasión buscará dilucidar varias dudas que han surgido al respecto sobre ciertas parejas, retomar algunas historias que se habían quedado ahí, un poquito rezagadas, mostrar otras historias, darle conclusiones a algunas historias que se habían quedado en incógnita de la "gran boda 1", entre otras cosas.

Algo importante de este capitulo es que si desean ponerse en contexto, oigan cada una de las canciones propuestas para la fiesta, pueden ponerlos un poquito más en los zapatos de sus parejas preferidas. Uno de mis recomendados musicales es **_MonsieurPeriné_**, una agrupación colombiana de electro-jazz y jazz manouche, con música muy interesante y excelente, agregado a las canciones de otros cantantes y otras agrupaciones. Pongan a sonar las canciones que están rotuladas mientras leen, en especial **_ton silence_**, que de hecho es bastante candente (apenas lean ya sabrán porqué).

**Amaikurai: **me agrada que te guste (el autor se acerca y la abraza de forma paternal) y eres bien recibida. Con respecto a "mezclar hechos históricos", esa es la esencia de Hetalia!. Y si, a veces es difícil pero es entretenido. Y en cierto modo, a veces me gusta poner notas al margen con respecto a hechos que aluden las diferentes naciones, claro está, sin dejar de lado esa esencia histórica que tanto nos gusta y apasiona. Por así decirlo soy un poco "didáctico", y en cierto modo Hetalia ayuda a cogerle gusto a las ciencias sociales, aunque sin embargo no se puede negar que tiene un par de errorcillos históricos que son perdonados. Solo es cuestión de leer un poquito mas y saber como integrar el hecho al texto sin forzarlo, ya sea por medio de un recuerdo o una conversación por el estilo. Sin embargo no quiero decir con esto que Hetalia **te enseñe historia** sino que hace que la historia sea algo mas entretenido e interesante, y busques aprender con ello algo más de la historia universal, pensando tal vez como sería en el loco mundo según Hetalia. Eso es lo bueno de esta serie, que en vez de encasillarte superficialmente en quien mata a quien, o quien resulta con quien (ejemplos de eso es esa porquería llamada **Naruto**que es lo peor que ha habido en cuanto a Anime y manga se refiere, Maldito Masashi Kishimoto, te tiraste el buen manga con todo ese mazacote relleno y vacío hasta mas no poder!) o quien termina matando a quien (respeto los gustos, pero personalmente **Kuroshitsuji **no me agrada… como que es muy tétrico para mi gusto), te empieza a tramar en cuanto a los hechos que han marcado la historia de la humanidad, y pensamos un poquito mas en como los devenires políticos y económicos afectan a las diferentes naciones del mundo.Y porqué no, te motiva también a aprender.

Ah, y Andorra no es tan malo como parece, sino que tiene métodos "poco ortodoxos" para conseguir lo que quiere. Y por los comentarios, no te preocupes: largos o cortos son bien recibidos.

Mucho romance y muchas sorpresas en este capítulo en especial. ¿Gabriel podrá ser feliz con su "guardaespaldas de chocolate"?, ¿podrá Klaus admitir lo que siente por Jordi y confesarle cuanto lo ama?, ¿Edward conseguirá conservar el amor de Eloise o se la dejará arrebatar por Albert?, ¿Fernando podrá perdonar a Francis después de todo el daño que le ha causado a su corazón?... esta y otras preguntas más se aclararán en este capitulo… y ya esta cerca el **gran final** y el **epilogo… ** así que empiecen a hacer sus conjeturas.

No siendo más sigan con este capitulo, léanlo y disfrútenlo que es especialmente para todos ustedes.

**Convenciones de estilo:**

Sé que están cansados, pero hay que aclarar que los párrafos en _cursiva_ indican **flashbacks**, la **negrita** son los títulos, y la **_negrita con cursiva_**indica el nombre de la canción, mas el interprete.

**Disclaimer: **todas las canciones citadas aquí pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores, álbumes y casas disqueras:

Ton Silence, True Love y Swing with me: de "**Suin a la Colombiana**", Monsieur Periné, 2012.

Don't stop the party: de "**the beginning**", Black eyed peas, 2011

Rain: **Opening theme**, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, de SID y Rokujo Hitoma, 2009.

Ai seu te pego: **sencillo descargable de Terrasertaneja net**, Michel Menu, 2011

El reloj que marca las 6:00 AM: de "**Cruce de caminos**", Santiago Cruz, 2011.

Hetalia obviamente le pertenece a Himaruya-sama. Y toda la trama es de mi exclusiva pertenencia.

**La ultima nota y los dejo leer tranquilos: **este si es un capítulo mas largo que los dos anteriores (10.662 palabras) incluyendo notas.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Una fiesta inolvidable.**

La ahora pareja de esposos ya había salido de la capilla, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el gran salón del castillo en donde comenzarían las celebraciones. Obviamente no se pudo evitar el inherente desorden que se había formado después de la correspondiente salida de la feliz pareja de esposos.

Sin embargo, en medio del caos por la salida algo atropellada de los invitados, Fernando es detenido por un brazo bastante distinguible para él. Muy distinguible.

_Muchas centurias atrás, en Pamplona…_

_Un joven de unos veintitantos años esperaba con espartana paciencia en la sombría sala del castillo. El chico, de relucientes y algo cansados ojos color zafiro, vestido con una túnica de color gris humo, esperaba tranquilo intentando conciliar algo del sueño en el trono de su señora reina. El reino de Navarra se sentía agotado, fastidiado y completamente iracundo por haber sido ocupado por la fuerza de esa manera por su propio hermano. Según Alonso, quería "garantizar" el futuro de los reinos de la península, uniéndolos a Antonio. No podía negar que el que antes otrora fuera un pequeño inmaduro, que no tenía noción de su destino triste y cruel estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados. Recordaba que la última vez en que Antonio lo había visitado, había traído consigo a un pequeñuelo de unos 8 años, tímido y algo retraído, Sebastián creía que se llamaba, agregado a su otro hermano, Domingo. Los había traído del otro lado del mar océano, por así decirlo se habían convertido en sus primeras colonias._

_(**nota del autor:**Juan Sebastián y Dominique son república dominicana y Haití, respectivamente. Romano no cuenta debido a que había sido una "herencia" de Papá Aragón)_

_Sin embargo, el que Alonso lo hubiera ocupado de esa manera daba a entender que era una de sus medidas más desesperadas. Los días del aragonés estaban contados, cada vez veía a Alonso mas agotado, mas cansado, mas débil._

_Sin embargo, sabía que iba a llegar el. Repentinamente irrumpe en el salón un joven de la misma edad de él, largo cabello rubio, ojos color azul oscuro, menos intensos que los suyos, vestido de armadura resplandeciente y pomposa, cota de malla y capa color purpura._

_—Dios, cómo pudiste hacerme esto, ¡teníamos un pacto!—espetó el francés_

_—dijiste bien, teníamos un pacto —dijo el navarro sereno, pero con voz algo agotada— ahora hago parte de la Corona de Aragón._

_Los ojos del francés centelleaban de rabia frente a la pasiva tranquilidad del reino hispánico. Fernando estaba resignado a su inexorable destino. Destino que a la larga sabía que era inevitable. Sin embargo, la anticipada anexión de parte de Alonso hacia su persona lo había tomado por sorpresa._

_—no puedo creer que ese maldito me haya hecho esto —espetó de nuevo el francés histérico— tú no puedes dejarme, haces parte de mi**[1]**_

_—vivimos juntos sí, pero no soy parte de ti —le dijo el navarro serio—eso paso ya hace mucho tiempo._

_Francis estaba iracundo, no quería aceptar la realidad de que el navarro ya no era parte de su reino._

_—dios santísimo, estamos ligados por matrimonio _merde!_—volvía a insistir Francis— tu casa y la mía están unidas!_

_—estaban, eso era con la casa de Evereux, ahora reinan los Foix_

_Sin embargo, el francés era de verdad muy persistente. Lo agarró por el hombro y agresivamente lo acercó hacia sí, sintiendo su calidez, su aliento tibio de montaña, viendo en el sus cansados ojos azules con un agónico brillo de tristeza._

_—TU NO PUEDES DEJARME, TE AMO MALDITA SEA!_

_—no me amas, es mentira— le dijo el navarro sereno pero con un leve tono de reproche— nunca me amaste, solo era un maldito pretexto para una de tus malditas disputas con Alonso._

_—no se trata de el_

_—SI SE TRATA DE EL —exclama iracundo el navarro de níveos cabellos liberándose del agarre— y si no tienes algo más que decir, lárgate de aquí._

Habían pasado muchas centurias de eso. Ambos sencillamente habían sufrido demasiado durante esos años. Habían sido vecinos, habían vivido juntos, pero al final Alonso lo obligó a unirse a los reinos hispánicos. De todos ellos solo Fernando sobrevivió. Ni Alonso, ni Inés, ni Ahmed, ni siquiera Diogo[2] habían sobrevivido a él. Luego siguieron ignorándose cruelmente, en medio del melancólico y triste devenir de los años.

_—_que tienes que decirme ahora Francis _—_le inquirió el navarro de forma fría.

—no tengo nada que decirte… solo que te sentaba muy bien ese traje.

—Alonso lo hubiera querido— respondió secamente el navarro— solo estaba representándolo como es debido.

Se encontraban solos en la capilla, mientras todos ya se disponían a celebrar.

—aun me odias, ¿verdad?

—¿por qué tendría que odiarte? —le respondió el navarro— no fue tu culpa el que Alonso me anexara por la fuerza, ni fue tu culpa el que nos cerraras a Antonio y a mí las puertas durante la guerra civil.

Los dos simplemente se miraron atentamente y se escrutaron entre ellos, analizando cada uno los pensamientos y sensaciones del otro. Francis enmascaraba sus nervios bien en una trasunta faceta tranquila, Fernando mostraba su lado severo y distante.

—lo que sucedió en el Lobby… de verdad ¿todavía sientes algo por mí?

El navarro simplemente lo miró fijamente.

—a pesar de todos estos años, te sigo queriendo. Pero sé que tú no me quieres.

—deja de ser tan tontito, _ma cher… _—afirmó el francés taimadamente— sabes bien que te quiero.

Se acercó cariñosamente hacia el navarro mas sin embargo este lo evade bruscamente.

—Y Arthur donde queda en esto —respondió serio la representación del ex reino navarro—porque conociéndote bien como te conozco también le dices esas palabras a el también...

—no es verdad…

—si es verdad y punto final —le contestó Navarra tajante— tú sabes que es verdad, te conozco… endulzas el oído sutilmente con melosas palabras de amor, luego los usas y luego los abandonas cuando no te sirven para nada. Lo has hecho con todos, lo has hecho con Inglaterra, lo has hecho conmigo.

—pero…

—nada de peros —siguió el navarro— y lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas así, creo que nos esperarán en el gran salón.

El navarro salió rápidamente de la capilla, mientras su capa ondeaba rápidamente por el brusco giro. Y Francia, elegantemente vestido de frac azul eléctrico, se sentía herido en lo más profundo de su alma. Así no lo quisiese aceptar, había **usado** a Navarra. Por eso era que sentía que el navarro en cierto modo _lo odiaba._ Aunque en realidad el navarro tenía el corazón herido. Y aquellas heridas seguían abiertas después de casi 700 años de transcurridas.

**_The Howls Moving castle (waltz theme)-Joe Hisashi._**

El gran salón del castillo estaba a rebosar de invitados, los cuales estaban sentados en sus correspondientes mesas, atentos al inicio de la fiesta. Por tradición, la feliz pareja de casados abría el baile con un vals. Y aunque Roderich había intentado por todos los medios enseñarles a bailar, era ya de por sí muy difícil hacerlo ad portas de la apertura de la fiesta y el baile. Solo quedaba rogar a lo que fuera para que no hicieran un espectáculo publico.

Las parejas obviamente serían las "damas de honor" aunque en este caso 5 de los latinos se cambiarían el vestido que habían usado durante la ceremonia nupcial por cinco elegantes smokings de tonalidad azul medianoche. Obviamente, las cinco parejas intentarían hacer la apertura del Vals de modo decoroso, o se atenían a la ira de Austria, el cual estaba en una esquina con una mirada macabra y golpeando contra su mano una fusta de montar de forma aterradora y siniestra.

Tomaron entonces todos sus lugares de la siguiente Manera:

Primer Pareja: Chile, (de smoking) con Argentina (para desgracia del chileno, el argentino estaba con el largo vestido azul celeste de "dama de honor")

Segunda Pareja: Ecuador, (de smoking) con Filipinas (de vestido naranja claro)

Tercera pareja: Perú (de smoking también) con nada más y nada menos que norte de México (con un vestidito verde menta y un rostro de vergüenza a mas no poder)

Cuarta pareja: Colombia (con el smoking) y Venezuela (con un vestido amarillo claro)

Quinta pareja: Brasil (este le tocó con el vestido rosado para más inri) y Cuba (obviamente con su smoking).

Apenas sonaron las primeras notas comenzaron a bailar, no sin cierta torpeza, dando vueltas de forma algo torpe y brusca, mas sin embargo habían sido mirados por el austriaco el cual los deseaba asesinar de forma fulminante por la forma en la que estaban bailando. Sin embargo, la pareja de recién casados no estaba en mejor situación que las "damas de honor".

E inmediatamente se les habían unido el austriaco y la húngara los cuales bailaban con gracilidad y elegancia el vals, mientras varias parejas se disponían a bailar al alrededor de la pareja, aparte de las parejas de "damas de honor" con sus "edecanes".

—idiota, ten cuidado con mis pies —espetó irritado el chileno.

—el vals no es que se me dé tan fácil Manu —le respondió el argentino.

Entre tanto, como que Juan y José estaban muy "cariñosos"… generando miradas sospechosas de las demás parejas. Sin embargo, cambiemos de punto de vista.

Klaus se encontraba en una de las mesas dispuestas para los invitados, al lado de sus otros dos hermanos Bastian y Alphonse. Obviamente los tres estaban vestidos de uniforme militar de etiqueta, y el sajón estaba con su cabello recogido en una coleta. Jordi se encontraba por su parte, de pie en una de las esquinas totalmente solo, vestido con un frac color negro con pajarita y chaleco de chaqué color azul oscuro, agregado a un corbatín color negro y pantalones de chaqué.

El catalán decide entonces tomar la iniciativa, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de los alemanes (estaban casi todos los estados federales, salvo Alemania) en donde encontró a Klaus conversando con Gilbert y Alphonse.

—¿me concede usted esta pieza, señor Bielschmitchd…?

El sajón estaba algo perplejo frente a la petición del catalán.

—eh.. yo… este... la verdad… —exclamó nervioso el sajón— la verdad…

—tranquilo Klaus, no te va a pasar nada malo— exclamó el prusiano alegremente— ni que Jordi fuera un monstruo...

—¿Por qué no aceptas a Jordi?, o es que no te gusta que te pongan en entredicho —afirmó el bávaro mirándolo tranquilamente.

—YO NO HE DICHO ESO! —exclamó Sajonia ruborizado, para luego disculparse con el catalán por las imbecilidades que decía— este… discúlpame, te debo parecer un imbécil… _mein gott_ que rayos estoy diciendo…

El catalán simplemente seguía allí sonriente.

—no tengo ningún problema.

Se decidió aceptar la proposición del ibérico. Le tendió entonces la mano y se levantó de la silla.

—bueno, al menos es mas feliz —concluyó Alphonse mientras sonreía y lo miraba por el rabillo de sus lentes.

—si Al, Klaus se merece ser feliz —decía Gilbert orgulloso— es lo menos que el destino podía darle.

(**nota del autor: **Sajonia y Prusia comparten un lazo muy especial de hermanos. En especial debido a que Prusia cuidó mucho de Sajonia durante la posguerra).

Comenzaron entonces a bailar, el catalán hizo una reverencia y luego tomó la mano del sajón entrando al baile.

Y dicho esto los vio sonreír y bailar con algo de mayor soltura, y en cierto modo era encantador verlos así. Klaus había dejado atrás a Arthur, a Dresde, a aquellos días oscuros de maltratos y vejaciones en la casa de Iván. Había recuperado en cierto modo la confianza en si mismo.

Era feliz.

Entre tanto, las parejas habían ya tomado un poco de ritmo al final de la coreografía, bailando en círculos alrededor de Antonio y Lovino los cuales giraban con lentitud pausada y tranquila. Juan por su parte solo estaba abstraído mirando los ojos color miel de su hermano mayor, José también había quedado abstraído con los intensos ojos esmeralda de Juan Pablo. Lovino no quería mirar otra cosa más que a Antonio en medio de aquella fastuosidad, mientras que Roderich simplemente miraba a Elissabeta con nostalgia, recordando tal vez tiempos mejores. Manuel no pudo evitar fijarse en los ojos celestes de Diego, perdiéndose en aquella placida y relajante mirada. El amor se respiraba en medio de los giros y vueltas de al menos ciertas parejas, y más se les estaban uniendo en medio del ceremonial baile de apertura: Gilbert en un acto de gentil cortesía había sacado a Emma la cual bailaba con soltura y tranquilidad el vals. Luego siguieron obviamente Ekaterinya y Fabriccio los cuales habían entrado un poco tarde, pero sin embargo se notaba esa dulzura inherente en ese par, Lo mismo que Alois y Lily. Y así más y mas parejas bailaban alrededor de los ya comprometidos señores "Vargas de Fernández Carriedo", los cuales seguían bailando lentamente como si quisiesen disfrutar ese momento.

Quizás después de todo, Klaus no sería el único que terminaría sus días de soledad. Y al parecer amor ya no se daba tanto abasto con tantos corazones que flechar.

**_Don't stop the party- Black Eyed Peas_**

La alegríahabía estallado en medio de la fiesta con la presentación de los Black Eyed Peas en medio de la fiesta. No podía evitarse sentir esa euforia inherente en medio de todos los Invitados, en especial la nueva pareja de casados que al menos se comportaba bastante dulce. Bueno, quizás Antonio, el cual ya se había cambiado el vestido de novia por un traje mas sencillo y cómodo para la fiesta, mientras que Lovino simplemente se había desabrochado las presillas de la casaca, lo cual había sido un alivio para el sofocante calor que estaba sintiendo.

Muchos se habían lanzado ya a la pista y los que no se disponían simplemente a charlar animadamente en las mesas, mirando atentamente a la feliz pareja de casados bailar en la pista.

Pero hagamos un breve recuento de los artistas que se estarían presentando en vivo: the Black Eyed peas había repetido presentación (y fue muy difícil que vinieran) después del éxito que tuvieron el año anterior, con posterioridad se presentaría uno de los mas sonados cantantes brasileños del momento, (Michel Menu), luego le daría lugar a un nuevo grupo colombiano de Jazz que apenas se estaba posicionando en el medio musical, pero que era en verdad interesante (Monsieur Periné) seguidos a su vez de otro cantante colombiano (Santiago Cruz).

Aparte del grupo norteamericano Black Eyed Peas seguiría el japonés Rokujo Hitoma y el grupo SID de J-pop. Ya por ultimo se presentaría la cuota británica con los populares chicos de One Direction.

La nomina de artistas si era bastante excelente.

**_Ai seu te pego-Gabriel Dos Santos ft. Michel Menu._**

(Austria/Hungría)

—CON USTEDES, MICHEL MENU! —exclamó Prusia de forma bastante alegre, mientras daba lugar al artista brasileño.

La emoción entre todos los invitados era más que evidente. Había empezado a sonar una de las canciones mas sonadas a comienzos del verano, por lo que la mayoría de los invitados se habían lanzado a bailar a la pista. Austria por su parte estaba en la barra de bebidas dispuesta para tal fin al lado de otro par de naciones del sureste asiático (Alonso y Liang-Mei, este ultimo representaba a la federación de Malasia) y uno de los africanos (Paulino Aquino Acosta, o mejor conocido como "Santo tomé") los cuales bebían tranquilamente unas cuantas copas. Y quienes estaban atendiendo en la barra eran Carlos y Pedro, los cuales después de haberse cambiado los vestidos y trajes se habían puesto unas sencillas camisetas polo oscuras amén de un par de pantalones de jean bastante informales, dada su condición de barmans.

—bueno, creo que no soy el único que está solo en esta fiesta… —exclamó el austriaco mientras bebía un Tom Collins.

—definitivamente no sé porque algunos europeos son tan amargados —respondió el filipino sonriente.

—yo no soy amargado —afirmó Roderich— solo que no me gusta este tipo de fiestas.

Sin embargo el mexicano le sirve alegremente otro coctel al austriaco, mientras le inquiere de forma sonriente.

—entonces debiste quedarte en casa… no creo que hayas venido por otro motivo que "felicitar" a tu "ex esposo"[3] por su segundo matrimonio,… ¿o estoy suponiendo mal?

—bueno, la verdad ha sido precisamente por ese motivo.

Pero era evidente que no era ese el motivo principal de su presencia en la fiesta. El austriaco no le perdía la vista a cierta chica de cabello café y ojos color verde esmeralda, que bailaba alegremente al son de la música.

—deberías dejar tu cobardía a un lado, ¿no crees?

—no soy un cobarde —respondió el austriaco a la afirmación del mexicano.

Dicho esto sale de la barra, obviamente con uno tantos tragos encima pero que le importaba. Aun la quería después de tantos años, y quería volver con ella sin importar lo que pasara. Miró en su bolsillo, y aun cargaba el anillo de compromiso que le había dado la ultima vez.

—¡Roderich! —exclamó la húngara alegremente— no sabía que te gustara esta música.

—bueno… la verdad yo…

Elissabeta arrastró al austriaco a la pista, aunque este era un poco parco frente a la canción. Sin embargo, no sabia si era por obra del Tom Collins o por acción de sus sentimientos hacia la húngara pero se dejó llevar. Y decidió simplemente no decir nada, ni pensar, ni planear metódicamente toda su vida en ese momento. Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos e instintos y se lanzó al ruedo, por así decirlo.

La beso. No la forzó, no la obligo. Simplemente la besó de forma apasionada y dulce, desbocando esa marea de sentimientos que lo atormentaban.

—este… yo, —le dijo Roderich algo perplejo frente a lo que había hecho, pero no vaciló y le dijo de forma segura, mas no tan rudo.—Te amo. A pesar de todos estos años sin ti te amo, y no me importan lo que digan mis superiores, quiero que vuelvas conmigo… si así lo quieres.

Roderich no sabía si era el mismo o el alcohol el que hablaba. O quizás eran ambos.

Elissabeta había quedado en shock. Roderich estaba siendo espontaneo con ella, abriendo su corazón. Decidió responderle.

—sabes mi respuesta —le dijo la húngara al oído en un sutil murmullo.

Y lo volvió a besar en medio de la euforia de todos los invitados.

**_True Love-Monsieur Periné ft. Esteman._**

(Marruecos/Melilla)

Habían pasado a una canción un tanto mas "suave y romántica" con la presentación del grupo colombiano Monsieur Periné, agregado a otro artista. Varias parejas habían salido a la pista, bailando al son de la balada de forma suave y dulce. Sin embargo no todos estaban cómodos o felices, en especial cierto marroquí de lentes de marco vino tinto.

Dashtan sabía y era consciente de que no la podría tener. Podía decirse que tenia un parentesco "muy lejano" gracias a Abuelo Cartago (abuelo también de Antonio), que compartiera vecindad técnicamente hablando con el español, inclusive que hubiese pasado un tiempo viviendo con el, pero eso no le daba derecho a acercarse a Deyanira. Siempre tan distante, tan lejana… tan hermosa, tan misteriosa, tan sensual. Deyanira era su eterna tortura. Quería tenerla, amarla, verla sonreír, verla ser feliz, quizás tener un hijo o dos. No tendría nada mas que ella, no se casaría con otra, no tomaría mas esposas. Solo se guardaría para ella nada más, y por el santo profeta, quizás ella se guardase para el. Bella rosa del desierto. Su bella rosa del desierto que nunca se marchitaría y a la que protegería de todo mal y peligro.

Mas sin embargo había otro inconveniente. Uno que tenía obviamente nombre propio: Gerald Kirkland, o el enclave británico de Gibraltar.

"Jerry" era muy cercano a Deyanira. Y eso hacía que Dashtan hirviera de celos al verla con el, aunque no tuviese una relación con ella. Pero sencillamente, no soportaba el hecho de que a la española la pretendiese otro.

—No has hecho otra cosa que mirar a Deyanira todo el día y toda la noche—exclamo Hiraan, representación del Sahara occidental— háblale, sácala a bailar.

—el jefe me dijo que solo fuera y felicitara a Antonio como buen vecino… —respondió el marroquí— y que evitara todo tipo de incidentes.

—ay hermano, solo Alá el misericordioso sabe la pena que sufres por no tenerla —afirmó a su vez el sahariano— y al demonio con el rey Abdulá ¿o es que lo ves por algún lado?

—no debo…

—no debes si, pero sé que lo quieres —siguió atosigándole el menor— y si no la sacas a bailar, Jerry lo hará primero.

Eso hizo que el marroquí tomara los bríos. Se levantó de su silla, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa principal.

—les solicito a ustedes el permiso de sacar a su hermana menor a bailar —dijo el norafricano notablemente nervioso.

—bajo que motivo quieres que Deyanira salga a bailar contigo —respondió el navarro serio.

Sin embargo, la española de lustroso cabello negro decide salir por su cuenta.

—no soy una niña pequeña para que me supervisen —exclamó seria Melilla— además Dashtan es mi vecino, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Aceptó pues la propuesta sacándola a la pista. Ambos seguían el ritmo de la balada suavemente, ella se fijó en los ojos de él, de un café intenso, perdiéndose en aquella mirada. El detrás de sus lentes se fijó en aquella enigmática y sensual mirada, en aquellos misteriosos ojos verdes de los cuales estaba perdidamente enamorado.

—si quieres te devuelvo a la mesa… como que a tus hermanos no les gusta mucho que estemos juntos.

—que se aguanten, es mi vida y técnicamente soy independiente de hacer lo que se me de la gana.

Eso hizo al marroquí sonrojarse. Temblaba y bailaba de forma algo torpe.

—¿nunca has bailado esta música?

—no estoy acostumbrado a ella.

—solo sigue mi ritmo.

Y lo abrazó, bailando al son de la canción, sintiendo ella el loco palpitar del corazón del reino marroquí. Dashtan no pudo evitar sentir una extraña y a la vez placentera sensación de confort al bailar con su amada Deyanira. El solo de saxofón sonaba, mientras el simplemente seguía abrazado a ella, bailando con suavidad, deseando que aquel eterno momento nunca parara. La amaba, pero no podía hacerla suya. Ese momento quizás seria el único en el que la tendría cerca a él.

Y en cierto modo era mejor así. Ni Jerry había logrado penetrar el corazón de la española. Ni siquiera él mismo era digno de ella. Siempre inaccesible para todos, siempre un eterno enigma, un misterio del que estaba enamorado. La distancia sensual y aquel tentador fruto tan cercano y a la vez tan lejano lo forzaban en cierto modo a amarla.

Pero sin importar lo que pasara o cuan lejos estuviera de su alcance, la amaba.

**_Swing whit me-Monsieur Periné_**

(United states/North! México)

Alfred estaba entre tanto, en una mesa cercana a la barra del bar, mirando embobado al mexicano. Lo deseaba con ardor y pasión, deseaba estar cerca de él, aunque este era bastante esquivo.

—¿Qué miras gringo idiota?— Le espetó el norteño algo fastidiado.

Se dirigió impulsivamente y lo sacó a bailar aquella tonada de jazz de forma desbocada. Pedro había quedado algo perplejo frente a aquella impulsividad del norteamericano.

—que haces idiota!

—solo baila conmigo…_please…_

Se resignó entonces a seguir el baile, que más se le podía hacer.

El frenetismo de ambos era bastante evidente, a pesar de la incomodidad patente del mexicano. Alfred seguía el ritmo del swing con evidente rapidez, y pedro intentaba superarle. Y de hecho lo había logrado.

Dos giros, vuelta, tres giros, el mexicano se apoderó de la situación. La pasión ardiente ente ambos era evidente, aunque se notaba a leguas que el norteamericano tenia unos cuantos tragos encima, cosa mas obvia. Le tomó por fuerza la cadera y siguieron bailando.

Otro giro, dos vueltas… pedro, sacando fuerza de dios sabe donde, eleva a Alfred por los aires, y este cae rudamente al piso. Luego lo levanta y siguen bailando, con mas rapidez, con mas bríos, como si desearan hacer otra cosa aparte de bailar.

Todos habían simplemente mirado a la pista, como los dos estados americanos bailaban con rapidez la tonada.

Y al terminar la misma, sucedió lo impensable. Alfred tomó el mentón del mexicano y lo besó con desmedida pasión. Sintió el sabor de tequila y limón en su lengua. Pedro no pudo evitarlo, y notó en su paladar los matices del bourbon y el whisky de centeno en su paladar.

Pero el idilio se acaba cuando el mexicano le lanza un leñazo bastante brutal al estomago del angloparlante dejándolo sin aire.

—VUELVES A HACERME ESTO Y TE DÁS POR MUERTO, GRINGO MISERABLE HIJO DE LA CHINGADA! —gritó el mexicano iracundo, y visiblemente sonrojado.

Y Alfred por su parte estaba allí, adolorido pero feliz, con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado de aquí a Pekín, mientras Itzel, la representación del sur de México miraba como que impactada y algo risueña la escena. Eso si era de saberse, de verse y de grabarse, y afortunadamente todo había quedado grabado. Y Elissabeta tenia una mirada bastante intimidante, sonreía de forma pervertida y sangraba levemente por la nariz, mientras sostenía algo temblorosa la cámara de video.

En fin de cuentas, el golpe había valido la pena.

**Una pausa para el brindis…**

—Podrían tener la gentileza de detenerse un segundo, gracias — anunció Gabriel mientras se levantaba de su silla, tomando entre sus manos una copa de champán.

Todos acataron la orden sin chistar, algo extraño. Era ya hora del brindis de rigor. Los italianos uno por uno toman sus respectivas copas, y todos se dispusieron a tomar las copas que habían servido en las correspondientes mesas de cada uno de los invitados.

—Sé que todos han esperado este momento. Han pasado muchos años desde el primer encuentro de Lovino como Antonio, y recuerdo bien que era la primera vez que él tenía una colonia a su cargo. Alonso, el padre de Antonio me había pedido que cuidara un tiempo a Lovino mientras subsanaba unos cuantos problemas en la península, y a pesar de todo le obedecí. Ambos estaban aterrados la primer vez que se conocieron, Antonio en especial. Y también estaba el hecho de que Francis no cesaba de acosar día y noche a Lovino, cosa que le generó un trauma muy terrible a mi pobre _fratello._

Todos rieron estentóreamente frente a lo que había dicho el mayor de los estados italianos.

—sin embargo, ese no era el punto. Ahora ya están juntos ante los ojos de dios y de los hombres, por lo que se abre una nueva vida para ellos por delante…

Pero al ver los rostros sonrientes de aquellas naciones, al ver las muestras de cariño de algunas parejas, al ver como Feliciano y Ludwig se miraban con ese tierno cariño que tenían, al ver como Greta contemplaba a Renato con dulzura, al ver como todos y cada uno de los presentes le abría las puertas al amor, se sintió como un completo e infeliz miserable.

Y el llanto empezó a aflorar.

—Dios, tienen que disculparme, estoy muy sentimental —se excusó el estado vaticanomientras se enjugaba sus lagrimas— pero sin embargo, se muy bien que el amor que Antonio siente por Lovino es sincero, es un amor que ha resistido viento y marea…

Y lo recordó a él. Y vio al helvético acompañado de su hermana y el novio de esta, en una mesa bastante retirada, mirando el vacío con melancolía.

—que ha seguido intacto pese a las dificultades…

Y sintió la sutil esencia de flores y cerezas silvestres, de pasto de montaña y de pólvora que había percibido la primera vez que había conocido a su "amado mercenario" aquel día en el castel sant'angelo centurias atrás.

—que con el paso de los años se ha… —el llanto volvía a aflorar, mas él se limpio las lagrimas obligándose a si mismo a seguir, a pesar de que cada palabra era como un puñal que se clavaba certero en su alma— fortalecido…

Sabía que le estaba vedado amarlo, que no podía seguir queriéndolo, que estaba por encima el bien de la santa madre iglesia y de la catedra que representaba antes que sus sentimientos. Dulce y cruel tortura, tenerlo cerca y a la vez lejos, amarlo y no poder decírselo al mundo a los cuatro vientos, siempre ocultándolo ante todos, aunque era un "secreto a voces" su no tan clandestina relación.

—y a pesar de todo, y de todos los problemas aun siguen aquí, y aun están juntos, reafirmando su amor eterno,…

Deseaba no tener más esa cruel existencia de ser una nación. Deseaba no ser mas la santa sede. Deseaba no seguir siendo el asiento y el trono del vicario de cristo. Deseaba no ser más el frio y severo romano cardenal. Deseaba estar con Vash por toda la eternidad, amarlo quererlo, besarlo, tenerlo cerca, sencillamente ser feliz con el.

—no solo ante dios, sino ante todos ustedes. —Terminó a duras penas, mientras las lagrimas volvían a aflorar— por Lovino y Antonio, y por el amor que se tienen. Que dios les bendiga y les proteja. _SALUTTE MERI AMICCI, SALUTTE! _—exclamó con las lagrimas a flor de piel, estallando en llanto, elevando la copa y bebiendo de golpe el champan.

Todos respondieron al brindis, después de un atronador aplauso. Y dicho todo, el italiano de lentes plateados y cabellos castaños pálidos sale desesperado del gran salón, atormentado por todas aquellas cosas que quizás nunca le diría al que hasta el momento había sido su escolta y amor de su vida.

**_Rain-SID_**_**[4]**_**_._**

(Ciudad del vaticano/Suiza)

Había salido precipitadamente del gran salón en medio de la perplejidad de todos los invitados, y aun de su propia familia. Gabriel sencillamente quería alejarse de todos y de todo, ser libre de aquella pesada carga que era ser una nación, y a la vez ser el asiento del sucesor de san pedro, la sede del vicario de cristo en la tierra. Sentía como todos tenían la posibilidad de ser felices menos el. Dios no podía a veces ser mas cruel, pero en fin de cuentas el italiano de cabellos pálidos estaba resignado a su triste y cruel destino.

Había corrido desesperado por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia el patio de armas del castillo, en búsqueda de algo de brisa nocturna, después de aquel "bochornoso" incidente. Y quizás llorar y lamentarse en secreto por lo que jamás podría ser con Vash Zwingli.

El suizo por su parte había salido del gran salón en búsqueda de su "protegido". Todos habían visto como el susodicho clérigo de lentes plateados y cabello pálido, agregado al rizo de su cabello, una inherente peculiaridad de los hermanos Vargas, salía desesperado del gran salón intentando ocultar su amargo y triste llanto. Era obvio, estaba preocupado, conocía bien a Gabriel desde hacía cerca de quinientos años, y por lo general él nunca era tan sensible ni se echaba a los lamentos tan fácilmente. Algo grave quizás sucedía con el, así que decidió salir por su cuenta siguiéndolo en medio de la noche.

Gabriel sencillamente deseaba que al menos dios oyese sus suplicas aunque fuera una vez. Sentía que todo mundo le juzgaba con bastante dureza por el sencillo hecho de que tenía posiciones "muy extremas", pero a veces sentía que aquellas ideas iban en contra de lo que el realmente sentía. Había fracasado como hermano, como tutor, como sacerdote… ¿acaso amar le estaba vedado?, ¿acaso lo juzgaban por lo que había hecho en épocas pasadas cuando estaban sentados en el solio petrino los Borgia, los Orsini, los Colonna, los Medici?. Sencillamente estaba negándose a ver que los tiempos habían cambiado y que quizás tendría que revaluarse a si mismo. Era ya el siglo XXI y aun seguía anclado a las rémoras del siglo XIX, de nada habían servido las reformas, de nada habían servido los concilios, hermosas y huecas palabras que se esfumaban con el viento.

—Hazme un maldito favor, déjame solo. —espetó el italiano de lentes creyendo que alguno de sus hermanos lo había seguido para intentarlo consolar.

—no debo, es mi deber protegerte.

No quiso darse vuelta. E inmediatamente una gota de lluvia, tan sutil y tan fría como un punzón de hielo cae en el rostro de la representación del estado vaticano. El suizo simplemente estaba allí, a una prudente distancia mirándolo con tristeza.

—¿Puedes decirme que es lo que te atormenta?—le inquirió el suizo al verlo así tan atormentado.

—mi vida, y el no estar contigo es lo que me atormenta.

Comenzó a llover. Gotas de lluvia caían en medio de la triste noche. La algarabía del gran salón se oía entremezclada con el triste crepitar de la lluvia.

—siempre estoy contigo…

—NO ES VERDAD, DIOS SANTO— exclamó el estado Vaticano con un fuerte grito— no es verdad, siempre estas ahí al lado como un simple adorno mas, como una simple utilería…

—¿Y TU CREES QUE YO NO SUFRO TAMBIÉN?! —le reclamó el helvético— no sabes cuantas veces he deseado besarte enfrente de todos esos cardenales idiotas que te rinden pleitesía… pero no, siempre tenemos que ocultarlo todo, ocultarnos de todos.

La lluvia caía con tristeza en el patio de armas. Las antorchas encendidas en el exterior aun ardían débilmente, dándole un aspecto melancólico y cruel. Gabriel se dio vuelta y le dijo el porqué de sus tormentos.

—nos han descubierto —le dijo triste, con las lagrimas confundidas con la lluvia— los documentos, no se… el mayordomo[5],… solo sé que nos han descubierto. A dios gracias doy que aun la prensa no se ha enterado, pero el santo padre se enteró, me reprendió de forma muy severa… y me ordenó que no te volviera a ver nunca más.

—No puede ser verdad.

—hablará con tus superiores para que te releven del comando de la guarda suiza… te alejarán de mi… y esta vez es para siempre…

El suizo desesperado se aferró al italiano, abrazándolo y mirándolo con desespero. No podía creer que las cosas hubiesen llegado a ese nivel.

—escúchame bien —Gabriel intentó evadir la mirada pero Vash hace que lo mire— ESCUCHAME!, mientras yo viva jamás te dejare… juré hace quinientos años ante dios y ante tus superiores protegerte de cualquiera que te hiciera daño…

La lluvia aun caía fuertemente, los dos estaban aferrados el uno con el otro.

—pero… dios, no podemos, está prohibido…

—No voy a dejarte.

Lo tomó por el mentón y le besó. El sabor salado de las lagrimas se podía sentir entre los dos. Nada de chocolate, nada de vino de consagrar. Solo la triste hiel de las lagrimas. La amarga tristeza, la melancolía. El miedo de perderse el uno del otro y jamás volverse a ver.

—digan lo que digan, no voy a dejarte —le repitió el helvético entre lagrimas aferrándose al italiano quien sollozaba desesperado.

**_Ton Silence-Monsieur Periné._**

(Estonia/Mónaco/Andorra)

Era obvio el malgenio del estonio, mas sin embargo tenia que disimular a fuerzas la patente ira que lo corroía. Albert había jugado muy sucio esta vez, y ya sabia plenamente que no era de fiar. Sin embargo necesitaba disfrutar de la fiesta, no podía dejarse llevar por la ira. Y todo hasta ahora salía a pedir de boca.

Decidió entonces sacarla a bailar, levantándose de su silla, tendiéndole la mano de forma galante y diciéndole a la monegasca con una sutil y coqueta inclinación.

—me concedes esta pieza…

—por supuesto.

Hicieron entonces una reverencia, y comenzaron a bailar.

Ambos habían salido a la pista, bailando al son del manouche con agilidad y maestría. Edward la vio sonreír, mientras bailaba y giraba, paso aquí, paso allá, vuelta, giro, dos vueltas mas, era divertido. Muy divertido. El estonio había tomado un par de leccioncillas de jazz manouche y le habían sentado muy bien. Y estaban felices los dos, simplemente disfrutando el momento y la velada, y quizás después de todo valía la pena soportar al molesto amigo de ella. No importaba en ese momento nada más que hacerla sentir feliz, hacerla sentir plena, y de paso ser feliz el. Era evidente que ella lo amaba, entonces ¿porqué la tonta inseguridad?, aunque no podía negar que el andorrano si tenia estratagemas poco ortodoxas.

Todo andaba bien hasta que Albert se paró, hizo una venia, los detuvo y empezó a bailar con ella.

Vuelta, giro, dos pasos, tres pasos. Sonaba la tonada alegre, y ellos bailaban mas rápido aun. El andorrano bailaba la segunda parte de la tonada con cierto aire triunfal, como si deseara humillar al estonio enfrente de todos. Edward no pudo evitar sentir esa corrosiva e intestina rabia que le empezaba a aflorar. Estaba allí, en medio de la pista mirando impasible como el andorrano bailaba con su novia, de forma tan cadenciosa, que sus pensamientos solo giraban alrededor de como matar a Albert Montblanc y hacerlo pasar por un accidente. Sencillamente lo corroía el odio visceral y los celos. No quería soportarlo más. No lo podía soportar más.

Siguió entonces la tercera parte. Las cosas no las dejaría así como así.

Luego Edward volvió a recuperar a su pareja bailando con ella aun mas rápido, queriendo reafirmarse a sí mismo, ante todo el mundo y ante el andorrano que Eloise "ya tenía su pareja". Albert se la volvió a arrebatar, con cierto aire burlón, mientras la alzaba acrobáticamente por los aires, recibiéndola entre sus brazos y de nuevo haciéndola girar. Siguió así por espacio de unos segundos, de nuevo Edward se la arrebató bailando con ella de forma aun más rápida y majestuosamente izándola de un envión y recibiéndola en brazos, para luego hacerla girar rápidamente, luego Albert siguió con el baile con nuevos giros, enviones, vueltas y revueltas, hasta que Eloise consideró decir "Ya basta".

Por cosas del destino la monegasca notó la agresividad del baile. Se separó del andorrano en medio de la pista, mas sin embargo los cantantes no paraban y todos estaban enfocados en la pista de baile, mientras ellos dos la rodeaban, mientras se miraban con ojos rabiosos de ira y de ardiente pasión por ella, como si fueran dos fieras rabiosas disputándose una presa, mientras que en el exterior, truenos y rayos caían violentamente haciendo mas intimidante la escena. Todos estaban expectantes frente al sórdido y violento movimiento de ellos tres. Esperando al posible final que casi todos vislumbraban. Pelea.

Y llevada por el enojo con ambos hombres, y buscando evitar un problema aun peor, saca a su hermano Francis a bailar, terminando la movida tonada con rapidez. Pero ella no estaba ya feliz. Y Francis, quien lo había visto todo, bailaba impasible los acordes finales, bajo la mirada de todos en el gran salón, como si de aquellos movimientos finales dependiera evitarse una tragedia que se avecinaba. Edward estaba de verdad iracundo. Albert también. Solo deseaban una cosa ellos dos: Matarse y acabarse entre sí. Siguieron mirándose con rabia contenida, el estonio tenia una aterrorizante aura oscura, el andorrano estaba igual. El alegre ambiente se tornó oscuro y cruel. Turbio. Intimidante. Todos habían quedado simplemente en silencio, mirando a aquellos dos disputarse el amor de Eloise Bonnefoy. El amor de aquella hermosa mujer. El visceral odio de esos dos hombres. Digno de una tragedia de Shakespeare. Y por lo general ese tipo de tragedias terminaba de una forma: con uno o dos muertos en el escenario.

Ya acabada la alegre tonada, y cuando los instrumentos acabaron de sonar y los chicos de Monsieur Periné terminaron de cantar, Eloise los miró. Dos lagrimas de rabia rodaron por sus mejillas. No sabia de quien sentirse más decepcionada, si de Edward o de Albert.

—Elle… cálmate, no te pongas así —le decía su hermano mayor mientras le enjugaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo.

—me voy, no soporto más esta maldita pelea de perros y gatos—espetó de forma ruda la monegasca, haciendo a un lado de forma brusca la mano del francés, mientras corría en medio del sepulcral silencio que se sentía en medio del alegre salón. Edward reaccionó muy tarde, e intentó seguirla, mas sin embargo Francis lo detiene.

—mejor hazme caso y no te acerques a ella hasta que se tranquilice —le dijo el francés bastante serio— y tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo— luego se dirigió hacia el andorrano, mirándolo con fría seriedad— y contigo también Albert, pero mas tarde.

Y dicho esto Francis se retiró rápidamente del salón. Nadie, ni siquiera Antonio lo habían visto tan serio en toda su vida.

**_El reloj que marca las 6:00 am-Santiago Cruz_**

(Japón/Grecia)

Seguía lloviendo afuera pero poco importaba. Dicen por ahí que la lluvia en un matrimonio da buena fortuna, pues el chaparrón que caía en ese momento daba por sentado que quizás seria un matrimonio feliz. Después del desagradable incidente entre Andorra, Estonia y Mónaco la alegría había retornado al menos en apariencia a todos los invitados.

Kiku por su parte se encontraba en la silla de su mesa asignada, solo. Su amarga soledad era su única compañía, que más se le podía hacer. Debajo del traje de etiqueta aun tenia las cicatrices dolorosas del terremoto del año anterior y un corrosiva quemadura en su brazo derecho que de cuando en cuando ardía[6]. No sabia de verdad el porqué de su asistencia al matrimonio. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar en ese momento, en ese lugar, en ese instante.

Sus dos amigos se encontraban por su lado, disfrutando del dulce momento. De verdad Kiku sentía una leve envidia por Ludwig y Feliciano, quizás era demasiado parco y distante frente a la patente realidad que tenía enfrente. Heracles.

No podía negar que lo extrañaba, que echaba en menos su ausencia. Sabía bien que él tenía problemas en su casa, la crisis económica, los intentos desesperados de ayuda de parte de la UE lo habían alejado mucho del japonés.

Sentía que su vida se enfriaba en un triste y eterno devenir de soledad, que no podía llenarse con todos los litros de helado y los volúmenes de manga habidos y por haber. Y la canción no podía evitar recordar los días en los que Heracles lo visitaba. O en los días en los que lo veía dormir.

_Un suave rayo de luz_

_Se va metiendo por la ventana_

_Son las seis de la mañana y tu estas pegadita a mi…_

_No quiero ni respirar, por miedo a arrebatarte del sueño_

_Y te des cuenta que contemplo lo que dios me entregó…_

Quizás lo mejor de todo era verlo dormir en su regazo. Esa visión le era a la vez tan dulce, tan sublime, que con eso le bastaba para ser feliz. De verdad extrañaba a Heracles en ese momento, mas sin embargo, siente una leve esencia de sal marina y brisa de montaña, tan característica de él. Sintió a su vez en su hombro una de sus rudas y rusticas manos, tan diferentes a la tersa piel delicada del oriental.

—hola, perdón por llegar tan tarde

El japonés se dio vuelta. Vio al griego notoriamente empapado, pero con una sonrisa sutil y sus somnolientos ojos verdes.

—Heracles-san, esta empapado, —exclamó la representación del país del sol naciente— espere aquí, y ya traigo una toalla para que se seque…

—no te preocupes por mí —le dijo el griego lentamente.—te extrañé

Eso hizo sonrojar al japonés.

_La vida estuvo de mi lado…_

_Parece haberse enderezado mi camino por ti…_

_El día apenas ha empezado,_

_Y yo no sé si estoy soñando…_

Se sentía al fin completo. Ahora no sentía tanta soledad, ahora sentía que quizás pudiera tener a esa "persona especial" y quizás dejar de encerrarse en ese acartonamiento frio y cortés del formalismo oriental. En fin de cuentas, quizás Heracles era su media naranja.

—Ven, vamos a bailar…

—pero Heracles-san, yo…

Lo arrastró a la pista, en donde ya estaban varias parejas disfrutando la tonada dulce y suave.

_Duerme un poco más_

_Hazme imaginar_

_Que a mi lado es donde encuentras tu paz._

_Duerme un poco más _

_Duérmete y quizás…_

_Mientras duermes sea capaz de curar…_

Se dejó llevar, mas sin embargo, conservaron un tanto de distancia. Se movían lentamente en medio de las luces de neón, la letra de la música, los sutiles arpegios de guitarra. A pesar de la distancia que había tomado del griego, no podía evitar sentir un inherente y extraño impulso de abrazarlo, de sentir otra vez su piel morena, sentir su aliento, inhalar esa sutil esencia de sal marina, queso de cabra y flores de montaña.

_Los dolores de tu vida,_

_Duerme… duerme un poco más…_

Siguieron bailando, llegando al centro de la pista. Aun seguían con esa distancia prudencial, mas sin embargo estaban tomados de las manos. El griego estaba por su parte abstraído mirando los ojos marrones del oriental, el japonés hacia lo mismo. Tantos años, tantos sufrimientos, tanto dolor… quizás se necesitaban el uno al otro, mas de lo que se creía.

_Un suave rayo de luz_

_Se va metiendo por la ventana_

_Son las seis de la mañana y tu estás pegadita a mi_

_Mis dedos rozan tu piel, navegan con sentir me estremezco _

_Por tu amor yo me enloquezco sin temor a mentir…_

Aquel impulso extraño le invadió de nuevo, aquellas ansias raras de tener al griego cerca de si lo habían llevado a ese punto. No sabia si seguir interponiendo aquella fría distancia de cortesía. No sabía que hacer frente aquella marea de sensaciones tan extrañas y tan nuevas que le invadían.

_La suerte estuvo de mi lado…_

_Después de haberme yo jugado hasta la vida por ti._

_El día apenas ha empezado…_

_Y yo no sé si estoy soñando…_

_Duerme un poco más_

_Hazme imaginar_

_Que a mi lado es donde encuentras tu paz._

_Duerme un poco más _

_Duérmete y quizás_

_Mientras duermes sea capaz de curar…_

No sabia si atender a su conciencia, a su razonamiento frio y oriental, no sabia si atender a los enloquecidos sentimientos de su corazón.

_Los dolores de tu vida…_

_Lo que enluta tu sonrisa…_

_Lo quelloras a escondidas…_

Tomó entonces una decisión drástica e importante para su vida. Se llenó de valor.

_Duerme un poco más_

_Hazme imaginar_

_Que a mi lado es donde encuentras tu paz…_

Quizás no todo lo tenia que planear tan fría y metódicamente. Quizás, solo esta vez, solo por esta vez, atendería a sus impulsos y su intuición.

_Duerme un poco mas_

_Duérmete y quizás…_

_Mientras duermes sea capaz de curar._

Lo abrazó. Sintió la humedad de su ropa, la calidez de su cuerpo, el tibio aliento de montaña, la rusticidad de sus manos. Y para completar el cuadro, el griego se había quedado dormido en su regazo.

_Los dolores de tu vida_

_Duerme… duerme un poco más…_

_Duerme un poco mas_

_Duerme un poco más…_

_Duerme un poco mas…_

Un abrazo. Había sido un paso muy grande para el japonés, pero significaba mucho.

**_Make me you're beautiful-one direction._**

(multipairing)

La fiesta había llegado a uno de sus momentos mas importantes. Después de un par de canciones, un emocionante brindis, y un casi escandalo, había llegado hora de partir el pastel, de lanzar el ramo de la novia, de las fotos finales, de la partida hacia la luna de miel.

Afuera había dejado de llover, aunque todo notoriamente estaba empapado. En fin de cuentas, a pesar de los problemas, de la casi ebriedad del padrino, del sabotaje a los sistemas de invitados, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

—bueno chicos, creo que es hora de partir el postre, ¿no creen? —inquirió el gallego con un cuchillo y una sonrisa algo _sádica_.

Galicia tenia razón. El pastel de cinco pisos, con una cobertura de mazapán, exquisitamente horneado y realizado para la ocasión (y valga decir que ese pastel fue uno de los regalos de Francia) estaba esperando a ser cortado. Y obviamente el honor de partir la primer sección seria de la pareja.

Antonio tomó el cuchillo, y Lovino se disponía a asistirlo.

—ten cuidado con eso, bastardo— le dijo el italiano con algo de irritación, aunque no tanta— no vaya a ser que te cortes.

El español solo río sutilmente.

—mi Lovi, es bueno que te preocupes por mí.

Lo abrazó por la espalda y sostuvo con él el cuchillo. Y juntos partieron el postre, no sin cierta dificultad debido a la dureza de la cubierta de mazapán blanco del mismo. Tomaron la foto de rigor, y después se dispusieron a repartir los trozos del pastel entre los invitados.

Entre tanto, Renato y Greta se encontraban algo retirados del grupo principal, hacia ya tiempo que no se habían visto.

—de verdad, no sabes cuanto me alegras el día.

—si, y supongo que me extrañaste cuando estabas en la despedida de soltero de Lovino… ¿o no fue así?

El maltés se sonrojo. Como que al parecer ella sabía algo de lo que había pasado en la fiesta del ultimo día de soltería de Lovino. Sus nervios eran visibles, sudaba a mares y estabas rojo como un tomate.

—este-.. yo… ehjmm… no es que te haya sido infiel…

Ella se echó a reír.

—no te preocupes tanto, a cualquiera le pasa después de semejante juerga.

Ahora si estaba nervioso a más no poder.

—no quería… tu sabes, el alcohol…

—No te preocupes tontito —le respondió cariñosamente la alemana— aun no has visto nada, tengo siete hermanos que se enloquecen cada vez que celebran el _oktoberfest, _y deberías verlos cuando están ebrios…

—pero yo…

Ella lo acalló con un dulce y comprensivo beso. Renato se sintió mas tranquilo, ¿Por qué rayos estaba tan acartonado frente a aquel desliz con su amigo y el brasileño en el hotel?, entonces ¿Por qué Greta no estaba celosa, o irritada, o enojada?, ¿quizás tenia las mismas _rara tendencias _de la húngara?, no lo sabia, y quizás no importaba.

—no te preocupes, _confío totalmente en ti. _—le dijo la alemana de forma suave, al oído.

—Y yo también confío en ti —le respondió el maltes de forma sutil.

Y dicho esto Westfalia simplemente le besa con ternura, dejando a Malta completamente tranquilo. Al menos no le había reclamado tanto.

**Minutos mas tarde…**

La mayor parte de los invitados habían salido al patio de armas, el cual se encontraba aun húmedo después de aquella tormenta, de la cual solo se sentía una leve brizna. Ya era el momento en el que la pareja de recién casados saliera con destino a su luna de miel.

Pero sin embargo, debían de cumplir con la rigurosa tradición del ramo de la novia, por lo que todos y todas las solteras se arremolinaron a cierta distancia de Antonio, el cual ya se disponía a lanzar el bouquet.

—y ala una… a las dos…. Y a las…

Lo lanzó por los aires, cayendo en cámara lenta hacia el barullo de solteros y solteras, aunque nadie se esperaba que lo recibiera cierto asiático en especial: Kiku Honda. El japonés había quedado con una expresión notoria de impresión, mirando en blanco a todos. Quien sabe, quizás suene campanas de boda para el.

Y después de todo, la boda había salido bien. Un espléndido auto clásico mercedes Benz modelo 44 adornado de flores y cintas esperaba al pie del rastrillo principal, mientras amanecía en la campiña castellana, en medio de gritos, vivas, bendiciones, lluvias de pétalos de rosa, y una calle de honor compuesta por soldados del ejercito español, con sus sables desenvainados en alto.

Y al final, subieron al auto, obviamente el novio conducía y se veía radiante y feliz, aunque un poco fastidiado por el barullo de su salida. Y en medio de las felicitaciones, y con el patente aviso de "**al fin casados**" en el capó del portaequipaje del automóvil, salían con dirección a su luna de miel.

Al fin eran felices. Al fin estaban juntos. Juntos por toda la eternidad.

**_EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO…._**

—_¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacerme esto?, yo te quería!_

—_la verdad yo…_

—_ella ya escogió, admítelo de una vez, **la perdiste.**_

—_TU NO TE METAS BASTARDO MISERABLE!..._

**Continuara…**

* * *

[1] Es importante dejar en claro una cosa: A lo que Alude Francis es a la unión dinástica entre las casas de Evereux y Valois. Agregado a esto el nombre oficial de Francia para esa época era el "reino de Francia y de **Navarra**" cuya denominación no se alteró ni siquiera después de la revolución francesa. Aun los pretendientes al trono francés (Legitimistas y Orleanistas) siguen usando el titulo regio de "rey de Francia y de Navarra" como titulo oficial. Una subnota al respecto: Los Legitimistas son la rama de pretendientes que alegan su sucesión por el reconocimiento final que dio el príncipe Enrique de Borbón, duque de Chambord al pretendiente español al trono francés, el duque de Cádiz. El actual pretendiente titular es Luis Alfonso de Borbón-Bordiú duque de Anjou. Los orleanistas alegan su derecho al trono a través de la sucesión "constitucional" de Luis Felipe I de Orleans, o "monarquía de Julio" con base en la renuncia a los derechos dinásticos del rey Carlos X. Su principal pretendiente es Carlos de Orleans, duque de París. Valga aclarar que todos los títulos y precedencias de este par no son válidos en Francia, ni siquiera en Europa misma, por lo que no tienen ningún efecto legal.

[2] Diogo Fernández Carriedo es el "primer Portugal". Técnicamente es el primer reino portugués de las casas de Borgoña y Avis. Paulo técnicamente hablando es su "hijo" surgido de la escisión de la casa de Bragança y la reafirmación de la independencia lusitana en 1630.

[3] Fuente canónica: Antonio y Roderich estuvieron casados técnicamente durante casi 40 años. Esto se debió a la unión dinástica de la corona española y la corona imperial austriaca bajo un único soberano: Carlos de Habsburgo (Carlos I de España y V del sacro imperio romano). La unión se disuelve con la abdicación y el fallecimiento de este ultimo en 1546, pasando el trono español a manos de su hijo Felipe de Austria, y la corona del sacro imperio romano a manos del hermano de Carlos, Fernando de Austria.

[4]**Nota muy personal: ** esta canción es una de mis preferidas,… no sé porque, quizás por el melancólico contenido de su letra. La canción corresponde a uno de los Openings de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

[5] A lo que alude Gabriel es al escándalo de la filtración de documentos papales en el interior de la santa sede. Uno de los mas cercanos mayordomos del papa había filtrado a la prensa una serie de reveladores documentos financieros que comprometían a varios cardenales, y negocios nada santos.

[6] La quemadura del brazo de Japón representa el accidente nuclear en la planta Fukushima Daiichi.


	14. final: Feliz Luna de Miel!

**Nota del autor:**

Bueno, que puedo decirles esta vez… todo ya está dicho. Este es el gran final de esta loca y divertida historia, y muy pronto les tendré los epílogos de cada una de las diferentes parejas que se han aludido en esta historia.

Muchos han leído y opinado sobre esta locura, por lo que les agradezco a todos de corazón el tiempo que le han dedicado a esta cosa rara que ha salido de mi cabeza… bueno, no siendo más los dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Creo que me he superado a mi mismo con respecto a la escena de Gabriel y Vash en el patio de armas, hasta no haber leído los comentarios al respecto, no creía que me había salido tan bien que había causado esas sensaciones.

Y con respecto a Navarra y Francia.. Bueno: el hecho está en que Fernando es de los que no da el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Y si, hay que admitir que hay una cierta "atracción" entre este par, (muy caliente, quizás haya lemon entre estos dos)…

Por cierto, el epílogo contendrá unas cuantas notas adicionales y un "**top ranking**" de lo + de este par de locas historias.

Valga aclarar que la mayoría de las micro naciones tienen un aspecto de jóvenes de 15 a 16 años, (no estoy de acuerdo con el shota, bajo ningún concepto, por lo que los emparejamientos entre las correspondientes micro naciones se hacen de acuerdo a su edad aparente propuesta).

Los nombres de las micro naciones son "Fannames" no oficiales (exceptuando obviamente el de Sealand), sin contar con los OC de Sahara Occidental y Redonda

**Capítulo final: ¡Feliz luna de miel!**

Habían partido ya los recién casados del castillo en dirección hacia su luna de miel. Y cualquier persona más o menos sensata diría que aquí acabó la fiesta, pero no. Algunas naciones ya se disponían a regresar a sus casas, otros quizás pasarían una noche o dos en el hotel, el cual estaba ocupado a más no poder.

Sin embargo, ese no era el punto.

Berwald se encontraba por su parte en el exterior del patio de armas mirando con atención el amanecer en la campiña castellana. Tino, como buen "esposa" se encontraba charlando con Feliciano por no sé que cosa, mientras que Peter estaba con Benny, Raivis y Steven charlando por ahí. No podía evitar mirar a su hijo. Habían pasado ya diez años de su adopción y los devotos cuidados de él y su "esposa" habían hecho que creciera rápidamente, tomando la apariencia de un jovenzuelo de 16.Y ya había entrado en las épocas de rebeldía, e inherente malgenio. Obviamente el danés le acolitaba a veces alguna que otra travesura, pero ahí siempre estaba para disciplinarlo. Y tampoco podía negar que el letón, quien también había cambiado diametralmente desde hacia ya mucho ayudaba en este sentido. Y también estaba el hecho de que no era el único que "quería algo" con su hijo: Obviamente estaba Kyle[1], (reino gay y lésbico de las islas del coral), aunque era sabido por todos que le llamaban "mini-Francis" por el hecho de que era medio-pervertido el muchacho. Y valga aclarar que Sea lo había rechazado de un tajo. Obviamente ya tenía a Raivis.

Peter por su parte estaba con Benny[2], Theo y Steven[3] en una de las mesas del gran salón, el cual estaba desocupado. Las tres micronaciones europeas, y obviamente la micronación australiana no habían sido las únicas que habían sido invitadas a la fiesta: Theo (Kugelmugel)[4], Allison[5] (Wy) y Clarence[6] (Redonda) también habían sido invitados, como partes anexas a sus "hermanos mayores" Roderich y Dylan[7] (Aunque Clarence era virtualmente independiente y nunca había tenido tutor mientras que Alison figuraba como un estado independiente). Si se contaba también con Hiraan[8] (Sahara Occidental, un estado no reconocido) e lshnet[9] (Chipre del norte) ya eran muchos estados no reconocidos y micronaciones que habían en fin de cuentas asistido.

—¿Cómo que te metiste con el regalo de Lovino?— le inquirió Sealand a Seborga con curiosidad viva— cuenta los detalles.

El italiano de rizo algo cuadriculado, haciendo alarde de su "galantería" les respondió a todos.

—claro, es obvio que ninguna chica se resiste a mis encantos.

—No mientas Benny… —le dijo Kugelmugel serio— se de buena fuente que Allison te rechazó, y que la hermana de Arthur te dio una bofetada por propasarte con ella.—luego agregó — y dudo mucho que la susodicha "Paulina" se haya atrevido a meterte contigo.

—Es mentira Theo…

—es verdad —repitió el austriaco de cabellos platinados—yo mismo vi el bofetón que Claire le dio a Benny, y eso que no fue la única.

—bueno, porque si no supongo mal, la que no cayó en tus redes no había sido mi hermanita Allison, sino Kyle… —afirmó socarrón Hutt River, el mayor de todos— o me estoy equivocando.

—chicos, ya basta… —rogó Seborga— soy un hombre hecho y derecho, _cazzo!_ Yo jamás me metería con una nenita como Kyle.

—de hecho, creo que eso ha sido desde el año pasado, cuando te quedaste a pasar la noche en casa de Davis, si no estoy mal… —insistió Hutt River— Kyle _casi te viola_ y de no ser por Claire y Allison el cuento sería otro[10].

—¿así de enfermo es Kyle?—inquirió interesado Kugelmugel

—Si te contara Theo, ha intentado de mil y un formas llevarse al señor Francis a la cama y no ha podido. Cada vez que lo rechaza le dice que no espera la hora de que "crezca un poquito más" para, como se dice, ¿darle _amour?_—le responde Hutt River.

Un aterrorizante escalofrío se sintió entre las micro naciones.

Los tres simplemente se miraron de forma maquiavélica, como tramando algo. Sealand sin embargo intervino.

—párenla con Benny muchachos, ¿no que él se había llevado a la cama a Paulina?, o no fue así… porque supongo que fuiste el único de nosotros que fue a la despedida de soltero de tu hermano mayor, ¿o no es así?

—que sí, _maledizione… per dio santissimo_ cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, _cazzo!_

Ahora si estaba nervioso. Sin embargo, el italiano decide evadir las insistentes preguntas de sus amigos.

—y Peter, ¿Cómo sigue tu hermano Magnus (Ladonia)?

—no estamos hablando de Magnus[11], estamos hablando del bombonazo que te llevaste a la cama después de la despedida de soltero… si es que te la llevaste a la cama.

Sin embargo, llega el letón, vestido de traje de gala, aunque ya se había desabrochado el cuello y se había desamarrado el corbatín. Se notaba que los años le habían sentado de maravilla al letón, aunque conservaba ese aire dulce e inocente que lo caracterizaba.

—¿de que están hablando?

—no hablamos de nada, amor— le respondió el joven de ojos azules al letón.

—me estas mintiendo Peter…

—esta bien Raivis, si, estamos hablando de la ultima conquista de Benny

—mmm… —exclamó Letonia algo interesado en el tema— todo creo menos que Benny se haya metido con la susodicha.

—¿ME ESTÁS PONIENDO EN ENTREDICHO?!

—Perdón, no he dicho eso, solo opinaba.

Sealand miró severo a Seborga por haber intimidado a Letonia con semejante afirmación.

—Discúlpate con Raivis, Ahora —le exclamó sombrío Sealand a Seborga.

—no fue mi intención… —se excusó Seborga.

Y se quedaron discutiendo sobre si aquella afirmación de si era cierto o no que la susodicha Paulina había pasado la "nochecita" con el italiano de rizo cuadriculado.

—chicos, si queremos salir de nuestras dudas, llamemos a Paulina—afirmó al final Kugelmugel— ella es la única que nos dirá si pasó la noche con Benny y también _que tan bien lo hace…_

Ahora sí Benedetto Vargas estaba sudando la gota gorda.

**Entre tanto, en el patio de armas del castillo…**

Tanto tiempo ya había pasado. Mucho tiempo. Berwald recordaba mirando el cielo de matices azules claros y oscuros los años y centurias que había pasado con Tino. Su Tino. Su "esposa". Sin embargo, sentía que cada vez se apagaba más la llama, que su relación no era la misma de antes. Ya casi no intimaban, ya casi no se tenían mutuamente detalles, y agregado a eso era que casi ya no coincidían cuando de reprender a Peter se trataba. Si, podía admitirlo, lo amaba, pero el hecho estaba en que su parquedad _in extremis_ lo estaba alejando paulatinamente de su "esposa".

Y siempre se amordazaba a si mismo intentando no crear conflictos o problemas.

Ludwig pasaba precisamente por el patio de armas, mientras su pareja estaba ya con su hermano mayor, el cual estaba totalmente empapado y en un estado de conmoción terrible, igual que el suizo. Y Francis por su parte estaba intentando hablar con su hermana menor para evitar algún incidente mucho peor con su novio y su "sobrino". En fin de cuentas, un total desastre para algunos. Tal cual como lo era el "feliz matrimonio" de los dos nórdicos.

—Berwald,… ¿porqué estas tan solo? —inquirió el alemán al ver al sueco sentado en una banca de piedra del patio de armas.

—solo quería un momento a solas. —respondió el sueco escuetamente.

Ludwig se sentó al lado de Berwald. El sueco no pudo evitar recordarse a sí mismo los primeros días de su convivencia con Tino, cuando ya las cosas eran ya "oficiales", después de tantos amargos devenires.

—No sé que me pasa —exclamó Suecia después de suspirar largamente, como si estuviera agobiado.

—dilo entonces… —respondió Alemania— a veces las cosas hay que decirlas por muy amargas que sean.

—es simplemente una tontería —afirmó el sueco—no me hagas caso.

Sin embargo, se notaba en el escandinavo un aura de tristeza y hastío. Sin venir a cuento, decide preguntarle al alemán.

—¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —inquirió el sueco.

—si, no hay problema —contestó el alemán.

—¿Cómo es que después de tantos años, tu relación con Italia sigue tan viva?

—bueno… la verdad…—contestó el germano con algo de parquedad mas sin embargo se soltó— no sé porque ha sido. Quizás sea tal vez por el hecho de que Italia no es de los que se dejen llevar por la rutina. A veces siento que el, no sé… quizás me quiere como desde el primer día en que me vio… aunque creo que eso ha sido de mucho tiempo atrás.

—pero tengo entendido que antes de ti, Italia tuvo a alguien —insistió Berwald— ¿o es ilusión mía?

—no voy a mentir… hubo alguien antes que yo, aunque creo, no sé que conozco a Italia de mucho tiempo atrás.

Recuerdos vagos y difusos habían llegado a la mente del alemán en esos momentos. Una niña de cabello castaño vestida de sirvienta, una escoba, un retrato al oleo, una promesa. No sabía que significaban[12]. Pero en fin de cuentas, eso ya no importaba.

Rutina. No podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que habían caído en esa trivial y monótona rutina de verse todos los santos días.

—entonces, ¿Cuál es el secreto?

—no hay secreto —le respondió el alemán— solo somos felices, solo intentamos vivir el día a día como si fuera el ultimo en el que nos veremos.

Sencillo. Quizás necesitaba algo de empeño para resucitar su moribundo matrimonio. Quizás necesitaba dejar de ser tan frio. Pero no seria en apariencia tan sencillo.

**En otro lugar…**

Francis había conseguido hallar a su hermana menor en uno de los tantos cuartos del castillo. Después del desagradable y espinoso incidente con su novio y su amigo, se sentía utilizada y ofendida. El francés sabia claramente que su hermana quería y amaba al estonio, y lo había demostrado de infinitas maneras. Pero sin embargo también estaba Albert y sus agresivos "métodos de conquista". Sabía que el andorrano tenia unos cuantos sentimientos hacia Eloise, pero ella no lo veía como un prospecto de pareja, sino como un amigo, un confidente. Y sin embargo, eso no lo podía entender Albert Montblanc. Y estaba también ese corrosivo odio y desconfianza entre Albert y Edward. Si no habían llegado al limite de los golpes, había sido por causa del autocontrol del estonio (que había adquirido por el sencillo hecho de vivir durante mucho tiempo en casa de Rusia-chan). Pero todo tiene un tope final, un limite… y Edward Von Bock, representación de la república báltica de Estonia estaba cerca de él.

Entre tanto, Albert y Edward se miraban con una contenida y visceral rabia. Deseaban acabarse entre si. Los ojos del estonio estaban corroídos en una ira visceral. El andorrano sonreía con triunfo y sus ojos azul intenso refulgían de rabia. Afortunadamente pasaba por ahí Toris, y al notar la visceral y monstruosa rabia de aquellos dos intentó tranquilizar y calmar a su hermano báltico.

—Edward, deberías de calmarte un poco—afirmó el lituano en voz baja, intentando controlar al estonio.— tanta tensión te hace daño.

—no sabes de lo que hablas Toris —le respondió Estonia a Lituania— no sabes las ganas que tengo de romperle la cara a ese bastardo infeliz.

—es lo que él quiere… no hagas lo que él quiere—le insistía Lituania—vamos, creo que Raivis nos espera afuera.

Y el lituano persistió y persistió hasta que al menos alejó al estonio de forma bastante prudente.

En el interior del cuarto estaba la monegasca mirando de forma triste y amarga el exterior desde la ventana. Eloise no sabia de que forma enfrentarse a semejante situación. Creía y suponía que Albert ya tenía las cosas claras. Primero había sido Fabriccio. Ella le había contado a Albert sobre sus dudas frente al sanmarinense, por lo que atendió a los consejos de él, que terminara con Fabriccio, que pensara y se diera tiempo. Y luego estaba Edward, y los sutiles e hirientes desplantes que Andorra cometía en contra de Estonia.

Albert tomó entonces la iniciativa e ingresó a la habitación.

—yo… creo que tengo que disculparme contigo por lo del baile…—se excusó el andorrano sutilmente.

—no tienes porqué —le respondió la monegasca de forma seca.

Intentó ocultar sus lagrimas, mas sin embargo el las nota. Se acercó a ella y con un pañuelo intentó secárselas, mas sin embargo ella lo rechaza. El insiste, mas sin embargo, al limpiar las mejillas de aquella mujer no se resiste. Y la besa. Ella está en estado de shock. No sabe que hacer. Y para más Inri su novio la ve.

—¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacerme esto?, yo te quería!—exclamó Edward al verlos así de forma tan comprometedora.

—la verdad yo…—Eloise intentó responder, mas no pudo.

—ella ya escogió, admítelo de una vez, **la perdiste**—afirmó Albert con una sonrisa de triunfo**.**

—TU NO TE METAS BASTARDO MISERABLE!...

Toris veía la escena. Y estaba rogando a lo que fuera para que no se desatara lo que posiblemente se entreveía a continuación.

—Yo… perdóname…

—ya basta, admítelo de una vez… tu perdiste, yo gané —exclamaba el andorrano triunfal.

—NO SIGAS MÁS!

E inmediatamente perdió el control de si mismo y se dejó llevar por la ira, arrojándose contra el andorrano dispuesto a acabarlo. Albert lo recibió atajando el violento puño, para después propinarle una patada que lo derriba al piso. Edward se gira, evitando un puñetazo de parte del andorrano y propinándole un golpe seco al estomago, enzarzándose a su vez en una violenta pelea en contra de él. Golpes y patadas iban y venían de parte de las dos naciones guiadas por la brutal pasión e ira.

E inmediatamente Francis entra, y al ver a su hermana aterrorizada, a Edward y a Albert enzarzados en una violenta y fiera pelea, y al idiota lituano ahí, parado sin saber que hacer, no supo que hacer. Salvo una cosa.

—IMBECIL, AYÚDAME A CONTROLARLOS! —exclamó el francés mientras los separaba del rudo y violento agarre del que se tenían.

Toris había conseguido agarrar a Edward, el cual tenía la camisa del smoking desgarrada, sus lentes rotos, y agregado a eso, dos moretones, un par de dientes rotos y un ojo morado. Albert por su parte estaba sangrando por la boca, otros dos moretones, la nariz rota y sangrante, la camisa y el saco desgarrados también y con una rabia intensa y furibunda.

—MALDICION, DAN VERGÜENZA.—espetó Francis— USTEDES SON DOS NACIONES CIVILIZADAS MALDITA SEA, Y TU, COMO TE ATREVES A INTENTAR SEDUCIR A MI HERMANA BASTARDO INFELIZ, —le escupió iracundo el francés al andorrano— ¡ELLA YA TENIA PAREJA, QUIERE A EDWARD, TU YA PERDISTE TU OPORTUNIDAD, IDIOTA!

Y sin embargo, también tenia que decirle un par de cosas a Estonia.

—Y TU, COMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A MI HERMANA, ¡ESTÚPIDO!, ELOISE TE AMA, NO DEBERÍAS DUDAR DE ELLA —le dijo el francés con rabia, gritando iracundo en su cara—, DEBISTE DEFENDERLA, DEBISTE VELAR Y VIGILARLA INFELIZ DESGRACIADO, DEBISTE DEMOSTRARLE A ESTE MISERABLE BASTARDO QUE ELOISE ERA TUYA!

—YO NO SOY DE NADIE! —gritó Mónaco de forma histérica con las lagrimas aflorando de sus ojos— dios, yo no quería esto… no lo quería…

Y dicho esto la monegasca se echó a llorar.

La irracional ira invadía la habitación. El lituano intentaba consolar a la monegasca lo mejor que podía. Y para más inri el escándalo había llevado a que Elissabeta se dirigiera hacia en donde estaban ellos, encontrando el desconsolador cuadro. El francés simplemente estaba furibundo, el estonio y el andorrano estaban en similar situación.

—hazme un favor Eli, saca a Eloise de aquí —le pidió el francés. —necesita a alguien que la escuche, por el amor de dios, consuélala_…_

—Lo haré Francis.

Y dicho esto, la sacó del lugar.

**Mientras tanto, en uno de los salones del castillo…**

Klaus se había quitado la casaca del uniforme militar y se había soltado el cabello, dejando suelta su esplendida y larga cabellera dorada. Jordi le acompañaba, a su lado, también sin su abrigo de chaqué y sin el chaleco, quedando también simplemente en camisa, y con el corbatín desanudado. Los dos habían decidido charlar lago y tendido, quizás indagarse mutuamente. El drama estaba en la excesiva y extrema parquedad del sajón (y también algo de la "timidez" del catalán).

—y entonces dime… ¿te gustan los canelones?

—no los he probado —respondió el sajón— aunque tal vez debería. No es que me guste mucho viajar y probar cosas nuevas, eso por lo general lo hace Greta.

—comprendo… creo que tu hermana una vez pasó por mi casa

Si, sabia que Greta era le gustaba a veces andar de trotamundos conociendo las diferentes culturas y lugares de la tierra[13], y él había hecho un par de viajes pero sin embargo no era amante de conocer cosas nuevas. Quizás era reticente y parco como Ludwig, era por así decirlo _más hogareño_.

—por lo general Greta pasa mas tiempo viajando que en casa.

Lo miró. Sentía que algo afloraba de nuevo en el interior de sí.

—hace ya mucho de tu ultima visita —afirmó el catalán.

—si, creo que fue hace no más de 200 años, creo… cuando el rey Fernando se casó con Amalia[14].

Sintió un leve punzón de tristeza. Recordar a Amalia, sus tristes y amargos días en España, lejos de los suyos, lejos de su familia. Amalia, su Amalia, su pequeña florecilla de los bosques. No se perdonaba aun la muerte de Amalia, tan triste, tan sola, en aquel suntuoso palacio real. No se merecía un final tan triste y tan amargo. Una vida tan miserable y trágica, de la cual solo pudo escapar con su muerte.

Su mirada se tornó triste y melancólica.

—¿he dicho algo malo?

—no, son solo tonterías… —respondió el sajón con una evasiva.

Siguieron entonces charlando, cambiando de tema.

—sabes, tienes un cabello muy hermoso, yo no sería capaz de cuidar de un cabello así.

—no sabes lo que cuesta cuidar una cabellera como estas —respondió el sajón—algunos dicen que mi cabello es mejor que el de Francis.

—y les creo —se acercó entonces al sajón, con algo de curiosidad—¿puedo tocar?

—adelante.

Se acercó hacia él, tocando y sintiendo los cabellos dorados de Sajonia. Se sentía el olor a cedro, a pino, a flores silvestres, a miel silvestre de abejas. Al tacto sintió como si fuera una suave cortina de seda, tan resplandeciente como el oro. Era similar al cabello del alemán, pues los germanos se caracterizaban por un tener un cabello de tonalidad rubia mas intensa (aunque el cabello de Prusia era plateado en si, pero muy lustroso y brillante). Y sintió también ese tibio aliento cerca de si, mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos azules buscando algo.

Sajonia estaba mirándolo, analizando los ojos verde lima del catalán, su cabellera rojiza. Sentía que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Sintió también aquel olor de brisa marina y frutos de mar del puerto, aquel sutil aroma de pastelillos recién horneados del paseo de las ramblas, aquella sutil esencia de polvo de arcilla del parqueGüell. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron a un punto inconcebible, su corazón latía aceleradamente.

—te ves tan hermoso de cerca… —afirmó el catalán de forma sutil mirándolo a los ojos abstraído.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó el sajón perplejo y sonrojado.

No le dio tiempo a nada. Jordi tomó la iniciativa y le besó. Largo, lento y pausado. Disfrutó de la boca del sajón, del paladar nacarado, de las esencias y sabores sutiles de frambuesas silvestres y cerveza, del sabor a montaña y bosque. Klaus no sabia que sentir, su corazón quería saltar de su pecho, sentía que la realidad se iba y venia de ese instante al sentir la lengua del catalán juguetear en lo profundo del interior de su boca. Sentía que en ese momento no había nadie más que Jordi. Sintió el sabor a mariscos, vino, chocolate de mesa, pastelillos de merengue, el sabor del puerto y del mar.

Se separaron para tomar aire, un hilillo de saliva salió de la boca de los dos. Y hubiera sido más idílico el momento si no hubiese aparecido cierto prusiano, acompañado de otros dos, un alemán de lentes, uniforme militar y clergyman, y cierto bávaro de cabellos revueltos, usando la casaca militar como si fuera una capa.

—kesesesesesese… Klaus! Casi que no te encontramos te creíamos perdido, el asombroso y maravilloso yo te ha buscado por todo este castillo…

Los había visto. Y Sajonia estaba rojo como un tomate.

—ehmm… _Preussen, Bayern,… _ creo que llegamos en el momento menos indicado —afirmó Alphonse apenado.

—yo no le veo problema, es nuestro hermano, que se acostumbre— respondió Bastian con una sonrisa mientras un aura macabra le rodeaba.

Alphonse si sentía de verdad vergüenza. Y Klaus ni se diga, estaba rojo a mas no poder y con una cara de que quería matar a Gilbert y a Bastian.

—Chicos, lo mas indicado sería retirarnos… vámonos o si no Klaus nos mata…

—pero Al… es nuestro hermano —afirmó el prusiano con un puchero— ni que mi asombrosa presencia lo molestara.

—precisamente por _eso_… —insistió el alemán de lentes arrastrando de las manos al prusiano y al bávaro —vámonos, quizás mas tarde podamos volver…

Y en medio de protestas de ambos germanos, Baden-Wurtemberg se los lleva del lugar en donde estaban el catalán y el sajón. Al menos Alphonse sabía lo que había sucedido, y no quería _interrumpirlos _por mucho más tiempo.

—disculpa a mis hermanos —afirmó el sajón avergonzado—a veces pueden ser muy inoportunos.

—no has conocido bien a los míos —le respondió el catalán sonriendo.

Le arrancó una sonrisa sutil al sajón.

—si quieres puedes pasar unos días en mi casa de Barcelona, te mostraría la ciudad, el parque Güell, el paseo de las ramblas… si así lo quieres claro está.

Klaus no dudó. Simplemente dio su respuesta. Acercó al catalán hacia si y lo besó de nuevo.

—bueno, considero entonces como un sí tu respuesta—respondió el catalán, mientras sonreía.

**Minutos después, ya en el pueblo…**

El día transcurría lenta y pausadamente en la cercana población al castillo. Entre tanto, en el hotel Juan Pablo intentaba ponerle orden a la loca marea de sensaciones que lo habían llevado a ese momento. La rodilla ya casi no molestaba, aunque se sentía aun un leve punzón de cuando en cuando. Pero sin embargo, era otra la preocupación. Y eran dos. Y tenían un nombre propio: José Francisco Páez e Itzel Sánchez.

Tendría que escoger y dejar las cosas claras adentro de sí. Sopesó los pros y contras; primero: Itzel era su novia desde hacía un año atrás cuando hizo abierta su relación. Con José… bueno, José obviamente es su hermano, su vecino, ha convivido con el por casi más de 500 años. Segundo: lo que siente por cada uno. Era raro, pero con ambos se sentía bien, se sentía a gusto. Tercero, los conflictos: la mayor parte del tiempo había peleado con José, aunque también lo había hecho con Enrique… pero si las cosas fueran distintas y hubiese sido Enrique el que se hubiera colado en su cama, sabía que se formaría un embrollo aun peor con Miguel.

No quería romperle el corazón a ninguno, aunque conocía bien a su hermano y el temple de acero que le caracterizaba. E Itzel tampoco era una blanca e indefensa palomita como su hermana menor Pilar, pero sin embargo inevitablemente sufriría.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, intentando reflexionar y pensar en las posibles consecuencias que le acarrearían sus decisiones, no podría tomárselo tan a la ligera como había hecho antes.

—ay divino niño[15]... que hago —suplicó el colombiano con la cabeza gacha— José es mi hermano, Itzel es mi novia… a los dos los quiero, pero no sé que hacer… si terminar con Itzel o decirle a José que no puedo estar con el, y que tomemos distancia.

Empezó entonces a arreglar sus maletas, ya tendría que partir. Su jefe lo estaba ya requiriendo. No era ya de por si el único, y sin embargo, tenia que aclarar su mente de una vez por todas y elegir: o era ella, o era el. Necesitaba en ese momento de un consejero. Que al menos fuera confiable y prudente.

Andrew por su parte pasaba por uno de los pasillos del hotel, y decidió entonces ingresar al cuarto de Juan Pablo para ver como seguía.

—¿puedo pasar? —inquirió el escocés de forma discreta.

—adelante, no hay problema.

Escocia había notado la preocupación inherente de Colombia. Algo le mortificaba, mas sin embargo ese no debía de ser su problema.

—¿Cómo sigues de la rodilla?

—mejor —exclamó el colombiano— molesta un poco pero ya no como antes.

—Pero por lo que veo tus preocupaciones no giran alrededor de lo que pase en el suroccidente de tu cuerpo… —exclamó el escocés— anda, dime en que puede este viejo aconsejarte.

—Andy, si te contara…

—entonces cuéntamelo todo imbécil.

Y le echó la retahíla de sinsentidos y confusos sentimientos que lo habían llevado a esa situación. El escocés lo escuchaba imperturbable, simplemente asintiendo a modo de afirmación. Le contó con todo lujo de detalles como José le atendió "de una manera nunca antes vista" mientras estaba convaleciente. Y por ultimo todo lo que sentía por su actual novia, y agregado a eso lo que sentía por José.

—… y ese es mi problema Andy —terminó el colombiano— no sé que hacer, amo a Itzel, es mi actual novia, pero a José también lo amo… no sé a cual de los dos escoger, no le quiero hacer daño a ninguno de los dos.

—es sencillo _John, _simplemente **no te pongas a elegir. **—le respondió el escoces.

—suenas igual a Francis.

—mira, si te pones a elegir lo único que conseguirás es que te dejen de querer, **ambos**, ambos, si, no me mires con esa cara…

—pero y los demás… y Pedro…

—¿tienen que enterarse los demás? —le preguntó el escocés.

—no, no tendrían,…

—EXACTO! —exclamó Escocia— al diablo con tus jefes y con los demás… que también tienen sus propios "asuntos privados", simplemente se prudente y no ponerte en evidencia ante ninguno. Así tendrías tanto a José como a Itzel y asunto arreglado.

El colombiano lo pensó.

—no es un mal consejo —exclamó Juan al final —no, espera, si sale mal todo los pierdo a los dos, y en verdad **si es un muy mal consejo.**

—allá tu si sigues mi consejo —le dijo el escocés— es tu decisión si lo tomas o no.

Y dicho esto salió. Ahora si lo habían dejado bastante confundido.

**Y hablando de elecciones…**

Albert había salido del cuarto todo golpeado y amoratado. Después de los violentos reclamos de Francis, que era su tutor legal (además de Antonio y Gabriel que son también co-tutores[16]) tendría que haber admitido que en este caso, tenía que perder. Perder. Que sencillo admitirlo. Y si, tenia que admitirlo, había perdido su oportunidad hacia mucho tiempo atrás pero que se le podía hacer. No podía justificarse después de lo que había cometido, no podía admitir ningún tipo de replica o reproche. En fin de cuentas, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, seguir luchando ya no podía. Insistir en buscar el perdón de Eloise tampoco. Una nueva oportunidad con otra mujer, tal vez.

Quizás su destino es siempre estar solo. No tener compañía alguna, seguir su solitaria vida en su terruño montañés, mirando desde la cima de la alta montaña la felicidad de los mortales. Ah, si, los seres humanos. No sabía si tenerles envidia, o sentir compasión de ellos. Aunque en esencia eran ellos los que le daban un soporte a su vida, si a su solitaria existencia se le pudiese llamar así. Y sin embargo, hubiera deseado nacer y crecer como un ser mortal, como un ser humano, quizás sería mas feliz. Quizás hubiera encontrado el amor. Pero el quizás no existe, él hubiera es solo una ilusión vacua y fugaz.

Aun le dolían las heridas y contusiones. Que gracioso, ¿no?, nunca había buscado meterse en confrontaciones y guerras y sin embargo, estaba todo golpeado por obra y gracia de una nación como el. Sanarían rápido, no se convertirían en heridas históricas[17] por fortuna. Aunque la sensación de abatimiento y derrota lo acompañarían por largo rato como si fuera la mas profunda y dolorosa de las heridas.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Había perdido. Y así ellos dos se separasen, tampoco podría hacer nada, pues se había comportado como un completo patán con ella en aquella pista de baile horas atrás. Si, el haber interferido en el baile de ellos dos no había sido correcto, de hecho, todo lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, en fin de cuentas el amor lo vuelve a uno irracional y medio idiota.

Ya había salido al patio de armas. La cálida brisa castellana golpeaba su rostro amoratado, como una suave bofetada a su golpeado orgullo. Se dirigió entonces hacia la salida, en donde buscaría la forma de salir de medina del campo, para regresar a su pequeño chalet en el valle del Segre. Sin embargo, no esperaba tener un tropiezo bastante fortuito, y por así decirlo, afortunado.

—idiota!, ten cuidado por donde caminas —espetó la caribeña.

El andorrano se había estrellado con una chica de intenso cabello color café, tez morena, esbelta y hermosa figura y ojos color azul turquesa, la cual usaba un traje de fresca muselina azul claro. Llevaba los hombros al descubierto dejando entrever su escote, en el cual se habían perdido inevitablemente muchos hombres… y también naciones.

—discúlpeme señorita, es que no he tenido un muy buen día —se excusó el andorrano, algo sonrojado.

La desconocida y hermosa joven se fijó en el lastimero porte del chico de cabellos níveos y ojos azul zafiro.

—discúlpame, no me había fijado que estabas así, en ese estado…

—no, no hay problema—contestó el andorrano de forma gentil— pero, ¿podría decirme su nombre?, claro, si usted quiere.

—ah, mis modales, soy Cristelle Van Dyne, o el Reino de Aruba—le respondió la caribeña— y no me trates de "usted", me hacen sentir muy señora —agregó alegremente la hermosa chica caribeña.

—disculpe- oh, perdón —se volvió a excusar Andorra— discúlpame, es una costumbre que tengo, pero creo que eras una colonia, ¿Cómo es eso de reino?, explícame.

—técnicamente soy independiente, aunque la jefe de mi hermano mayor también es mi jefa —le explicó la caribeña.

—y adivino entonces que su, perdón, tu hermano es Govert van Dyne, el reino de los países bajos—completó entonces el andorrano.

—exacto.

Luego, se presento de forma galante y sutil, a pesar de los golpes y el mal aspecto que tenía en ese momento.

—es un gusto conocerte Cristelle, yo soy Albert Bonnefoy Montblanc, el principado de Andorra.

—un gusto.

Ella le extendió la mano, él la tomó entre las suyas, sintiendo la suave y tersa piel morena de la antillana, besando su mano con sutil y cortés galantería. Sin embargo, sintió en el interior de si una agradable sensación de calidez, tan diferente. Se sintió al fin completo. Y en ese momento poco ya le importaba su fracaso con Eloise. Poco ya importaba aquellos golpes y moretones. Poco ya importaba su frio y gélido carácter, que se empezaba a disolver como un cubo de hielo bajo el tibio sol caribeño. Quizás después de todo, un poco de sol del caribe le sentaría bien para su frio corazón de montaña.

Y sonrió. De forma sincera, sin ningún atisbo de hipocresía o de doble intención. Su felicidad era sincera, se sentía al fin pleno consigo mismo. Estaba sencilla y llanamente enamorado.

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar… y con otras personas.**

Después de tantos devenires, Enrique se sentía confundido en esos momentos. El ecuatoriano aun no podía admitir la marea de sensaciones que lo embargaban. Al ver a Miguel aquella noche en la despedida de soltero de Antonio, todo perplejo, reconociéndolo detrás del cosplay de maid, detrás de aquel antifaz y aquellas orejas de gato, sintió dos cosas: una irreprimible sensación de vergüenza y también algo de leve excitación. Que se le podía hacer, el hecho estaba en que Enrique deseaba a Miguel con todas las fuerzas de su alma, pero… ¿Miguel le correspondía?.

Recordaba mientras pasaba por uno de los pasillos del hotel con dirección a la salida las palabras de Juan Pablo aquel día en el patio de armas: "_a los enemigos hay que conocerlos muy bien, sus puntos fuertes y débiles, y aprovecharlos en tu beneficio_"_, _y como obviamente Miguel aparte de ser aquel "tinieblo" por el que estaba mortificado y ardiente de deseo era su rival, tenía que conocer su principal fortaleza y su debilidad. Y sabia claramente una cosa demasiado evidente: era obstinado. Muy obstinado. Y esa obstinación ¿Cómo la podría usar en su beneficio?, tendría que pensarlo.

Sin embargo el punto no era ese. El punto era descubrir si Miguel podía corresponderle, haciendo a un lado las incesantes reclamaciones territoriales que siempre le había hecho desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Que difícil sería descubrir la verdad, y quizás saber si ese sentimiento era correspondido.

Acarició el caparazón de su tortuga, mientras reflexionaba sobre su situación. Linda disyuntiva… ¿Miguel le correspondería?, o quizás no. Quizás era solo un aparente y vil engaño para que le entregase algo de sus tierras o accediese a una de sus tantas reclamaciones. Realmente no sabia que pensar de su vecino, de su prácticamente rival político y territorial. Había ya arreglado el poco equipaje que se había llevado consigo, bajando al lobby del hotel, para ya regresar a su casa. Había ya recibido infinidad de mensajes de voz de su superior, el señor Correa, el cual le estaba pidiendo su presencia a los gritos. Que trabajo más agobiante. Sin embargo, no contaba con la presencia de cierto peruano, el cual estaba en el Lobby también dispuesto a salir.

—¿tan pronto te vas?

—si, me voy… ¿hay algún problema con eso? —le respondió secamente Enrique.

Lo miró. Llevaba un sencillo sweater verde musgo, y no usaba en ese momento corbata. Pantalones de corte inglés, mocasines caoba, ojos color cieno, y por mas increíble que pareciera, no usaba ese detestable gorrito de colores que le caracterizaba.

—y Octavio que… supongo que vino aquí a recordar los viejos tiempos ¿o no fue así?

—no, mi "ex esposa" decidió alojarse en otro hotel. Y no es que quiera verme tan de seguido.

Ah, si… Octavio. Él nunca lo llama por su nombre, le dice "la ex" o en otros términos "el ex". Pero no venía al caso la pregunta, aunque se notaba un leve tono de celos en el ecuatoriano.

—Juan Pablo como siguió.

—está mejor —contestó el ecuatoriano con sequedad—le molesta la rodilla un poco, pero ya está mejor.

—bien por el.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder en lo más mínimo. Estaban buscando ver quien caía primero, quien se atrevía a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus verdaderas ansias.

—¿crees que el viejo y Lovino sean felices?

—de Lovino… bueno, él no es una blanca paloma, pero será feliz, así no lo diga a los cuatro vientos. —luego agregó— y el viejo… tu ya lo conoces.

Sin embargo, el peruano decidió lanzarse al ruedo, si se le puede decir así.

—¿y crees que nosotros podemos ser felices también…?

Ecuador se sonrojó violentamente. Sus ojos color avellana se abrieron como dos platos, al oír la proposición del peruano. Pero en fin de cuentas, tenia que desconfiar, podría ser una sucia triquiñuela.

—¿aun insistes Miguel?, ¿aun insistes en reclamar lo que no es …?

—no hablo de mis reclamos Enrique. —Le cortó el peruano de un tajo— hablo de _nosotros_

Se sonrojó aun mas. Evadió la mirada.

—no existe ningún nosotros.

—claro que si, o explícame los motivos que te llevaron a disfrazarte de sirvienta para la despedida de soltero del viejo Toño y porqué huiste de mi cuando te reconocí.

—¿Cómo demonios supiste que era yo?

—tus ojos, los reconocería en cualquier lado.

Tenso silencio. Ninguno de los dos cedería. Sabía que Miguel también tenía algo de instrucción prusiana, que estaba usando la misma estrategia que Juan Pablo le había aconsejado a el aquel día.

—respóndeme… ¿seríamos felices si estuviéramos juntos?

Ecuador intentó reflexionar parcamente sobre aquella situación. Aquella pregunta era tan sutil, y a la vez tan directa, que no sabia que decir frente a eso. Si Miguel estaba pretendiendo que el ceda, estaba consiguiéndolo. En fin de cuentas, al ecuatoriano no es que se le dé difícil el confesar bajo presión.

—posiblemente —le respondió con parquedad el ecuatoriano— si dejas de insistir en reclamar lo que no es tuyo.

Otra vez el silencio. Ignoraban toda la existencia y el barullo de huéspedes, botones, de gente que entraba y salía del hotel, de los que hacían _check in _ y _check out _en la recepción. Solo eran ellos dos, el sentado cómodamente en el sofá, el distante, erguido y recto, parado a unos pasos de él, con la maleta a su lado.

—Entonces, si me estás preguntando si seríamos felices juntos, yo entonces te pregunto a ti otra cosa: ¿me quieres?

El peruano intentó mostrarse distante y severo, mas sin embargo, se notaba igual de tenso y nervioso que el ecuatoriano.

—hasta donde quieres llegar.

—solo quiero saber si me quieres —le dijo el ecuatoriano de forma lenta y pausada— yo te respondí, ahora respóndeme tu a mi.

—Si. Te quiero. —contestó de forma seca el peruano.

Y con eso se sentía conforme, aunque el ecuatoriano desconfiaba aun de las intenciones del peruano. Que mas daba, lo correspondía, pero Enrique no le haría las cosas sencillas a Miguel.

Se retiró entonces del lobby, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Sin embargo, el peruano lo detiene.

—espera, a donde vas.

—mi tren se va… y tengo que regresar rápido a mi casa. —le respondió el ecuatoriano— los vuelos a Quito no es que sean tan frecuentes.

—entonces… ¿Qué será de nosotros?

—Aun no existe ningún nosotros Miguel. —terminó el ecuatoriano, mientras salía del Lobby— eso depende de ti.

Y salió del hotel dejando en Miguel Alejandro Prado un mal sabor de boca.

**Entre tanto… en un cuarto de ese mismo hotel…**

Fernando se encontraba arreglando sus maletas en el hotel, presto a regresar a la casa de Antonio en Madrid. Como el mayor de todos los ibéricos, era necesario ponerles orden a todos sus "sobrinos y hermanitos menores" mientras Antonio no estuviera. Y sin embargo estaba esa molesta espinita que había regresado desde hacía setecientos años atrás.

Usaba gabán de color crema, camisa formal color blanca, sin corbata, pantalones de color café claro, mocasines de cuero terracota, amén de una bufanda color crema. Su cabello platinado lucia lustroso y brillante, y se había afeitado con cuidado la barba. Entre ires y venires de ropa y demás, el ex reino navarro intentaba quitarse de la cabeza los sentimientos que habían despertado desde hacía ya días atrás por aquel francés de cabellos dorados. El olor de rosas que le rodeaba, que era una eterna y molesta tortura… sus diestras y rudas manos, su distinción y elegancia, su esbelto y atlético porte.

—_dios, deja de pensar en ese idiota! _—se espetaba el navarro mentalmente mientras ordenaba sus maletas—_sabes bien que él no te quiere, que el solo te usará como ha usado a otros… maldito Francis Bonnefoy, sal de mi cabeza!_

No se había percatado del francés que entraba al cuarto con silencio y sutileza. Creía y suponía entonces que era la mucama la que había entrado a cambiar las sabanas o las toallas.

—señorita —dijo el navarro sin voltearse mientras organizaba sus maletas— en unos cuantos minutos desocupo la habitación.

—_mon chérie Navarre… _¿no te han dicho que tu trasero es igual de exquisito al de Toni?

Reconocía esa melosa y suave voz. Y no supo que sentir, si una irrefrenable rabia, o una desbocada sensación de lujuria. Se dio vuelta. Y lo vio. Usaba un gabán de color gris, elegantemente vestido de sweater rojo cereza con ribetes plateados y azules, camisa de fondo color azul cielo, pantalones de tonalidad gris claro, y mocasines de tonalidad oscura. Su cabello, perfectamente peinado y lustroso, se iluminaba como dos cortinas de oro. Fernando se reprimió a si mismo la desbocada sensación de excitación que empezaba a aflorar.

—otro comentario sobre mi trasero, y soy capaz de hacerte volar dos o tres dientes de un solo puño.

El francés no pudo disimular una sonrisilla.

—_honhonhonhon…._ Vamos, no te irrites así, solo era un pequeño comentario.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—simplemente quería cambiar de ambiente un poco... quizás recordar viejos tiempos.

Se acercó al navarro lenta y pausadamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Navarra tragó hondo. Francia se quitó lentamente el gabán, dejándolo en el piso. Lo estaba mirando con deseo, con esas ansias tan terribles como si fuera la primera vez. Esos ojos azules habían tomado un brillo de lujuria, de ansia tan salvaje y brutal, un brillo que no había visto en siglos en los ojos del francés, tal vez quizás desde la primera vez en que lo vio.

—viejos tiempos —exclamó el navarro serio, mientras evadía al francés— sabes que no pasará Francis... por más que lo quieras no pasará.

—si va a pasar —le reclama el francés siguiéndolo con lentitud mientras se quitaba el sweater quedando con la camisa de fondo— te conozco, sé que lo has deseado tanto como yo.

Lo tiró con sutileza a la cama, logrando divisar el pliegue tan evidente del pantalón del navarro.

—creo que el "toro" quiere salir al encierro.

—no tienes que hacer esto Francis, sabes bien que no pasará de aquí, de un acostón contigo. —dijo el navarro aun serio— me usarás y me dejarás como a los otros...

—no tiene porqué ser así —le respondió el francés mientras le quitaba los mocasines y las medias al navarro, acariciándolos con sus frías y heladas manos.

—si, no tiene que ser así — repitió el navarro— terminemos esta maldita farsa de una vez, vístete y vete.

Se quitó la camisa, los mocasines, las medias y los pantalones. Ni una mísera rosa tapaba al francés. Y el navarro estaba más excitado que nunca.

—_non, mon-petit Ferdinand… _—respondió Francis. —tu serás solamente mío… y yo siempre seré solamente tuyo, y eso lo sabrás hoy...

El corazón del navarro palpitaba de forma demente. Francis se acercó aun más, desabotonando la camisa del mismo, dejando ver su fornido y robusto pecho, mientras le quitaba los pantalones con suavidad, mientras lamía y besaba con ansiedad los pezones y el tórax del albino de ojos azules, luego siguieron los pantalonesy la ropa interior. El "toro" del navarro estaba ansioso por salir al encierro[18].

Y ya solo restaba la gabardina, la cual aun llevaba puesta Fernando, a pesar de que ya casi no tenía nada de ropa, y ya le había desabotonado la camisa, quitándole ambas con rapidez, dejándolo al desnudo por completo, tendido en la cama, excitado, ardiendo de deseo por aquel francés. Francis se acercó hacia el oído de Fernando, sintiendo su tibio aliento de forma sutil, los murmullos desesperados de su respiración, su excitación patente y evidente.

—siempre tendrás un lugar importante en mi corazón _Ferdinand…_ me importas más que Arthur, mas que todos aquellos de los que estás celoso… soy solo tuyo..

—no mientas tan descaradamente —le dijo el navarro excitado —y solo bésame…

Y llevado por un impulso desbocado e irrefrenable, acerca rudamente el rostro del francés y le besa con ansiada desesperación, buscando robarle el aliento de una vez por todas, desbocando su desesperados y bajos deseos, tocando, sintiendo, palpando la piel tersa y suave de la nación gala, mientras se dejaba simplemente llevar por ese bajo y desenfrenado instinto de lujuria y pasión reprimida de siglos atrás.

Le tomó por la cadera, de forma ruda y sin previo aviso, lo penetró.

Se disfrutaron mutuamente con líbido descontrolada y salvaje, rompiendo la cama, el sofá, la mesa del estudio, haciéndolo en posiciones y lugares diferentes del cuarto. Gritaron como locos histéricos sin pudor ni pena alguna. Lo hicieron de forma tan salvaje que rasgaron las sabanas y los edredones de la cama. Y tal era su frenetismo sexual que el navarro, en medio del salvaje acto, azotó al francés a la puerta mientras le embestía con brutal pasión, haciendo que la pobre puerta se rompiera, dejándolos los dos en pleno pasillo, desfogando su desbocada y animal lujuria. Y Hungría los vio, y se maldijo a si misma pues en ese momento no tenía cámara para grabar y su celular se había descargado, un video así era un tesoro muy invaluable.

Lo azotó contra la pared del pasillo, levantándolo de un envión, sin dejar de penetrarlo y volvieron a entrar al cuarto sin dejar de hacerlo de forma cruel y salvaje, y entonces Fernando alzó a Francis para penetrarlo mejor, mientras este se aferraba desesperado gimiendo, llorando y gritando de placer, mientras le arañaba la espalda con salvaje desesperación, atenazándose al pecho del navarro con todas sus fuerzas, abrazándolo desesperado con sus brazos y piernas, mientras este le sostenía. Caminaron a tientas en esa postura, mientras lo hacían de forma salvaje y se tiraron en una silla con violencia, la cual cedió bajo el peso de ambos, y después de romperse la silla, ambos se habían corrido casi al mismo tiempo en medio de aquel salvaje desastre, justo al mismo tiempo que las patas de la silla habían cedido (nota del autor: pobre silla), llenando la intimidad del francés con semilla navarra, y obviamente la semilla del francés impregnando la piel nívea y sudorosa del navarro, gritando ambos con un inmisericorde y fuerte alarido que se había oído en todo el hotel, llorando ambos del físico y monstruoso placer que les invadía.

(**nota del autor: **eso es lo que pasa después de casi 700 años de abstinencia sexual y celibato)

Y obviamente después de tanto salvaje y descontrolado sexo, los dos se recostaron en la destrozada cama, en medio del desastre apocalíptico de la habitación de hotel, en la cual solo se veían prendas de vestir tiradas por todos lados y colgadas en las lámparas del cielo raso, muebles y sillas rotos, sabanas rasgadas, relleno de cojines esparcido por el piso, y obviamente una puerta de madera maciza destrozada y astillada. La cuenta del hotel saldría muy cara.

—Fue el mejor sexo de mi vida —exclamó Francis pleno después de la salvaje faena— me hiciste ver estrellas.

—¿Qué esperabas?, no soy de los que gusten de las cursilerías románticas —le dijo el navarro.

Francis se abrazó del pecho de Fernando. Estaba agotado, y su trasero ardía y dolía bestialmente. Pero el rostro de satisfacción no se lo quitaba nadie. Y Elissabeta no se resistió la tentación, y entró con algo de cautela al cuarto.

—chicos, lo que vi de ustedes ha sido increíble —les dijo emocionada la húngara— ¿podrían volverlo a repetir?

Fernando la miró seriamente. Francis no sabía que hacer. Y después de eso, la húngara no tuvo más opción que retirarse y _darles espacio_, aunque su frustración no se iría por mucho tiempo.

El navarro se levantó. Buscó sus prendas para vestirse. El francés le miró.

—y después de esto… ¿me quieres?

—si, te quiero —admitió el navarro— pero sé que no puedo tener nada serio contigo.

—si puedo…

—NO PUEDES —Le reclamó el navarro— sencillamente no puedes. Solo soy uno más, sencillamente te debes de conformar con esto, es lo que querías.

—¿LO QUE QUERÍA?— inquirió sarcástico el francés— ¿esto era lo que quería?... me das asco, te demuestro cuanto te amo y tu te comportas como una vulgar prostituta.

—disculpa —respondió con seca ironía el navarro— pero yo no fui el entró al cuarto… y no fui yo el que me quité la ropa.

—pero tu accediste…

—no te las des ni de virtuoso ni de santo, no te queda.

—eres un cínico Fernando —le reprochó el francés— pues no parece que te haya desagradado tanto, destrozaste casi todo el mobiliario.

—dirás "Destrozamos el mobiliario", querido —espetó el navarro de forma acida y cruel.

Se miraron con deseo y con rabia. Fernando si lo quería, pero sabia que tarde o temprano las cosas terminarían mal. No se fiaba de Francis, sabia y conocía bien que Arthur también sentía algunas cosas por el. Y lo que menos quería era volver a sufrir. Pero aun así lo quería y lo deseaba. Y si llegaba a tener una relación con el, no se atrevería a compartir a Francis con nadie. Ni con Arthur. Algo imposible, dado el carácter tan "abierto" del francés.

Fernando no quiso mirarlo a la cara.

Francis estaba abstraído con la desnudez del navarro. No podía negar que su físico atrayente no había menguado con el tiempo. Su lustroso cabello platinado, sus intensos ojos azules, su amplia y ancha complexión, su blanquecina y pálida piel. Los años le habían favorecido mucho.

—me iré de nuevo a Madrid, tomaré mis cosas y regresaré a Pamplona después de finiquitar algunos asuntos de Toño mientras esté en su Luna de Miel.

—entonces tu lo sustituirás.—afirmó el francés serio.

—así lo ha decidido la presidencia de gobierno y el rey —contestó severo el navarro— no yo.

—es una lastima, nos veremos muy seguido las caras —exclamó el francés mientras se echaba sus brazos para atrás— en próximos días los miembros de la UE nos reuniremos en Bruselas para definir sobre los paquetes de salvamento que se han de destinar a Toño, a Heracles, a Patrick[19] y a los demás.

Sería un tormento muy insoportable. Lo deseaba, pero sabía muy bien el carácter de Francis. Corazón de Hotel, decían algunos: siempre hay espacio para alguien más. Pero él no quería estar siempre en un rincón. Lo quería sencilla y llanamente solo para el. Sin embargo, sabía que eso nunca sucedería. Él era Francis Bonnefoy, la república Francesa. Y difícilmente le daría el lugar que él quería en su corazón.

—si, sin embargo no te hagas esperanzas, será solo trabajo.

Solo trabajo. Que difícil será para Francis Bonnefoy atender a esa afirmación.

**Y por ultimo… en una cabaña de Donostia/San Sebastián…**

Condujeron hacia Toledo, en donde tomaron un vuelo comercial con escala a Donostia, una de las ciudades veraniegas mas importantes del país vasco. No había mas alternativa que economizar, pero Donostia/San Sebastián era un bonito y agradable lugar para pasar una romántica luna de miel. Cines, bares, un casino… bueno, no sería muy buena idea apostar en tiempos de crisis… playa, brisa y mar.

Habían llegado a una pequeña cabaña ubicada en un promontorio cercano a la costa, y como rezaba la tradición, el novio tenia que cruzar con la novia en brazos para ingresar al umbral de la puerta. Lo malo era que la "novia" de por sí ya pesaba mucho.

—Pesas demasiado idiota, deberías bajar de peso.

—si quieres te cargo mi Lovi, yo no tengo problema con eso.

—no señor, hay que hacer las cosas al derecho, así que déjate cargar y no te muevas tanto.

Entró entonces Lovino con Antonio en brazos, ingresando a la acogedora cabaña que habían conseguido para la luna de miel. Una cocina sencilla, un cuarto sencillo con una amplia cama matrimonial, una sala muy sencilla pero moderna, con un espléndido y hermoso ventanal que tenía una vista panorámica al océano, amén de un jacuzzi ubicado en el exterior y todo lo necesario para vivir cómoda y sencillamente. Entraron pues a la habitación encontrándola adornada para la ocasión, con un arreglo floral de azucenas purpuras en cada mesita de noche, amén de varios pétalos de rosa esparcidos en la cama. En el centro de la cama, obviamente una nota.

_Hola chicos._

_Me he tomado la molestia de prepararles este regalito especial para ustedes, para su luna de miel. Esta cabaña era antes mía, ahora es tuya Toño. Es lo menos por lo que puedo compensarte después de tantos años de aguantar mis problemas con el ETA._

_En la cocina hay jerez del mejor, un Brandy cuatro estrellas de Extremadura. Rocío lo envía con mucho cariño, también hay unos canelones precocidos, agradécele a Jordi._

_Disfruta la noche y la cena._

_Con todo cariño._

_Tu hermano Patxi_

_(Euskadi)_

_PD: conoces bien a Rocío y sus manías. Revisa con atención toda la casa por si puso videocámaras para espiarlos mientras hacen ustedes lo "**suyo**" tu sabrás de lo que hablo. Si no es así, simplemente disfruta de la playa, de Lovino y de tu luna de miel._

Sonrió con las advertencias de la nota. No le importaban las cámaras.

—¿que decía?.

—nada mi Lovi… solo que disfrutáramos de la playa y de la luna de miel. En el refri hay un brandy de jerez y unos canelones.

—quiero otra cosa, y no son canelones. —le dijo Lovino a Antonio para luego besarlo.

—Así me gusta...—exclamó sonriente el español después del apasionado beso.

Lo tiró a la cama con sensualidad, se quitó la camisa. Antonio miraba a su consorte con deseo.

—solo cállate y disfruta, bastardo.

Y por lo demás ustedes ya saben. Ya estaban unidos en santo podían amarse sin pudor ni pena.

* * *

[1] Nombre Completo: Kyle Mckennet

[2] Nombre Completo: Benedetto Vargas (conocido como "Benny")

[3] Nombre Completo: Steven Mckennet

[4] Nombre completo: Theo Engelstein

[5] Nombre Completo: Allison Mckennet

[6] Nombre Completo: Clarence Anderson

[7] Nombre Completo: Dylan Mckennet.

[8] Nombre Completo: Hiraan Al-Nahiri

[9] Nombre Completo: Ishnet Adnan

[10] Véase "la gran boda 1: capitulo 4, el viaje de nuestras vidas".

[11] Nombre completo: Magnus Oxestierna.

[12] Ahí les dejo la incógnita: ¿Sacro imperio Romano Germánico es o no es Alemania?. Personalmente, (y lo digo personalmente) no creo que SIR sea Alemania, aunque Himaruya ha dado muchas pistas al respecto en las tiras de chibitalia, en el anime, en el manga y en otras tantas imágenes por ahí sueltas. Y por cierto, en la saga de prinz yori: **der erste stern** es más que evidente todas estas insinuaciones. Todo el que guste del ger/ita, o le trame la pareja, o sea fan de la pareja, debe leer por regla sagrada los cuatro tomos del **der erste stern, **y llorar con ellos a moco tendido… o si tienen gustos mas fuertes leer Stamp 1, 2 y 3 (los tres son r-18 y son los más calientes doujinshis de ger/ita habidos y por haber).

[13] Por lo general, un 56% de los mochileros europeos son estudiantes universitarios alemanes. Agreguemos al hecho de que muchos universitarios alemanes por lo general viajan a destinos como el sureste asiático, Suramérica, Centroamérica, la Riviera maya y demás con un presupuesto muy ínfimo (mínimo 500 euros). Greta por lo general representa ese espíritu aventurero de los estudiantes alemanes. No por nada es la media naranja perfecta de Renato Kirkland.

[14] La reina María Amalia de Sajonia fue la primer esposa de Fernando VII. Su matrimonio duró 8 años, y su vida al lado del rey fue muy triste y melancólica, dado que este siempre la maltrataba por su esterilidad. Murió de soledad en el palacio real del pardo, después de una profunda depresión, y ha sido protagonista de varias obras trágicas españolas. Después de eso el rey Fernando VII se casó con Isabel de Bragança, la cual murió durante el parto de su primer hijo. Lo peor del asunto está en que el susodicho monarca no esperó ni siquiera seis meses de duelo para volverse a casar.

[15] No alude a la devoción del niño Jesús de Praga, sino al divino niño del barrio 20 de julio de Bogotá, Colombia. Por lo general el sentimiento religioso en Colombia está muy arraigado, en especial en devociones populares como estas y en festividades como el día del sagrado corazón (que es fiesta nacional) y semana santa. (Y eso que yo no soy tan creyente que digamos)

[16] La co-tutoría de Francia, España y el estado Vaticano se debe al "pariatges". La soberanía Laica recae primero en el rey de navarra, que pasa a ser Rey de Francia. Con la deposición de la monarquía francesa, esa soberanía pasa al estado francés representado en el presidente de la republica francesa. La soberanía episcopal se representa a su vez en el obispo de la seo de Urgel, quien a su vez obviamente como obispo le debe fidelidad a la santa sede, aunque España asume ciertas responsabilidades como la de la defensa y aduanas conjuntamente con Francia. Así que si lo miramos desde una perspectiva hetaliana, Albert tiene tres tutores en vez de uno, aunque Francis es el que le pone mas atención.

[17]**Heridas históricas: **creo que ya se ha hablado de este concepto en capítulos anteriores. Sin embargo, como una nota aclaratoria, las heridas históricas solo se infringen en guerras, motines o por obra de disturbios civiles o desastres naturales. Cuando una nación se enfrenta a otra por motivos personales, (caso Andorra vs Estonia) sus lesiones curan rápido debido a que no hubo ninguna interferencia de guerra exterior.

[18] Se alude obviamente a los encierros callejeros de las festividades de San Fermín en la ciudad de Pamplona.

[19] Irlanda también entró en recesión desde 2011.


	15. epilogo: el amor lo puede con todo

**Epílogo: y el amor lo puede todo…**

**agosto de 2012… en Londres, Inglaterra.**

Aún era reciente el tiempo que había pasado. Sin embargo, estaban allí. El estadio olímpico de Londres estaba a rebosar de gente, pendientes y expectantes para la ceremonia de inauguración. En uno de los puestos dispuestos para las naciones participantes estaban dos jóvenes: uno, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color achocolatados, extraño rizo y mirada de genio algo agriado, y otro de cabello tonalidad café, ojos verde oliva, mirada distraída, expresión sonriente y placida. Los dos llevaban en sus dedos anulares sendas argollas de matrimonio de oro blanco.

Dos puestos más atrás estaba su hermano, de cabello castaño claro, mirada plácida e inocente, acompañado de un corpulento rubio de ojos azul celeste, mirada severa y complexión robusta, vestido con un rígido traje de etiqueta. Dos puestos a la derecha estaba un joven de larga cabellera rubia, y mirada severa similar a la del primer hombre, de complexión un poco menos robusta que el primero, acompañando a un chico de cabello pelirrojo e intensos ojos verde lima con una relajante y suelta sonrisa.

España y el sur de Italia, o mejor dicho Lovino Vargas y Antonio Fernández Carriedo en ese momento estaban asistiendo a su primer evento juntos como la pareja de recién casados que eran: la inauguración de los juegos olímpicos.

Sin embargo,… ¿Qué ha sido de los demás?

**_Viva La Vida-Coldplay (Hetalia soundtrack)_**

**La esencia de amor se siente en las ramblas...**

**(Sajonia/Cataluña)**

Jordi y Klaus son felices, a su manera, mas sin embargo van poco a poco. La parquedad amarga de Sajonia se esfumó con Jordi. Se aman y de eso no hay duda alguna, porque ambos disfrutan de la compañía mutua, y se han vuelto muy inseparables y cercanos. Confían el uno en el otro, comparten todo de forma desprendida, se miran de forma dulce y gentil. Pero sin embargo, su compromiso no tiene visos de ser eterno o duradero, aunque tampoco pretende ser tan fugaz como el paso de un cometa por el firmamento. Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Por ahora, simplemente se dedican a vivir el día a día, con dulce pasión y ternura, conociéndose mutuamente cada vez más, y viviendo aquellos pequeños instantes con felicidad plena.

**La distancia es muy corta entre Lima y Quito.**

**(Ecuador/Perú)**

Y pasemos entonces con Enrique y Miguel. Se aman y se desean pero no lo admiten. Enrique sabe que Miguel lo quiere, que no desea solo algo de su territorio, sino a el mismo. Y no desea bajo ningún concepto ceder. Miguel tampoco desea ceder. Pero a la larga la obstinación y terquedad los forzará a darse cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, no es necesario tantos disparatados reclamos para llamar la atención de alguien. Pero sin embargo, ahí están, a la espera de cual de los dos cede y entrega su corazón a su amante y a la vez rival.

**Felices Bodas de papel.**

**(Alemania/Norte de Italia)**

No hay amor mas dulce que el de Feliciano y Ludwig. Sin embargo, esto no ha estado exento de problemas y discusiones, mas sin embargo, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? No existe relación perfecta. Sin embargo, ellos dos se acercan a ser el "matrimonio ideal". Feliciano es atento, diligente, amoroso y servicial. Ludwig es parco, paciente, tímido y aunque no lo pueda admitir, dulce. Cada vez que puede, intenta tener una atención especial con Italia, corresponder a ese amor tan puro e inocente de la misma manera como lo recibe. Y de hecho, funciona. No se basan en la relación carnal y sexual como un fundamento para su vida marital, aunque esto sea un "complemento" de importancia considerable, sin embargo, su soporte esta principalmente en el simple y puro amor mutuo que se prodigan. Y con eso sencillamente basta.

**Sanando un corazón herido.**

**(Mónaco/Estonia)**

Tomaron distancia. Eloise no quería seguir sufriendo más por obra de una pelea. Amaba de verdad y de forma sincera a Edward, mas sin embargo sentía que su relación era un amarre a él, que no le estaba dando libertad. Las cosas no eran así. Edward también la amaba, pero sin embargo, él se sentía traicionado. Sentía que Albert ya había logrado su cometido de que lo abandonase, así que qué mas daba. El también tenia parte de la culpa por su fracaso sentimental. Mas sin embargo, en medio de las oscuras tinieblas siempre hay luz.

Elissabeta había conseguido hablar con Eloise al respecto. Aclaradas las cosas, decidió ella intentar volver con Edward. Y fue difícil, pero lo consiguió, aunque ya no era lo mismo. Ya no había confianza, ese tierno e inherente cariño que había surgido tiempo atrás estaba agonizando. Mas sin embargo, el amor a veces puede obrar milagros maravillosos. Y Eloise ama a Edward, solamente a él, lo mismo que el a ella. Dependerá del amor que tengan ellos dos si desean que su relación salga adelante, o hundirse en el inexorable abismo del olvido.

**Un secreto de amor entre los muros de Casablanca.**

**(Melilla/Marruecos)**

Dashtan por su parte sigue sufriendo en silencio por el amor casi imposible hacia Deyanira Fernández Carriedo. La ama, la desea pero nunca estará con ella. Solo serán vecinos, solo se reunirían por asuntos de estado. Que mas daba, eso era lo único que le entusiasmaba de aquellas reuniones agobiantes y molestas, bajo el insoportable sopor de la tarde norafricana: su presencia.

Sin embargo, Deyanira decide por su propia cuenta, romper esa muralla. Si, no podía negar que se sentía atraída por Dashtan, mas sin embargo la cortesía y la vergüenza del marroquí para aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, mas esa sutil distancia que tanto hacia que le atrajese, la hacían sentir que él le era muy lejano e inaccesible. Y decidida a todo, y a enfrentarse a todos, empezó a tener un contacto menos formal y más humano con Dashtan Al-Nahiri.

Y entonces, decidió empezar a salir con el. Como si fuera un amigo más, quizás pasear, comprar en algún bazar de Casablanca, caminar por entre las curtidurías de Rabat, sentir ese olor tan característico de arena de desierto, cuero recién puesto al sol, brisa marina y sol de puerto que rodeaba al marroquí de lentes de marco vino tinto y ojos café oscuro. Y quizás amarlo, por más que se opongan Antonio y sus hermanos.

**Imposible… pero no impensable.**

**(Suiza/ciudad del vaticano)**

Pero si hablamos de amores secretos e imposibles tenemos que hablar de Gabriel Vargas y Vash Zwingli. Gabriel le ama, con pasión y locura, Vash le corresponde. Saben lo que se les viene encima, pero no les importa. Gabriel mas que nada sabe que no es correcto, dada su posición de cardenal de la santa romana iglesia, pero ¿Quién no ha estado exento de escándalos?, tenía que admitir que durante el renacimiento tuvo un estilo de vida muy disipado, y que solo pudo "ponerse en regla" pasados casi 200 años. Sin embargo dice la santa escritura: "quien esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra"… entonces ¿Qué derecho tiene el santo padre de reprenderlo y reclamarle, cuando sabe y conoce bien que muchos clérigos y obispos también han tenido relaciones homosexuales clandestinas?, ¿acaso su santidad no se acordaba del cardenal Francis Spellman, o de sus antecesores Paulo II y Julio III?. Sin embargo, sabe bien que no lo puede castigar. No es un obispo cualquiera, ni tampoco una nación cualquiera, es la santa sede, el trono y asiento del vicario de cristo. Y el peso de su titulo se lo puede recordar al santo padre. Si quería seguir con el dominio temporal y espiritual de la iglesia católica, lo **necesitaba**. Y eso quizás lo podría usar a su favor, pues sin sede no hay papa, y sin papa la iglesia se vuelve un anárquicodesorden. Así que si el santo padre le insistía en dejar de lado su relación con Vash, podría simplemente retirarle su apoyo y listo. Aunque las consecuencias para el mismo fueran nefastas, el amor hace que cualquiera piense de manera irracional e idiota. Pero el estado Vaticano por su "guardaespaldas de Chocolate" hace lo que sea. Y también la confederación suiza haría lo que sea para que la Santa Sede no sufriera. Sencillamente se amaban tanto, que sin dudarlo, ofrendarían sus vidas para que el otro viviera.

**Conquistando a un esquivo navarro.**

**(Francia/Navarra)**

Palpable pasión y lujuria se entrevé en este par. Fernando sabe que después de aquella caliente faena sexual las cosas jamás volvieron a ser las mismas. La irreprimible lujuria era una sensación tan incómoda que no se podía evitar. Durante los tres meses de luna de miel de Antonio, en los que Fernando fungió como "representación encargada del reino de España" fue una tortura verlo siempre acercarse taimadamente a Arthur en búsqueda de conquistarlo, durante las reuniones de la UE en Estrasburgo y Bruselas. No sabia si eso era verdad, o solo un juego sutil de Francis para causarle celos. Pero en fin de cuentas no debía importarle. Eso decía la razón; el corazón en fin de cuentas dice otra cosa totalmente distinta.

Y sin embargo Francis también se sentía frustrado. A pesar de la fenomenal faena de brutal y salvaje sexo que había tenido con Navarra, sentía que había sido en realidad usado. Una cruel sensación de vacío e insatisfacción le invadía. Era obvio que quería a Fernando, pero sentía esa inherente desconfianza de la cual el navarro estaba atento. Sabía claramente que él le deseaba y le amaba y podía corresponderle, mas sin embargo la desconfianza o la "cobardía" hacían que este tomase distancia. Y eso no le gustaba. Sin embargo, quizás reconquistar el corazón del navarro se había planteado en un reto muy importante para el. Quien sabe, puede que vuelvan a destrozar de nuevo un cuarto de hotel.

**Sencillamente amor.**

**(Grecia/Japón)**

Kiku y Heracles viven el momento sin prisa. Ahora el japonés se siente más en confianza, se siente correspondido y feliz. Son sensaciones tan raras y nuevas, que sin embargo paulatinamente va asimilando. Y también está el. Heracles de verdad le ama, y sabe que Kiku le corresponde, aunque no lo manifieste tan abiertamente, mas sin embargo no lo presiona para que dé el siguiente paso. Simplemente deja que las cosas fluyan y tomen su curso de la forma mas sana posible. Y aunque van lento, con paso de tortuga, la confianza entre ellos dos va creciendo. Así como el amor que el uno siente por el otro.

**Algo de calor para el frio montañés.**

**(Andorra/Aruba)**

Albert ya no era el mismo gélido montañés de épocas pasadas. Cristelle había mostrado mucho empeño en hacer que el andorrano dejase de lado aquella gélida y casi antisocial faceta. Y sin embargo también estaba esa fresca calidez de la antillana. Govert no pudo evitar desconfiar en las intencionesde Albert frente a su adorada hermanita menor, había sido testigo del crudo enfrentamiento de Albert y Edward en la pista de baile por Eloise Bonnefoy, y obviamente lo que menos quería era que le hicieran daño a Cristelle. Y los cuatro hermanos caribeños de ella, Adrien (Curazao), Pieter (Sant Marteen), Johannes (Bonaire) y Christiaan (Surinam) tampoco veían con ojos favorables la relación. Mas sin embargo, Cristelle y Albert los habían enfrentado a absolutamente todos, y aunque Albert seguía un poco tendiente a seguir con su frio y cortés comportamiento, se estaba volviendo menos frio y mas espontáneo. El frio y helado Albert Bonnefoy Montblanc había ya sentido las dulces y cálidas mieles del amor.

**Y ya para el final…**

La felicidad y armonía reinaba entre todos en ese momento. Arthur estaba obviamente en medio de la ceremonia de apertura, vestido a la usanza del siglo XIX, un poquito pasado de tragos (los inherentes nervios, o quizás cierto escocés y cierto par de irlandeses que miraban de forma maquiavélica, cosa que también hacia cierto gallego de cabellos cafés). Dulce amor se respiraba en ese estadio. Y cierto japonés y cierto griego estaban acaramelados dulcemente, en especial el oriental el cual estaba abrazado a este primero, mirando el espectacular y ostentoso evento.

—¿quieres rocetas? —Le preguntó el griego al japonés mientras le ofrecía de una bolsa de papel las rocetas de maíz cubiertas de mantequilla.

—_Arigato, Heracles-san_— agradeció el japonés mientras metía mano en la bolsa.

Sin embargo, sintió algo diferente en el interior de la bolsa. Algo redondo y metálico. Lo sacó. Era un anillo sencillo de plata, con una perla incrustada.

—Era de mi madre. —le dijo el griego— y quiero que lo uses.

—no crees que…

—quiero que seas la primer persona que vea al despertarme, y la ultima antes de dormir. Quiero que estés a mi lado siempre en las buenas y en las malas…

Se miraron fijamente, desatendiendo el bullicio de la ceremonia de apertura, del inherente alboroto de las naciones que veían el espectáculo.

—quiero compartir mi vida contigo… quiero ser tu esposo.

El japonés no supo que decir o que hacer. Una marea de sensaciones le invadían en ese instante. Heracles Karpusi, la representación de la república helénica le estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

**Bueno, supondrán que este seria el fin… pero quien sabe…**

**Unas importantísimas notas finales sobre ambas historias:**

Hola a todos, queridos lectores, les habla el autor. Si, les hablo a ustedes, mis fieles seguidores de esta loca y algo zafada de la tuerca historia. Pues verán, esta última nota intentará dilucidar algunas dudas que seguro tendrán sobre las historias, y unas cuantas notas adicionales que seguro les ayudarán a entender un poco este enrevesado relato.

1. **¿Cuál es el nombre real de Andorra?**

Los lectores que hayan leído la primer entrega (La gran Boda 1) habrán notado que se alude a Andorra en el capítulo "**el viaje de nuestras vidas**", precisamente en un Flashback de Fabriccio, el día en que hundió su bote.

—_Elle, si deseas puedes ir unos días a mi chateau en los pirineos, quizás **Francesc** y Antonio te puedan ayudar a sobrellevar tu pérdida._

—_no quiero preocupar a Andorra, si quieres puedes ir tú con Gilbert y Antonio, tengo que atender asuntos con su serena alteza y el casino, no puedo ir._

Nótese el nombre **Francesc**, el cual es la forma catalana para **Francisco** el cual a su vez es la acepción española para **Francis. **Sin embargo, el cambio de nombre a **Albert** fue repentino debido a cuestiones de estilo. No se podría clarificar entre cual **Francis** se estaría hablando, agregado al hecho de que Andorra lleva en su identidad humana el apellido **Bonnefoy. **Así que decidí cambiar el nombre a "Albert" (sin ningún tipo de acentuación, en otros términos es el nombre de acuerdo a la acepción franco-catalana y no la acepción Anglosajona) para evitar confusiones de estilo del nombre. Y de hecho, le queda.

2. **¿de dónde sale el concepto del "Bad Latín Trio"?**

Colombia, Ecuador y Venezuela hicieron parte de la "república de la gran Colombia" en el siglo XIX, hasta su disolución en 1830. La denominación "Bad Latín Trio" se debe al hecho de que estos tres rapazuelos se han agarrado entre sí varias veces por tierras. Por así decirlo, traducido seria el "trio de malos latinos". Aunque Venezuela y Colombia obviamente son vecinos, se pelean y se tratan feo, en realidad Colombia se ha agarrado también con ecuador, dos veces seguidas, (1866 y 2008) por motivos de tierras y otras jodas por ahí. Si se quiere comparar con el ya archirreconocido "**Bad Frieds Trio**" Ecuador a veces funge de Prusia (por lo narcisista), Colombia sería España (por lo relajado que es y sus tendencias medio yanderes) y Venezuela sería una especie de Francia (no por lo pervertido, sino por saberle sacar provecho a los conflictos ajenos). Se han peleado, se han ultrajado y se han amenazado, pero en fin de cuentas son hermanos y en medio de todo se quieren.

Ya el concepto y el título, se los deben a **sirbluemoustache **(Kat-sama) y a **mebon**, su fiel y leal compañera. Esta versión de Colombia no me pertenece en absoluto, es de **kat-sama**, la cual me ha autorizado para que la use con su consentimiento, así como Venezuela, el cual pertenece a **mebon.**Ellas se llevan el crédito, no yo. Soy solo un sencillo admirador del trabajo de ellas dos.

3. **¿Por qué demonios narran tantos puntos de vista?, me confundo…**

A veces las historias se cuentan desde una sola perspectiva, y suele convertirse a veces en algo monótono. Lo que hago es tomar otros puntos de vista, no quedarme con el contenido principal (obviamente narrar la boda de la feliz pareja). Historias como estas tienen muchas posibilidades, un sinfín de microhistorias que parten del nodo principal, que son interdependientes entre sí, y que se cruzan también: El rollo sentimental entre Eloise y Edward se entremezclaba simultáneamente con el triángulo de Greta-Fabriccio- Renato de la gran boda 1, la interacción entre Juan, Enrique y José se cruzó a su vez con la de Jordi y Klaus, entre otras. El apartado especial de los invitados es esencial, pues también se entremezcla con el arco argumental principal (En la gran Boda 1 hay una mezcla de eso, el incidente de San Marino con Serbia es muestra de ello). Todas y cada una de las historias se entremezclan entre sí, formando un amplio tejido de ellas que interactúan entre sí, en una suerte de Popurrí narrativo que no se centra en un punto sino que obliga al lector a hilvanar los hechos a partir d detalle, que en esencia es intrascendente (la distribución de las mesas de los invitados a la primer boda, la decisión de viajar en bote y no en avión de Renato, la repartición de los cuartos en la casa de Antonio, la información contenida en las invitaciones), pero que lo puede definir todo.

4. **¿por qué no hubo US/UK?**

Bueno, es una pregunta que vale responder a los lectores que gustan de esta pareja. Mi concepto sobre esta pareja no es el mejor, siendo que es el más popular entre el Fandom. Si uno se pone a mirar detenidamente, el 70 u 80% de las historias en español son de US/UK. Y si, respeto el gusto por ese par, pero no lo comparto, sencillamente **me desagradan. **Alfred y Arthur en esencia no son malos, no son culpables, pero se volvió harto y aburridor tener que ver historias de ellos saturando el fandom. Sin embargo, una historia no tiene que ser aburrida si no tiene US/UK. Es lo que intento mostrar con esta historia. No me gusta encasillarme en una sola pareja y dedicarme a escribir, y a escribir, y a escribir sobre ella hasta el cansancio como lo hacen ciertos autores por ahí (sin decir nombres). Me gusta el GER/ITA como OTP pero no por eso me tengo que encasillar escribiendo todo el santo día con ellos, así como no me tengo que encasillar escribiendo comedias románticas de este estilo (mi género es más histórico, tengo otras historias como "Una alianza poco conveniente", que narra la segunda guerra mundial desde la perspectiva de Austria) así como también tampoco me tengo que encasillar entre los emparejamientos yaoi (aparte del Ger/Ita el Aust/Hun me llama mucho la atención, y siempre busco incluir Aust/Hun en mis historias).

Sin embargo, el que no me guste no quiere decir que no pueda ni deba escribir sobre ellos. Reza un dicho popular: "si te gusta hacerlo, hazlo bien, pero si no te gusta hacerlo, hazlo aún mejor". Si algún día decido escribir una historia de US/UK, será tal vez porque haya encontrado la inspiración adecuada para juntarlos, pero obviamente sin forzar sus personalidades (nadie le quita a Inglaterra lo tsundere ni a Estados unidos lo tonto, y hay algunas historias que tergiversan la personalidad de ellos y los cambian de su concepto original para juntarlos… El OOC (Out of cannon para los que no entiendan el termino) es el camino más rápido para corromper el fandom del personaje, y es mas dañino que el propio Bashing para un personaje. Es más: la imagen de Inglaterra se ha dañado mucho gracias a las situaciones OOC en la que lo involucran en casi el 50% de los fanfics US/UK (lo pintan como una colegiala histéricamente enamorada e Iggy en realidad no es así). Y si, puede decirse que Inglaterra tenga una especie de "cariño paternal" hacia Estados Unidos, (lo crio como si fuera un hijo) pero, por dios santísimo, de verdad hay historias muy pasadas de tono en el fandom en cuanto a tergiversación de las personalidades… ni siquiera en el Ger/Ita se ve eso (y también va con respecto al shota!, el shota me da escalofríos, en especial si es un US/Shota! UK). Si alguien se enoja al respecto con estas opiniones, lo siento… soy libre de expresar mi desagrado frontal al US/UK, o al menos, al manejo que se le está dando a esta pareja.

5. **¿Cuáles serían las enfermedades de una nación?**

Aprovecho esto para categorizar, de acuerdo a lo que conozco del fandom, las equivalencias de los problemas de las naciones y sus enfermedades:

**Desastre Natural: **Suele manifestarse como un dolor intenso en el área afectada del cuerpo del país afectado, o en general en todo su cuerpo.

**Crisis económica: **puede variar: por lo general se manifiesta como una gripa leve, o una neumonía, de acuerdo a la gravedad de la crisis económica.

**Disturbio político: **se manifiesta principalmente como una infección con acumulación de pus. Si la infección empeora, (véase guerra civil) se puede generar una "escisión".

**Guerra civil: **Agravamiento del disturbio, si es una guerra separatista la infección hace que la zona afectada se infecte y se escinda.

**Guerra exterior: **principalmente son heridas y lesiones de batalla ubicadas estratégicamente en el cuerpo del país, de acuerdo a la ubicación de un punto de la geografía del territorio). A veces tienden a simbolizar la agresión con algún tipo de herida en especifico o el tipo de arma con el que se infringió (ejemplo de ello es la cicatriz de china en su espalda, que si es canon, que le había hecho Japón durante la segunda guerra mundial, entre otras cosas más).

Algunos ejemplos son:

**Hombro derecho de Alemania: **Hay una leve cicatriz en el hombro derecho de Ludwig. Alude al bombardeo de Hannover de 1941.

**Costado derecho y rodilla de Colombia: **el costado derecho de Juan Pablo tiene una quemadura, que hace referencia al holocausto del palacio de justicia de 1985. La rodilla infectada es una alusión al departamento del cauca, el cual ha generado muchos problemas.

**La pierna izquierda de Inglaterra:** Alusión clara a los bombardeos de Dover, Conventry y Bath, en 1942.

**La cicatriz en la espalda de china: **alusión a la "violación de Nanking" de 1933 en el que asesinaron cerca de 232.000 civiles.

**Quemadura del brazo derecho de Japón: **una alusión clara al accidente de la planta nuclear de Fukushima Daiichi, ocurrido en marzo de 2011, después del terremoto y tsunami que arrasó con la ciudad de Sendai.

6. **¿de donde sale la relación entre Francia nii-chan y Navarra-kun?**

Hay que aclarar este importantísimo punto debido a que el fandom a veces cree que las únicas relaciones que ha tenido el "idiota del vino" han sido con Inglaterra (una relación rara de amor-odio que a mi personalmente me trama más que el US/UK) o con Seychelles (por el hecho de que fue colonia francesa). Sin embargo, Navarra estuvo por así decirlo "casado con Francia" durante unos 100 años, partiendo del compromiso de Carlos de Evereux (de la casa real de Navarra) con una de las integrantes de la familia real de ese entonces (la casa de Valois). Ligados así por compromiso matrimonial Francia nii-chan cambió su nombre de _royaume du France _al de _royaume du France et Navarre. _Virtualmente estaban "unidos" pero seguían separados. Sin embargo, con la extinción del ultimo Evereux a principios del siglo XV, cambia la dinastía reinante. Los Bourbon-Angulema, descendientes del Duque de Bourbon (que estaban en línea con la casa Evereux) intentan reclamar para sí el trono navarro, mas sin embargo el partido de la casa de Foix se impone por sobre los Bourbon-Angulema. Eso si agregamos a la guerra de sucesión castellana, y al intento francés de respaldar a Portugal en favor de la reina Juana la Beltraneja (hija del rey Enrique V el doliente, aunque su paternidad era cuestionada) con la batalla de Fuenterrabía hacen que el reino navarro se distancie del francés. Agreguemos a eso que la corona de Aragón, viendo la posibilidad de que Navarra se una al "idiota del vino" decide anexarlo por su propia cuenta y riesgo en 1516, con el segundo matrimonio del rey Fernando el católico con la regente Germana de Foix, consumando así la unificación de los reinos peninsulares.

Personalmente le doy un perfil dramático y muy sexual (mas caliente que el FR/UK) a la relación entre el francés y el navarro por estos hechos, y por los subsecuentes después de la anexión. La guerra civil los distanció aun mas debido al cierre fronterizo que había impuesto el idiota del vino entre 1936 y 1939, lo que no permitía el abastecimiento de las zonas afectadas o la evacuación de refugiados. Navarra lo quiere, pero sabe que Francia simplemente lo usará para su beneficio, mientras que Francia, si lo quiere y lo desea, y tal vez, quiere hacerle entender a Navarra que no pretende usarlo ni dejarlo a su suerte sino darle un lugarcito muy especial en su corazón. Vaya dios sabrá como terminen estos dos.

7. **¿Cuál es el apellido real de Australia y sus hermanos?**

Bueno. Es importante aclarar este punto, debido al cambio de ultima hora que hice de los apellidos de Australia (Dylan), Hutt River (Steven), Wy (Allison) y el reino Gay y Lésbico de las islas del mar del coral (Kyle). Porqué lo hice: sencillamente para evitar confusiones entre los Kirkland Británicos (Artie y compañía). El que hagan parte de la "British Commonwealth ofNations" no implica que lleven el apellido Kirkland. Entonces, ¿porqué Mckennet?. Bien, es por el sencillo hecho de que los primeros colonizadores en Australia habían sido reos escoceses desterrados después de las rebeliones Jacobitas. Y Mckennet es un apellido por lo general común en Australia. Davis obviamente conserva el Apellido Kirkland por coherencia de la historia.

8. **antes de terminar, hagamos un top ranking, de lo + de "la gran boda" y "la gran boda: Spanish Love":**

Bueno, después de leer los comentarios y analizar concienzudamente los capítulos, he decidido hacer este top con lo más dulce, lo más acido (en cuanto a Lemon), lo más chistoso y demás.

Algunas calificaciones han sido a mi criterio, si desean agregar las suyas, háganlo por el review (aunque decirlo suene redundante)

(El autor, vestido de traje de etiqueta, se acomoda sus lentes y empieza a leer los galardonados)

**La escena más diabética:**

Feliciano y Gabrielle consolando a Lovino en la capilla del castillo (la gran boda 2: capitulo 9, consejos de un buen hermano).

**La escena mas "HOT"…**

Fue difícil escoger entre las nominadas, (pues eran tres) mas sin embargo lo dejo en la "desahogada" sexual de Francis y Fernando(del Capitulo 14 de la gran boda 2: Feliz Luna de Miel), (lo de la webcam no cuenta por que no se narró con tanto detalle).

**La escena más emocionante:**

En cuanto a acción, el ataque de los piratas somalíes al "príncipe de malta" (capitulo 3 de la gran boda I: El viaje que marcó nuestras vidas) se lleva el premio.

**La pareja hétero mas popular:**

Otro empate. Se propone Malta/Westfalia, o también el Estonia/Mónaco, o quizás el San Marino/Ucrania, también entran el Lux/Liech, y el Aust/Hun. Definan ustedes, yo por mi parte me quedo con Renato/Greta.

**La pareja Yaoi mas popular:**

Entran en esta categoría: Italia Norte/Alemania, España/Italia del sur (romano), Suiza/Ciudad del vaticanoy por ultimo Sajonia/Catalunya. Escojan ustedes cual es su favorita, yo me quedo con Feli y Ludd.

**La pareja más lacrimógena (todos lloran a moco tendido con este par):**

El indiscutido premio se lo lleva el vat/swiss (todos lloraron a moco tendido cuando estaban abrazados en el patio de armas mientras llovía, y les soy sincero, cuando escribía sobre este par se me hizo un nudo en la garganta).

**Escena más cómica:**

Lo dejo a criterio de ustedes. Aunque la más opcionada es obviamente la borrachera de Fabriccio, Renato y Luciano en el bar y las consecuencias que eso trajo (capitulo 11: y adiós a la soltería, y el capítulo 12: Lo que dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre).

**La escena más conmovedora:**

Gabriel y Vash en el patio de armas, llorando bajo la lluvia (del capitulo 13: una fiesta inolvidable). Personalmente nunca creí que esta escena causara tantos efectos emocionales, (tengo que admitirlo y lo vuelvo a repetir, a mi también me los causó mientras escribía).

**Lo mas violento:**

Un empate entre: el golpe de Fabriccio a Renato (de la gran boda 1), y la pelea de Albert y Edward (de la gran boda 2).

**Mejor Antagonista: **

El premio se lo lleva Andorra (Albert Montblanc), superando a Escocia en cuanto a maldad pura.

—¿Y porqué yo? —exclama el andorrano—realmente no soy tan malo…

—No te quejes tanto y recibe tu premio —le dice el autor.

**El mejor beso: (sin importar si es yaoi o hétero)**

Difícil escoger… lo dejo a albedrío de ustedes.

**El más atractivo:**

Difícil, está entre Renato, Ludwig y Klaus… declarémoslo como un empate. Ustedes escojan.

**La más atractiva:**

Otro empate. Está entre Deyanira (Melilla), Eloise (Mónaco), Elissabeta (Hungría), Ekaterinya (Ucrania), Itzel (sur de México) y Greta (Norte del Rin Westfalia). Personalmente las prefiero a todas. Ustedes decidan. Aunque babeo por Elissabeta.

**Agradezco a: Mizuki-Makino-sama, Amaikurai, Queen chibi, Fallon Kristerson (no ha leído en fin de cuentas esta historia, pero es fanática furibunda del Vat/Swiss), Nihon-Lover... y a los lectores de casi todas las latitudes de América Latina, Europa, la madre España, a Hungría-Sama (que supongo lo leyó), a Kat-sama por haber creado a la versión de Colombia que uso y que representa la esencia real de mi país (porque Colombia es pasión papá!)… y a todos y cada uno de ustedes…**

**Y no siendo mas, me despido con las eternas palabras del inmortal Gustavo Cerati (el autor se levanta, y hace una profunda reverencia): Gracias… TOTALES!**


End file.
